Magic and Martial Arts: Year One
by NL Kaos
Summary: AU Harry's relatives didn't take Harry in, instead they send him to Vernon's cousin, Genma Saotome. What will happen now when people find out that not only is Harry the boy who lived but a super Martial Artist who attracts large amounts of chaos.Xover R.5
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma ½. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_italics_" Japanese

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Prologue- Where to live

"You don't mean... you can't mean the people... the people who live here?" cried a stern looking woman. "Dumbledore... you can't! I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us... and they've got this son... I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter, come and live here?"

"I do indeed, Minerva. And I have my reasons," an elderly man replied in a soft, calming voice.

The stern looking woman had been chiding the older man for a couple of minutes now. They were standing in front of house number 4 on a street called Privet Drive. Now, this in and of itself may not have been strange, but as it was, they were arguing in the middle of the night, and it seemed that all of the street lights were dimmed, making it impossible for anybody to see this strange couple.

The woman was a rather severe-looking woman. She had square framed glasses, making her face look even more intimidating. She also had her hair drawn into a tight bun and was wearing an emerald green cloak. All in all, she had the look of a person who did not belong in this kind of simple, idealistic neighborhood.

Now if it were possible, the elderly man stuck out even more than his companion. He was tall, thin, and very old – at least, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked.

These two could never really be called normal. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were magic folk... a witch and a wizard respectively. Wand waving, evil, ugly people with unnatural powers that allow them to turn us into something like a pig and have us for dinner. Okay, well maybe not that kind of wizards, but they do have magic powers and wave wands, and by the sounds of things, that was enough to make the people living at Number 4 Privet Drive to consider them evil.

The two were discussing the recent events of the wizarding world; the defeat of the man named Lord Voldemort, or to everyone else except Dumbledore, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seems a person named Harry Potter had defeated the most powerful and evil dark lord of the century, a person who was feared by all. People feared him so much they couldn't so much even utter his name, hence the long title. Lord Voldemort had been a ruthless wizard who had cut down any who had dared crossed his path... but that was before his demise on Halloween. On Halloween, Harry Potter, who now needed a place to live, had brought him down and the witch and wizard were discussing this very issue.

As the couple discussed the situation, a slight rumbling sound broke the peaceful silence around Privet Drive. As the couple looked up, a huge motorcycle fell from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved. "At last..."

Now the motorcycle was huge, I mean it could probably fit three average size men and still have room, but it was nothing compared to the man that was driving it. Hagrid, as Dumbledore had called him, could easily dwarf the biggest man you have ever seen. He was at least twice as tall as the average man and almost 5 times as large. He looked wild, too, with his long tangles of bushy black hair and beard. His hands were the size of trashcan lids and his feet could be compared with baby dolphins with his leather boots on. What made him even more intimidating was that he was mostly all muscle.

"No, sir... house was almost destroyed, but I got 'im out alright before the Muggles started swarmin' 'round. Lit'le tyke fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol," Hagrid commented.

What Hagrid was talking about was the baby in his arms. You see Harry Potter was just an infant, an infant, who was only a year old, had managed to destroy the Dark Lord. A near impossible feat for a fully-grown witch or wizard, but somehow the young child had managed what no one else could. The only evidence that the child bore after the encounter was a strange scar on his forehead... a scar in the form of a lightning bolt. Aside from the physical reminder of the incident that the child would bare to the end of his days, he would also be forced to live without his parents – as they had not survived the encounter when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had appeared. Thus bringing us back to current times; Harry is now in front of the house of his only living relatives, his Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. Number 4 Privet Drive.

"But I c-c-can't stand it... Lily an' James dead... an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles..." Hagrid wailed, oblivious to the fact that it was the dead of night in a small neighbourhood.

If you haven't guessed muggles is what wizard folk call non-magic people. To us, they must seem rather strange indeed...

Dumbledore gently placed the sleeping child on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle and proceed to pull out to a letter to explain the situation to Harry's relatives.

"Good Luck, Harry" Dumbledore murmured and walked off then, disappearing with a soft pop when he reached the corner. Minerva looked to Hagrid once he had vanished, and then she, too, disappeared with a small pop. With one last sniffle that he wiped on his giant sleeve, Hagrid mounted the motorcycle once again and took off into the dark night sky just as the streetlights came back on.

The next morning would be quite an affair for Privet Drive, because as soon as Mrs. Dursley opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, her ear-piercing scream would reach throughout the whole neighborhood.

r--

"Vernon! Come quick!" Mrs. Dursley shouted.

A slight tremor could be felt as the large figure of Mr. Dursley came running down the stairs to see what has cause his wife to be distressed.

"What is it, my daring Petunia?" a disgruntled Mr. Dursley asked. It appeared he had been still asleep until the loud shrill of his wife woke him up.

"Look!"

"What, I don't se-" Mr. Dursley suddenly stopped short when he looked down and saw a bundle of blankets containing a black haired, green eyed baby boy on his doorstep.

The Dursleys were totally befuddled on why there would be a baby on the doorstep. It just wasn't a proper thing to do, leaving a baby on the doorstep of someone's house. All of a sudden, the sound of a second baby could be heard crying out.

"Duddydums!" a frantic Mrs. Dursley shouted out before she ran upstairs to sooth her own baby, Dudley.

While this was happening, Vernon was studying the bundle on his doorstep. Although no one would ever call him a curious man, no one could deny that he liked to know just what he was dealing with. The infant had woken up at his aunt's scream, but had yet to make a sound – even a little whimper – and it seemed he was very curious about who the stick lady with a squeaker of a voice and the first walking manatee was. After studying the baby for a bit Vernon noticed an envelope sticking out of his blanket. He grabbed it, slightly unnerved by the strangely quite child. On the cover of the envelope was a name. Harry Potter.

'Dudley is always making noise; bet you he is going to learn how to talk faster than all the other children! Hmm... wonder what's wrong with this boy... he hasn't even made a little peep. Must be one of those mentally challenged babies.' Vernon thought to himself.

After opening and reading the letter itself, all but ignoring the infant in front of him, Vernon yelled for his wife. The whole neighbourhood was awake by now anyways, so it didn't really matter by this stage if he shouted too.

"Petunia read this, you won't believe it!"

"What?" Once she had come back downstairs and out onto the porch, she snatched the letter from his beefy hands and scanned it quickly. The color drained from her face as she paused to read it more carefully. "We can't have a freak in this house, what if he taints little Diddykins with his freakishness?" Mrs. Dursley hissed in an undertone to her husband.

"Well, we really can't do much about it now. With your morning wake up call, most of the neighbors have seen this... this thing that those freaks dropped off on our door step!"

"You can't just blame this on me! You've been shouting too! But I don't want that... that thing in this house! Think about our little Duddydums!"

"I know, I know... we'll think of something."

"I know what we can do!" Mrs. Dursley exclaimed suddenly. "What about your cousin, Vernon? The one that lives in Japan, what was his name again... Gre.. Ge. Genma something or another, Why don't we give this thing to him?"

"Saotome? That's not a bad idea, and knowing my cousin, if we pay him enough he will take this freak, no questions asked! It's brilliant, my darling Petunia!"

"I know, I know. I am just like that you know, always coming up with brilliant ideas," Mrs. Dursley replied with no amount of modesty at all.

"I will call up Genma, right away!"

r--

Half way across the world, somewhere in Tokyo

Bring! A telephone rang out in the old style Japanese house. It was a two-story house, with sliding doors and wooden floors. The interior itself was masterfully done. It resembled a traditional samurai home, with walls decorated with ceremonial blades, pictures depicting battles, scrolls, and other numerous ornaments coming from the mid and late 1800's. The house itself was placed in a huge lot; it had a courtyard with a wall separating their property from the sidewalk. Also to the side of the house was a dojo for the practicing swordsman and martial artist.

"Moshi moshi!" answered a young woman.

The young woman in question was a rather formal looking person, with her finely pressed kimono that had very intricate, hand-sown designs covering it. She had red hair and rather soft features, but if you were to look closely you could see an underlying power within her. All in all, people would consider her a very beautiful woman. And you can tell by her clothes she was also a woman who could get whatever she wanted. She also held a very well concealed blade on her back, covered loosely in silk. The blade itself was very elegant, probably a family honor blade. This young woman was Nodoka, wife to Vernon's Cousin, Genma Saotome.

Genma Saotome himself was a fairly large balding man with rough features, almost panda like you could say. Essentially, he looked almost like Vernon, only was in a bit better shape. Unlike his counterpart wife, Genma was the epitome of laziness; the man couldn't do anything remotely positive that didn't involve sake or martial arts. Also his manners and tact would make even a dog hurl. He was, however, a man of the arts - Martial Arts, that is. He practiced the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts, a style that incorporates all the different styles in the world into one. Anything Goes is special because of its knowledge of countless styles, and because of this it makes it very adaptable, allowing one to incorporate his or her opponent's style into their own and use it against them. Genma was the master of the Saotome branch, which specialized in aerial combat over ground fighting.

"Yes this is the Saotome residence. May I ask who is calling?" Nodoka asked. 'English? Wonder why they don't just speak Japanese' thought Nodoka as she listen to the man introduce himself to her.

"Vernon! How nice to hear from you! How are you doing?" the young woman replied excitedly. "Yes, everything is fine here, why did you call? Usually you don't call due to the cost... what has happened?"

"Oh, a baby named Harry Potter you say, and you don't have enough room and can't afford another resident in your house? And you want to see if we can take care of the little one? Of course we can! He would be good company for Ranma! Could you hold one moment? Let me get Genma since he is your relative, and you can discuss it with him," Nodoka said, and after putting down the phone called for her husband.

"_Genma_!"

"_What is it No-chan_?" asked a rather large and bald man in a white gi.

"_You're cousin is on the phone_"

"_What does he want_?"

"_He has a problem, he's saying he doesn't have enough money or room to support his nephew and he is asking if we could take the child in_."

"_What!_" Genma screamed in response. 'Vernon not have enough money and room? Impossible, he got half of the family business; he should be rolling in money...' Genma thought to himself. _"One second, I will be right there!_"

Genma came flying in though the door and started talking to his cousin.

"Hello? Vernon good to hear from you, what is it that I hear about you having a nephew that you can't afford?"

"Is that so?"

"But why us? Well, that is true, I am taking Ranma on a trip soon. Yes, I am sure I can do something about his... condition, it really is no problem. But you do know that taking care of another child is quite a lot of money..."

"Well, I am sure we will have to pay for food and shelter not to mention clothes..."

"Whoa that's quite an offer... I mean that's quite a lot for the little tyke. What? No, no, no, I am sure we can take him in, especially if you are willing to depart with such a valuable... commodity."

"You've got a deal, we'll meet you by the airport tomorrow morning. Bye." Genma quickly hung up the phone and turned to his wife, who was looking anxiously at him.

"_Looks like we have another little one coming in..."_ As Genma said this Nodoka hugged him and squealed happily, cutting him off. Once he was free again, he continued in a more subdued voice. _"But Vernon asked that he come with Ranma and I on the training trip I've planned for Ranma."_

At this Nodoka exploded. _"Training trip? What do you mean, training trip? He's only one year old, for Kami's sake! I think Ranma's too young for your training trips, but I'm letting him go... but how do you think Harry's going to be able to manage it?"_ Nodoka shouted at Genma who was backing up, keeping his eyes not on his wife, but on the sword on her back that was glinting out from under the silk covering suddenly.

"_But Vernon said that he didn't want his nephew to be weak, he wanted his nephew to be a man among men just like Ranma will be."_ Genma explained tentatively, sweating heavily. He knew that he really never was a good liar.

Fortunately for him, however, Nodoka wasn't looking at his face, but pacing back and forth in front of him, muttering under her breath various insults about him, his cousin, and the entire baka clan that she had married into. After a while of this, she calmed down and finally agreed to have Harry go, but only under the same conditions as Ranma. He would have to become a man among men, or Genma and the boys would have to perform the ritual suicide of seppuku to regain their honor. She also added that if anything happened to Harry, then Genma would be a goner, as he wasn't even their child.

After this Nodoka called her son Ranma down. Ranma was an energetic six-year-old little kid with black hair tied into a ponytail, and deep gray blue eyes that seem to pierce your soul. Ranma had already started practicing martial arts, and was currently well accomplished compared to some masters of other styles.

"_Ranma-kun, guess what?_" Nodoka asked her son.

"_What mommy_?" Ranma asked enthusiastically

"_You're going to have a little brother! We're going to pick him up tomorrow morning_!"

"_Really? Wow, I hope he's fun to play with! But mommy, where did my baby brother come from_?"

"_Umm..."_ Nodoka thought quickly before answering. "_Why, they come from airports, because that's where the stork drops them off."_

"_Really? Was that how I came here, too_?"

"_Yes, Ranma that's how you came here too. And you know what? Your brother is going to be going with you on your training trip with daddy."_

"_Yay! It's going to be so fun with him to play with!"_

Nodoka looked at her son thinking of how much she will miss him when he is gone. "_Yep, but you got to promise me one thing, okay_?"

"_Okay mommy, what is that?"_

"_That you will protect your little brother at all costs, alright?"_

"_Okay mommy, I promise!"_

"_That's a good boy,"_ Nodoka said with tears in her eyes.

r--

The next morning, they met Vernon at the airport to take little Harry off his hands. Ranma and Nodoka had fawned all over Harry, causing him to giggle. They absolutely loved the infant the minute they saw him. While Nodoka and Ranma were playing with Harry, Vernon and Genma were talking quietly with each other discussing what would be happening. After awhile Nodoka and Ramma came back with Harry to see what Genma had been talking about and what he thought of the child. Nodoka and Ranma seemed very excited to have Harry there, and feeling seemed mutual because, for the first time since his confrontation with the Dark Lord, Harry was smiling.


	2. 10 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma ½. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively

_"Italics"_ Japanese  
"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN Hey guys I reposted this chap, my beta reader just got it back to me, so if the chapter is better than before its all because of him. Anyways, I put some answers to the reviews I got so take a look at that it might answer some of the questions out there.

AN sorry about how slow the story is going, I just need to get everything set up before I can start with anything. So please bare with me. Also if chan is added to either Harry or Ranma's name then that means they are in their girl forms.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 1 – ten years later

"_Here we go again…"_ Harry muttered as he watched his 'brother' and uncle spar to see who is the best on the front lawn of the Tendo's residence.

"_I had thought that once we settled down again all the chaos would finally stop."_

Harry just sighed to himself as his brother, Ranma and his Uncle Genma slowly started to move towards the koi pond - unnoticed by the two of them, as always.

The Tendo residence was a lot like the Saotomes except the dojo and the house itself was bigger. The house was also decorated more modernly than the Saotome's house and even had a koi pond outside on the front lawn, the very same pond that Harry's uncle and brother were about to fall into.

Splash!

Harry watched with a sense of morbid facination as water was flung up into the air when Ranma and Genma finally fell into the koi pond, triggering their curses and putting an end to their sparring. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, the excess water that he was watching in the air hand landed right on top of Harry triggering his own curse, thus turning him into a little redhead girl with sparkling green eyes and a cute little face.

"_Ten years, ten long, painful years…"_ Harry-chan sighed to herself. It had been ten years since Harry-chan found herself in Japan with the Saotomes and even though it had been ten years and Harry-chan had been one she remembered the events in almost perfect clarity. It seemed strange that her memory of her time in Japan was so clear, when she literally remembered nothing before that very moment.

After initially getting acquainted with Ranma and Nodoka at the airport, Genma had taken her in his arms and had insisted that he take the two boys the following week for the purposed training trip. She remembered the fit that Aunt Nodoka had thrown; it was down right scary, she remembered promising herself never to get on her bad side. After she had calm down though, she finally relented and allowed Uncle to take him and Ranma.

During the trip she and Ranma, or his brother as she like to call him, had traveled all over Japan visiting various dojos to learn the martial art techniques they provided. Though this could have been a fun an adventure for her and Ranma, the trip was quite unpleasant, due to his uncle. The sorry excuse for a man had made the trip very difficult on her and Ranma; having them stealing or lying for the sake of the art. Well actually, Ranma did it all at first, but once Harry-chan was old enough (meaning when he could walk), she, too, was forced to perform the despicable deeds that Ranma had to do. This had eventually gotten to the point where staying in Japan might have caused the trio quite a few problems.

This had taken her and the Saotomes to China to continue their training in the martial arts. Going to China, unfortunately had been a grave mistake. You see, Genma had eventually brought his brother and her to the Legendary Cursed Training Grounds of Jusenkyo.

The training grounds itself was a valley filled with many springs that had numerous bamboo poles protruding from them. Now this training ground was considered cursed because once a person falls into one of the springs, that person takes on the shape of whatever had drowned in that pool of water. Her uncle had found this place by a book he picked up on his travels, the problem was that it wasn't in Japanese, thus he had no clue that the training grounds were cursed.

When she and the Saotomes had arrived, they had immediately started sparring on the bamboo poles. Well actually, Ranma and Genma started sparring, while she was trying to get them to stop and listen to what the guard of the valley had to say, but she didn't stop them in time. His brother had gotten a hit in and had thrown his uncle into one of the springs, and when they were about to retrieve the man, a huge panda bear burst out of the waters and attacked the duo. Not expecting to see a huge panda come out of the spring where his uncle fell in, she had tripped and fell into a different spring, Nyannichuan, or the spring of the drown girl. Ranma, who saw her fall into the spring, dove in to save the young boy (she was a boy at the time); thus acquiring the same curse. When she and Ranma finally surfaced and examined themselves, the two had screamed out in their new lovely soprano voices.

It didn't take long before she had spotted the panda, who was staring at them in shock, and she had immediately mentioned that it would be nice to have panda for dinner, and how warm a panda skin blanket would be. So when Genma heard this it was understandable that he started running. After they had caught the panda, they had proceeded to pound him into a pulp… numerous times. Fortunately for them, they learned from the guard of the valley that the curse of reversible, but only temporarily; hot water changed the back and cold water activated the curse. After this the trio decided to cut their losses and head back to Japan.

"_Well at least life isn't boring…"_ Harry-chan said to herself with a mask of resignation on her face, as she tried to squeeze the water out of her Chinese shirt and pants.

"_Ohiyo, Ry-chan!"_ Akane greeted as she interrupted Harry-chan's reminiscing. She had taken to calling Harry-chan that almost as soon as she had met him, taking the last part of his name and turning it into a nickname.

She had come to see what all the commotion was about in the front yard, but she should have known without having to check.

"_Guess they were at it again?"_ Akane asked as soon as she saw the Ranma-chan and Genma picking up the koi on the ground. She was dressed in her yellow gi, which told him that she had just been practicing herself.

"_Yep, and as always they found a way to get me involved,"_ Harry-chan replied as she motioned down at her red flowing hair and petite body.

"_You know they don't really try to get you involved… well, at least Ranma doesn't. Can't say much for that uncle of yours, though,"_ Akane pointed out to the smaller girl.

"_True, my brother does try really hard to protect me, even though I fight as well as he does,"_ Harry-chan said after considering what Akane had just said. Even though Ranma-chan was currently in female form, he was always still a he – still his brother – to Harry.

"_Yep, he sure is a great guy, isn't he?"_ Akane said with a dreamy smile, but then she seemed to realize she that she was talking to someone trailed off._ "I… I …I mean he's a … a …"_ Akane look down at Harry-chan and then back to Ranma-chan and settled for a small sigh.

"_Hottie? Yep I think so too, if I was just a few years older and wasn'this brother, I would go for it"_ Harry said with a cheeky grin, while Akane just stared at Harry-chan open mouthed.

At the look Akane gave her, Harry-chan just fell down laughing holding her sides trying to prevent her innards from busting out.

"_Looks like that your secret's out, Ne-chan. But don't worry, I won't say a word,"_ Harry reassured her with a grin. Just as she had a nickname for him, he had one for her, too. Technically, though, he was just calling her sister… but it was meant as the ending to her name.

Akane gave a sigh of relief and muttered a quiet word of thanks under her breath to Harry-chan. She had always considered the younger boy like her little brother… though she had no trouble taking him out as her little sister on occasion, too…

Akane was actually the reason why they were at the Tendo's residence. She was Ranma's fiancée, but not by choice. It seemed that his uncle had prearranged the marriage with his friend Soun Tendo. When his uncle had dropped the news on them, it had been quite a shock. But after the initial shock wore off, he (as a girl) and Ranma-chan, as it had been raining on the way to house, had been in quite a state. They had pulled a couple of poles out of the ground and started chasing the panda around the neighborhood until they finally crashed into the Tendo's living room. His uncle had led them to the house as she and her brother, turned sister, had been chasing him. Akane's sister's, Kasumi and Nabiki, had practically shoved the engagement to Akane when they found out about the curse.

"_Ohiyo, little brother… or should I say little sister?"_ Ranma-chan chuckled as she walked up to Harry-chan and Akane. She flicked her eyes up to Akane briefly, almost as though she was gauging the waters, before looking back to Harry-chan again.

Harry-chan just rolled her green eyes at the far-too-old joke._ "I could say the same for you, there… **big sis**!"_

Rama-chan just grinned at him and turned back to Akane. _"So, like the show this time? I sure showed pop, didn't I?"_ Apparently, Ranma-chan had decided that she was in a good mood, and was therefore not in any danger of attacking her for saying something only mildly stupid.

Akane just raised her eyebrows _"Showed your pop, huh? Bet Ry-chan here could much better than that, right Ry-chan?"_ Akane pointed out, nudging the smaller girl in the shoulder.

"_Well, I don't know about her doing better, since I am the best, but she is my little brother, well sister, and an honorary Saotome. She could probably take pop any day on her own by now!"_

Harry-chan and Akane just rolled their eyes at that. Sometimes Ranma-chan could be so full of herself.

"_You know, Ranma, I bet you could figure out a way to use your ego as a new weapon against uncle. He wouldn't know what to do with something that big rushing him!" _Harry-chan said as though thinking it over carefully.

"_Funny. Hardy-har-har… little **sister!**" _Ranma replied sarcastically.

"_Can't change the facts, big sis,"_ Harry-chan quipped instantly. _"Whatever… let's just go get changed and get some breakfast. School will be starting soon,"_ Harry-chan said as she started walking back inside. It would have been hard for any outside observer to say what she meant by change – her clothes or her gender.

"_Ohiyo, Kas-chan, Nabs,"_ Harry said with a grin as she walked into the kitchen and saw Kasumi at the stove and Nabiki getting some coffee. She would have been surprised to see anything else… it was always the same in the morning.

"_Ohiyo, Ry-chan,"_ the two sisters replied easily.

"_So what happened this time, Ry-chan?"_ Nabiki asked Harry-chan as she notice was a girl.

"_Just the normal morning sparring match between my uncle and brother. They fell in the koi pond again, but I got splashed in the process,"_ Harry-chan explained.

"_Arigato, Kas-chan"_ Harry-chan bowed as Kasumi handed some hot water and dumped it over herself.

Kasumi just smiled at the polite boy. He was the first person to treat her as a person and not as a housemaid, and he also helped out around house, explaining the act by saying that he hated not helping out, even though he was paying the Tendos for him to stay there. His uncle and brother, on the other hand... He had brought out the strong woman within her, showing her that there was more than just housework and care for the family and she loved him for it.

"_Kas-chan, when will breakfast be done?"_ Harry asked after he changed back to his normal form. He decided against changing his clothes, given that they would dry soon enough.

"_Not for a little bit longer, would you like to help?"_

"_Only if I'm not going to be in the way!"_ Harry said, going up to the stove to help with the fish and eggs before she could reply. She had told him more times than he could count that, since he was helping, he was never in the way, but he still felt better saying it first.

Nabiki just smiled at the two, she was glad Harry and the Saotomes had come into their lives. The trio had brought adventure and happiness back to her family and she was thankful for that, more to Harry since he paid for his part of the housing. She and Harry had a unique bond. Harry was quite smart for his age and understood her reasons for becoming the ice queen of Furinkan High. He even helped her sometimes when she got into a scrape, after she had push certain people a bit to far. She had asked once why he was so different from his brother and uncle and he had confessed that his brother took the blunt of his uncle's brainwashing when it came down to morals and arrogance. He also said that he found out that to fix the problems his brother and uncle caused, you need to be extremely nice and helpful to the people they had offended or wronged.

"_Everyone, breakfast is ready!"_

Soon everybody was at the table enjoying Harry's and Kasumi's cooking. As usual Ranma was defending Harry's and his own plate from his pop as his pop tried to steal their food.

"Pop, stop trying to steal Harry's food, he needs all the food he can get with how small he is!" Ranma exclaimed as his pop once again tried to take Harry's food.

"He should know how to defend his own plate boy, he is a martial artist after all!" Genma yelled while Harry was shouting angry protest that he wasn't small he was just awaiting his growth spurt. His comments had caused everybody else to laugh at him, causing him to just cross his arms and pout cutely as a ten year old would.

Harry finally got tired of his uncle trying to steal his food and launched a small ki blast in his direction sending the man out the door and back into the koi pond transforming him into a panda for the second time that morning.

Harry physically wasn't as developed as Ranma or Genma he was after all only ten, but his control over his ki, or his life energy, was down right unbelievable. He could even use his ki to make diagrams and simple pictures but he would exhaust himself if he held it to long. Fortunately this was the reason he could keep up with his uncle and brother. He would have his ki augment his movements making him stronger and faster. Unfortunately, his body wasn't developed enough to handle the stress of ki-augmented movements for very long. So he had to be extra careful not to push to hard or he could seriously hurt himself, or in the least pass out at a bad time.

"_Lets get going, school will starting soon,"_ Harry said in a huff to Akane and Ranma. He always hated it when the entire household picked on him for being the smallest. Didn't being the youngest mean anything to any of them? Akane and Ranma just nodded and followed quickly.

That was the thing bout Harry, usually he is very nice and helpful, but if you were to annoy him beyond the point he can tolerate, such as his uncle did, he can become quite nasty. Even Ranma stayed away, I mean no one would be crazy enough faced a barrage of ki blasts from Harry, especially if it's fueled by anger. Harry always paid for it dearly later, and tried harder to maintain control after that fact. Nabiki had once said that it was just like Dragon Ball Z, only with a lesser degree of destruction. Thankfully he doesn't lose his control very much, only to his uncle and that was because the man was a moron.

By the time they were out of the house Harry had calmed down, to the relief of Akane and Ranma. They quickly jumped onto the fence and started running to school. The fence thing was Harry's and Ranma's routine. When they were younger, Genma had forced them to walk and run on fences to increase their balance, after a while it just became habbit. Akane was up there too, though, as Harry had agreed to work on training her, and Ranma had offered to help, too.

When the two brothers had arrived, they had each beaten her in a sparring match. This had infuriated her, of course, and when she found out that they were boys, since they arrived as girls, she was even less happy. It wasn't until she asked if they would train her to be better, that she started to warm up to either of them. Well… maybe ask isn't the right word… more like she commanded that they train her. Ranma, being his usually tactless self, replied instantly by saying that he would not hit girls and would not train Akane the way his father taught him. This of course had caused him to be smashed over the head with Akane's ever trust worthy mallet-sama. At seeing this Harry just gaped, he never knew you could solidify ki before and wanted to learn how it was done. He had a made a deal with Akane right there saying that if she taught him how to solidify ki, he would teach her to fight like he and his brother did. Of course, Ranma totally disagreed with it, as he didn't think anyone should ever have to go through what the two of them had to train. Instead, he suggested that Harry do all the sparring with Akane, and he would correct her since he had been doing the style longer than Harry has. That way she would improve, he wouldn't have to hit her, and there wouldn't be any torture or thievery involved.

Harry waved goodbye to Akane and Ranma as he head for Furinkan Primary School and other two headed to Furinkan High.

Harry sighed to himself._ "Another day of school, another day of torture."_ It wasn't that he hated school; in fact, he did quite well for a person who had been on the road all his life with practically no basis of an education. The only reason he did well was because of the tactical mind he developed along with Ranma. He and Ranma were geniuses when it came to fighting and tactics. Harry just applied this to school, and it worked quite well. If he thought it out logically like he did fighting, he found that he understood the material quite well, unlike his brother who despised school and got horrible grades. Then again,Ranma's future was set anyway, and didn't really need to plan for his later life. Ranma was the heir to the Anything Goes School, and would be teaching Martial Arts.

The reason why he disliked school was the people there. Girls always fawned to him and the guys resented him for it. _'I mean for Kami's sake we're ten! Not even eleven yet! Certainly not sixteen! I haven't even had puberty yet!'_ Harry screamed in his head. Everyone always teased him for this, always saying he was the heartthrob of the little ankle biters. This always left everybody on the floor laughing, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the fact was, it was true.

Harry was quite a looker; he stood at about 4 foot 4 inches usually wearing a forest green Chinese silk shirt with a black muscle shirt and black Chinese pants and shoes. He was quite muscular, but not overly so, he was built strong, trim and small hiding his actual power - you could say he had a swimmer's body. He also had short black hair that stuck out everywhere and no matter what he did with it, it just would not be tamed; it gave him a roguish innocent look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. His piercing green eyes that changed shades with accordance to his emotions was absolutely mesmerizing, one could say he was looking at your very soul, judging you if you are worthy enough to be in his presence. But the most notable thing on Harry was the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Nabiki had said that it was a perfect depiction of him, powerful and deadly, but also beautiful and breathtaking. That comment had caught him off guard, that is, until she just smiled and asked for 1000 yen for the compliment.

His girl side, or other half as he liked to call it, was the total opposite from his boy side. His girl side was a bit shorter than her male side and looked very delicate with her petite body, slim waist, shapely legs and huge innocent eyes, and even though she was only ten, people could tell she would be very beautiful when she grew older. She with her long flowing red hair that reached past her shoulder blades, cheerful bright green eyes and cute smile had many girls envious over her natural beauty. Also, watching her move was like watching an intricate dance, it was like water; gentle, flowing, and graceful, but had an underlying power within just waiting to be released.

The components for the perfect storm.

"_I hate this…"_ Harry muttered to himself as he tried to get though the mass of girls he met outside of school. _"Isn't there just one place where I could go and be considered normal?"_

_-_

Halfway across world in a hidden castle called Hogwarts, somewhere in Scotland

"What!" a man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes shouted. "What do you mean he is not there?"

"Tat's just it, professor, e's not der, I went over der an' those Dursley's said tat they gave 'im to Vernon's cousin Genma Saotome."

"Hagird, thank you for informing of this, I will see to it that he is found as quickly as possible."

"It's no problem Professor Dumbledore. I was happy ta do it," Hagrid said as he left Albus Dumbledores office.

"Perhaps Minerva was right… maybe we should have been keeping a closer eye on him. Where are you Harry? We need you here or the future of the world maybe in jeopardy," Albus muttered to himself as he stroked his pet phoenix. "We need to find him Fawkes, could you go look for him?"

The bird in question just squawked and disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Good luck Fawkes."

* * *


	3. You're A Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma ½. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively

_"Italics"_ Japanese  
"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

A/N Hey guys sorry about the long wait, had to get college apps done and well it's just a bit more important than this story. Anyways if you guys didn't notice I reposted chapter 1, its beta-ed now and I answered the all of the reviews on it so check it out. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I am surprised I got so many considering it's my first fic..

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 2 you're a wizard

"Yatta! S_chool's finally over!"_ Harry cried as he ran across the fence to Dr. Tofu's clinic. 'Man, why did those girls have to go and fawn all over me again, especially in front of my whole class! I mean I already get enough teasing from Ranma and the Tendo's and now even my class is rubbing it in.' Harry just sighed. _"Guess it's just part of being Harry James Saotome Potter."_

"_Tofu-Sensei I'm here!" _Harry yelled as he listened carefully for the good ol' doctor.

"_Well, hello to you too Harry-kun!"_ Dr. Tofu said from behind Harry. The boy in question jumped three feet in the air when the doctor spoke from behind him.

"_Don't do that!"_ Harry yelled trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. _"You know it's still really hard for me to sense you, someday I actually might lash out and then you'll be tiring to fix your own injuries"_

Tofu-sensei was a shiatsu master, not to mention an accomplished martial artist, which explains why he could sneak up on Harry. Harry had met Tofu-sensei when he had injured himself in one of his sparing matches with his brother. When he had arrived Tofu-sensei had proceeded to scare the living daylights of him by putting a skeleton hand on his shoulder. To say he jumped was like saying Ranma and his life was normal. Harry had jumped over the clinic and landed in a heap on the other side of the building and this was where Tofu-sensei had found him.

After Tofu-sensei patched him up, the doctor had asked how he jumped over his clinic and with a blush, Harry explained that when he was scared he unconsciously used ki to power his movements, which allowed him to jump over the building.Tofu-sensei was interested in this and asked Harry if he would like to work with him and learn about shiatsu since it dealt with how the ki flowed though the body, as well as how to use pressure points to fix the ki flows when they were damaged. Of course he agreed, so now he was working part time with Tofu-sensei as his assistant.

"_But how would you get better at sensing me if I never try to sneak up on you?"_Tofu-sensei asked as he chuckled at the started boy.

Harry just glared at the man _"Fine, but I am not responsible for anything happening to you."_

"_Oh don't be like that Harry-kun, you know you like this game, it always keeps you on your toes." _

Harry just stood there, still mock glaring at the man, but after a while a smile broke out on his face. _"That is true I guess, just try not to scare me to much alright? I do want to live past 11 with my heart in tact."_

Tofu-sensei just laughed heartily.

"_So, Tofu-sensei, what's planned for today?"_ Harry asked after the doctor and him finally settled into the clinic.

"_Well, since you pretty much memorized the books I gave you on shiatsu, I needed to find some other stuff to teach you"_ the doctor said cheerfully.

"_They were interesting and it was the one thing that let me get an edge on my brother... He never saw the paralyzing pressure point coming!"_ Harry defended himself while a blush was slowly creeping onto his face.

"_It's ok. Anyways, I think I found the perfect project for you, I call it ki-walking."_

"_Ki-walking?"_ Harry asked, _"What is that?"_

"_Well you see when I was younger I was like you, fascinated with anything to do with ki. During my travels I ran across this technique called ki-walking"_ Tofu-sensei started explaining. _"Basically you project a thin layer of ki on your feet and spread it out, and allows you to walk or run on any surface, say for example water," _Tofu-sensei said excitedly, but then he took a disappointed look. _"Unfortunately I couldn't perform it since I didn't have the control nor ki reserve for such a task at the time. But for you, I believe you could perform it with a bit of practice."_

Harry's mind was running a mile a minute, 'Walk on water? Ki displacement on my feet? Does mean I could walk on air if I put enough ki into it?' _"Tofu-sensei, does that mean I could walk on air if I put enough ki into the technique?"_ Harry asked

"_Hmm, you know I never thought about it, technically I don't think so, since you are not really stepping on anything that's anchored down like water, but then again I guess you could if you could solidify your ki then anchor it in the air…"_Tofu-sensei responded pondering the question.

Harry's eyes were glazed over excitement. 'Thank you Ne-chan!'

"_You mean like this Tofu-sensei?"_ Harry asked producing a ball of ki in his hand then shaping it into a sword, and then applied what Akane taught him about solidifying ki. Then - poof - Harry had a white sword in his hand made out of ki hanging in front of him.

Tofu-sensei's just face-faulted at that. _"How… how…how did you do that?"_

Harry smirked at the doctor's reaction - a trait he had picked up from his older brother some time ago. _"Well you know Akane's famous Mallet-sama? I found out it was made of ki and asked if she could teach me how she did it."_

Tofu-sensei just stared in awe at Harry. _"That means… that means you could actually walk on air, lets get started, I can't wait to see this in real life!"_

When Harry came home that evening he was thoroughly exhausted but happy. He had managed to hold the technique for about an hour before his reserves went out. He hadn't tried walking on air yet but he knew that he would get it sooner or later he just needed his ki reserves higher.

"_Tadaima!"_ Harry yelled as he walked into the living room of the Tendo's.

"_Okaeri, little brother"_ Ranma greeted his brother from the couch. Dragon Ball Z was on and Ranma wanted to see if he could find some new techniques in there. He seemed to be able to find new Martial Arts anywhere.

"Konnichiwa_, big brother, where is everybody?"_

"_Well, Akane is at her friend's house, Nabiki is trying to con another student for money, Kasumi is getting some groceries, and pop and Tendo-san are out drinking."  
_

"_Say, little brother up for a spare? I'm bored._" Ranma asked.

"_Sure, just let me get something to eat first. I'm starved!"_ Harry replied and started walking to the kitchen to fix something up for him and Ranma.

After getting a small snack - well, small for Harry and Ranma, given that it was almost enough to feed a small army - the two headed out to the front yard to begin their sparing match.

"_Ready to go down squirt?"_ Ranma taunted.

"_In you dreams!" _Harry countered.

After that the two became a blur to the rest of the world. They were exchanging punches and kicks at a blinding rate. Harry threw an axe kick at Ranma, but Ranma just sidestepped it and threw a punch at Harry's head. Harry ducked and tried to sweep Ranma, but Ranma saw it and jumped while aiming a sidekick at Harry's head. Harry tired to move but it clipped him in the shoulder and propelled him towards the Tendo's outer house wall.

Quickly flipping, he landed horizontally to the ground with his feet on the wall for a split second before launching himself rapidly at the slightly surprised Ranma. Ranma was prepared, though, and wound up for a powerful punch but just as he released it, Harry shifted his weight creating a corkscrew effect using his ki to support him. In doing so, he avoided Ranma's punch and put him inside Ranma's defense. Quickly taking advantage of an unguarded Ranma, Harry pummeled him, rapidly jabbing anywhere he could that would cause damage, and then ended his combo with a ki blast.

Luckily for Ranma, Harry's body hasn't developed enough in the strength department due to his age so the punches, though painful, didn't affect him as much as some of his rival's attacks would have. But that ki blast was a different story, even though Ranma knew that Harry pulled a lot of energy from the blast it still was enough to knock him out of the loop for a little.

"_Grrrr, Harry that hurt! That's it... time for the real thing!"_

"_Bring it bro, you can't even touch me!"_

At this, Ranma's aura flared, and he quickly got up and dashed towards Harry. Harry responded as the true martial artist that he was trained as... and dove for cover as Ranma flew right passed him and through the wall.

'Phew, that was close, I totally forgot Ranma's temper, maybe that's one of the reason Akane and Ranma are so compatible, bet if Ranma and Akane get together the would alter the definition of the word temper. Probably say something like a red faced Ranma and glowing Akane with huge mallet."

Harry musings were interrupted as he noticed Ranma finally found himself back in the yard, thankfully he calmed down and also looked a bit apologetic for getting angry at Harry.

But that looked was quickly wiped from his faced has he noticed Harry got back into the normal Saotome loose fighting stance.

The two just stared off sizing up their opponent making sure mistakes made in the past would not repeat themselves. This was what training was all about.

As in the movies, a bird's call signaled the restart of the fight. It was a chance at a distraction, but not effective for the two seasoned fighters. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other, moving back and forth around the lawn and in the air.

As the sparing match broke again, the two fighters took a bit of time to regain their haggard breath.

The match started once again with Ranma rushing forward to throw a high punch at Harry's upper lip. Harry ducked and immediately grabbed the over extended arm and threw Ranma up into the air. Harry jumped and aimed a flying kick at Ranma, having quickly closed the gap between him and his brother, but Ranma just twisted in mid air to avoid it - he was still much better at fighting in the air than the younger one.

"_Too slow kid..."_ Ranma said as he did a backflip and landed a heal kick in Harry's stomach.

Harry let out a small 'oomph' as he was launched from the sky to the ground, but as he was falling he noticed he was heading for the koi pond.

Harry smirked 'Think it's time to show brother my new trick.' Flipping right side up, he concentrated and applied a bit of ki to his feet and landed on the surface of the water, just as he had trained that afternoon with Dr. Tofu.

Ranma's eyes bulged out at that. _"How…"_

Harry just chuckled and was about to reply when there was a sudden flash of fire above him. Without any other warning, he disappeared in a ball of fire, while Ranma was shouting his name in a frantic manner.

"_Harryyyyyyyy!"_

_-_

Thump _"Uuuuuhhh, what happened?"_

Harry got off the floor rubbing his head and looked around. 'Hmmm, stone floors, walls, bunch of strange gadgets, and a fiery red bird in the corner. I think the interior decorator needs to update their library, this place looks like its from medieval times. Or even older... I know the ancient lords of Japan mostly used wood. Where by Kami's graces am I?"

As Harry continued to explore the strange room he noticed that even though it was all stone, it was quite cozy. The room had a mahogany desk and chair in the center with multiple bookcases surrounding the desk. The room itself was quite large with a staircase leading to the second floor and a large open window to the side of the desk bathing the room in sunlight. The room also had many paintings hanging on the walls, snoring. 'WAIT, SNORING!' Harry shouted in his head as he did a double take. 'Great, looks like I got hit a little to many times in the head when sparing brother. I knew that practicing martial arts would eventually lead me to insanity. Oh well... guess I'll just see where this takes me.'

As Harry was ogling the paintings, Dumbledore had entered the room from behind him and was currently wondering who this strange boy was. He was wearing a green Chinese silk shirt and black kung fu pants and, therefore, assumed that the boy was from the Asian part of the world, but that still didn't explain why he was in his office.

"Excuse me son, but could you tell me what are you doing in my office."

Harry jumped, he was so busy looking at the paintings and the strange bird that he failed to sense the old man behind him. 'Hmm the man spoke English, guess I am not in Japan anymore."

"Konnichiwa, sorry English not good." Harry bowed to the strange old man - who appeared to be wearing some sort of dress - that he had found in front of him.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore jaw was hanging open as he noticed the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead when the young boy bowed. "Harry Potter..." he said in a whisper.

All of a sudden he turned to the fire bird Harry had noticed earlier. "Fawkes, I told you to find him, not to just bring him here without warning!" The bird in question just squawked and turned away from Dumbledore as if he was insulted.

Dumbledore just sighed and took out his wand and cast a translating charm on himself... he would deal with the bird later.

All the while, Harry was staring the man wondering if he should call someone to pick up this old coot up. 'Man what a strange man, why is he dressed up in a dress and what's with the stick? Not to mention those eyes, they sparkle so much that Nabiki could probably sell them on the black market. Of course, that's not saying much... she could sell a piece of gravel on the black market...'

After this Dumbledore turned and faced Harry again and examined the boy. 'Hmm, looks healthy to me if those muscles indicate anything, he will be quite the ladies man with a body like that... and with that messy hair, he reminds me of James all over again. Of course, his bright green eyes come straight from Lily.'

"_I am sorry for all this Mr. Potter, it would seem my pet phoenix thought it was right to bring you here without your consent. My name is professor Dumbledore," _Dumbledore apologized as he glared slightly at the fiery red bird.

Harry just stared wide eyed. 'What the... his lips are speaking English but I hear Japanese.'

_"It's alright, Dumbledore-kyoju, I'm used to strange things happening to me. Where exactly are we, and how do you know my name?" _Harry asked suspiciously 'I just disappeared in a ball of fire and now this man knows who I am... Something is going on.'

_"Well we are in the magical school Hogwarts and I know your name because of you're the lightning bolt scar on your forehead"_

_"Magical… school? Hmm, ok, so how I get out and how did my scar tell you who I am?"_ Harry asked with raised eyebrows. It was then that he noticed he seemed to be speaking English, though he knew the words he started speaking where in Japanese.

Dumbledore was surprised, usually people who didn't come from magical families never believe that magic exists. _"Well, because you're famous in our world and everybody knows you have a lightning bolt scar on your forehead."_ Dumbledore explained. He then paused for a moment before going on. _"Aren't you going to going say that magic isn't real?"_

_"Huh? Oh, no, because I know magic exists. Elder Cologne always used magic potions on me and my brother. But what do you mean by 'your world?"_ Harry asked looking bewildered.

When Dumbledore heard the name Elder Cologne he understood why Harry wasn't surprised. _"Ah, Elder Cologne, no Harry I mean real magic as in wand waving wizards and witches," _Dumbledore replied happily.

_"Right... that's nice and all but how do get out of here?"_ Harry asked skeptically, forgetting about his previous question. 'This man is crazy, wand waving wizards and witches?'

"_Don't believe me do you? Well I'll show you,"_ Dumbledore said while pulling out his wand.

"_Okay… but if this a joke I am walking out,"_ Harry replied eyeing the piece of stick strangely.

"_Lumos!" _Dumbledore said out loud and a bright light shone out of the tip of his wand._ "See, Harry, magic is real."_

_"Magic? I can do that too, and without that stick in my hand." _Harry concentrated and created a ball of white ki in his palm.

Dumbledore just stood there with a shock expression on his face._ "How? You shouldn't be able to do magic without a wand!"_

Harry just looked at the man strangely _"Magic? This isn't magic, this is ki."_

_"Ki, you mean life energy? But… but how it can you control it like that?"_ Dumbledore said in wonderment his mind in overdrive trying to comprehend what he saw. _"Well, how about this, accio book!" _The book flew to Dumbledore's hand.

Harry just rolled his eyes and opened his palm and released his ki, commanding it to lift the book. Again, Dumbledore just looked in shock.

'I don't think I have ever been surprised this much at one time in my entire life time... or at least not for a very long time,' Dumbledore thought warily himself

_"Well, bye!" _This brought Dumbledore out from his stupor just to see Harry jump out of the window

'We're on the 7th floor!' Dumbledore exclaimed in his mind as he rushed to the window only to see Harry walking across the lawn of Hogwarts, but then Harry blurred and disappeared 'Huh you can't apparate on Hogwart's grounds...' he thought, right before Harry appeared on the window sill.

_"Heh, umm Dumbledore-kyoju I still don't know where I am? Any chance of pointing me in the right direction to get back to Japan?"_ Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Dumbledore just facefaulted at that.

'Ouch... and on stone floor too...' Harry thought as he winced.

After finally proving to Harry that magic exist after numerous tries, Dumbledore explained that Harry was wizard and was somewhere in Scotland in a magical school that taught the magical arts to students with the ability.

_"So you're saying that I am one of these… wizards and that I am suppose to come this school called Hogwarts? Why should I come? What if I'm perfectly content where I am right now?"_ Harry asked challenging Dumbledore. He knew that wasn't completely true, but leaving behind his home - even if it was just for a school year that sounded a little easier to understand than the complex Japanese system - was asking a little much without any explanation.

"_Well, your parents paid for it,"_ Dumbledore said, hoping that that comment would convince Harry.

"_My… My parents? You knew my parents?"_ Harry stuttered out.

"_Why of course, they went to this very school not to mention were both Head Boy and Girl,"_ Dumbledore said while chuckling at Harry's expression. Harry looked like a child inside a candy store.

_"Well, if my parents wanted me to go to this school then I have no right to argue their request..."_ Harry said after reminiscing the little memories he had about his parents. Aside from Martial Arts, his stay in Japan had taught him the value of honour and family commitments. He grinned to himself as he thought about the fact that that was exactly what had brought Ranma and Akane together...

"_Jolly good! Well, I am sure your family is quite worried about you so I will send you back to … Oh it seems that I never asked you were you lived. Aside from obviously in Japan somewhere..."_ Dumbledore said, quite embarrassed for forgetting such a simple thing.

"_Oh, well I live in Nerima, Japan, it's by Tokyo" _

"_Hmm, Nerima you say, well I am not familiar with that place so I can't create a portkey - an item that takes you instantly to a different place,"_ Dumbledore explained at Harry's confused expression. _"Well, how bout you leave the same way you came here, by Fawkes my pet Phoenix" _

_"Ok, as long I get back safe, my brother might tear up the country looking for me"_

"_Brother?"_

_"Well not my real brother but my cousin."_

"_Well, then I guess I will be seeing you in September first, Fawkes if you would..."_ Dumbledore said. "_We'll contact you with further details later on."_

_"Sayonara!"_ Harry yelled before he burst into a ball of fire and disappeared.

'This year is going to be quite interesting indeed...' Dumbledore said to himself before he left to inform the other professors that Harry Potter had been finally found.


	4. The Return and an Explosion of Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma ½. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

AN Sorry it's so short, next chap should be Harry finally arriving at Hogwarts - I can't wait. Hope you like the chapter!

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form."

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 3 – The Return and an Explosion of Anger

In a brilliant display of fire, Harry dropped out of the sky right in front of the Tendo residence. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that – for once – he didn't land in any pool of water after the odd trip.

"_Wizards need to come up with a new way to travel, I don't think my butt can stand the abuse!" _Harry groaned out as he, once again, had landed on his rear end. He stood up a little gingerly and then bounced quickly, making sure he still had his edge in case it was needed suddenly.

'I hope no one did anything too drastic, I was gone for quite a while.' Harry thought as he made his way across the lawn into the house. He shook his head just before he could enter. 'What am I thinking… these are the Tendos…"

"_Anybody here!"_ Harry cried out.

Harry heard three startled screams from the kitchen after he called out, and instantly realized his mistake. Three blurs of color rushed out of the kitchen heading straight towards him.

After realizing his error, Harry took off running. _"Someone help, I'm being chased by crazy Tendos! HELP!"_ Harry yelled as he ran around the living room trying to escape the three blurs following him. _"I should have known they'd have done something drastic… I really should've known…"_ he muttered to himself.

After several laps around the house, Harry finally resigned to take his punishment for his little mistake, and slowed down a bit. The three Tendo sisters finally caught up with him and tackled him to floor with the mother of all glomps. He was used to getting small hugs from each of them on occasion, but none of them compared to what they were doing to him now!

"_Uh… girls, Harry needs to… breath…"_ Harry gasp out as he turned an interesting shade of blue and purple.

The girls released him and started checking to see if he was all right and all that stuff that older sisters usually do when something happens to their little brother, much to the annoyance of Harry. He expected it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"_Ry-chan we found you!"_ Akane practically shouted in his ear.

"_Yes, you did. Now how do I get you girls to un-find me?"_ Harry responded clearly amused by the whole situation. _"You do know I am just as good a martial artist as Ranma and I can take care of my self?"_ Once they had finally pulled away, giving him a little breathing room, he stood up and brushed himself off. _"And speaking of Ranma, where is he?"_

Just then, another blur collided and latched onto him, but this time the blur was red and black. There was no question in his mind just who this one was.

"_Harry!"_ If there had been any question, Ranma's voice right in his other ear – the one Akane hadn't screamed in – certainly made it clear.

"_AHHHH, get it off! Get it off, someone help!"_ Harry cried once again, as he tried to pry Ranma off, while the girls just watched in amusement at the unusual behavior from Ranma. For one who had always refused to show any attachment too much, such an action from Ranma really stood out. No one really noticed Akane's soft sigh.

After that, Ranma started ranting once he finally let go of a very blue Harry. _"Harry you're back! Are ya alright? Are ya hurt anywhere? What happened? Where'd ya go? Who did this? I'm gonna make him pay once I find him!" _

_"RANMA!" _Harry yelled out trying to get though to his brother. "_Settle down, nothing bad happened. I'm fine, really. I was just taken to a man named Dumbledore-kyoju in Scotland and…" _

Harry never got to finished. "_Dumbledore in Scotland, got it, he's going to pay for kidnapping my little brother"_ He supposed he should have been used to the erratic behviour from his brother by now, but he somehow doubted that even another ten years would give him any more insight. Ranma then proceeded to run out the door at full speed.

"_Ranma, wait jus… oh never mind he's gone…"_ Harry just sighed. 'Ranma can be so thick sometimes.'

The girls were trying to control their laughter at the antics of Harry and Ranma.

"_You know, I bet Ranma will be back in about ten seconds when he realizes he has no clue where Scotland is…"_ Nabiki pointed out as she finally calmed down from her laughing fit.

"_I wouldn't take you on that bet sis, because I know you will win,"_ Akane replied. 'He might be a great guy, but he sure can jump to conclusions sometimes...'

Kasumi said her traditional "Oh my," and started giggling again.

Harry just started counting down in his head, drumming his fingers as they waited. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

WHOOOSH

"_Right on schedule,"_ Harry said in an almost bored tone, setting the girls off in another fit of laughter at his comment.

Ranma appeared in front of the laughing group with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. _"I just realized, I have no clue where Scotland is…"_

The comment from Ranma just intensified the laughter from girls, and sent Harry over the edge as well. After they finally calmed down, Harry explained – as carefully as he could so Ranma wouldn't bolt out the door in 'big brother' mode again – that he wasn't actually kidnapped, but brought accidentally to the man by his pet Phoenix.

After that explanation Ranma just looked down embarrassed by his out-burst and actions.

"_Don't worry big brother, I will explain everything in a bit. I just want everybody here – including uncle and Tendo-san,"_ Harry said trying to ease his brother's embarrassment.

"_Alright, as long as you are ok and nothing bad happened…"_ Ranma said quietly still a bit embarrassed from the episode. He knew that Harry could really take care of himself… but then, so could Akane most of the time, and that had never stopped him from stepping in to try and protect her, either.

The group waited about half an hour, with the girls and Ranma situated very close to Harry as if they were trying to protect him. This, of course, annoyed Harry, but he just let it go since he knew they had been given quite the scare when he had vanished in flames like that. Not that it was his fault, of course, but at least he could tell where they were coming from.

When Soun and Genma finally returned they were relieved that Harry was back, well at least Soun was. Genma just spouted something about how Harry shouldn't have been kidnapped like that and was getting soft, which earned him a bath in the koi pond from Harry.

Once everybody was settled in the dinning room, Kasumi found a kettle of hot water to turn Genma back to a human, and Harry finally started to try to explain just what was going on.

"_Well, you guys know up to the part where I disappeared in a ball of fire right?"_ Harry asked looking around. Everybody just nodded. _"Ne, well, after that I landed in some strange place with stone walls and strange gadgets all over the room. It didn't take long before I found out that the room was the headmaster's office for a special school in Scotland, and I was brought there by accident,"_ Harry explained.

"_How can that be an accident? You disappeared in a ball of fire!"_ Nabiki questioned trying to take in all the info. She always needed all the answers, and while Harry was usually loath to give it to her – as it usually meant being sold out later – this time, he knew they needed to full facts.

"_Well, it seems the Headmaster's pet phoenix thought he was supposed to bring me there, instead of just locate me. Needless to say, the Headmaster wasn't too impressed,"_ Harry explained, still somewhat confused over the whole situation since it wasn't one of the main topics he discussed with the professor.

"_Wait, pet phoenix? I thought those were just legends, I mean I have only heard of them in fairy tales!"_ Akane pointed out.

"_Well, that leads into the reason why I was brought there..."_ Harry began while trying to think of a way to prove what he was about to say next. _"It seems that they were looking for me so I could attend their school,"_ Harry said hesitantly.

"_What kind of school?"_ Nabiki asked when she noticed Harry's hesitation.

"_Well… heh, you might not believe this but… it's a school for magic, real magic as in witches and wizards…"_ Harry said tentatively.

"…"

The reactions to this varied by many degrees.

Soun Tendo responded by crying out rivers, drenching Harry and Ranma and activating their curse, while wailing out that Harry would be leaving him and that he practically considered Harry his son or daughter considering he was a girl now.

Kasumi just smiled with a soft 'oh my', but her sisters busted out laughing, clutching their sides to prevent it from popping out. He doubted they were laughing at him, exactly, just the reaction from those around them.

Ranma-chan was staring wide eyed at Harry-chan. _"Wow, think I can learn, too? It would really give me an extra edge in fighting..."_ The fact that no one had questioned what he had said did quite a bit to booster Harry's nerves again… until he looked over to his uncle, anyway.

Genma's reaction was the most interesting of all, though not the most welcome by any means. He looked angry at something and his face was slowly turning a maroon color.

Once everyone else settled down, they noticed the looked on Genma's face. They didn't have a chance to ask him what was wrong before he stood up shouting. _"AFTER ALL THAT HARD WORK TRING TO BEAT OUT THAT STUFF OUT FROM HIM, HE STILL HAS IT?"_ Genma roared, quite angry about the whole situation.

"_Yo, pops, what are ya talking about? Ya knew bout all this?"_ Ranma-chan questioned.

"_KNEW? OF COURSE I KNEW, I TOOK IN THE BOY BECAUSE MY COUSIN TOLD ME HE DIDN'T WANT HIM, AND THAT HE NEEDED ME TO BEAT THE FREAKISH STUFF OUT OF HIM!"_ Genma ranted, obviously not fully aware that he just told everybody the real reason why he took a one-year-old baby on a horrendous ten-year martial arts training trip.

"GENMA NO BAKA!" 

Although the 'no baka' cry was the term most commonly used by Akane when she was angry, for once it didn't come from the youngest Tendo girl. Everybody turned around to find Harry-chan literally seething, and they all took a step back, especially Genma, who took more than just one. Harry-chan was glowing a ferocious red aura of anger that pulsed all over her body in waves. The tremendous amount of energy that she was giving off seemed to be enough to power half the city of Tokyo – and given the population, that was really saying something.

An old saying came to everybody's mind at that moment. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' Of course, it is doubtful that the saying was meant to apply to a girl who was actually a boy with a curse that made him female on occasion, but that fact wasn't really relevant just then.

When Genma saw Harry-chan pulsing with ki, he finally realized what he had said and tried to amend the already delicate situation. _"Uhh, wait, Harry my boy… err girl…"_ This only seemed to just infuriate the boy turned girl even more._ "It's not like how it sounded, it was… uhh… I mean… your uncle…your _real_ uncle…"_ This was as far as Genma got before Harry-chan lashed out.

In a violent explosion of anger, Harry-chan launched herself at the frightened man and knocked him outside of the tearoom. Obviously, she was still in control of her reason, given that she didn't want to wreck the house…

The brutality of the beating that Harry-chan gave the man made Akane and Ranma's temper tantrums look like acts of kindness. In the end, Genma was hairless and burnt due to Harry-chan's ki blasts. He was also a panda because Harry-chan had launched him into pond and in addition to that Genma was in the shape of a pretzel and sported numerous bruises all over his body.

Everybody just looked at the naked panda on the front lawn in surprised. They had never seen Harry-chan move so fast and fight so viciously. But their attention was quickly placed on Harry-chan when she spoke out.

"_Knew I shouldn't have used so much ki…"_ That was all Harry-chan could make out before she collapsed to the ground and knew nothing else for quite some time.

When everybody saw Harry-chan fall, it knocked them out of the trance they were in, and they rushed Harry-chan and his uncle toTofu-sensei's clinic.

When they arrived and the doctor saw their conditions, he immediately set to work examining his two patients while ushering Ranma-chan and the Tendo family to the waiting room. Fortunately for Harry-chan, he seemed not to have noticed that the eldest Tendo daughter was also there. If he had noticed her, then the good doctor would be more likely to kill Harry-chan in his love-induced haze.

The waiting room was filled with worry over Harry-chan. They knew of the dangers of using too much ki to augment movements, and were afraid for the young girl…er… boy. They didn't worry about Genma too much, they knew that Harry-chan would never kill no matter what, and she had been in relative control of what was going on. At most, they knew Genma would probably only be down for a couple of weeks.

All in all, they knew that they were in for a long wait.

* * *

AN Reviews! Wow thanks guys (and girls) never really thought I would get these many reviews. 


	5. Off to a New World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma . They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN- Sorry about the chapter being so late, couldn't get it out before I went on my cruise, I put the story on double time if I can. Oh and sorry but I couldn't get Harry to Hogwarts in this chapter. Next one though, I hope. Sorry for that.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 4 – Off to a New World

Harry slowly opened his eyes, trying to fight off the sleep that he was ensnaring him, while at the same time trying to figure out where he was. He knew he didn't usually sleep in a bed, just a small framed futon. When he finally opened his eyes wide enough to see clearly, he abruptly closed them again as a wave of intense pain raced from his eyes all the way up to the back of his head.

"_What hit me?"_ Harry groaned out loud when he realized it wasn't just his eyes and head that were hurting. He felt worse right then than he had even after losing horribly in a fight - not that he had ever lost for long...

Harry noticed that he was still in his female form due to the pitch of his, or currently her voice, and that didn't really help matters much. She tried again to open her eyes to see where she was, this time forcing herself to ignore the pain. When she finally managed to open her eyes wide enough, she took in her surroundings.

'Hmm, white room with multiple beds, various medical supplies, a few white curtains... Huh, Tofu-sensei's clinic?'

"_Why am I here?"_ Harry-chan asked out loud. This was the point when the last vestiges of sleep finally left her muddled mind, and her recollection of past events came back to her as though she had been punched in the gut by her brother. When she opened her eyes wide at the memory, she immediately shut them tightly again to ward off the pain.

'Ok, I am at Tofu-sensei's, and everything hurts. Must be because of all the ki that I used... my body feels like I got ran over by a steamroller a couple of times. Or at the very least, trampled on by all of Ranma's fiancées... the kami knows there are far too many of them...'

After Harry-chan realized the cause of her pain she systematically set out to test all her body parts to check if there was any permanent damage. She began moving various parts starting from her toes and going up. After that she calmed and tried to sense the level of her ki.

'Hmm, everything seems to be fine, though it took a surprising amount of energy to even move... but what's most interesting is my ki. It seems to be higher than usual,' Harry-chan thought to herself after she finished her self examination.

"_Ah, Harry I see you are awake, about time I might add,"_ a voice called, knocking Harry-chan out of her thoughts.

Harry-chan looked up, the pain fading as she kept her eyes open a bit longer this time, and found the source of the voice by the doorway. "Konnichiwa, Tofu-sensei" Harry-chan replied when she realised who was there.

"_How are you feeling?"_ the good doctor asked as he approached the bed.

"_To be honest, I feel like a couple of Akane's Mallets rebelled and decided to tap dance on me. By the way, what did you mean 'about time' earlier? I mean I couldn't have been out very long, I'm still in my female form after all..."_ Harry-chan asked, trying to sit up but failing to do so.

_"Well, you've been out for about three weeks now,"_ Tofu-sensei said, helping Harry-chan sit up and lean her against the head of her bed.

"_THREE WEEKS? How can that be?"_ Harry-chan cried out when her brain registered what the doctor had said.

"_I'm quite surprised, actually, that you weren't out longer. You suffered from ki burnout, a serious condition even if you hadn't been using it for augmenting movements instead of ki blasts. Harry, you fried all your muscles by your actions because the ki couldn't be released fast enough. That's the reason why it's so hard for you to move."_

Harry-chan just looked sheepish at that, she knew she shouldn't have lost her temper like she had. But she couldn't help it; she had just learned that her whole life so far had been a lie, that she went though unnecessary horrors just because her real uncle refused to house her because of a strange ability.

'Magic! That's right! That's what this was all about. And it's been three weeks! The school will be starting soon, and I mean a couple of days soon, I still haven't convinced the Tendos, Ranma, and Uncle to let me go!'

_"Tofu-sensei, is anybody around? I need to speak with them about something!"_ Harry-chan said.

"_Well, they're at home now, worried sick, but I could call them right now, and I'm sure they'll rush over right away,"_ Tofu-sensei replied as he walked out of the room to call the Tendo residence.

After the doctor left, Harry-chan's mind started to race. 'What I am going to do? I don't know how to get them to believe my story and I really want to go. I might find out more about my parents...'

When Harry-chan saw Tofu-sensei come back into the room she decided to ask some questions that have been bothering her since she woke up.

"_Umm, Tofu-sensei, why exactly am I still in my female form? I mean, couldn't you just change me back at some stage during the last three weeks?" _

_"Well, I did try to change you back, but the curse wasn't having any of it,"_ Tofu-sensei started, but Harry-chan cut him off before he could go any further.

"_WHAT? Does that mean I'm stuck like this? Forever?"_ Harry-chan screamed out, afraid that she was stuck as a girl permanently.

_"Well, let me tell you my theory before you try to tear apart my clinic. I believe that the reason you couldn't change back was because of the burnout of ki you are suffering from. Because of the extensive damage to your body, changing back to male form would cause serious problems. I believe that - when hurt enough - the curse locks itself until the victim of the curse is healthy enough to perform the change. Why don't we test and see if you can change back now?"_

After the explanation the doctor got up and went to the bathroom to get a glass of hot water before Harry-chan could even reply.

Harry was relieved when the water changed him back to his normal form. It would have been devastating if he was stuck as a girl for the rest of his life. He thanked kami-sama for that small miracle before starting up with more questions.

"_I had a few more questions to ask, if that's alright..."_ Harry said tentatively.

The doctor just nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

"_I noticed that my ki levels are unusually high, any clue as to why?"_

"_Harry, I think your ki reserves expanded due to the burnout you experienced. Because you were hurt by the burnout, you body deduced that to prevent such a thing from happening again if you need more ki, so it adjusted and expanded your reserve." _

_"That makes sense, thanks,"_ Harry said after contemplating the situation a bit. 'Well that's good, I will have to experiment to see how much it has increased and maybe I could perform that ki walking longer now or even in the air...'

"_One more question, when can I leave? I hate being bedridden."_ Harry made a face at the thought of staying in a bed all day long just to recover.

The doctor just laughed and said that he would leave as soon as he could move properly, which he suspected would be soon due to Harry's incredible recovery rate.

"_If that's all the questions you have, I'll leave you to your friends, they seem to be here now if that bang of the front door is indicating anything."_ Again the doctor just chucked, and left a scared looking Harry to the mercy of worried Tendo's and his over protective brother.

Harry was just able to uttered a small 'Oh no' before chaos once again filled the room and his small pleas for help were heard outside the building itself.

After some chasing, screaming and bone crushing hugs, things finally settled down and a thankful Harry decided to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss with his family - that being his attendance to Hogwarts.

But before he could do that Akane spoke up.

_"Oh, by the way, Ry-chan, this came for you!"_ Akane said as she handed a heavy looking envelope.

Harry took the envelope and look at it curiously. It had his name on the front in emerald green ink, and was written in romanji rather than kanji, but other than that there was nothing, no return address, no stamp, it didn't even have his address on there. It was quite heavy and thick, making him sure that it wasn't paper. 'Parchment most likely, the Tendo's use the same stuff for their scrolls in the dojo,' Harry thought.

As he turned it over he noticed a wax seal with a strange insignia on it. It was a shield with a lion, raven, snake and a badger. 'Hmm, what's this? I've never seen a seal like this...'

"_Who sent it? There's no return address at all."_ Harry finally asked after looking at the envelope for bit.

"_Well, remember what we were talking about that brought us to this point, with you in bed for the last few weeks?"_ Nabiki asked while waving around motioning at the clinic. Harry just nodded his head. _"Well, after we brought you here, we were sent into the waiting room by Dr. Tofu. After about an hour or so, a ball of fire appeared in front of us," _Nabiki started to explain.

"_Ranma thought we were be attacked by something, so he attacked it before getting all the information. Unfortunately, it turned out to be, what we assume anyway, the phoenix you were talking about."_ Akane took over from there with definite amusement in her voice. _"When he attacked it, it got mad, and started chasing Ranma around the place pecking at his head. And let me tell you, it's hilarious watching Ranma being chased around the place by a bird that looks like it's made of fire."_ At this point everybody began to snigger.

"_Thanks, I'm glad that I'm such great entertainment for you, tomboy, I'll have you know I can still feel the bumps left by that stupid bird,"_ Ranma said sarcastically while rubbing his head unconsciously. To Harry's surprise, Akane didn't seem to flinch - for once - at the tomboy insult.

His comments, however, just broke the dam that was holding back the laughter. Everybody just started laughing out loud, with the image of a cartoon Ranma being pecked to death by a small fiery bird while running around the lawn. Harry himself was cracking up to the point where he was physically in pain.

It took a while for everybody to settle down but once they did Nabiki started the story up again. _"After the bird had settled down, we found out that it had a letter tied around its leg, and when we took it, the phoenix disappeared in a ball of fire again. The letter was just addressed to you, so we decided to hold onto it until you came around."_

Harry just nodded at this and slowly tore open the seal. Inside were a couple piece of strange looking paper that was quite thick. Parchment, and Harry had thought. He took the first one and read it out loud to everybody.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**It seems my age has, once again, shown its effects. After you had left my office I had remembered that, due to our inability to find you, we were unable to present you with your acceptance letter. These are what the other sheets of parchment are; the other two sheets are your acceptance letter and your supply list. I am aware that you have no way of shopping for these items so I have decided that when you arrive, I will have one of my trusted associates escort you to Diagon Alley where you will shop for your needed supplies. This will take place the first weekend of the school year.**

**Also we had not discussed the current problem of your living arrangements. It is fairly obvious** **that there will be no way for you to reach Platform 9 and 3/4 without any help, so in light of this, I will come pick you up a couple of hours before the train is scheduled to depart on September 1st**. **Other than that, I will see you then.**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorceror; Chief Warlock of the Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards**

Harry just stared at the letter. He had only one thing to say about this whole thing.

"_That is very a long title."_

_-_

After hearing the contents of the letter coupled with the humorous delivery, it was quite a simple task to convince the residence of the Tendo house that magic really did exist - and not just in the form that they were used to from the Amazon tribe. Convincing them to let him attend this school was another matter though, but in the end, he won the argument (partially due to the fact that his Uncle was still under Tofu-sensei's care, and the good doctor had let slip a small word of caution - what some might call a threat - if he did not agree with Harry's wishes). His family allowed him to attend the school on the first of September, which was the next day. When Harry heard this, he had pretty much disappeared out of the room through the window to get ready while everybody just sweat dropped, since Harry wasn't able to move much at all before that.

This brought Harry to where he was now - pacing around in the living room in front of his family, the Tendos and his brother (his Uncle still under Dr. Tofu's excellent care), with his overly large backpack strapped to his back. He was quite nervous about the whole affair, but excited at the same. He was nervous because he was entering a whole new world and his friends and family wouldn't be there with him, no one to protect him if he messed up and no one to be with him when he is alone. But that emotion was almost completely dwarfed by his excitement. He wanted to explore this whole brand new world and find out all its secrets, but most of all it was a new place. This was very important to the young martial-artist-turned-wizard.

Here he was, about to go to a whole new school and world, just three weeks after he had wished he could go to a place where he could be normal, with hopefully less chaos than normal. Without his brother or uncle around, the chaos should drop significantly. It was a dream come true. He just hoped people could accept him.

A slight pop disrupted his pacing. Looking for the source without really looking around the room, Harry opened up his senses. He turned around when he detected a person behind him, and was surprised to find Professor Dumbledore.

_"Dumbledore-kyoju! How did you do that? You just appeared out of nowhere!"_ Harry exclaimed, looking at the old man with excitement only a child could possess. He also noticed that he was speaking English again.

"Ah, Harry my boy, that is what we wizards call apparating. We use magic to move our body to whatever location we have in mind, and the popping noise is the air being displaced very quickly," Dumbledore explained, his eyes not moving from the backpack he noticed Harry carrying. After a minute's pause, he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to Harry's face.

"Anyways, Harry I will cast a translating spell on you so that you can mingle with your peers on the train, as your English isn't very good yet. I am putting quite a bit of power into it so it should last the day but if it doesn't, come see me or one of the professors. We'll see if we can find someone willing to teach you the rest of the English language." Harry thought it a little odd that Dumbledore was telling him this now, given that he was already apparently talking in English. It was probably something about the old wizard's power, he guessed, that made things happen in odd ways without even him realising it.

"_Hai, Dumbledore-kyoju, but could I say good-bye first?"_ Harry asked, as he wanted to say good-bye to everybody since he probably won't be seeing them until the holidays. Japanese again... how strange...

"_By all means, go ahead, we have some time."_

Harry turned around and look towards his family and almost laughed out loud. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore's entrance was a bit too much for them and had put them in shook with their jaws just hanging open.

Harry quickly shook them out of their stupor and explained that he was about to leave. Ranma, Akane and Kasumi hugged Harry tightly and told him to visit them on the holidays and to always write. Even in the euphoria of leaving to an exciting unknown, Harry did not miss noticing how both Ranma and Akane lingered close to each other for a split second or two before separating from each other as well as the group of four. After the trio's hug, Nabiki came up and hugged Harry briefly, which surprised him, and slipped a couple of yen into his pocket for spending money - another shocking act, coming from her.

Soun was wailing as usual, but thankfully not on Harry. Harry hadn't quite mentioned to Dumbledore about his curse yet, and didn't really want to get into it here - or ever, if he could avoid it! As for his uncle - whom Dr. Tofu had brought home just in time to see Harry off - he had a small frown on his face, but his eyes had a plotting glint in them that made Harry very uneasy of the man. Harry said a quick bye to him, and then turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"_Dumbledore-kyoju, I am ready now." _

"Alright, let me cast the spell and we can be on our way." Dumbledore responded and took out his wand. He waved his wand around and said some words that Harry didn't quite catch and put away his wand.

Harry was going to say that nothing happened, but when he said it he stopped short because he was speaking in English. Again everybody but Professor Dumbledore just looked at him in wonder.

'Wow, this is great! I wonder what else magic can do...'

"Okay, now that that is done, take a hold of these and we'll be on our way," Professor Dumbledore said, handing Harry a pair of chopsticks. Harry just looked at him oddly, wondering what he was supposed to do with these chopsticks. "It's a portkey, I explained them to you in my office last time we met. Remember?" Professor Dumbledore asked when he saw Harry's confused expression.

Realization dawned on Harry and he quickly smiled. "Okay, Harry on the count of three..."

"1."

"_Sayonara everybody! I'll make sure to write a lot!"_

"2."

"_Sayonara Ry-chan! Take care and don't get into any trouble," _Akane said with tears in her eyes.

"3."

"_Sayonara!"_

In a blur of colors and light, Harry disappeared from the living room only to land roughly on his feet in some train station halfway around the world. Luckily, Harry was saved from embarrassment this time by keeping his balance.

Harry looked around in awe at the place. He was in a traditional train station with a bright red train on the track in front of him. There were quite a few people milling about, too - parents seeing off their children and groups of teenagers talking and laughing about something or another were the most noticeable. It was quite overwhelming for Harry... so many people doing all their own things, it was nothing like Nermia Ward in Tokyo. Nermia was relatively small and quiet - save the occasional rival that would pop up every now and then to face either Harry or his brother Ranma - which was almost the opposite of this place.

"Welcome to Platform 9 and 3/4. I hope you can find your way around on your own from here, Harry. I must go straight to Hogwarts and prepare for the arrival of the students."

"Ok, thank you Dumbledore-kyoju for taking me. I really appreciate it," Harry said sincerely while bowing respectfully.

"It was a pleasure my boy, and I look forward to seeing you at school." With that, Dumbledore apparated out of the station and left Harry to find his way through the crowd.

As Harry began to work his way towards the train, he noticed quite a few stares that he was receiving. 'Must be because I arrived with the Headmaster,' Harry thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't really really notice that they were staring more at the large pack he was carrying on his back than at him.

He was a bit nervous; unlike his brother, he wasn't too comfortable with all the attention, especially with big crowds. He would rather just sit back and work in the shadows away from everybody's calculating gaze,he always felt that when people stared it meant thatthey expected him to do something like spin tea kettles around on his feet - and he wasn't some circus panda!

Harry continued working his way though the crowd, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving. He wasn't really all that successful, though, since his eyes kept darting around the place looking at the multitude of faces looking back at him and whispering to their neighbours.

When he finally reached the train itself, he gave out a long sigh, thankful that he could get away from all the stares. When he was about to get on, however, he noticed a lone girl trying to lift a truck that was obviously to heavy for her. What irked him the most were the people around her watching and laughing, but doing nothing to help at all.

The girl in question looked ready to cry at the whole situation, but kept trying to drag her trunk to the train anyway. She was about Harry's height, maybe 2 or 3 inches shorter, and had bushy, dark, honey brown hair that drooped down to just below her shoulders. The brief glance he got of her eyes as she was straining with her trunk showed him that they were a deep shade of chocolate brown. To him, they held more wisdom and maturity than her age should allow. She had a trim, petite body - not unlike his brother's favorite (not that he would ever admit it) fiancée, Akane. However, it was apparent that the girl didn't do many sports, given how she was barely able to move the trunk at all.

'Most likely from good eating habits rather than sports,' Harry thought.

She was already in her school uniform, which was quite a sight for Harry, since he had no idea that the students all had to wear long black bathrobes... He made a decision in that instant to help the girl out, since it seemed no one was about to step forward.

That, and it was a matter of honour as a martial artist to help those weaker than him.

Quickly throwing his nervousness about the crowd away, he walked up to her and held out his hand to help her up from where she had fallen after losing her grip.

"Thanks," the girl said softly, looking at the floor while she dusted herself off, rather than look at him. She looked even closer to the verge of tears now than before, and Harry really didn't want to see that. He had absolutely no idea what to do with crying girls - all the coaching he had received on such matters where from his brother and, truth be told, he wasn't the best one to be dishing out advice on such matters.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked softly, trying to prevent her from crying or drawing any further attention to the two of them.

"That's… -sniff-… alright, I'm sure your arms are already full, I wouldn't…" She trailed off as she actually looked up at him and saw the size of the backpack he was carrying.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle a bit more. I am a man among men, after all," Harry said, proudly sticking his chest out while point his thumb at himself. He was trying to imitate his brother's 'always the best' attitude. He always thought that it was quite funny to see, and maybe this girl would think so too.

Apparently she did, because she broke out in a small grin and nodded her head.

"Alright then! Let me pick this bad boy up and we can be on our way!" Harry said in an excited voice, very similar to the voice of a child about to get out of school, rather than one about to go to a new one.

At this the girl let off a soft giggle.

Harry walked up to the trunk and was about to pick it up when he heard a group of boys laughing at him and the girl. He didn't even have to strain his ears, which told him that they intended for the two to hear them.

"Haha, look at that guys! The little pip-squeak thinks he can lift that all alone. Bet you twenty galleons that he does no better than the pathetic little girl that was trying before!" The boy was also in his uniform, except he was different the girl's. It had a green crest with a picture of a snake on the left side of his bathrobe, while hers had no crest at all.

'This guy is such a baka. I'll show him...' Harry smirked he had the perfect plan to make that boy eat his words. He looked towards the girl and saw that she looked a bit nervous. When she looked up and he caught her eye, Harry gave her a smile and winked at her, giving her 'the trust me' look. She just looked at him in surprise and nodded slightly, then backed off a bit.

Harry once again bent down to pick up the truck, pretending at first to take it slow as though he was worried, but he put a bit of spice in picking it up in the end. Instead of just lifting, he tossed it up above his head, and when it came back down he quickly caught the corner on the tip of his finger and spun it around, not unlike someone would do with a basketball. After a bit of that he let it drop right on his shoulder, and felt the contents settle again. Although he didn't let it show, he inwardly hoped that there hadn't been anything terribly breakable inside...

Harry looked up at the boys that were taunting them earlier, and noticed that they all had their jaws hanging open and their eyes were nearly popping out.

"Pip-squeak, am I?" Harry said to them and calmly walked over to the girl who was staring at him in awe. "Baka..." he muttered under his breath too quietly for her to hear him.

"H-how did you do that? There's about 30 books in there, not to mention all my other stuff..." she asked, trying to figure out just how it was possible for a boy to do such an incredible feet of strength.

"That's my little secret," Harry replied cheekily. He suddenly understood why Ranma acted the way he did. It felt right at times, though Harry had no intention on becoming even half as bad.

The girl just smiled at this, and happily followed her new friend onto the train, while everybody else just stared at them, wondering who in the world that boy was and how he had done what he did.

The duo quickly found a compartment at the back and Harry set their stuff down. When he turned back to the girl once everything was settled, he saw that she was fidgeting.

"Are you alright?' he asked.

The girl just looked up a bit startled when he addressed her. "Um… yes, I'm fine... I just wanted to thank you for that back there," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about, it's what I'm here for, to help damsels in distress!" Harry said as he took a knight-in-shining-armor pose. Harry was much more relaxed now that he was away from the crowd. Being with a small group of people he could handle, he can at least look at all of them, but with crowds he feels like everybody is watching him, making it almost seems like he was being suffocated. Now, with just the two of them, he felt much better.

She just giggled at that. Though she was slightly irked that the boy would think she was a helpless girl, she was also quite flattered that he would treat her like the princesses in her old storybooks. No one else had even offered to help her, and he had done it completely on his own, even though he, too, was alone.

When the two finally took seats they just stared at each other. They weren't sure what to say. "So, why were you alone? Why didn't your parents help you with your trunk?" Harry asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"I was dropped off really early since my parents had to get off to work, but I forgot to ask them to help me with my trunk so I stared dragging it to the train. I mean, I couldn't really ask any of the workers to help me, they wouldn't know where the platform was, would they? It took me while to even get to where I was, when you stepped up. My name's Hermione Granger, by the way and you are?" Hermione added after she realized that she didn't know her rescuer's name.

"Oh my apologies, Harry Saotome Potter," Harry said bowing his head in greeting, but he quickly shot up when he heard Hermione's gasp.

"Harry Potter? As in the boy-who-lived? The boy who defeated the most evil wizard of all time when he was just an infant?" Hermione said very quickly with a single breath, surprise evident in her voice.

"Errr, I don't know... do I look like him?" Harry asked, unsure of everything suddenly. The Headmaster had told him that he was famous but the man never said for what reason.

"Yes! You are him, I can see your scar!" Hermione exclaimed very fast, pointing at the lightning bold shaped scar on Harry's forehead while jumping around, acting like she had made a monumental discovery.

"Umm, does that mean anything?" Harry asked timidly as he tried to smooth his black hair down into place over it. If his scar made him stand out that much, he wanted to at least try to hide it...The Headmaster had also mentioned his scar and he was wondering what it's importance was all about.

"You mean you don't know? If I were you, I would have tried to find all the information I could about myself. I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Hermione said in a lecturing, somewhat bossy voice.

"I am? What does it say? Dumbledore-kyoju did say something about me being famous, but didn't go into any details..."

"Wait, Dumbledore-kyoju? You mean the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore? You mean you've already met him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he picked me up and brought me here," Harry said absently still trying to get over the fact that he was in some sort of history books and had no idea.

"Headmaster Dumbledore picked you up? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I live very far away and had no way to get here, anyways could you tell me more about this scar and what does it say in the books?" Harry said trying to divert his her attention away from his home life. He knew that it would eventually lead to questions about his childhood and he wasn't ready for that.

"Very far away... Japan right? Judging by your accent and the whole -kyoju thing, anyway... Oh, your scar, well, are you positive you don't know anything about it?" she asked timidly.

"Nope, nothing at all." Harry shrugged, and looked intently at her. He wanted to know about his past and why he was famous, and it seemed that she would be able to fill him in.

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you this…" Hermione said hesitantly. If Harry didn't know anything about this, then it would come to be quite a shock, as his story wasn't a pleasant one. Also, she wanted to keep her new friend, and she feared that if she told him, he would start hating her for telling him.

"Don't worry Hermione-sempai, I really want to know and it's better from a person I know then just a passing rumor," Harry said trying to get the girl to tell him.

Hermione was about to ask about the Japanese formality at the end of her name when the door to the compartment opened reveling three red headed boys.

Two of them looked to be twin and about 13 years old. They also looked to be the brothers of younger one who looked to be about Harry and Hermione's age.

The younger boy was a good 4 to 5 inches taller than Harry and was quite lanky. He had a skinny frame and pale skin, and was also wearing what look to be second hand slacks and a bright orange shirt with the name Chudley Cannons imprinted on it. He had short red hair and blue eyes with a cluster of freckles around his nose.

"Anybody sitting here?" one of the three red heads asked pointing to the empty seats by Harry and Hermione. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked to Hermione to see what her response would be; he wasn't really up to talking with more people, especially given the incident outside. His respect for the wizarding world had gone down at that. He just didn't want what had happened outside to happen again, and he wanted to know what Hermione was going to tell him. But if Hermione was alright with it, then he would be too. He would suck it up, he was a man among men after all.

Hermione was very hesitant about letting other people sit with her and Harry, after all, they could be like the people had been outside. But then again, she did want to go to Hogwarts because she wanted to start over and maybe make some friends, so turning people away wouldn't get her very far at all.

Hermione put on a smile and nodded her head that it was ok for them to sit. "Thanks!" both the twins said at the same time and went out to get the their trunks.

"You need some help?" Harry asked standing up, he decided that if he was friendly with them, then maybe they would be friendly with him too.

"It would be gladly…" started the first twin.

"Appreciated, mate," the second finished.

Harry was a bit confused and also a bit amused by the brief exchange. He didn't know if he should be laughing or gaping at their finishing each other's sentences, but it was really strange. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds.

Harry got up and went to the trunk that the twins weren't trying to pick up.

"Umm, mate don't you think that's a bit heavy for you, us three have trouble with lifting just…" The youngest redhead trailed off as the short dark haired boy lifted his trunk with one hand and tossed it onto his shoulder, and then proceeded to place it into the above compartment. Then Harry did the same with the other trunks as the trio of red heads didn't seem to be putting any away themselves.

When he finally sat down next to Hermione again, the three brothers walked slowly into the compartment, practically dragging the drop jaws on the floor. Harry winced at that - there was no way that was comfortable.

"What…"

"The…"

"How can…"

"You do that?"

"Wait, I heard…"

"A rumor of… "

"A first year with…"

"With super strength when…"

"We were heading to the train…"

"Was that you?"

Harry and Hermione were turning their heads back and forth between the twins as they said their part. Almost like one would in a tennis match. This actually made Harry a bit disorientated and took a bit before he could answer the question directed towards him.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness "Uh, I guess, but anybody could do that, these trunks just aren't that heavy..."

Everybody just sweat dropped at that and Harry stepped back because he was actually afraid that his curse might be triggered. That was the last thing he needed to have happen at this stage in the game.

"Err… hehe, it's no big deal, right?" Harry said uncertainly, almost asking them if it was or not. All the people he knew back in Nermia could do it - Ne-chan, his brother, Tendo-san, his uncle, even that Kuno guy that Ranma always talked about could probably do it.

At this point Hermione finally spoke up, unable to keep quiet any more.

"Not a big deal? I don't even think it's possible for you to do that, the energy output needed for such a feet goes way beyond what's possible for your size and stature, it practically goes against all known properties of physics!" she all but screamed out.

The others just look each other confused. They were silently asking each other if anyone actually understood what she had just said.

A moment later Harry finally latched onto the only thing he could understand from the statement. "I am not short! I'm just waiting for my growth spurt, that's all! Anyways, I'm still a bit taller than you!"

Everyone in the compartment just looked at Harry in amazement as the three took seats across from the two. "Umm, mate I don't think that was the point she was trying to make…"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Also thank you for all the reviews! 


	6. Headaches Dealing with Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 5- Headaches and Dealing with Attention

Harry subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he fidgeted in his seat. The three redheads, who had introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley, who were twins, and their younger brother Ron, were staring at Harry with looks of awe.

After their introductions, Harry and Hermione had greeted them but when it came time for Harry to say his name, Ron had exclaimed, "You're Harry Potter!" while pointing at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

All conversation had stopped at that. Ron looked at him with what looked like excitement and admiration but also with a small hint of jealousy. While the twins looked at Harry, then his scar and back to each other then started it all over again. Actually, if Harry weren't the cause of this, he would have found it hilarious.

Harry looked over to Hermione for help but noticed that she was covering her mouth with her hand and had laughter in her eyes.

'Looks like she thought it was funny.' Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to the redheads.

"Harry Potter, such an honor really!" Fred said over-enthusiastically, shoving his hand in Harry's hand and pumping vigorously.

"Quite so, such an honor!" George continued taking Harry's other hand and shaking it.

Harry just looked confused. Here he was shaking hands with two different people – at the same time mind you – when just a few moments before he was being stared at like he was Kami-sama.

Harry was actually so confused that he continued shaking his hands even when the twins let go. At this point he finally noticed some small giggling and looked to Hermione. The girl in question still had her hand covering her mouth, but this was unsuccessful in hiding her laughter.

After a bit Harry started to laugh also, when he figured out that the twins were pulling one on him. They seemed to be some sort of pranksters, that was for sure…

"Well your lightning bolt-ship, we, meaning my less handsome twin here and myself, must be on our way. We heard that our friend Lee Jordan has a new pet tarantula," Fred said, turning to George to motion him outside.

"I think what my brother meant to say, was that he and his more brilliant and better looking twin need to see our friend," George countered while walking out the door with Fred.

"I think not, you are more ugly and less brilliant my dear brother."

"Nuh uh, you're uglier, not to mention has the IQ of toad."

"Well, then that must mean that you're the ugliest and have an IQ no higher than that of a flobberworm."

"No, that would be our dear brother, Perc."

"You're right – no need to sink to that level."

Harry and Hermione just laughed the entire time until they couldn't hear the twins and their antics anymore.

After that episode, the two settled down the looked towards the remaining Weasley and noticed that he hadn't changed one bit. It was as though he hadn't noticed what the twins had done at all. He was still staring at Harry with awe in his eyes. Harry look to Hermione, but she just shrugged. Harry shrugged back and decided to let him be.

Since nothing else was happening Hermione pulled a book out of her trunk called Hogwarts: A History. Harry saw this he scooted closer to the girl and tried reading over her shoulder, very interested on the history of the school. Other than the magic that he saw the Headmaster do and his office, Harry had very little exposure to the magical world. Harry was about to ask Hermione if he could see the book and also if she could tell him more about his past, when the other boy finally spoke.

"You're Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed once again.

"Uh… yeah I thought we were passed that already."

Ron just continued as if he didn't hear Harry, "Is that where You-Know-Who cast the killing cursed on you?" Ron asked as he pointed to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Who? He cast what on the where?" Harry repeated bits of the information, confused. "Look, what are you talking about?"

Hermione was looking somewhat frantic; she didn't want Harry to find out about his past this way. She was motioning her hands wildly for Ron to shut up, but he either didn't see or choose to ignore it.

"Oh come on, you have to know! You-Know-Who attacked your house when you were one and killed both your parents, but when he tried to kill you the curse backfired and you got that scar, while he disappeared," Ron said, oblivious to the look Harry made or how red Hermione's face had become.

"My parent's were murdered? When I was one?" Harry choked out, his face paling and his body going numb.

Harry was vaguely aware that Hermione was screaming at Ron in anger, but he was too preoccupied by the information he just received to actually react.

'Murdered? My parents?How? And who is this You-Know-Who?' Harry thought his mind moving a mile a minute. 'Is this the reason why everybody looks at me strangely when they hear my name?'

Harry was so deep into his thoughts that he actually jumped when he felt a hand cover his. He looked up and saw that Hermione was standing before him with a concern look on her face.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worried about her new friend, she knew that the comment that the thickheaded redhead made would devastate Harry but she was too late to stop it.

"Y... yeah I… am fine, just a bit shocked is all" Harry responded deadpanned.

Harry looked around and noticed that the other boy wasn't in the compartment. "Say what happened to Ron-san?" Harry asked sullenly.

Hermione turned a bit red at this. "Oh he makes me so mad! Uh… well after his… statement about your parents, I kind of yelled at him and practically chased him out of the compartment," Hermione said the last part in a quiet voice, and looked rather embarrassed about her actions.

Harry just looked at her, smiled and said a small thank you while bowing slightly.

"Umm Hermione-sempai do you… umm… do you think you could tell me more about my past?" Harry said timidly, with a sad look in his eye.

First his whole world was turned up side down when he learned he was a wizard, now he found out the reason why he was left with his uncle in the first place. It was because someone murdered his parents and he's famous for it because he survived that monster. He didn't know what to think anymore. His past is literally being torn away from him.

"Are you sure?" Hermione took a seat in front of him and put a hand on his knee. She knew that it must be hard finding about your parents like that. 'Oh, that Ron Weasley! If he doesn't repent for this, I am so give him a piece of my mind.'

"Yes, Hermione-sempai… please tell me." Harry just looked at the ground, trying to prepare himself for what was going to be revealed. He was somewhat scared, not that he would ever admit that, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Up until this point in his life, he had had very little to complain about – aside from a maniac uncle – and bringing his past back would most likely ruin that perfect world.

"Well… okay…" Hermione hesitated a bit, but steeled herself, telling herself that she would be there for Harry, since it looked liked that he needed a friend, not to mention that she wanted one too. She drew herself up like she was about to respond to a teachers question and started her story again taking a tone not unlike a teacher would, when he or she started a lecture. He had essentially called her a teacher, earlier anyways, with the sensei comment… she made a mental note to ask him about the things he was adding after her name later.

"Around twenty years ago a wizard quickly rose to power, and by that, I mean in dark ways. He was said to be the most powerful dark lord in a century, so powerful, that people were actually afraid to say his name, even today people do not say his name or at least that is what I heard."

Hermione looked to Harry to make sure he was holding up. She saw that he was paying rapt attention so she continued.

"People usually referred to him as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' or 'You-Know-Who.' Personally, I find that quite ridiculous," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "His actual name is Lord Voldemort."

Hermione stop here because she noticed that Harry was mumbling the name under his breath, almost as if he was committing it to his memory so he would never forget it.

"Well, as his power grew so did his followers, people wanted his power or simply were to scared to actually fight him. He was taking over, no one knew what to do, and all resistance was squashed under his power. The only place rumor to be safe was Hogwarts and that was because it was said that Lord Voldemort was afraid of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of said school."

Hermione look to Harry once again, she knew the part she was about to get to was going to be the hardest to take in, but Harry asked her to tell him, she just hoped he would get though this and not hate her, she really didn't want to lose her very first friend.

"Are you sure you want to know this from me Harry, I am not sure if I should be the one telling you this…" Hermione said to make sure.

"Please Hermione-chan, better you then some random person I don't know, like Ron-san" Harry pleaded wanting to finally know his past and maybe do something about it.

Hermione was torn, she didn't want to upset Harry, he had already helped her so much, and now she was repaying him by telling him his horrible past. 'What kind of friend is that?' The change in the ending of her name went completely unnoticed, though Harry had done it to try and put her a little more at ease. It had helped him, anyway.

She just resigned herself and in a solemn voice continued with her story.

"About ten years ago, Voldemort showed up at your neighborhood. Your parents were fighting against Voldemort and I read they were actually having some success. I guess that Voldemort was tired of their meddling and decided to destroy them and their family once and for all. So on Halloween ten years ago, he broke into your house and..."

Hermione trailed off here, it was just too much, and she didn't want to keep going. Not only would it hurt Harry, he would probably hate her for telling him.

"Please, please continue I need to know what happened. I won't blame you or anything – I just need to know, to finally know my past." Harry wasn't practically begging her anymore – by this stage, he was only one step short of on-his-knees begging.

Reassured that he really wanted to hear this from someone he could consider a friend, Hermione slowly started her story up again

"Umm… okay, when Voldemort broke into your house and… murdered you're parents, he then set his sights on you, but oddly enough when he cast the killing curse on you – its unblockable by the way – it backfired and rebounded onto him destroying his body along with your house. The only indication of what happened to you is that lightning bolt scar on your forehead where the curse is said to have hit you. It was said that you were sent to your aunt and uncle because you had no other relatives. After that you were referred to as the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione watched Harry carefully; she could see the many emotions that flowed though his face even though he tried to hide it. She just sat there unsure what to do, she never dealt with something this, she was debating if she should hold him, but thought that might not work, given that she didn't know him very well yet.

Harry himself was actually in shock. He was feeling a wide range of emotions from depression and sadness to anger and revenge. Truly hearing about of the death of his parents was quite saddening to him, he had really wished he had been given a chance to get to know them, but he guessed that that was just part of his life. It was always unfair to him and even though he never complained very much about it, he really wish that he could just lead a simple life – live some place where he could settle down and lead a happy life with his loved ones.

The door sliding open interrupted his thoughts and when he looked up he saw that it was the snack cart

"Anything from the cart, dears?" The snack lady asked.

Harry wasn't really up for any food, but Hermione thought a nice warm drink would help Harry. Her mom always brought some warm tea to cheer her up when she was down.

"You wouldn't have any tea by any chance, would you?" Hermione asked the snack lady.

"Of course dear, just a moment…"

Once Hermione had thanked her and paid for the warm drink, she went back over to Harry, who had yet to move and seemed to still be brooding over his parents. It was understandable, but she wanted to help.

"Here… I thought this would help," Hermione offered, handing the tea over to Harry.

Harry said thank you but didn't drink out of it. Instead, he just sat staring into the liquid, lost in his own thoughts. Hermione was getting desperate and even though she just met Harry she was already feeling worried about him. After a couple of minutes of this silence, Hermione decided to try a different angle to clear the mood again.

"Cheer up Harry, they wouldn't want you be like this. They loved you, I'm sure of it. You have a whole new world here, and they'll always be with you, never forget that."

Harry just looked up at her with gratitude in his brilliant green eyes. She would never know how much that helped him and, even though that it would still take a while to move on, those words would stick with him forever, he had no doubt of that.

Hermione took a chance and got up and gave Harry a hug just to show that he had her support. For his part, Harry stiffened a bit, as he wasn't used to hugs, outside of the Tendo's,thanks to his uncle's training methods, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the cooling tea in his hand, and when he hugged Hermione back, he accidentally dumped the tea all over both of them.

He quickly jumped back when he realized that the tea had probably cooled down enough to activate his curse, but inwardly he knew it was already too late. The cold tea took its effect and triggered his curse, turning him into his red headed counterpart before he could have reacted at all.

Harry-chan just slouched back in the train seat. She knew that Hermione would probably scream when she finally noticed her, and then Hermione would probably call her a freak – or maybe she'd be just like Akane and go straight to calling him a pervert... When she heard Hermione scream, she knew she was right.

"AHHHHH, what happened? Where's Harry, and where'd you come from?" Hermione screamed out when she saw the petite redhead in front of her. 'What just happened? First I was hugging Harry, which I'm still surprised I did considering that I just met him and all, and then I get drenched along with Harry and now I'm left looking at a cute little red head who's wearing Harry's clothes…"

Harry-chan just took a hold of a strand of her now long red flowing hair while staring at the ground with a defeated look on her face. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"I'm Harry Saotome Potter. Sorry about this…"

-

Harry-chan just sat there while Hermione looked over her strangely. She had told Hermione her story about her unfortunate visit to Jusenkyo with her brother and uncle and the curse she received because of it. She was quite thankful that Hermione was level headed and listened to the whole story before acting upon it, unlike some people he knew (Akane and Ranma immediately came to mind). Which lead her to where she was now, with Hermione looking at her like a little experiment and quite frankly it was making her more than a little nervous – she looked half like Nabiki when she was trying to figure out how best to scam you.

"Well, I'm sure we can look into it more when we get to Hogwarts, the curse is obviously magical. Maybe we can find some cure or maybe find the reason as to why there is such a place," Hermione stated, biting her bottom lip and looking to be thinking very hard. "Until then… I must say that you're quite a cute little girl, though the Asian attire you have there doesn't quite work well with your physique. Maybe later, we can look though some clothes that I have and see what suits you best," Hermione managed with a straight face while circling around Harry-chan, not unlike a fashion designer would.

It was Harry-chan's turn for her jaw to drop – and she was correct in her previous assumptions that such an action was painful, not that she really noticed that at the time. She was too busy staring at Hermione wide-eyed, she would have never expected her to say something like that.

At that moment giggling broke though the silence in the compartment. Upon seeing Harry-chan's reaction to her comment, Hermione had burst out into a fit a giggles. The dropping of the jaw and the wide eyes was just too much for her. Harry-chan seriously looked like fish, albeit a rather cute fish, but a fish nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I couldn't resist, it was just such a perfect opportunity to make a little jab at you." Hermione gasped out as she finally calmed down a few minutes later.

Harry-chan just pouted at that, it was just like at home, everybody always teasing him.

At that pout Hermione dissolved into another fit of giggles. "Harry I have to say, for really being a guy, you sure play the part of a girl really well."

"Wh… What? Noooooooo… all my hard work in trying to be a man among men!" Harry-chan had decided that it was useless to try and regain some of her dignity by this stage. Her pride already suffered quite a blow from Hermione's pervious comment, so she just gave in and decided to play along.

This broke the dam and Harry-chan and Hermione fell into the seats clutching their sides giggling… well, Harry-chan was trying to laugh normally, but any laugh that came out of her turned out to be a giggle. The previous solemn atmosphere due to the retelling of Harry-chan's past dissipated, all because of the revealing of Harry-chan's curse, which is ironic, since the curse has been her main source of trouble lately.

After they had settled down Hermione got down to her questions, she was, after all, a very inquisitive person. "So, you say this curse is activated with warm and cold water?" Hermione started out.

"Yeah, I turn back to my male form when I'm exposed to warm water, while cold water does the opposite. Of course, this also applies to other water base liquids, like tea. But mind you, I'm still Harry, the boy – that won't ever change."

"I don't know Harry, you seem quite adept at being a girl, and especially with the looks and posture you have right now." Hermione giggled softly while Harry-chan pouted once more. "Anyways, I was wondering, does any of the physical traits from your boy side transfer over?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, well as it is, the only thing that I keep from my boy side is the color of my eyes. Everything else is, well… for lack of a better word, feminine, not even my scar stays, which is surprising. And, well, assuming that my brother's curse is almost exactly the same, I will be getting… umm… those… uh… womanly issues… later on…" Harry-chan blushed madly at her last comment.

When Ranma-chan had first experienced girl problems she went spare. Ranma-chan was so bad that Harry actually decided to hang around on the other side of town for a while. After the whole episode had first ended, Harry had made a promise to himself that if he ever experienced such a thing he would promptly ask for Doctor Tofu to put him to sleep for the day.

Hermione herself was just staring at Harry-chan in shock.

"Wow, I never even considered how complete the transformation was. Does this mean you could get pregnant?" When Hermione realized what she asked she immediately started apologizing, it wasn't her place to ask such questions.

"It's alright, Hermione-chan… but yes, I suppose I could become pre… pregnant…" Harry-chan said, stuttering a bit at the end. Getting pregnant was a scary thought for Harry-chan, she didn't know if she could handle if something like that happen to her, especially with her upbringing – and that doesn't even take into account that she's a guy not a girl!

"Anyways," Hermione said deciding to get off that subject. " I had one more question, what's it like…"

Hermione never got to finish her question, though, as the door slid open. She and Harry-chan were expecting it to be Ron, but they were both wrong. On other side of the door was a blonde haired boy with two gorilla-like boys behind him.

The blonde haired boy had his hair slicked back and had an arrogant look that spoke volumes to both Harry-chan and Hermione. He was in his robes, too, and held himself like he was royalty, almost as if he was better than everybody else. His eyes were cold blue and piercing and it had a sense of bitterness there. It seemed like he held a deep hatred for life.

The two lackeys themselves were almost alike – very big and very muscled. They also seemed to act as bodyguards, and probably shared the same brain.

Harry-chan felt something strange with these three, and took a deeper look using some of the techniques that Doctor Tofu taught her; namely aura reading.What she saw almost made her gag. She had seen a few auras before, ranging from the confident blue that Ranma always possessed to the raging, fiery red that Akane had when she was angry… but this boy's and his lackeys' auras were something totally different.

The aura itself, though small, was a sickly, putrid green laced with a deep, blackish red. Harry-chan looked away quickly before she lost her breakfast, never before had she seen an aura so conceded and foul. Harry-chan looked toward Hermione in hopes to rid the image of the boys, but when she did she saw, once again, something surprising.

Now, the thing with auras – or at least ki auras – is that it tells you a lot about the person, and can never lie. Of course, you can hide it like Doctor Tofu and Harry does, but over all it's almost impossible to fake it. The aura itself also tells what the person is like, depending on how well you can read them. Ranma, for example, doesn't read auras really well, since it isn't needed in fighting. He does know the essentials, like when to tell a person is about to attack, but that was about it. Harry could go way deeper than that, as Doctor Tofu had taught him how to read it thoroughly since it is needed in using shiatsu for ki treatments.

Every little detail about aura tells something about the person. For example, Ranma had a bright blue aura the pulsed confidently and was quite large. For Harry this tells a lot about him. It says that Ranma is very confident in what he does, almost to the point of being arrogant, Harry can tell this by how his aura reacts with other auras and the color of it. Ranma's aura almost always grows larger when around people, like it wants to show off and prove superiority. The color is another thing that indicates his confidence, since it reflects the person's emotions. Also, the aura tells him that Ranma is quite straightforward – to the point of no subtlety at all, since his aura pulsates without hesitation. Of course, even without any training like this, that last part wasn't hard to notice on a day-to-day basis. The size of the aura tells us how powerful the person is in terms of ki, so naturally Ranma is quite large, and if Harry were to estimate it, it was probably enough energy to power Nerima for a few days.

When Harry-chan looked to Hermione, however, she saw something that she has never seen before, other than the orange she was radiating (which Harry-chan identified as her curiosity due to their visitors), Hermione was also radiating an aura of a silvery white that surrounded her orange aura. By the looks of it, it was very powerful. But the color was the strange part, since slivery white was not a color but a shade and that only happens when using emotionless energy, not to mention that the whole aura would be the same shade, and not a combination like Hermione's was. It confused Harry-chan immensely; she would have to ask Doctor Tofu about it later, and she also wanted to ask about her own aura, since she was never able to perceive it before. She made a mental note to check other people in school… maybe it had something to do with wizards.

Harry-chan looked back at Hermione wanting to study the strange aura more, but she noticed that instead of Hermione's pervious aura of curiosity, Hermione now had an aura of heavy depression, which concerned her greatly since she still didn't know what to do with sad or crying girls.

Harry-chan decided to figure out what caused this and since it was mostly likely due to the new visitors, she looked to them after cutting her ki senses, since she didn't want to look at their auras again. When Harry-chan looked to the three boys she noticed an inquiring eyebrow from the blonde one.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention… could you repeat what you said?" Harry-chan said, taking a small bow. She figured it was better to play at politeness until she knew what was going on.

"Humph, fine then, but only because I find you kind of cute, unlike some people," the blonde boy said while looking in the direction of Hermione on the last part.

Harry-chan immediately tensed up a bit on the blonde's comment. 'He's just like those other boys in the train station!' Harry-chan thought to herself, but before she could say anything about it the blonde boy started talking again.

"I am Draco, Draco Malfoy and I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment, but all that I found was a mudblood..." At that Malfoy sneered at Hermione who just looked down with a sad look in her eyes. He continued, though, without giving her a thought. "And you, I was asking if you would like to accompany me and my friends, we would provide much better company than this… thing…" The blonde boy then looked Harry-chan over a bit, almost like he knew what he was doing.

Harry-chan looked disgusted but tried to hide it.

'It's happening again! Oh for Kami's sake… and where did he learn to look at girls like that? He's my age! And what's up with the shot against Hermione and what's a mudblood? Is it something bad?' Harry-chan thought to herself. "I am…" Harry-chan didn't know what to call herself, but she got an idea and she hoped it would work. "Not interested, I was in the middle of a conversation with my FRIEND here and I would like to finish it… so bye!" Harry-chan said a bit harshly, and then slammed and lock the door shut. She heard a faint sigh and a mutter of 'can't win them all' followed by three pairs of footsteps.

"Oh, by the Kami above, it's just like at home! It must be a part of the curse or something, all these boys instantly liking my girl side, it's a nightmare come true!" Harry-chan said out loud ranting to herself. The thought of her getting together with a guy almost made her vomit, it was just too wrong.

When Harry-chan stopped she noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen, but that was until he heard giggling below her. Harry-chan looked down and noticed Hermione was on the ground giggling to her heart's desire saying something about guys falling for a guy changed girl, and how surprised the boy would be when he found out.

"Hermione-chan! It's not funny! I seriously have a problem here, it's just like back home and I am a BOY!" All this did was make Hermione giggle more. Harry-chan just looked at Hermione and threw her hands up into the air. "So, Hermione-sempai, want to tell me what had you all upset earlier… and what's a mudblood anyway?" Harry-chan asked, trying to get Hermione to stop giggling.

Apparently it worked since Hermione took her hurt look again. That wasn't her intention at all – she had just wanted the giggling to stop. "Well, when you were spacing out earlier, he was asking about Harry Potter, I was about to answer him but then he asked if I was a muggle born and when I said yes, he had a few comments on it. A muggle born is a witch or wizard that has non-magical parents," Hermione finished, decided to just tell Harry-chan since she knew that the boy turn girl would not drop the subject. "And mudblood is a really foul term for a muggle born…" Hermione dropped her head down, knowing that Harry-chan would probably act the same way the other boy did.

"Err, Hermione-san is there something wrong with umm… muggle borns?" Harry-chan asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

Harry-chan wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want this to happen when she asked her question, only to have Hermione stop laughing at her. Harry-chan quickly ran over some ideas on what to do… she had seen more than once girls hugging each other when one of them was upset about something… and Hermione did hug her when she was upset earlier. 'Why not? I mean, I'm sort of a girl right now, and Hermione needs cheering up, right?' Harry-chan thought to herself.

Tentatively, Harry-chan walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl. At first Hermione stiffened at the contact – much like Harry-chan had done earlier – but quickly settled into it, accepting the comfort from the boy turn girl.

After the short hug, Hermione started giggling and Harry-chan looked her weirdly. Harry-chan was still recovering from the hug since that was the first hug she had ever given to someone other than her brother. Hermione giggled a bit more "It's just that you really fit the part of a girl in this form. Hugging for support and that cute pout… yeah that!" Hermione said pointing to the pout that all of a sudden adorned Harry-chan's face.

"Alright already, I get it, I'm good a being a girl" Harry-chan said still pouting. "I think I'm gonna go change back now before you come up with any other reasons for telling me that I'm good at being a girl. Oh… and could you keep quiet about the curse I want I really don't want people finding out."

Hermione giggled a bit more before getting herself under control enough to reply. "I figured that, don't worry. Besides, we girls need to stick together, don't we?" At that comment, she burst into another giggling fit, and Harry-chan just rolled her eyes.

She quickly got up and headed for the door, hoping to avoid any more jokes from Hermione, but she bumped into a person when she unlocked it and went outside.

"Uh, sorry, didn't watch where I was going…" Harry-chan bowed but when she looked at the person she notice it was Ron and that Ron was staring at her kind of weirdly.

Ron quickly snapped out of it and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley… and you are?"

"I'm… uhh…"

"Jade," Hermione answered for Harry-chan when she came out to see who asked the question.

"Uh yeah, Jade, Jade… uh… Tendo" Harry-chan said shaking Ron's hand timidly.

Ron glared at Hermione when she came out. He seemed mad at her for whatever she had shouted at him earlier. "I was wondering if Harry was still around, I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to upset him."

At that Hermione gave a very smug look, and Ron deepened his scowl.

"Umm, he went out right after you left… need some help finding him?" Harry-chan asked, trying to get Ron away from Hermione, incase something else happened… not to mention change back to his normal form before more people see had a chance to see her in her girl form.

Ron turn to 'Jade' and a little red crept up his face "Uh, sure, I guess…"

"Okay, you go look up in front of the train while I go look at the back. I'll tell him to go find you if I find him first. Okay?" Harry-chan suggested with a sly wink to Hermione, who covered her mouth to hide her silent giggles.

At Ron's nod Harry-chan quickly took off for the bathroom at the back of the train to change back and hopefully avoid any more confrontations.

* * *

AN Okay guys that's it! How do you like it? The next chapter should be out soon, but I could do with some ideas! So leave some ideas you want to see and see what happens. 


	7. The Big Castle and its Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN. Sorry it took to long, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but here you go! Special thanks to my beta-reader, The Shadows his help was invaluable.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 6- The Big Castle and its Sorting Ceremony

Harry sighed in relief. They were almost a Hogwarts, only ten minutes away and he was quite pleased that nothing had happened after his little run-in with Ron.

After changing back, he had gone to the front of train to look for Ron. After a bit of talking, they had finally worked things out, and Harry made another friend. Although the same couldn't be said with Hermione and Ron.

It seemed that Ron had taken a huge disliking to Hermione. Fortunately, it wasn't entirely mutual, or at least Harry didn't think so. Hermione had an indifferent attitude towards Ron, and it seemed that after Ron had straightened things out with Harry, Hermione saw no reason to be mad at him anymore. So she just sat in the corner reading, while Harry and Ron bonded. Of course, Harry still noticed every once in a while that Ron would look to Hermione for a bit and glare at her.

On one such occasion, Harry looked to Hermione as well and noticed that the book she was reading was the same as before. _Hogwarts: A History_. He was still curious about book, since it dealt with the place was about to go too, and decided to ask her about it. "Umm, Hermione-sensei? I was wondering, what book are you reading?" Harry asked.

Harry heard Ron mutter 'Why would Harry Potter associate with someone like that?' but he ignored it and continued to look at Hermione questioningly.

"Hmm, oh this?" Hermione said holding the book out "I got it with my other books, I wanted to read up more on the school I was going to go to. Oh, and I've been meaning to asked you, why are do you switch between sensei and san? I know they are Japanese honourific, but why are you switching them like that?"

"Oh, I am sorry Hermione-san, I forgot that I am not in Japan, anymore..." Harry apologized while bowing.

"Wait, you're from Japan?" Ron interrupted. "Why were you there?"

"I live there, it was where I raised..." Harry answered, though he was a bit hesitant, he didn't really want to get into his upbringing.

Ron was about to ask another question when he caught sight of Hermione's glare. "Excuse me, it is very rude to interrupt a conversation, not to mention eavesdrop on said conversation," she said sternly.

"Well, sorry for being in the same compartment with you, then," Ron said, matching Hermione's glare and turning around to face the door.

Harry just looked between the two, "Umm, anyways about your question Hermione-san. I switched them because it's appropriate to acknowledge a person who teaches and to show them respect when they aren't the teaching. Or at least that was what Kas-chan says"

"Oh, that makes sense, but you really don't need to do that, I am not your teacher. I am a friend..." Hermione said the last part a bit softly. After, all she wasn't quite sure she had made a friend.

Harry just smiled at her "Alright, Hermione-chan, I will try to refrain from doing it to much. But it had been programmed into me by Kas-chan, sorry about that." He decided to take the formality off Hermione's name after she referred to him as her friend. 'If she considers me a friend, then I would happily return the favor.' Besides, he had called her thus before to try and put her at ease, but apparently, she hadn't understood what he had meant.

Hermione blushed when Harry called her Hermione-chan. She actually knew that term - it was often used for close friends who were very comfortable with each other. Part of her mind realised that he might have called her that before when asking for her help, but she couldn't remember completely. Something about a curse seemed to have taken up most of the recent events...

"Anyways, Hermione-chan, I wanted to know if there was anything interesting in the book you were reading. I really wanted to know more about the magical world," Harry said quickly. While he often enjoyed learning somewhat at least, learning about where he had apparently come from was even better.

"Of course it's interesting," Hermione said indignantly. "In fact, I was just reading up on Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster. Did you know he is considered the greatest wizard of modern times? He even defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945. He discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and is also quite famous for his work with Nicholas Flamel."

"Wow," was all Harry had to say on that. He finally understood why everybody was watching him at the platform. Or at least, he thought he did...

"What else can you tell me about Hogwarts? Are there any ghosts?" Harry asked. He had a bit of experience with some strange ghosts thanks to his brother's curse at odd things happening to him, but he wasn't sure if that was magic or something else entirely.

"Of course I can tell you more!" Hermione said excitedly. 'Finally someone who likes to learn like me!'

"As for ghost, yes, they are real. There's actually a ghost for each house at Hogwarts, and few extra besides that..."

"House, you mean there are actual houses in Hogwarts? How big is this place?" Harry asked, shocked with the idea.

Hermione giggled at that. "No, Harry, Hogwarts has a house system in which…"

"Okay, enough with the lecture, we're almost at Hogwarts and I need to change," Ron finally broke out of his silence to glare at Hermione again.

'That was a bit harsh,' Harry thought, and it looked like Hermione thought so too.

"Humph, fine then." At that Hermione walked out of the compartment with her nose held up high.

"Finally! I thought she would never leave. Whatever house she is in, I hope I'm not!" Ron said loudly as he started changing into his robes.

For his part, Harry decided to stay quiet. He had taken quite a liking to Hermione, which was strange for him since he never usually made friends that easily. The training trip after all, didn't let you make a lot of friends. But hopefully Ron would get over his dislike for the girl, since Harry didn't want to have to choose between the two.

-

Harry picked up his pack, with Ron staring at him of course, when the train stopped. He had heard the announcement saying to leave his belongings in the compartment, but Harry didn't want to leave his pack, as he was sure that there were things he'd need inside.

Both he and Ron got off the train and headed towards a man holding out a lantern. The sun had set all the way by now and the air was cooling rapidly. Harry didn't mind it much though, after all, he had been in much worse environments. He did notice that the others weren't so used to it, however, as some were shivering a bit. Harry sped up, after he found some of his peers were trying to push him, albeit lightly (who would push a boy with a pack that looked to be five times their weight?) to move a little faster towards the man with the lantern, who was bellowing out for first years to come to him.

When Harry reached the man, he noticed that he was much larger than he had expected. Actually, the man was at least 3 feet taller than the average person and almost twice as wide. The man also gave off an aura of familiarity to Harry, yet he was quite sure that he had never seen him before...

Harry looked around at the other first years, as he hadn't spotted Hermione yet, and guessed that she found someone else to sit with, since Ron was being so rude to her. But, he kept an eye out for her since he actually enjoyed her company. Of course, he could have done without her teasing, but he could live with that so long as she kept her peace over the curse.

(1)"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The man with the lantern bellowed out. "C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Harry gracefully maneuvered himself across the slippery path that their guide took them through. Of course, that couldn't be said the same about everybody else, who were slipping and stumbling in the slick mud with almost every step.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the guide called out "jus' round this bend here..."

Once the huge castle came into view, the first years marveled at the site, and a few even gasped at it. The scene was unlike anything Harry had seen before, and that was saying something, with all the traveling he has done.

It was simply breathtaking. They were standing in front of vast lake of midnight which shone with the reflected light of the moon. Surrounding the lake was what seem to be the castle grounds, and by the looks of it, they was well taken care of. Many trees encircled the lake, presumably for students to lounge around under their shade during the sunny days of autumn and spring. To the left, a great myriad of trees were clumped together, creating a ominous looking forest that looked to hold many secrets with its confines.

But the most breathtaking sight of all was perched on top of a high mountain directly across from the lake. The castle stood proudly on its mountaintop, easily dwarfing the sights around it. With its high turrets that look to reach the heavens and its twinkling windows which offered glimpses inside, it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. It stretched from the very edge of the mountain and slowly sloped downward until it hit what seemed to be the greenhouses, which were at ground level to the right of the lake.

Harry just stared at the sight before him in awe.

'This is where I'm going to school? Think of all the things, I could do!' Harry thought. His mind was already racing, considering all the activities that could be done: from running around the lake, to rock climbing along the steep mountain faces... it was like a huge adventure park for the boy.

Unfortunately their guide interrupted his thoughts before he could get too far into his daydreams. "Alright, four to a boat. No more'n four to a boat." The man said, pointing to small fleet of rickety boats by the shore of the lake.

'Oh no, we're going across the lake! What about my curse? Where's Hermione? Maybe she can solve this...' Harry quickly looked around, seeking out the bushy haired girl. He spotted her at the back with a nervous looking boy. Harry quickly waved her over, but she didn't seem to notice him.

He left Ron by the edge of the lake and quickly made his was to where Hermione. She was trying to get through the crowd to meet him, as she had apparently seen him after all. They met mostly in the middle, and then he pulled her to the outside to talk quickly and quietly.

"Hermione-chan, I think I'm in trouble! We're going to ride in boats to get across the lake!" Harry said almost frantically. He didn't want people to find out about his curse - they couldn't! He actually wanted to make some friends, and that would make it impossible...

"Huh? What's so bad about the boats?" Hermione asked confused, after blushing once again to the Hermione-chan. She just couldn't get used to the idea that the boy she had basically only met a few hours ago already considered her such a good friend.

"It's not the crossing in the boats that's the problem, it's the water we're crossing!" Harry exclaimed.

"The water? But why… OHHHH!" Hermione slapped her forehead as she remembered the strange effect water had on the boy in front of her. "Don't you have something that protects you against water in that thing?" Hermione asked, pointing to the huge pack on Harry's back.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot I had this with me still..."

Hermione just sweat dropped - how could you forget that you had something that looked to weigh at least a ton on your back?

"I know! I have the perfect thing for this!" Harry quickly took off his pack and searched through the top.

Hermione tried to stifle her giggles when she saw what he took out and put on. "Harry... that looks utterly ridiculous!"

"What? I thought it looked kind of nice..." Harry said, looking down at himself and examining the article of clothing he had pulled out for the occasion. He was wearing what looked to be a blue see-through Water World water poncho - it even had a picture of a whale jumping out of the water on the back. "I got if off a man in China who had just visited America," he explained.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement. The bad mood she was in after her encounter with Ron dissipated almost instantly at Harry's obliviousness at certain things. Maybe that was the reason why she got along so well with him, he was the only one to actually get her to ease up a bit and laugh. Usually she was uptight and bossy, but you just couldn't be like that around Harry when he's being himself.

"You two alright?"

Harry and Hermione looked up and noticed their guide looking at them. They looked around and noticed that they were the only ones not in a boat. Blushing slightly, Hermione quickly got into one of the boats that still had space.

Harry shouldered his pack and was about to follow Hermione into the boat when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hol'on there, I don't think ter boats can handle tat pack..." Harry looked up and saw the man pointing holding out a hand.

"Oh, what should I do with it then?" Harry asked not really wanting to separate from his pack, but if he had too, then he knew had no other choice.

"I'll take it. Ter boat I'm usin' is enchanted ter hold 'eavy weight, if yer know what I mean..." the man chuckled as he patted his stomach a bit.

"Oh, okay, here you go then." Harry un-shouldered the pack once again and handed it to the man.

Unfortunately for him, the guide misjudged the weight of the pack and ended up falling over when Harry handed it over to him.

"Merlin, what ya have in ter?" the man asked, struggling to lift the heavy pack.

"Hmm, you know I can't remember... I just kept putting more and more stuff inside. You need some help? You know, I could just walk it up to the castle," Harry offered, picking up his pack again. He could just walk across the lake along side the boats, using the ki walking technique that Doctor Tofu had shown him.

"How would ya do th…" The man's question died on his lips as Harry just simply started walking on the water. He still had his poncho on so he wouldn't accidentally get splash by the water, so he wasn't concerned about it.

"Well, are we going?" Harry asked, standing next to the boat where Hermione was currently in. The guide and the first years just stared at him. "What? Is there something wrong?" he asked, while checking around himself to make sure his curse hadn't been activated.

"Yer walking on water, ya can't do that!" the man finally managed.

"Oh, I can't? Sorry... Where's your boat, then?" Harry asked, bowing to the guide in apology. When he was pointed to a larger boat to the side, Harry quickly deposited his pack into it and got into Hermione's boat and sat next to her. "I guess you'll just have to take it then."

The man just stared, shrugged his shoulders, and got into the boat. He then set forward, and the boats started moving towards the castle.

Meanwhile Harry was looking at Hermione worriedly. She kept muttering some nonsense about believing in Christ now and promising to start going to church.

-

When they finally reached the underground passage and docked, Harry took off his water poncho and collected his pack from their struggling guide, who introduced himself as Hagrid. After bowing and thanking Hagrid, he went with Hermione and Ron, who met up with them when the boats docked, towards the huge wooden double doors at the top of the flight of stairs.

When Hagrid knocked on the doors, they immediately opened, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. Once again, a feeling of familiarity came over Harry when he saw her, but he didn't say anything this time, either.

Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of the school and also transfiguration teacher. Their professor then led them to the entrance hall. Inside was just what Harry would have expected from medieval times: there were torches lining the walls, with ceilings too high to make out, and magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper floors.

He could already hear the many voices of the older students coming from the other set of double doors in the entrance hall. But instead of heading over there, the professor lead them to a smaller room located off to the side of the entrance hall doors.

She then took a position in front of the other set of doors, which Harry guessed led to the room where the other students were going, and looked at the first year students. Her eyes widen momentarily when she saw Harry and his gigantic pack, but she quickly composed herself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "The banquet will begin shortly, but before it starts, you must be sorted in to your houses. They will be like your home for your schooling career here in Hogwarts. Each house has its own common room where you will spend most of your time outside of class. Each common room has dormitories where you will be sleeping, and other than that, there is a house competition. Students will be given points for good deeds inside and outside of class, where as bad deeds earn deductions. At the end of the year the points are totaled up and the winner wins the house cup."

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting will take place in the Great Hall in front of the other students. I would suggest you all smarten yourselves up." At that Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

"Sorting huh? What is she talking about?" Harry asked, absolutely clueless as to what was about to happen.

"You get sorted into a respective house at the beginning of your first year. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the method in which we get sorted. Seems that they want to keep it a surprise to new students." Hermione was clearly upset that she didn't know that piece of information.

"I heard it was some sort of test," Ron imputed. At that Hermione started fidgeting with excitement in her eyes. Ron just rolled his eyes when he saw this.

Harry, however, wasn't nearly so pleased to hear that. "A test, but I don't know any magic yet, I don't even have a wand yet!" he objected.

"I was meaning to ask you about that? Why don't you have your wand or uniform?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you didn't even change into a set of robes."

"Oh, erm, I was kind of in a coma until yesterday, and I didn't have any time to shop for my supplies," Harry explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He was somewhat embarrassed about the whole thing, given that he wasn't suppose to be out for that long - he was trained as a martial artist to recover quickly.

"You were in a coma? For that long? Never mind, the more important question is what are you going to do? You don't have any of your supplies for school..." Hermione said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Hmm, good question, guess I will talk with Dumbledore-kyoju before I go to bed today," Harry replied. "Anyways, what kind of test is this sorting going to be Ron-san?" he directed the question this time towards Ron. The boy had said that he had older brothers at the school, so Harry figured that he'd know by now.

"Oh, well, Fred said we had to wrestle a troll," Ron said some what frighten at that idea, but secretly pleased with the honorific that the Boy-Who-Lived had used with his name. Even if he wasn't a fan of Hermione, he had heard the conversation anyway.

"Really? That'd be great, it'd be so fun to fight with a troll... Wonder how strong it would be?" Harry asked, bouncing in excitement along with his tremendous pack. A couple of students actually moved back, just incase it fell on top of them. He was also glad it wouldn't be a written test. Even though he did well in school, he didn't know anything about magic.

Hermione and Ron just looked Harry like he was crazy.

"A troll! That would be too dangerous, you could get your self killed!" Hermione exclaimed. She knew he had an odd, unseen strength, but a troll was something completely different... right?

"I'll have to agree with her mate, which is actually kind of surprising. You'd get crushed by a troll!" Ron said.

Before Harry could reply, Professor McGonagall returned and escorted them inside.

The Great Hall was breathtaking, even more so than the castle grounds themselves. It had thousands of candles floating magically around the room, along with multiple fireplaces along the walls lighting the hall. There were five long wooden tables, which looked to be polished mahogany wood, situated in the hall. Four of the tables were placed side by side with a banner representing a certain house floating in the air above it: A lion for Gryffindor, a badger for Hufflepuff, a raven for Ravenclaw, and a serpent for Slytherin. The fifth table was the professor's table with the Hogwarts crest hanging above them. The most astounding part of Great Hall, at least in Harry's mind, was the ceiling.

It was a high vaulted ceiling with many wooden beams supporting it, but that wasn't what was astounding. What shocked him so much was that the ceiling looked like the night sky. The twinkling stars and shining moon shone down upon the students, it was almost like the real sky. Harry heard Hermione saying that it was bewitched to look like the outside sky, and was simply amazed by the things wizards could do. If Dumbledore-san had only shown him that on his initial visit, he would have been convinced right away...

He suddenly noticed that the students were looking at them - more specifically , at him. He fidgeted under their gaze. 'Why do they have to look at me like that? Do I really stick out from the rest of the first years?' Harry thought to himself. Of course, he couldn't really follow their gazes to the pack on his back, which he had forgotten he was carrying again.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when Professor McGonagall brought out a stool with an old tattered hat on it. Before he could ask Hermione about it, the rim of the hat opened up and started singing.

(2)"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hates sleep and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting hat can't see,

So try my on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"So you just have to try a hat on? Oh, kind of boring don't you think? Though, I could do without the crowd, they're making me uncomfortable..." Harry whispered after the song finished.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," Hermione whispered back.

At that point, Professor McGonagall step forward. "When I call your name, step forward, sit down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. Abbott, Hannah!" Harry watched as a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of line and put on the hat.

After a moment or two, the brim of the hat opened up and shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Harry started to get really nervous - what if he didn't get sorted? What if he just sat there with the hat on until Professor McGonagall said it was a mistake and that he wasn't a wizard? After noticing these thoughts, Harry quickly went into a meditative state to calm his nerves.

By the time he did calm them he noticed that it was Hermione's turn to be sorted. She excitedly walked up and sat down on the stool and pulled the hat on quickly. Hermione was one of the longer ones. It actually took her a full ten minutes before the hat called out Gryffindor. She looked a little embarrassed, but also had a relieved look when she went to the clapping table to his right.

Harry watched as the other students were sort, concentrating heavily on having a calm mind, but the names were drawing ever closer to his...

"Potter, Harry!"

When he heard his name Harry steeled himself and walked confidently up to the stool, aware that of all the whispers and eyes that were on him.

Before he sat down he looked to his professor. "It's Potter, Harry Saotome, actually," Harry said before dropping his pack beside the stool. The pack itself made a huge rumble as it hit the floor and everybody just stared at it instead of Harry.

The last thing he noticed before the Hat fell over his eyes was the professor's look of disbelief on her face. Harry waited for a minute before he heard a voice in his head, which he assumed was that of the hat.

"Hmm, my, my, you are a tough one. Looks like I'll have to look deeper into you..." the voice said. "Oh, look at that, a martial artist, haven't had one of you in a long, long time, especially one at your caliber..."

"Thank you," Harry said, thinking that if the hat could speak to him, then it would work the opposite way also. He was quite pleased that someone had noticed his talent instantly... even if it was just a talking hat.

"Why, a smart one, too, you actually figured out that you could talk to me. Not many figure that one out..." the voice said, sounding quite pleased with things suddenly. "Now, back to the sorting. Let's see, you have loyalty, which is good for Hufflepuff, and intelligence, which is good for Ravenclaw, you even have ambition to strive to be the best. That would be a Slytherin trait. But your bravery, my you have an abundance of that..." The voice actually sounded confused though the whole tirade. "I really don't know where to put you, looks like I will have to really dig to find a place for you..."

"Umm, I don't think that's quite necessary..." Harry said hesitantly. He didn't want his past with his Uncle exposed. After all, it was a hard time for him and his brother, and he wasn't even thinking of the curse!

"Sure it is, we need to place you, you have a lot of talent, and not focusing it correctly would be such a disappointment. Okay, let's take a peek now." After a bit of time the hat let out a traditional Kasumi response. "Oh my."

Harry just sat dejectedly. He hadn't wanted anybody to find out all about his past. He himself rarely thought about the horrors of it.

"That's quite a past son, there would be only one place to put you after seeing that..." At that, the Hat yelled out Gryffindor. Before he could take off the Hat, it spoke to him again. "Harry my boy, please come see me someday during your stay at Hogwarts. I'd love the company, and I also need to speak with you about something I saw in your mind."

Harry said a quick thank you and took off the Hat. When the hall refocused around him, he noticed that it was eerily quiet and took a look around. Everybody was staring at him, even the teachers, although, Professor Dumbledore had an amused twinkle in his eyes, when Harry turned to look at him. Harry quickly picked up his pack, but wasn't quite sure what to do now. His housemates weren't clapping for him like they did with the others.

'Guess they don't want me' Harry thought as he looked down at his shoes. 'Rejected before I even start...'

"Harry, my boy," a loud voice interrupted the eerie silence. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on being sorted into Gryffindor!" Fred said as he stood up from where he was sitting at the table.

"No, let me have the honor, I believe it would be more appreciated if I were to do it, dear brother," George said, following his brothers example.

Both brothers quickly went up on stage, right in front of Harry. The brothers then pumped their hands, once again, into each one of Harry's hands, saying at the same time as each other, "It's an honor to have you in our house!"

The twins moved to pick Harry up like they would at the end of sport games, but after a couple of seconds of trying to lift the boy and the backpack that he was carrying on his back again, they gave up.

"Umm, sorry mate, but you just weigh too much, I think you need to go on a diet. I mean look at you, all lean and muscled, it's a miracle that the sorting stool actually held your weight!" Fred said gently, trying not to upset Harry too much. After all, Harry needed to know the truth, right? Of course, the fact that Fred's eyes remained on the giant pack on his back might have said something...

"I am sorry, Harry ol' boy, but I must agree with my brother on this one, at the rate you're going, you're going to have all the girls in the school practically drooling all over you and I know how horrible that is," George agreed, patting Harry on the back, trying to give Harry as much comfort as he could.

By the time the two had finished, the whole Hall was either laughing or clapping at the twin's teasing. Harry was relieved that the hall wasn't silently focused on him anymore, and very thankful towards the twins, since they got him out of that weird situation.

After some of the laughter and clapping died down, during which Fred and George took bows, the three went to take their seats in front of Hermione. Unfortunately, the twins never did anything normally. Therefore, it was totally unsurprising that Fred and George skipped, like five year olds, backed to their seats dragging a laughing and skipping Harry Saotome Potter along, eliciting much laughter from the student body.

-

After the whole fiasco, Harry had asked Hermione why it was so quiet when he was sorted. Hermione had explained that his sorting had taken 25 minutes, breaking the old record of 18. She said that the students were actually staring to wonder if he was going to be rejected.

The sorting had continued quite smoothly after Harry's, though, Ron did receive catcalls and whistling, from his brothers of course, when he was sorted into Gryffindor and was making his way to a seat by Harry. By the time the sorting had ended though, Harry's stomach was growling so much that people were actually scooting a bit away from him, afraid that his stomach would attack them.

Harry was moaning too, he was so hungry. It had been forever since he had something to eat... Well, actually, it had only been a few of hours, but to a Saotome, a few of hours of hunger is like an eternity.

After a couple of quick words from the Headmaster - nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak - the many gold plates in the hall quickly filled up with mounds and mounds of food.

Harry was in heaven, and was practically drooling over all the food in front of him. Even though he didn't know what the food was, it still looked delicious, not to mention the fact that Saotomes would eat anything edible. Well, okay, not Akane's cooking, but that was more of a bio chemical weapon, then food, and hence, not edible.

Harry was about to dig in when Ron interrupted him.

"Hey, Harry up for a little challenge?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry perked up at this, momentarily forgetting about his hunger. After all, he lived for challenges: his whole life was full of them, and he and Ranma practically bounced from one challenge to the next without question.

"Name the challenge, Ron-san" Harry said confidently.

At this Ron took on a smug look. "An eating contest between me, my brothers and you."

Harry looked to the twins who were nodding and had a fork and knife in their hands with a napkin tucked into their collars. He then looked back to Ron, who nodded his head.

When Harry saw this, he quickly got up and picked up his pack and practically dived into it, the whole of Gryffindor table watching him. When he finally emerged, he had pulled out two long wooden sticks.

"Aha, found them! Knew I had some chopsticks in there somewhere," Harry said to himself. "Alright I'm ready, but you better be prepared to lose," Harry said, accepting Ron's challenge.

"Highly, unlikely mate, especially with those two sticks. I've been training for this all summer, and so have they!" Ron responded.

The Gryffindor table must have heard the challenge because there was a sudden clanking of money on the table as they bet on who would win. Of course, most of the betting was on one of the Weasleys since they knew how they ate, but Harry actually saw Hermione slip some money in for him to win.

A 2nd year girl by the name of Katie Bell stated the rules, "Person to eat the most food given is the winner." She paused for a moment, as though for effect, before going on. "Okay boys... On your mark, get ready, EAT!"she shouted out, bringing her hand down in a car race fashion.

Immediately, the three Weasley's grabbed for some food, practically shoving it into their mouths, making a total mess of the place and their face. But when they reached for a second helping, it disappeared from under their fingertips and it kept disappearing every time they tried to grab more. This was when they noticed that all the students around them were really quiet.

Looking around, they noticed everyone was staring in the direction of Harry, and when the twins and Ron looked to Harry, their eyes pretty much fell out of their eye sockets.

There Harry was, just sitting there while his hands blurred, and various food just disappeared from the plates they used to occupy, accompanied by the rapid click of the chopsticks that he held. It was actually quite a sight, seeing him move his arms and hands that fast, it almost seemed like he had a hundred of them, instead of two - not to mention the click of Harry's chopsticks sounded like a very complex drum cadence.

In two minutes it was all over. All the food was gone in their general vicinity, while Harry set his chopsticks down, wiped his mouth, leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Ah, that was very good, my thanks to the chefs. Of course, it wasn't as good a Kas-chan's, but whose is?" Harry said contentedly. "Uh, is something wrong?" he asked when he noticed that everybody was quiet and staring at him again. "Err, do I have something on my face? Did I miss some food or something?" he suggested slowly when no one answered, wiping his mouth once again with his napkin.

"HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron exclaimed. Which earned a 'Ron!' from Hermione for his swearing. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A MESS!"

"Um... well... Kas-chan forced me to adopted table manners when she saw the way I ate. It's kind of a habit by now," Harry responded, poking his fingers into his ears because of the sheer volume of Ron's voice.

"NOT THAT! HOW DID YOU EAT ALL THAT SO FAST! NOT TO MENTION THAT MUCH?"

"Huh, didn't you say this was a race? I don't usually eat that fast anymore since it upsets my family. By the way, how did you like the food? I thought the chicken stuff was very good, and that roost beef, it was superb..."

"I didn't get any mate, it's all in your stomach there!" Ron said pointing at Harry.

"Huh, why not? I thought you were hungry, and this was a race..."

"Why not? It's because you just ate all the food within a 12-foot radius of yourself! Withintwo minutes no less!" Ron exclaimed once again pointing to all the empty plates around them.

"Mr. Weasley, mind explaining why you are shouting in the hall?" a voice interrupted them.

Looking up, the whole Gryffindor table noticed that Professor McGonagall was standing there looking very stern.

"Umm, there's no more food on the table," Ron said nervously. Sure enough, when the professor looked, all she saw were clean plates devoid of any food.

"Heavens, where did it all go?" she asked. At that, all the Gryffindors pointed at Harry, who was looking down at his plate embarrassed. "And Mr. Potter, what exactly happened to all the food here?"

"Eh heh, well you see I was hungry and well, I ate it all when Ron suggested an eating contest. Actually, if there is any more food left, I would love to have some more, I am still a bit hungry..." Harry said honestly.

After that comment, all the Gryffindors, including the professor, either face faulted or sweat dropped - some even did both.

-

Harry was bored, totally bored. He was still sitting at the Gryffindor table, but the teachers forbade him to eat any more food because they simply didn't have enough. Of course, Harry thought that was totally unfair. After all they had magic, couldn't they just make some more? But he didn't argue with them, since they were teachers. So he was sitting at the table twirling his chopsticks at a blurring speed between his fingers.

Hermione was once again engrossed in her book, which he still didn't know where she kept. She didn't have a book bag after all. He would have engaged her in a conversation but he didn't want to brother her again. He had tried to talk with her after the eating contest when she was eating, but she had practically snapped at him, telling him that he shouldn't have eaten so fast if he was bored. Part of him thought it was because he was interrupting her reading for a third time that day, so the logical thing in his mind was not to ask again.

Ron himself was still eating. Harry had tried to talk to him as well, but it seemed that his earlier display of eating finesse had intimidated him, since all he did in response was put his arm over his food like he was protecting it and continued eating.

Harry had initiated a conversation with the twin's and talked about the school, its subjects and the various teachers and he was very excited to begin. Once more people got involved in the conversation; he just kept silent since they started talking about magic far more advance then he could understand.

'Ugh, I am so bored! I wish I had something to do. I don't even want to go through my pack either, since I know uncle never allowed me to pack anything that would take my attention away from my training...' Harry sighed. He just couldn't do anything here, not even his training since it involved getting up and moving, and he didn't want the attention of the student body again. At that he remembered the incident on the train dealing with the auras. 'I almost forgot about that, I wanted to look more into it too...'

Finally finding something to do, Harry set off to do the task enthusiastically. Concentrating a little bit, he focused a bit of ki into his eyes, and the world in front of him shifted into a surreal glow of colors. He looked around at the myriad of auras in the vicinity admire the beauty of the mixing colors before setting off to his task, studying Hermione's aura. He found it easily and looked at it intensely.

The white glow around her aura seemed very wild and powerful, but he couldn't tell any more than that. Harry decided to see if any of the others had this second aura and quickly took a look around. At once, he saw that all his schoolmates also had a second aura, varying from a dark gray to grayish white and concluded that this was magic since Harry had never seen this before. He noticed that Hermione's magical aura was much whiter than the other students and wondered vaguely at what that meant. He also noticed that the auras on the students varied in intensity and guessed that this was their magical potential. In this department, he noticed the older students had much more intense auras than Hermione, but her magical aura seem to be in matched with students that looked to be 14 or so.

He finally decided to look to the teachers to get a basis on how to judge magical auras, after all, they were suppose to be masters of their department. Turning his head, he first looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's aura was intense. He could actually compare it to Ranma's ki aura, which was amazing itself, since his brother's aura at full strength seemed like a second small sun. He looked to the other teachers to see how they compared to the Headmaster.

He started with the pale looking man with greasy hair next to Dumbledore and studied his aura. He was in the middle of studying the man's aura when he suddenly turned around and looked straight at him. When that happened, Harry experienced an intense pain from his lighting bolt scar and only his training in the arts allowed him not to flinch at it.

'What was that?' Harry thought to himself rubbing his scar. Harry looked to Hermione once again to study her aura a bit more since he didn't want to encounter another bout of pain.

Harry had been staring at Hermione for a couple minutes when he noticed something odd about her normal ki aura. There was separate ki aura in the middle of her chest that had the shape of a stick. He noticed that it seemed to be powering Hermione's own ki aura. He was about to study it a bit more before a slap in the back interrupted him.

Harry quickly turned off his ki senses, and looked up to find that Fred (he could tell by the feel of their auras) was looking at him with suggestive eyes. "Hey Harry, having fun staring at our little ickle Hermione's chest there?" Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there aren't you Harry? Fred and I didn't do that till second year!" George added in after a bit.

"But, she is quite the looker, though, isn't she? That bushy hair and librarian look is just so sexy, don't you think Harry?" Fred commented after examining Hermione with a grin.

"Aww, look at that Fred, our little girl, Hermione, is flattered!" George said with a laugh.

"Wha?" Harry said intelligently, then turned towards Hermione and noticed that she was beet red in the face.

"Why were you staring at my chest Harry?" Hermione asked when he failed to say anything else.

Harry was just confused. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. He wasn't staring at anything other than that strange aura the accompanied Hermione's normal ki aura.

"What? Why would I stare at your chest? There's nothing there, I have nothing to stare at..." Harry responded, but at once knew that wasn't the right thing to say, as Hermione suddenly looked angry.

"Not the right thing to say, mate," one of the twins said, looking very amused by the scene.

"Uh… Uh… what I mean is that you're only 11 and I'm not interested." Again this was not the right thing to say, as Hermione looked even angrier.

"I don't think that helped there, buddy. Maybe you should just duck and cover," the other twin said, also looking very amused by the scene.

"I mean, uh, I mean… Oh just hit me and get it over with. It looks like have the same problem as my brother when talking to girls," Harry sighed as he turned a cheek towards Hermione and closed his eyes.

Harry waited, and waited some more, but when the strike never came he open his eyes and looked up at Hermione, who was looking bemusedly at him, a glitter in her brown eyes again.

"Harry, exactly what in heavens name are you doing?"

"What? Aren't you going to hit me? My brother always got hit when he angers a girl. Girl's tempers are scary," Harry said with a shudder.

Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. "Scary huh? Think you deserve something? That's really was quite offending what you just said," Hermione said with a certain gleam in her eyes.

Harry gulped at that and when Hermione raised her hand to strike, he quickly flinched and closed his eyes again. But, once again, nothing happened. He opened his eyes a few seconds later to check on Hermione only see her raise her hand again. He quickly shut his eyes and flinched again. This episode happened a couple more times till finally Hermione finally lost it and fell into a fit of giggles, along with Fred and George who were watching.

"Harry, you are just the most silliest boy I have ever seen. You can lift a 150 pound trunk like it's a feather, but you are afraid of a girl slapping you?"

Harry just looked embarrassed at that and whispered, "Sorry Hermione-chan... but girls hit hard..."

Unfortunately, all three heard this and went into a fit of laughter once again.

-

The desserts came and went (Ron had groaned as it left) and of course Harry didn't take any. After all, he was trained to not want any desserts. It was unmanly, but sometimes he would use his curse to get some, figuring that, in his girl form, it only made sense, as girls could eat sweets. As the feast came to an end, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Just a few more words now that certain people are finished eating..." At that the Headmaster looked towards Harry and Ron amusedly. Harry looked down at that, reddening a bit, and Ron just continued to moan about not having any more food. "The forbidden forest, as it is commonly called now, is still forbidden, hence the name. I would strongly advise a few to remember that," Dumbledore continued, his ever-twinkling eyes looking at the twins for the last part.

"Mr. Filch, our beloved caretaker, wants to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in corridors. So make sure you're not in any corridors before you use magic to your hearts desire, everybody needs some excitement after all," Dumbledore said humorously.

"Quidditch tryouts are to be on the second week of the term, contact Madam Hooch for more information on trying out. Please note, first years are not suppose to have brooms and try not to hurt yourselves, those howlers from your parents can be very painful to your ears."

Everybody laughed with an image of the Headmaster receiving a howler.

(3) "Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry took that last comment seriously. He could tell that the Headmaster was being not kidding about this statement, while the others had held a touch of humour in them. It did make him wonder what was in the third corridor, though. If a beast of some kind, maybe he could spar with it - he didn't want to get rusty with his martial arts, after all, and he doubted any of the students could provide a challenge, given what the Sorting Hat had said...

Dumbledore ended his speech with the school song, which everybody sang, well except Harry. His excuse was that he had a horrible singing voice. When the song ended, he and a few others started laughing at how the whole thing had sounded horrible.

Percy, the twins' other brother as Harry soon found out, stood up and started calling first years to him. "First years over here please. Over here, I am prefect, and I will be showing you the way to your dormitories." Harry got up with Hermione with Ron following after that, and was about to follow Percy, when he noticed the Headmaster call out to him.

Harry looked towards Hermione, but she just shrugged then looked towards Dumbledore with a look of awe. Harry tried Ron, but he was still looking at the empty plates where the food used to be (Harry rolled his eyes at that).

"Harry, would you come with me to my office? I believe you have some questions you wanted to ask. Plus, I would like to also discuss what we are going to do about your supplies and such matters."

Harry, once again, looked at Hermione and found her staring at him with jealousy.

"Sorry, Hermione-chan, Ron-san would you go on without me, I promise to tell you tomorrow," Harry said.

Hermione looked satisfied, though she did blush a little, due to the affectionate addition to her name. She knew it just meant he considered her a close friend, but that meant a lot to her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" Hermione rushed back to the other Gryffindor first years and followed Percy out of the Great Hall.

Ron, himself, glared at the retreating back of Hermione before responding. "Alright mate, I'll see you in the dorm," Ron waved and took off running to catch up with the rest.

Harry turned back to the waiting Headmaster, picked up his packand gave a bow "Lead the way, Dumbledore-kyoju."

* * *

(1) Hagrid's dialog was taken out from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone. I take no credit for creating it. 

(2) The Sorting Hat's song was taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone novel. I also take no credit for writing it.

(3) Dumbledore's speech is a modified one from the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone novel.


	8. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN hey guys, sorry about how late this chapter is. My beta reader has seemed to run off, so this is unedited. Also I realize that you guys probably don't know what the Japanese words mean so I will write a key sooner or later. I hope you like the chapter, not much really happens but bare with me.

**NEW AN- I am adding this because I have recently recieved a flame that irks me, yet I have recieved many stating many of the same things. So I am putting a vote up for the continuation of this fic. Please leave some input**

Magic and Martial Arts: Year one

Chapter 7- The Morning After

"Lily, run, it's him, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off!"

"No! Please, have mercy. Don't kill Harry take me instead. Please, don't kill Harry"

"Avada Kedavera"

Harry shot up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard and covered his face with his hand.

"That dream again. It's been so long," Harry breathed out, trying to calm his breathing and mind.

Harry was shaken up, the green light and the merciless laughter had chilled him to the bone. He hadn't dealt this dream in a while. In fact he hadn't had it in years. He had usually exhausted himself to the point of dreamless sleep during the training trip with his uncle, especially after a certain training exercises his uncle had him and Ranma go through. At the Tendo's he had lost himself in the chaos of Ranma's and Akane's arrange marriage, mostly mediating for them. With all this going on, he had totally forgotten about the dream, until recently.

But, now with nothing to preoccupy him, it seems that that his old past has come back to haunt him and this was probably due to the conversation he had the previous night.

The headmaster had taken him to his office and had discussed a few topics that dealt with school maters, such as how he'll get his supplies or his language problem. They had decided that next weekend he would be escorted to Diagon Alley, which, supposedly had everything he needed. As for the language problem, they had yet to find a solution. So Harry was suppose to meet up with one of the teachers to cast a translating charm on him till they found a suitable teacher that knew both Japanese and English.

After that, it was small chat, more or less concerning the unusual start and events of the sorting and the feast. Unfortunately, the happy atmosphere came to an end and the Professor went more into his history and the history of his parents. He hadn't shown any signs of emotion when the topic was brought up, but after, he had spent a couple of hours alone by the lake in his girl form to sort out his emotions. Girl form because he wasn't allowed to express tearful emotions in his male form, or at least that's what his uncle had said.

After all that was said and done, he had trudged back up to the dormitories (Dumbledore had told him how to get there and the password) and fell into a fitful sleep.

Harry was still shaking a bit from his nightmare and noticed that it was only five in the morning. Well it was two in the afternoon in Japan, but that didn't really matter, with all the chaos the previous day, he has yet to feel the effects of jet lag.

Harry knew that trying to get back to sleep was hopeless, so he quietly got up, careful not to disturb his roommates, if that was possible with all the snoring they were doing, dressed in his normal attire, forest green Chinese silk shirt, and black kung fu pants and crept outside.

Harry sat out by the lake for a bit reflecting the dream he had. It was one that used to plague his nights until his uncle had gotten mad at being awoken so early and stared working him till exhaustion, which he didn't mind. He knew the dream was some way connected to this man Voldemort that Professor Dumbledore and Hermione had been talking about and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was when his parents had died.

'Well no use doing nothing all morning, might as well get some practice done while I think things though, maybe it will help calm mind down' Harry thought.

Harry quickly took to running around the lake a couple times to loosen up his muscles. After stretching a bit, Harry started his practice routine.

Harry stood off in the middle of the grounds, controlling his breathing and enhancing his senses to feel around him. Exactly how Tofu-sensei taught him, though he wasn't very proficient, as he still couldn't sense Tofu-sensei. Harry slowly started one of his easy katas that, was taught to him by his uncle, moving in slow flowing movements performed flawlessly from the countless times executing the kata. While he did this, he thought more the conversation he had with the headmaster.

The Headmaster had told Harry pretty much what Hermione had told him, but with a little bit more detail, especially what should have happened to him after Voldemort was defeated. He had found out that the wizarding world was in much worse shape than Hermione had first portrayed it to him. The wizarding world was on the verge of totally collapsing and many of the people had lost hope. It was even explained to him that Hogwarts was close to being over thrown, as well, and had Voldemort had enough time, he would have topple the last hope of the wizarding world. But all this was thwarted by Harry himself and had stopped the unstoppable and defeated Voldemort.

The Headmaster explained that he was supposed to go live with his last remaining relatives, so not to be corrupted by the attention he would have surely received by defeating the Dark Lord. Unfortunately the Headmaster didn't realize that they would send him off to someone else.

Harry was still thinking as he finished his warm up katas and proceeded into more complex katas of his style of Anything Goes. The ones actually used for sparing and fighting. He was asking himself some questions that have been bothering him since the conversation with the Headmaster.

'Why did the curse backfire on Voldemort, surely there isn't something different from me than any other witch or wizard?' Harry asked himself

'Also, how is it possible to only have one remaining relative, what about my pop's side? And if I was so important to the wizarding world, how come the Headmaster didn't check up on me, by all indication, it seems that he didn't even know I wasn't out of the country till I dropped in on him'

'He's keeping something from me, I can see it in his eyes'

Harry decided to think about this later, as the next part of his morning training required his full attention.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his breathing. He closed off the rest of the world as he focused solely on his training. After a few seconds Harry went into action, moving with incredible speeds, creating complex combos that put masters of the art to shame. He threw punches, kicks and performed inhuman aerial feats as he fought off opponents only he could see.

Harry slowly came to stop and regained his breath after his mock battle. The last exercise he had just completed was of improvisation and adaptability. Early on in his training, his uncle had him do image training, in which he would contend with an opponent within the compounds of his mind. He was taught to memorize the reactions of other martial artist and predict their movements in correspondence to his own attacks or counter attacks, hence the reason why the Harry's style requires vast knowledge of all other styles. This was probably the reason for his incredible tactical mind as he was able to analyze any opponent's style and adjust to it, allowing him to attack, defend, surprise, and eventually defeat his opponent.

After Harry regained his breath, he calmly walked back to the lake and sat down on a large rock beside a tree alongside the lake and began to meditate, focusing on his ki.

As the morning sun continued the rise, more and more sunlight shone though the girl's dormitory, awaking a certain bushy hair girl. It was a beautiful day, with the last days of the summer season coming to an end. Hermione stretched out, ridding herself the last vestiges of sleep from mind before getting up for an early start to the day.

Hermione could barely contain her excitement, as she got ready. It was the first day of school and she can just imagine all the new things she would learn this year. As she finished making sure that everything was ordered and spotless, she recalled the previous day. Her life was definitely looking up. She had already made a friend, one that looked at her as a person instead of a tool to finish homework. It's also a plus that, that friend is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter, he was quite a mystery to her, she thought that he would be arrogant and self center since he was famous and all, but when she met him, he was totally the opposite, not to mention a bit clueless in a endearing way. She would have to observe him a bit closer, he was an enigma, and she wanted to know more about him.

There was also that boy, Ron, but she wasn't sure about him, he was so infuriating sometimes and she didn't think he thought highly of her. The rough start didn't help matters either, but how can someone be so tactless when it came to people's emotions. Hopefully they could get over their differences. After all she would love to have more friends.

Hermione made her way out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted to explore the castle first so she wouldn't get lost when she made her way to classes. I mean that would be the worst thing, being late to class. She recalled the map with-in the pages of her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History and made her way around the castle.

Hermione eventually finished the interior of the large castle and made her way outside. She took in the scenery of the early morning and absolutely was mesmerized, the early morning dew was glistening in the dawning sun, making everything shine and twinkle. The birds were greeting the marvelous day with merry tweets and toots, and the lake glittered in crystal clear waters. Hermione just sigh contentment, it was so peaceful here.

Hermione was about to walk around the lake when movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention. Hermione, having the curious nature she does, walked towards the open field on the side of the lake and hid behind a tree as she peeked around the corner to find out what was there.

She was surprised when she saw Harry just standing there, after all you don't usually find people awake at this hour. She was about to go up and ask what he was doing up at this hour when he finally moved.

Hermione just stared in awe as she watched him move. She recognized it as martial arts but that's all she knew. To her, Harry's moves were breathtaking. He moved flawlessly, from one stance to another as if by instinct. It was hypnotizing. The grace and elegance in which he moved, was absolutely breath taking, it would put any dancer to shame. And as Harry continued Hermione also continued in creating new ways to express the incredible sight in front of her.

Hermione's jaw dropped watched as he went though a different series of moves where his body acted like rubber, back bending, twisting, and turning in ways that made Hermione wonder.

Hermione's eyes widen when Harry moved in slow graceful movements that made him glow slightly, making him seem ethereal in the morning light.

And when Harry switched to his more advance forms. Hermione fell into a seated position in shock as she saw Harry leap to impossible heights and float down as if he were weightless

When Harry went into his last exercise Hermione was on the edge, she wasn't sure if she could take any more surprises. Watching Harry was quickly becoming one of her favorite past times, one that closely rivaled her love to read. When Harry started moving in blurring speeds in which Hermione couldn't keep up with, she almost fainted. But sooner than she hoped, Harry finally ended his work out and settled down on a large rock by the lake.

Hermione was still trying to recompose her self from Harry's performance. His show had totally entranced Hermione by the beauty he moved in, and unbelievable feats he performed. Quickly getting up and moving from her hiding place, Hermione walked up to Harry.

When she got close enough she let out an excited scream.

"Harry! That was incredible, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. How did…"

Unfortunately Hermione never got to finish her questions, as her loud entrance caused a surprising re-enactment of Harry's first meeting with Tofu-sensei, which ended in a loud

SPLASH!

The minute Hermione had spoken, Harry, who was deep into meditation working on enhancing his ki reserves, yelp in surprised a literally jumped three stories up. Now usually when this happened it wasn't such a big deal as Harry could easily land that, unfortunately for him though he was sitting next to the lake and he taken by surprised. So it was understandable that when Hermione came up from behind him and scared the living day lights out of him, he jumped and belly flopped right in the middle of the lake, eliciting a small blush and a wince from Hermione.

When Harry-chan finally swam back to the shore sputtering out water from her mouth and ears, she turned to Hermione and slowly motioned the nervous girl towards her.

"_Umm, Hermione-san_?" Harry-chan said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Har... or umm Jade" Harry-chan didn't look amused at that.

Hermione had noticed that Harry had reverted back to calling her Hermione-san instead of Hermione-chan, and she took that as sign of trouble.

Harry-chan leaned closed to Hermione as if about to tell her a big secret and yelled quiet loudly.

"_Don't ever do that again!"_

"I'm SORRY! I didn't mean… Wait, what did you say?" Hermione had immediately apologized when she heard Harry-chan's voice but she noticed that she didn't understand it fully.

"Umm Harry did you just speak to me in Japanese?"

"_What do you mean 'speak to you in Jap'… Oh no, I don't have the translation charm on me anymore…what a start to a day" Harry-chan sighed in resignation. It's just like back in Nerima._

"_Translation charm? You use Translation charm?" _Hermione asked in Japanese.

"_Yeah a translation charm, Dumbledore-kyoju… Nani? Wait did you just respond in Japanese?" _Harry asked shocked

"_Uh, yes, I speak Japanese, but it is a bit rough. I used to go to Japan a lot when I was little, why do you think I never asked for the definitions of those honorifics you used yesterday? I just wasn't aware of the titles, as I haven't stayed there for long enough to learn proper titles, just the polite ones..." _Hermione answered timidly, still on edge by Harry-chan's anger

"_Yatta! I found someone who speaks Japanese!" _Harry exclaimed while grabbing a hold of Hermione's hands and started jumping around, it actually looked like an odd version of the game ring around the rosy.

"_Harry, Harry! HARRY!" _Hermione said trying to settle the energetic boy who was dragging her around.

Her last 'Harry' did catch Harry-chan's attention, but unfortunately for Harry-chan, she was in mid jump and was using Hermione an anchor, so when she finally let go of Hermione, she, once again, flew off towards the lake.

When Harry-chan got back to shore, she had wide eyes and a surprised look in them. Hermione herself was trying to stifle a giggle, it seemed to her that Harry-chan attracted water like a magnet and she found that amusing.

"_You know Hermione-chan I believe, that lake and I are going to be very good friends"_

Hermione just giggled, noticing that Harry-chan was calling her Hermione-chan once again, and was happy that Harry-chan wasn't mad at her anymore, even if him, currently her,calling her Hermione-chan still made her blush a bit.

"_So Harry, why exactly were so you so happy to know that I spoke Japanese?" _Hermione questioned a few minutes later after they finally moved a fair distance away from the lake.

"_Well, first off, it feels nice to use Japanese again, even if its only been a day, secondly I have been looking for a person here to teach me English" _Harry-chan paused here and glanced shyly to Hermione_, "And, umm, I was hoping you would teach me it" _

Hermione just smiled at the timidness Harry-chan was showing_ "Why of course, Harry I would love too"_

At that Harry-chan broke out in a full smile.

"_So, what are you doing out here anyways?"_ Harry-chan asked as she started to dry herself off.

"_Well I was exploring around the…"_ Hermione trailed off wide-eyed and blushing.

"_Around the what, Hermione-chan?"_ Harry-chan asked, ringing out the shirt she had taken off to dry out.

"_Uh… around the chest… uh… I mean castle"_ Hermione stammered out still blushing in front of an oblivious Harry-chan.

Harry-chan flicked the shirt out, not unlike Kasumi did when she was hanging laundry.

"_Oh, that's good, don't want to get lost and accidentally skip out of class, ne?" _

"_Ne, I didn't want to skin… skip… yeah skip… part of the class."_

"_Hermione-chan, you alright, you seem a little flush, you're not coming down with something are you?"_ Harry-chan asked noticing how red Hermione was.

"_Fine, fine just… um Harry do you think you should be doing that out here?"_

"_Do what?" _Harry-chan asked as she put her shirt back on and took off her pants to squeeze the water out of.

Hermione just shook her head in exasperation. "You know what, just put your pants back on and lets go find some hot water for you"

"_Okay, lets go!"_ Harry-chan agreed, putting her pants back on and following Hermione back into the castle enthusiastically, wanting to be a boy before anybody else saw.

"_Say, Harry I wanted to ask, what were doing earlier? I know it was some type of martial arts but what you did earlier was incredible! It goes against everything I have learned about physics!"_ Hermione questioned excitedly, she was still in awe of what she had seen Harry-chan do earlier.

"_Oh, you saw that? Well, that was Musabetsu Kaktou Saotome Ryuu or The Saotome Branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranma, he's my brother butnot by blood, and I trained under Ranma's pop. Of course both of us passed him skill already"_ Harry-chan said with pride. She was very proud of her accomplishments in the art. It was the only things she really became arrogant over.

"_It was amazing, I could watch you all day!" _

Harry-chan turned red from the complement and grabbed some of her bright red hair, twirling it shyly between her fingers.

Hermione just giggled in response_ "Harry, you're so strange, you almost sound arrogant when you talk about your martial arts, but when you are complemented you're so shy!"_

Harry-chan just looked down embarrassed.

Harry was about to respond to Hermione's comment when a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, Hermione!"

"How are you?"

"Hello Fred, George, I am doing fine, how about you? Not getting into any trouble I hope?" Hemione greeted.

"Us?"

"Never"

"Well, maybe not now"

"We were going to get some grub, when"

"We ran into you"

"We're hungry because"

"His Bolt-ship happened"

"To eat all the food last night"

Harry-chan, who had been hiding behind Hermione due to her language problem and her curse, scuffed her foot on the floor a bit red from embarrassment.

_"Well you should have been faster,"_ Harry-chan said meekly, trying in vain to defend herself, while Hermione stifled a laugh at the girls comment.

Of course Harry-chan forgot that she couldn't speak English anymore so when she spoke Japanese the twins just looked confused at each other before turning back to the girl they didn't notice before.

"Well, looky here Fred it looks like another Weasley"

"To true, George, she does have the flaming red hair"

"But, she has green eyes"

"Hmm, not a Weasley then"

"So who is she?"

Fred and George both turned to the petite redhead behind Hermione after their brief conversation in front of the two girls.

The redhead in question just let out a little "eep" and hid behind Hermione a bit more. Harry-chan had realized her mistake earlier, when she spoke out and didn't know what to do now. So she did what she always did when she didn't have a solution for a problem, used the classic Saotome Ultimate Attack… run away for a bit and come up with a solution.

Of course to Fred and George she looked like an extremely shy, cute redhead.

"Err, its alright, we won't bite'

"Much" The twins said after witnessing the shy girl.

Hermione hesitated a bit before recalling the name she and Harry-chan created up with yesterday. "Her name is Jade" Hermione blushed a bit when remembered the reason why she named her that before turning her head a bit a peered down at the smaller girl "Jade Tendo, don't mind her she's a bit… shy"

"I'll say"

"But, I guess that just adds to the cute innocent look she has"

"George, I am appalled, couldn't you at least wait a couple of years"

"I wasn't checking her out, my dear brother, I was merely 'examining' the future market."

"I must apologize for my dimwitted brother here. He can be a bit crude sometimes"

"Crude? Must I remind you of your comment about a sexy Hermione"

"I believe you misunderstood me, brother, I was merely stating an observation, not in any way implying that I wanted our dear Hermione here"

"Why not ask the girls here on their opinion of the matter since it does pertain to them." George offered.

By the time the twins turned to the girls again, they were flush red, though Harry-chan's was more of frustration, since she was actually a boy. Though, unlike his brother, who resents anybody calling him cute or anything along the lines of feminine complements, Harry-chan had pretty much accepted the curse as part of her life. After all nothing really changes other than the hair color, voice, size and lost and gain a few features.

"Uh, we have to visit the washroom right now, we'll see you some other time" Hermione hurriedly excused herself and Harry-chan, before running down the hall towards the girls washroom she found earlier.

"Now look what you did George! You scared them off, how am I ever going to get a girl if you keep scaring anything that is opposite of our gender"

That was the last thing the two girls heard before they rushed into the girl's washroom to get away from the embarassing conversation and to change Harry back to normal.

-

"Hermione-chan, thanks again for getting me out of that situation earlier" Harry said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table after a brief visit to the teachers table fix his language problem for the day.

"It's my pleasure Harry, after all it was my fault you were girl" Hermione whispered the last part, making sure none of the other students, who were beginning to pile into the Great Hall, heard.

"Oh look, there's Ron-san. Ron-san! Over here!" Harry waved over the redheaded boy.

"Hey, Harry… Hermione" Ron greeted, adding Hermione's name almost as an after thought as he sat down in front of the two.

"Morning Ron-san" Harry responded while Hermione just nodded, still a bit cautious of Ron.

"Harry where were you this morning? You weren't in your bed when everybody woke up."

"Well I woke up early but couldn't get back to sleep. So I went outside to think"

"Oh" Was all that Ron said as he started piling food onto his plate.

"Harry! I just remembered, what did you talk about with the Headmaster. You said you would tell us!" Hermione exclaimed curiously.

"Headmaster? Well, we discussed the arrangements in school for me as I need to get supplies and not to mention my language problem" Harry stated, purposely leaving out the second half the conversation he had with the Headmaster.

"Language problem?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I can't speak English really well, so Dumbledore-kyoju put a translation charm on me"

"So what is going to happen? How are you going to get supplies?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron for, once again, interrupting a conversation between her and Harry.

Ron in turn just ignored it and continued to eat while listening discreetly.

"Well, I am supposed to be escorted to some place called Diagon Alley this weekend, but I will have to make due till then." Harry answered filling his own plate with food making sure not to take it all.

"OH! Diagon Alley, it's such a wonderful place, I am sure you will love it there. The bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, is absolutely amazing. I have never seen so many books in one place before, not even in a library." Hermione rambled on in one breath, to the amazement to Harry and to some degree Ron.

Harry listened with rapt attention as his rapidly ate his breakfast, in a polite manner mind you, he didn't want Kasumi to be upset at him. That would be like Armageddon. Already he was anxious to see this Diagon Alley. The way Hermione described it sounded exciting, and Harry was all up for exciting places, after all he did travel all around his half of the world and had gain a great appreciation for the sites.

"Alright already! Diagon Alley is great and all but not that great!" Ron said finally fed of up with the five, going on ten, minute speech about Diagon Alley from Hermione. "The only real good thing about the place is the Quality Quidditch store there."

Hermione 'humph' with her head held high and crossed her arms. She also turned away from Ron and started her to fill empty plate for breakfast.

Harry just looked at the two and shrugged his shoulders. After all, fighting is a natural thing, right? Harry also wondered if the two liked each other, Akane and Ranma always fought, but it was because they liked each other. Maybe it was the same for Hermione and Ron? Harry quickly let the idea rest and turned to Ron.

"Quality Quidditch? What's that?"

"What's that! Why it's a store for the greatest game in the world! Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed appalled that Harry didn't know about Quidditch.

"Greatest game in the world? Well I don't know, I have played some great games. I especially like games that deal with a ball. Volley ball being one of my favorites."

"You play volley ball?" Hermione asked finally finding an opening to talk.

"Well, just for fun. Always did them to increase some aspect for my martial arts" Harry explained.

"Volley ball? Martial arts? What are you talking about? What are those?" Ron asked confused about the strange things they are talking about. He also glared at Hermione slightly, but realized that she didn't interrupt him, since he wasn't going to say anything, so he couldn't say anything against her.

"You've never heard of volley ball or martial arts?" Harry asked Ron surprised.

"Are all wizards this ignorant towards non magic people, Hermione-chan?"

"I don't know, I have read that wizards did keep themselves separate from non-magic people, or muggles, but I didn't expect it to extend to the point where they disregard even sports" Hermione responded, equally surprised at Ron lack of knowledge on non magic folk.

"Well, Ron-san, volley ball is a game that deals with a high net and a ball that you must hit over the net without it touching the ground. That's as basic I can put it without getting really into detail. As for martial arts, I guess that would be what you call muggle fighting, or self-defense, but more refined."

"Oh" again was all Ron could say.

"Hey, Harry do you think I could come with you to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, "I have only been there once and I would like to get some new books"

"You know I really don't know, I would have to ask if I could bring someone along."

"Do you think I could come too if she is allowed? I could tell you more about Quidditch" Ron asked, not wanting to be left out, even if he had to spend time with 'that' girl.

"Sure, I will asked if both of you can come, you can explain things to me, I was kind of just shoved into this world." Harry said happily, finally he was getting some true friends. Not those who wanted to befriend him because of popularity or something another.

"Well, I think we should start looking for classes" Harry said as he received his schedule that was being passed around by the school's prefects, "As it might take us a while to find these class rooms"

"Not to worry Harry, I know where they are, remember I went exploring earlier this morning." Hermione cheerfully responded.

"Well, lead the way, my good lady" Harry bowed with a small smile on his face, before him and Ron following Hermione to their first class.

* * *

AN- Okay guys that's it, what do you think? Leave comments please, it helps immensely even the flames. 


	9. A Tiring Week

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN- Okay here's my next chapter, not much really happens, hope it gives you some chuckles though. Oh and I would like to thank everybody for the support they gave me in the reviews.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 8- A Tiring Week

Harry sighed in relief for the umpteenth time this pass day as he sat out by the lake during his break for lunch. Things have been a blur of activity this past week and Harry finally realized that being a wizard was more than just saying a bunch of funny words and waving a wand. There were actually work and theory involved, you even had to study and create essays!

This past week Harry had been put though many opening lectures by the Professors concerning the art of magic and seriousness of some of the magic they would be performing. They actually haven't even had a practical lesson in magic yet. The week was spent warning the students of the dangers, the policies of the courses they were going to take and a long-winded descriptions about the branch of magic they were doing.

All in all, Harry's mind was swarming with new information. Though, he knew Japanese schooling was much more strict in sense of education, the very fact that he didn't believe in this type of magic before he came here made it a bit much to take in.

Of course it seemed like he was the only one. As all the other students soaked up the information like a sponge, especially his new friend Hermione. Harry considered her a monster in schooling. She could rival Nabiki in wit and cleverness and Hermione was only 11! He had even seen her studying material that wasn't even going to be covered and when asked, she commented that it was just joy reading, something to past the time. Which baffled Harry since it didn't seem to take Hermione long to read a book. Actually, Harry could compare Hermione's reading like his eating, inconceivably fast.

Even Ron wasn't having as much of a problem as Harry did, but this, of course, could because Ron came from a wizarding family and knew some of the basic fundamentals magic. But with all this, Harry was having a grand time. The castle had so many secrets that Harry probably could spend his life trying to find them all but still not uncover even a portion of it. Harry also found out that the castle was a unique training ground in his opinion. The moving stairs was absolutely thrilling, as it tested his reactions and his balance. It seemed that the castle was at least, if not totally, sentient, as when he attempted his fence walking on the rails of the stairs, it tried to make he come down by shaking him off. It seemed as if the castle didn't want him to get hurt within its interior. But when Harry started yelling in excitement and doing little balance beam tricks on the handrails, the atmosphere around the students changed. It felt like amusement settling all around them. Harry figured that it was the castles way of laughing at Harry. Actually now that Harry looks at it, he suppose it was rather funny, especially to Hermione's and Ron's reaction to the stunt.

-

"So Harry, what did you think of Transfiguration class? I can't wait till the practical! We are going to be learning so much! Aren't you just excited?" Hermione asked excitedly as she and Harry walked backed to the Gyrffindor common room.

"Well it was certainly interesting, though my head hurts a bit with all the information she gave us." Harry admitted putting his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll help you, after all your doing pretty well in our language class, so I am sure that you'll eventually get used to retaining the information in class."

"I hope you're right, the last thing I need is to fail being a wizard." Harry responded as he jumped up onto the railing of the staircase as his old habit kicked in.

"Harry you can't fail as a wizard, you would have to be a squib for that." Hermione lectured out, but she tensed up when she saw what Harry was doing "HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well I am walking on the rail, its for balance training, you know for my martial arts" Harry just shrugged his shoulders, nonplused by Hermione's outburst.

Hermione settled down about bit after she heard that and was about to comment after she realized that she didn't have to worry about it too much. With what she saw Harry do earlier this week there really was no point in worrying. But, that was before a feeling of concern suddenly wash down on her, and by the look on Harry face, he felt it too.

Harry himself was about to jump down not liking this feeling when the staircase gave a small nudge that seemed like it was trying to push him off gently. Harry, of course, easily kept his balance.

"Hey Hermione did you see that? The staircase moved!" Harry said excitedly

"Yeah, I am beginning to think this place is alive."

Harry was about to comment more when the staircase gave a bigger lurch, but once again Harry steadily kept his balance.

"Umm, Harry I think you should get off…" Hermione said in concern quickly retracing her steps to stable floor at the bottom of the staircase.

"You kidding? This is so fun!" Harry said as the staircase started swaying more with no one other than Harry on it. Harry himself was acting like a surfer and riding the waving staircase out.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them change to amusement as the staircase swayed even more (like a rope bridge).

"HARRY GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Hermione yelled out attracting them an audience.

All the while, Harry started doing simple tricks on the rail, getting used to the movement of the staircase. Once Harry got used to the constant moving he stared doing more advance stuff, starting out with a handstand or a cartwheel then moving on to some spins, then moving even further to jumps.

By the time he had finished, the atmosphere radiated with happiness and excitement, it seemed that school had fun playing with Harry. Harry himself just smiled widely when he finally reached the small crowd that was applauding and whistling crazily.

But before he could make a comment, Hermione rushed over towards him looking very red.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT YOURSELF, NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO GET DOWN. GET DOWN!" Hermione ranted out to a slightly scared Harry. Hermione was waving her finger with her other hand on her hip, a very intimidating pose in Harry's eyes.

But all of a sudden her demeanor changed. "Are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" Hermione's mood had instantly changed to a concerned one as she checked all over Harry's body, tilting his head, moving his arms, and poking him to see if there was anything wrong.

After a couple of minutes of this though, Harry decided to stop her as it was beginning to tickle.

"Umm, Hermione-chan, could you stop that, I am fine see" Harry said and to prove his point he gave a nice high jump with a back-flip, causing another loud applause from the audience surrounding them.

"Well, that's a relief" Hermione sighed out.

"BUT IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, GOD HELP YOU WHEN YOU PUT ME THOUGH THAT AGAIN!" Hermione yelled out in anger, the change of mood was so sudden that it cause most of the crowd jump in surprise, while Harry himself jumped and launched himself into the arms of a person in the crowd.

With her piece said Hermione quickly walked up the staircase telling it quite forcefully that if it moved then she would resort to using drastic measures. Harry actually thought he felt the atmosphere of the school slightly change to fear.

"Man, that was awesome Harry" a voice said directly above Harry.

When he looked up he noticed that he was still in the arms of someone and that someone happened to be Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron-san, don't mind me, just, you know, hanging around." Harry decided to joke, which cause the groans of everybody else for the bad pun.

"Right mate, but how long will you be 'hanging around' (another groan from the crowd), don't think it's normal for people to do this" Ron said

"Ah well, it was fun while it lasted, thank you Ron-san" Harry got down from Ron's arms and gave a small bow.

"No problem, not like you were that heavy" Ron said with a bit of pride.

"But man what's up with the know-it-all? Think she is having her time of the month" (how he knows that, I don't know)

At that comment there was a multitude of smacks as half the crowd left, obviously girls.

Harry peered down at the redhead sprawled eagle on the floor. "I am sorry Ron-san, but I have to say you deserved that one."

Ron just groaned out in response.

-

Harry smiled as he remembered the memory. He had eventually tracked down Hermione and apologized for his stunt. Hermione herself had blushed for her reaction, as it was totally out of character of her to be so protective of a friend that she just had met a few days prior. But in the end she allowed him to continued, what they decided to call, handrail surfing as long as he was careful and did it on one of the lower levels of the castle. Harry was grateful for that one, as it was a lot of fun.

Harry had tried it a couple of times over the week to relax his mind and body. That coupled with his early morning practices he started doing, he felt very happy and relaxed with his new life. Not to mention he was actually making friends.

He had met many new friends here, including his dorm mates. Harry was particularly fond Neville Longbottom, who attracted accidents like Harry and Ranma attracted chaos, other than him there was Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnigan and of course Ron. But to accompany his newfound friends, he also gained a couple of enemies. One such person would be Draco Malfoy.

Earlier during the week the boy had approached Harry in charms class. The professor, Professor Flitwick, had given the last half of class time to get acquainted with your year mates. This was when Draco had made his move. When the blonde boy had approached Harry had, of course, remembered him, as he met him on the train, or should I say Jade had met him, how could you forget a boy putting the moves on you when you yourself were a boy. Harry's first reaction was to gag a bit with the image of this boy trying to pick up girl side, but he suppressed it quickly, I doubt the boy would like being hurled upon, even though it would have been a humorous site.

-

Harry sat looked around the classroom and sighed heavily. He was absolutely bored. Professor Flitwick had given the rest of the period to chat among friends and get to know one another. The problem was that no one wanted to come to talk with him. He figured that it was because this 'supposed' fame he is said to have, after all people can be intimidated by fame. Or maybe the stunts he had pulled during the train ride and feast. At the time he didn't really realize it, but now with hindsight 20/20 he did seem a bit different from the other students and that might have put him is such high regards that some people felt a bit unnerved by him.

But, then again, the reason of his alienation from the class could be the people on either side of him, Hermione and Ron. Harry just shook his head when he heard Ron goad Hermione once again. It seriously was turning out to be another Ranma and Akane. For all he knew, Hermione's probably going to pull out a mallet out of nowhere and clobber Ron into Lower Earth Orbit (LEO). The only difference between the two was instead of the 'tomboys' and 'perverts' that filled the air when Akane and Ranma fought, there were cries of "know-it-alls' and 'twits' (whatever that means Harry thought). Oh, and Hermione and Ron probably don't have the high sexual tension that Ranma and Akane have.

Because of this, Harry had a five-foot gap in all directions, as people had no desire to get dragged into the argument. The professor himself was just merrily going about around the room getting to know his students, though he did seem hesitant to come in his direction.

'Hmm, that's the 27th 'know-it-all' that Ron has said. He's beating Hermione by two' Harry mused to himself. 'Maybe I should separate them'

Harry looked at the two who were in a heated stare down and a big fat 'NO' pop in his mind.

Harry, once again, looked around the room out of boredom and he caught a pair of eyes looking at him. Harry realized it was that Draco guy from the train that had tried to put the moves on his girl form.

When they locked eyes, the blonde boy got out of his seat and moved his way towards Harry. Harry noticed that he was still flanked by those two gorilla look a-likes.

Harry didn't really want to deal with them, but then again anything was better than being bored.

"Hello Harry Potter" Draco greeted with an arrogant smirk on his face; it was a lot like Ranma's except Draco was a lot colder.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." The blonde boy introduced

Harry took a moment to gather himself as he had the undesirable urge to hurl on the boy. This reminded him too much of the boy's introduction to 'Jade'.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM INSUFFERABLE"

The loud shout thankfully covered up Harry's little gag episode, as everybody turn to look at the two-quarlling 11 year olds by Harry.

"Mudbloods, and Mudblood lovers…" Draco whispered under his breath, but Harry caught it anyways.

"So anyways, as you can see" Draco started by waving his hands towards the Ron and Hermione "There are certain people who much better than others and I am willing to help you in that department, as you seemed to have become a little mixed up with your choice of friends."

Harry looked at the boy in disgust "Err, I am good thank you, I am pretty sure I can figure out who I want to be with" Harry said standing up and taking a bow to show a sign of no hostility.

Of course Malfoy didn't seem to get that gesture, as his smirk became a slight scowl and his two bodyguards cracked their knuckles. "I'd be careful, Potter, I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you. Hanging around people these could get you in serious trouble"

"Is that a challenge Malfoy-san?" Harry asked coolly, still standing. "Because if it is, you couldn't even touch me."

Draco lost his cool at that. "Why you…" The three boys started advancing on Harry and but Harry just stayed in his normal standing position.

The two bodyguards of Malfoy's were about to engage when another loud scream filled the classroom.

"RON WEASLEY, WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione shouted in rage finally losing her cool in the argument that she and Ron were having.

Everything became deathly quiet after that, everybody staring at Hermione in shook until Harry broke the silence.

"Why thank you Hermione-chan, you didn't have to do that" Harry said taking a bow.

"Huh, what do you mean thank you? I didn't do anything" Hermione said confused.

At the look, Harry lifted a hand and pointed towards the back of the room and when Hermione looked to where Harry was pointing she blushed adorably. On the back wall were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sprawled eagle upside down. It seemed a sticking and silencing spell was placed on them as they couldn't move or talk. You could actually say it was some weird abstract painting, what with the strange positioning (Hermione didn't know the body could bend that way) and how their hair and robes flared out from them.

When Ron saw this he broke out in laughter since he knew who those boys were, that is until he realized that the reason why they were like that was because he had pissed off the girl in front of him. At that thought he turned deathly pale muttering about not getting on wrong side of girls. At that everybody else broke out in laughter at Ron's epiphany while the professor undid the spells on Malfoy and his gang.

Hermione herself was flush red in embarrassment. That and the fact that the professor praised her for such strong accidental magic caused her to have a striking resemblance to a tomato.

-

Hermione had refused to come out of her dormitory after that episode but the need for food finally brought the end to that, it also help that Harry was wafting the smell food though the common room (it always worked for Ranma and his uncle.).

For Draco though, it seemed he is holding a permanent grudge against Hermione and Harry. Harry really didn't think much of it though, as he really didn't think of Draco as a threat.

Other than Draco, though, Harry felt he was on good terms with most people, though the Slytherins did tend to be a bit malicious. Even the teachers were great. Though Harry still hasn't met them all. He had heard that Professor Snape was bias and cruel, but he had yet to have the potions class, so he would reserve judgment till later.

The Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall, the head of Harry's house, was Harry's favorite teacher. At first, he had thought she was too strict and one of those crazy teachers all for the rules, but after an incident involving his curse, his views was drastically changed. Though, he did think he could of done without the pampering the professor gave his girl side. All in all, the Professor had a very caring and motherly personality that she hid behind the strict, no nonsense exterior she put out in class.

-

Harry-chan plopped down at the entrance to Hogwarts grounds all battered, scratch, and dirtied. She had been practicing her martial arts, but this morning she had decided for a heavy duty bout of training and opted for a couple of the more reckless training exercises that she knew, courtesy of her idiot uncle. Of course she had started out as a male, but the weather in this part of the world was crazy. The minute she stepped out of the castle it had started raining, but a couple minutes later it had cleared up into a cloudless sunny morning.

'Crazy European weather, can't it just make up its mind' Harry-chan had ranted throughout her exercises.

By the time she finished she had moved all the way to the entrance to grounds and was dead on her feet. Her clothes were ripped and hair had come out of its binding (she had put it in a lose pony tail to keep it out of her face).

This was how Professor McGonagall found her. The professor had been to the village just outside of Hogwarts for a bit of late school shopping when she stumbled across a scratched up redhead at the entrance of Hogwarts. Immediately her motherly nature took over.

"Oh my! Are you alright, dear?" The professor said, going over to the tired redhead checked her over.

Harry-chan tried to respond but she was dead tired and only got a sleepy nod out.

"Oh you look dreadful, poor thing. Just wait a bit I will bring you to Hogwarts" McGonagall said softly to the girl.

Quickly picking up the small girl, McGonagall made her way quickly towards Hogwarts. By the time she got to her quarters, Harry-chan had fallen asleep in her arms.

When Harry-chan woke up, she was greeted with the warm smiling face of Professor McGonagall. Harry-chan smiled back in response and sat up from the couch she was laying on. She noticed that she was cleaned up and healed, though she was still in her ruin clothes.

"I took the liberty to patch you up. Do you feel better now, little one?" The professor said when she saw the confused look on the redheads face after she looked at her arms and touched her face.

Harry-chan just nodded absently as she stared in shook at the professor. Harry-chan had regarded the old woman to be strict and uptight about everything, but this was a total 180 on her personality.

"What happened to you? Why were you out there like that?"

Harry-chan thanked the Kami that she had run into the Headmaster before heading out for her workout, otherwise she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Umm, I was practicing martial arts" Harry-chan said quietly

"Martial arts you say? You know that isn't very lady like and what's a cute little girl like you practicing martial arts, it's dangerous, just look at how you looked earlier" McGonagall gave a stern look at Harry-chan.

"But… but… but I like martial arts" Harry-chan stuttered out, 'Oh no! She's one of those crazy old fashion woman!'

"Well, it's not very proper, anyways lets get you out of those rags and find you something to wear. That way you can go back home to Hogsmeade." McGonagall said with much less sternness and more of a motherly tone.

Harry-chan realized that the professor thought she was just a little girl from Hogmeade. 'Oh well at least I won't have to explain why I am on Hogwart's grounds as nobody has ever seen me in girl form before'

"Lets see, it so happens that I have some of my niece's clothes here. Just wait while I find something some thing for to wear, okay sweetie?"

Harry-chan nodded as the professor got up and walked to an adjacent room.

'Now how am I going to get out of this one…' Harry-chan thought to herself. 'How come I always get into these situations? What did I do to deserve this'

"Ah, here we go, I think this would look so cute on you" McGonagall said when she came back.

Harry-chan was staring at the professor in horror. Terror struck her every nerve. 'Please! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING!' Harry-chan screamed into her mind

Harry-chan slowly back up from her position on the couch staring at the clothes that the professor was holding. In the Professor McGonagall's hands was a small white sundress.

"Umm… that's is ok, I like the clothes I have on now." Harry-chan said hesitantly still backing away from the professor after she had stood up.

"Non-sense, a young girl like you should be dressed properly, not to mention the cloths you have on is all ruined." To prove her point McGonagall pointed to the tattered rags that Harry-chan was wearing.

"But, I don't want to wear a dress" Harry-chan said stubbornly and backed up even more.

Professor McGonagall took on a very stern face "You will wear this dress, it is not proper for a girl to run around in those rags"

Harry-chan started running around the room darting out of reach from the elderly woman who was holding the dress out.

"No I don't want to wear it." Harry-chan exclaimed once again dancing out of reach from Professor McGonagall.

This continued for a couple minutes before the Professor decided to play dirty.

"Umm, your chest is showing" Even though the professor knew that the girl was to young to actually expose anything, she was hopeful that the girl had been taught at least some female modesty

At McGonagall's words Harry-chan looked a bit confused before something registered in her mind. She quickly looked down and started to cover herself up. Of course she never did stop running.

When Harry-chan hit the wall straight on she gave a small 'eep'. By the time she regained her bearings the professor had already cornered her. Harry-chan looked around frantically, trying to find an escape, but to no avail.

"But I don't want to put you though any trouble, I hardly know you" Harry-chan said, attempting a different tactic to weasel her way out of wearing the darn dress.

"Now see here miss…" Professor McGonagall stopped for a brief moment. "Oh my, how rude of me, we never introduced ourselves. I am Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor here at Hogwarts"

Harry-chan sighed in relief when the Professor stopped pressing her to wear the dress

"I am Jade" Harry-chan bowed. She had used the name she and Hermione have been using and now that she thought about it, she still had to ask Hermione why she chose the particular name.

When Harry-chan stood straight again she noticed that Professor McGonagall had an odd look on her face before it cleared up almost instantly.

"Well Jade, it is nice to meet you, but this still doesn't mean you are getting out of wearing this dress and don't worry about the trouble or cost."

Harry-chan groaned and nodded. She didn't put up much of a fight anymore as she was trapped and knew that the stern professor would not relent until she had her way.

"Good" Professor McGonagall said giving Harry-chan a satisfied smile, one that screamed out 'Haha, I got you, and now you're mine!'

"Okay, well it seems this dress is a bit big for you, but we can just readjust it later" McGonagall speculated. "Here try it on"

Harry-chan gave her a small pout but complied too the wishes of the head of the Gryffindor House. A couple of minutes later she had the dress on, but of course it took a couple of tries to work out how to wear it. Once of again that odd look was on the professor's face but Harry-chan thought nothing of it. She was too busy trying to keep the dress from falling, as the professor was right in her assumption of the dress being to large.

"Oh, let me fix that for you Jade" With a wave of her wand the dress magically adjusted itself to fit perfectly with Harry-chan's body.

"My, aren't you a cute one" McGonagall commented, unknowingly stating the exact same thing that Hermione said to Harry-chan on the train ride. "But those boxers have to go… They are causing your hips to bulge, let me go get some underwear for you"

And to the horror of Harry-chan, Professor McGonagall got up and went to find some underwear for Harry-chan to wear. Actually was so shocked that by the time McGonagall came back, she noticed that 'Jade' was still staring in horror at the place she had last occupied.

"Oh, Jade look at what I found."

When Harry-chan looked towards the professor she noticed that accompanying the white knickers were a white ribbon and a pair of sandals. At this point Harry-chan finally had enough and decided to put her foot down.

"No, I don't want to wear that, I like my boxers and my shoes" Harry-chan said sternly.

Professor McGonagall adopted a very scary look "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, IT IS NOT PROPER FOR A YOUNG LADY TO DRESS LIKE YOU DO! NOW YOU BETTER WEAR THIS OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

Harry-chan in response just let out another 'eep' and nodded her head fearfully. 'Kami, I wonder if she is related to Hermione-chan, that look McGonagall-kyoju is giving me is almost exactly like Hermione-chan's, I wonder if this is how Ranma feels when Akane gets mad at him'

After that the professor had no more resistance to playing dress up with Harry-chan.

By the time the professor was finished Harry-chan was the epitome of word feminine. Harry-chan was wearing the white knickers under her white sundress, spelled to fit perfectly. The dress itself was a sleeveless and though it was obviously made for a girl with certain 'assets' it looked very good on Harry-chan. The straps were fairly large, about two inches or so and the neck dipped down slightly, just enough to expose a necklace if Harry-chan had one. The body of the dress, was semi tight at the chest part, tight enough so not to give a look of chubbiness but loose enough to stay cool and feel comfortable, perfect for the warm summer and fall weather of Europe. The skirt part started out right at the waist where if flowed down to just below her knees. Harry-chan was fortunate enough to have a very slim waist and hips. On her feet were the sandals giving a more summer feel to the outfit and her shoulder length hair had been done up into a pigtail just like her brother Ranma's, but hers was tied with the white ribbon the professor had been holding.

All and all, Harry-chan, or Jade, looked positively adorable, proving once again that Hermione was right in her assumption that Harry-chan was very good at being a girl.

"Oh, it looks absolutely perfect" McGonagall gushed looking at the redhead in front of her. The dress accented Harry-chan's features magnificently, with the red hair and bright sparkling green eyes she was absolutely adorable. But that pout just had to go.

"Okay, young lady, enough with the pout and sour look. I told you, you look great! So much like Lily…" Professor McGonagall whispered the last part but Harry-chan heard it anyways.

This time Harry-chan took noticed to the subtle hints that the Professor was making and made sure to store it for later use.

"Well, little one, I think it is time for you to head back, as classes will start for me soon. You can keep the dress, I made it so it will magically grow with you and please try to act more lady like. After all, someday you will want to marry a nice young man!"

Harry-chan blanched at that last part. She literally turned ghastly white.

"There is no way I am marrying a boy!" Harry-chan screamed out as she followed the professor to the entrance of Hogwarts.

The professor just had a knowing smile "Well, I am sure that will change someday. After all boys don't always have coodies" McGonagall teased.

Harry-chan just stayed quiet after this, she didn't want to experience any more embarrassment.

When the Professor finally dropped off Harry-chan at the entrance of Hogwarts grounds, she gave 'Jade' a small hug and pushed her towards the small town and then briskly set off for Hogwarts again.

Harry-chan waited a couple minutes before quickly setting off towards Hogwarts to make sure that the professor didn't see her again.

'Ack, that was horrible! Why do girls insist on playing dress up, it was absolutely horrid! And it's just my luck that I get snagged into playing it, WITH A MCGONAGALL-KYOJU NO LESS!' Harry-chan just sighed

'And how the in Kami's name do girls run in these darn dresses and sandals!' Harry-chan thought as she almost tripped for the third time trying to get to the school 'Can my life be anymore worse?'

And to answer her question a laud shout filled her ears as she approached the entrance to the school.

"Ah the mysterious innocent red haired beauty, how are you this fine morning?" Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he spotted the redhead on his way to the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Harry-chan finally broke down and ran away as fast as she could screaming that she is never going to leave her room ever again. All the while a confused Draco took another blow to his 'charming' personality.

-

Harry groaned after he remembered the memory, even though he had a new appreciation about the head of his house the day had been a bad one. After running to the Gryffindor Common Room, he had bumped into Hermione, who hadn't noticed him at first.

Of course, when Hermione found out that the cute girl in the white dress was Harry, she had collapsed in a fit of giggles, so much that it took almost ten minutes for her to calm down. Harry had, of course, pouted though the whole thing. Luckily it was during breakfast so no one else saw Harry, but that didn't stop Hermione from teasing him though out the rest of the week.

When he had finally changed back to a boy and got out of the offending clothes, he walked straight up to the fireplace to throw the garments away. But before he could do that Hermione stopped him saying that it was a waste, and that he might need it someday. Of course when Hermione started giving him pouting looks he had no chance (Some martial artist he is eh?).

'And speak of the devil her she is now' Harry thought in amusement as he saw Hermione make her way towards him.

"Hi, Harry" Hermione said walking up to where Harry was sitting.

"Hello, Hermione-chan, what you doing out here?" Harry responded bowing.

Harry received a smile for his efforts as Hermione finally got over him calling her Hermione-chan.

"Well I just wanted to asked if you wanted to head over to potions early." Hermione asked but then got an overly done innocent look "You know, so we can avoid all the boys waiting to marry you"

Harry just groaned "Hermione-chan…. Can't you just let it go, it's been what, three days? I knew I should have never told you what happened? Why do you always tease me?"

Hermione just giggled. "I don't know, it's just so easy. You're are so much fun to poke fun at. If it makes you feel any better, you're the only one I act this way towards"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I feel so special now." He said sarcastically.

"Shall we go to potions class now?" Harry asked.

"Okay, don't want to keep your admirers waiting" Hermione teased once again.

"HERMIONE-CHAN!"

* * *

AN- Well, there you go. What did you think? I hope I didn't offend any Draco lovers. I always thought it he would act so funny in front of a girl he liked. After all I don't think he has a lot of practice being nice and charming. Next chapter should be out next week so keep on the look out!

I would like to thank all my reviewers immensely, especially at those who stood up with me when that whole Flame issue came up. I will try harder to get chapters out once a week for them.


	10. A Snapey Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN- I am so sorry! I know it has been a long time. But life is getting hard now a days, school is a pain in third quarter and well I was rejected from the colleges I wanted to go too. So I lost some of the interest, but since I hate leaving people hanging I will complete this and see if I can find the spark again.

Anyways, this chapter was intended to end with Harry getting his wands, but the completed chapter ended up being 35+ pages on Microsoft Word and had approximately 15,000 words or more, which considering the length of my story so far would amount to almost half the total length. So I cut it into two chapters. I will post the 2nd part in a couple of days depending on the response of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this though; it took a lot of pain and tears to come out with this. Enjoy!

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 9- A Snape-y Day

"Ron-san!" Harry yelled out when he saw Ron come out of the Great Hall chewing on a piece of buttered toast. Harry chuckled inwardly. He had only known Ron for a week, but he already knew that the redhead loved eating, more so then even Ranma or his Uncle, which, in his mind, is a feat of disbelief.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron returned as he made his way towards Harry and Hermione, quickly finishing off the piece of toast he was chewing on, practically shoving it inside his mouth. He had been eating much more lately due to his and his brother's defeat in the eating contest. He was determined to beat Harry one of these days. Fortunately, to compensate for the lost of his status as king of food, Ron still defeated Harry somewhat easily in wizard's chess… though Harry was definitely picking up the game quickly.

'That boy picks up strategies and tricks like water to a sponge' Ron thought to himself

Ron slowed down as he reached the two, more so when he saw Hermione. He gave a small nodded to Hermione, acknowledging her, and then turned towards Harry again, practically ignoring her, missing the sorrowful look on her face.

"So, Harry ready for potions heard the professor was a total git." Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry said walking idly with his arms folded behind his head "Potions, hmm, I'm sure that Snape-kyoju isn't that bad, probably be the same as all the others, well hopefully not like Quirrell-kyoju. He smells like garlic and it makes me hungry"

Harry patted his stomach after this, almost as if he was checking to make sure he was still full. Not fully realizing the irony of it all, as he was just thinking about how Ron always thought about food.

To his comment though, Hermione giggled. "Harry, you're always hungry."

Harry just grinned "Yeah, but I am a growing boy… Hey, don't look at me like that; I am due for growth spurt! Anyways Ron-san here blows me out of the water when food is on the mind, I just eat fast" Harry said, defending himself at the first part when Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry from Head to toe.

The whole time Ron was actually laughing, being pretty much a half a head taller than the other two, though he did stop laughing after he heard the last part of Harry's statement.

"Hey, I don't always think about food" Ron defended throwing a light punch to Harry's shoulder, in which Harry responded by nimbly jumping away while sticking out his tongue out at Ron.

Harry and Ron started a childish game of making insulting faces at each other after that with Hermione just laughing at the antics of the two boys.

"Ah, Good Morning, Harry, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. How are you this fine morning" Professor Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, as he climbed down the steps of one of the staircases catching Harry pulling his right eyelid down with his hand and blowing a raspberry at Ron.

Harry quickly recomposed himself though when he saw the Headmaster. "Good Morning, Dumbledore-kyoju" Harry said giving a bow to the professor as a sign of respect. He also nudged Hermione and Ron to knock them out of their stupor at being addressed by the famous Albus Dumbledore, though he hit Ron harder since Ron was still holding his tongue out for Harry's pervious insulting face.

"Umm, Dumbledore-kuoju, could you send this letter to my family, I would use one of those owls that come into the castle every morning but I don't think they would appreciate it if I sent them to Japan" Harry asked holding out a bulging letter to the Headmaster.

Headmaster Dumbledore just chucked "I would think not Harry, I will have Fawks deliver this when I head back to my office." The Headmaster took the enveloped and examined it a bit "My Harry that's quite a big envelope, how much did you actually write, it feels like a book?"

Harry blushed "A lot has happened since I left. I didn't want to leave anything out"

"Quite alright" The Headmaster reassured Harry, then put the envelope into one of the many pockets adorning his colorful robe.

"Oh and Dumbledore-kyoju? You think could I bring Hermione-chan, and Ron-san with me to Diagon Alley also?" Harry asked cheerfully, as if talking to Albus Dumbledore, supposedly the strongest wizard alive was a common occurrence.

Ron and Hermione could only stare at Harry. They really didn't think he would actually ask the Headmaster if they could come with him to Diagon Alley. After all, the only reason why they were arguing with each other about it was because they didn't want to be out done by the other, plus it was against school rules to leave the grounds without signed permission from either their parents or the Headmaster.

"Hmm, well I don't know Harry, it is against school rules to leave the castle without a signed permission form." The Headmaster said, voicing out the exact thoughts of the children in front of him.

"Please Dumbledore-Kyoju! You did say you were going to have some one watch over me while I visit, can't that person watch over Hermione-chan and Ron-san too?" Harry pleaded, giving the headmaster the best puppy dog look he could. The same puppy dog look that Harry gave his brother Ranma when he wanted something.

The Headmaster just chuckled at Harry's expression, though inwardly he winced at its effectiveness, he hoped Harry didn't try that on him to many times.

"Of course, of course, you can have them accompany you. As long as you stay with the person that will be escorting you there at all times." Headmaster Dumbledore responded after a few minutes of consideration, though it was already decided after Harry made that look.

"Yatta!" Harry screamed out, and jumped high into the air (Good thing castles have high ceilings) while everybody else watch amused.

"Thank you so much Dumbledore-kyoju!" Harry said enthusiastically, taking a deep bow.

Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione, who were staring star eyed at the Headmaster.

"You here that! We get to go to Diagon ally together!" Harry said jubilantly.

The Headmaster just chucked happily at Harry's enthusiasm. "Well Harry, I am glad you are happy, but I must be off now. I asked Professor McGonagall to save me one of those cream filled bread treats, absolutely delicious, I think muggles call them donuts"

"Okay, Dumbledore-kyoju, thank you again" Harry said happily bowing once again, not minding the strange comment Dumbledore said. Though it couldn't be said the same about the other two, as Hermione was staring at Ron with a confused look in her eyes and Ron responding by making circular motions with his finger by his head. Well that was before the realized that they were looked at each other and turned away abruptly.

"Have a good morning Harry, you too Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." The Headmaster said as he trotted off towards the Great Hall at a pace more commonly suited for people that looked half his age, he must really like those donuts.

"Isn't this great you get to come with me to Diagon alley" Harry said excitedly to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione just smiled and looked at her watch to check the time "Oh, no! Potions is going to start in 10 minutes, we have to hurry I want to get good seats!" Hermione exclaimed. She then grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged Harry towards the dungeons.

Ron himself just took a nice casual pace, all the while thanking whatever deity was up there that it wasn't him that was attached to the arm that the crazy girl was dragging towards the dungeons.

As Ron walked in to the classroom where potions was going to be held, he noticed Harry wave at him motioning to a seat left of him. Making his way around all the desks, Ron seated himself right next to Harry. Ron noticed that Hermione was sitting on the other side of Harry but fortunately Harry sat between Hermione and him as World War 3 might happen otherwise.

"Ron-san what took you so long?" Harry asked curiously, when he'd looked back after Hermione dragged him to potions class, he had noticed that Ron wasn't with them.

"Well, that's because I took my time, not to mention I wasn't be dragged off by some school crazed, know-it-all girl" Ron said causally, not noticing the strange look Hermione gave him for his indirect insult.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's response and looked over to Hermione noticing a look of hurt and anger mix together. Harry of course had no idea what to do, upset girls was not something he was very good at, even though he pacified many of Ranma and Akane's arguments, he mostly had to deal with the two angry at each other. Never when one is sad while the other is oblivious. The acts he pulled on the train ride to comfort Hermione was a random thing on his part, not to mention he was in his girl form, therefore it was perfectly fine showing sympathy and being tender.

By the time Harry was brought of out thought, the hurt expression had been totally wiped from Hermione's face and replaced by simmering anger.

'Guess, Ron-san kept talking after his initial insult.' Harry thought wearily. Deciding to end this quickly he chose to use the method Tofu-sensei taught him to pacify a raging Akane and Ranma in extreme situations. Quickly blurring his hands, Harry tapped a pressure point to the bottom side of each of his friend's necks, slowing the blood flow just a bit from their heart to the brain, it was a variation to the sleeping pressure point, except it left patient more, you can say, carefree. This pressure point was mostly used for little children that need to get a shot from Tofu-sensei, as it doesn't allow the patient to exert extreme emotion. So in an instant Ron and Hermione calmed down, to the surprise of the surrounding students who had been watching the fight like some kind of world championship for ping pong.

Harry sigh in relief, finally some peace and quiet. Unfortunately Harry spoke to soon, as the door to the classroom banged open and the professor walked in, with his billowing black cloak and a cold sneer locked onto his face. All the students feel deafly silent at the professor's entrance. Though Harry for a fleeting moment thought the entrance needed a bit of work, maybe showing a little bit of his aura.

Professor Snape took roll as all the other teachers did except this time with a little bit more animosity towards Harry. (1) "Ah, yes, Harry Potter our new – celebrity"

Of course Harry noticed cold emotion behind it, but thought nothing of it, there was no point in making conflict with another person why they haven't tried anything yet. Not to mention said person was a professor. So in response Harry called out announcing he was here and then leaned back a little and got comfortable in his seat, making sure to pay enough attention to know what is going on.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

Silence hung in the air after this impressive speech. Most of the students were already intimidated completely by this man, that is, except Harry. Harry himself was just leaning his chair back with his arms folded behind his head, slowly rocking back and forth.

At that moment Harry understood why Ranma slept though most of his classes. If Ranma's teacher loved to hear themselves talk as much as Professor Snape did, then Harry believed an apology towards Ramna was required for all the school jokes Harry had made.

Creak!

The sound echoed throughout the dungeon.

Creak!

Everybody turned towards the source of the noise and was surprised to find Harry sitting there rocking back and forth on his chair.

Creak!

Professor Snape's eye started to twitch. It scared quite a few people. The twitch and the scowl the professor had was positively horrifying.

Creak!

"MR. POTTER! WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" Professor Snape finally snapping, losing his cool demeanor, which was unheard of within his time as a professor at Hogwarts.

"Oh, sorry Snape-kyoju" Harry stood up and made a small bow and sat down again, leaning back again, but not continuing with the rocking.

"Mr. Potter I see you think so highly of yourself that you feel it is unnecessary to pay attention to what I say?" Professor Snape sneered out at Harry, clearly showing animosity towards the raven-haired boy.

"I was paying attention, word for word, I'll prove it." Harry said oblivious to what this action might cause, and without letting the professor answer Harry recited the whole speech over again.

By the time he was finished he had most of the class smiling because he had tried to imitate the Professor's voice along with the speech, unfortunately it seemed that Harry was unaccustomed to being cold and sarcastic, at least to what Professor was emitting, so the end product was the speech being redone with a some-what constipated sounding voice.

Of course the reaction of the professor was predictable. Professor Snape was turning a nice shade of red, though it was definitely not because of a blush. I guess the Professor took Harry's joke to be and insult in some way, which confused Harry as all his teachers usually laughed when he made jokes.

"Well, well Mr. Potter, seems like you acquired the family trait a Potter, lack of respect and arrogance, well lets see if our new celebrity is everything the world makes him out to be" Professor Snape said snidely.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry quickly ran that over in his head, quickly got a response from it. 'Huh?'

Clearly not knowing what the answer was, he looked towards the direction of Hermione who was waving her hand in the air like little kids would do with a stick and a piñata.

Professor Snape of course knew that the Potter brat wouldn't know the answer, as he was informed by the Headmaster that Potter didn't have his supplies due to an incident before school. He was told to not put the Potter boy in the center of attention in class for this reason, but of course after the boy's latest stunt, the professor thought it was time to put the boy down a notch.

But just as he was about to humiliate the boy in front of the class, Harry finally did something.

Quickly looking at Hermione, Harry said a quiet "can I borrow that?" and grabbed her potion text and started flipping though it at a rapid pace.

"Hmm, Snape-kyoju, you said powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood right?" Harry said absentmindedly still flipping though the pages at a blinding rate.

"Ah, here we go, it says here that when those two are combined they make… the Drought of Living Death?" Harry said confused, clearly not understanding what the Drought was, but after a few minutes of complete silence the confused looked passed and Harry was once again, smiling his sparkling smile.

The professor after a few moments of disbelief finally snapped out of it. That was the first time in his entire teaching career that he saw a student pick up a book in the middle of the class and answer straight out of it. What made him angrier though was that he never even considered looking though a book for the answer an option. Once again the boy wonder pulled something out of his hat to make him look like a fool.

'Like father, like son' Professor Snape thought bitterly.

Putting on a cold, unimpressed look on his face Professor Snape finally addressed the smiling boy.

"Did I say read the answer of the book Potter! Tut Tut Mr. Potter, I expected more from such a revered celebratory, clearly fame isn't everything" Professor Snape sarcastically said. "Oh and for the cheek you gave me earlier I am docking 10 points for Gryffindor"

This actually got a negative reaction from Harry. He knew how hard Hermione worked for those points. It wasn't easy gaining them, he had yet to earn his house even one point, and now he just lost his house 10 points.

Standing up Harry took a bow and apologized to the Professor, he was pretty much Harry's superior, so initiating his 'solve Ranma and Genma's messes' tactics he immediately addressed the professor.

"Sorry, Snape-kyoju, I should have known that I couldn't read from the book. Though it was impossible for me to know the answer, I am sure you are aware that I was not able to attain my supplies due to some difficulties." Harry said this clearly with practice eased.

He had created many ways to speak to insulted or offended people, he had found talking in this kind of manner sooth the other into a more business like persona therefore avoiding any physical conflict that may arise from anger.

Of course Professor Snape took this as another insult, thinking that it was a way to make him look bad.

"Sit down Mr. Potter, that will be another 5 points away for standing without permission"

At that Harry's face fitted into an upset look, one that would most often be seen when his uncle did something stupid again, though his normal solution to a stupid Genma, which consisted of blasting him away with a ki blast, didn't seem like the best option right now. So quickly sitting down Harry sat straight up looking at the Professor's smug look and paid rapt attention, making sure not to speak out again.

Harry stocked off towards the lake. It was lunch and he was still fuming from the encounter in potions class even though it was 2 class periods ago.

'What does that man have against me, that baka, I didn't do anything to him!'

All Harry wanted to do was throw a nice sized ki blast at the man. But the thought of Kasumi stopped him. She would absolutely frown at Harry if she ever heard of him attacking a teacher, and a frowning Kasumi pretty much meant the apocalypse.

Harry needed to cool off and release some of this energy. But he didn't know how. Usually when he was worked up about something he would spend time focusing his ki and working on his martial arts, but it usually became very destructive since he was trying to work off his anger. Thankfully destruction was nothing like Ranma's stress relief workouts, but it was enough and personally Harry didn't want to ruin the beautiful landscape of the Hogwarts.

Taking a look around Harry assessed his options. He could go tree hopping but that would get boring soon and plus there wasn't that many trees to hop around in unless we go into the forbidden forest, which is, like its name, forbidden. So that was out. He could always try rock climbing, but he didn't feel up to it not to mention people might see him and panic. He had learned that rock climbing without some kind of safety harness was highly disapproved upon, something about not being safe. Personally Harry didn't get it.

'Guess that leaves the lake and fields' Harry thought to himself.

"Guess a nice relaxing swim will do the trick" Harry said out loud to himself. Not minding the curse, for some reason swimming in girl form always felt much better than as a guy, Harry chalked it up to girls being more sensitive in touch though he couldn't be sure, even if he could switch between the two.

"Well here we go" Harry took off towards the lake at an even run, when he reached it he jumped straight up, at least 20 feet, performed a couple flips and twists before silently diving straight into the crystal clear waters of the lake.

His curse activated instantly and she swam lazily though the water, sometimes playing tag with the giant squid that resided there.

Luckily she didn't have any classes after lunch, all she had left was astronomy and that didn't start till 10 or so. So Harry-chan relaxed totally floating in the water, all thoughts of Professor Snape and her difficulties with magic leaving her in an instant.

A soft cry of 'Jade' broke the peaceful silence however.

Looking around Harry-chan spotted a person on the far side of the lake in the direction of the castle. Quickly swimming there Harry noticed that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, hello McGonagall-kyoju" Harry-chan greeted, in which the professor responded in another one of those odd looks.

"Afternoon, Jade how are you? I see you are back to those Chinese clothes again"

"Well, you know they are comfortable and versatile, plus I doubt that you would want me to swim in a dress" Harry-chan defended.

"Quite. So what are you doing here? On Hogwart grounds I mean" The professor said with a little bit of suspicion in her voice. It's not often for a person who doesn't go to this school to be within its grounds and this is the second time the Professor has caught 'Jade' here.

"I came for a swim of course, no other lake in the area" Harry-chan said quickly coming up with some explanation, to keep her curse a secret as long as possible.

"You know there was one other person I knew who loved to swim in this lake." Professor McGonagall said buying the young girls excuse, though a sad look did form onto her face almost as if remembering a painful memory.

Harry-chan looked at the professor with a curious look in her eyes. "Who?" Harry-chan finally asked then started to unbutton her shirt to dry it off.

"Lily Evans. A wonderful girl, very bright and spirited, at lot like you, and you want to know what is even more surprising?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry-chan tensed a bit, when she heard the name Lily Evans. She knew from her talk with the Headmaster that Lily Evans, later known as Lily Potter, was her mother.

"What?" Harry-chan managed to squeeze out, struggling with the last of the buttons on her Chinese silk shirt.

"She looked exactly like you, right down to the bright green eyes and flowing red hair" The professor responded looking straight into Harry-chan's eyes. Well that was until she noticed what Harry-chan was doing.

"JADE! PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall screamed out pointing a single finger at the Harry-chan who was squeezing out the remaining water from her shirt.

Harry-chan just looked confused, staring at the professor then her shirt and back again. "Huh?" was all that Harry-chan could manage to get out before the Professor exploded again.

"Do you have no decency? You are in public! PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON RIGHT NOW!"

Harry-chan, finally realizing her mistake, made a small 'eep' and quickly buttoned up her shirt again and made a vow to always wear a muscle shirt or something underneath from now on.

"Young lady I think it is time for you to have a lesson on feminine modesty, because you are sorely lacking" Professor McGonagall chided all thought of the previous topic forgotten.

Harry-chan just groaned and covered her face with her hands.

'I should have paid more attention to Kasumi when she started teaching me about feminine modesty'.

And across the world in a small district of Tokyo, a smiling brown haired girl sneezed violently while doing the laundry.

"Hey, Harry" Ron greeted when Harry sat down next to him at dinner. "Where have you been, haven't seen you all afternoon?"

"Oh hello, Ron-san, I was trying to calm down because of potions class" Harry explained making sure not to mention anything about the curse or the horrible experience he just went though with the head of his house.

"Yeah, the greasy git seems to have it in for you. I feel bad for you" Ron said in sympathy. Though he did seem to have an underlying 'I told you so' tone when he said that, obviously remembering the conversation they were having at the beginning of the day.

Harry in response just sighed and piled his plate high with food and started methodologically cleaning the plate of food at a fast speed and with perfect table manners. Then he started for seconds. Ever since the beginning the year feast, the Gryffindor table always had almost double the amount of food the other tables had. This was mainly because of Harry, since he could eat everybody's share of food and still be ready for seconds.

Finally putting down his chopsticks that he constantly carried around with him now, he rubbed his stomach and with a satisfying grin said, "Ah, good as always, I really need to find the chefs that cook this, I would love to learn some of their recipes."

Ron just shook his head, even after a week of this, he still wasn't used to seeing a person eat the contents of the Gryffindor table within 10 minutes of arrival.

"Hi, Harry, finished already?"

Harry looked up and noticed that Hermione was just about to sit down.

"Hi, Hermione-chan, yep all done, but I think I will just hang around for a bit, keep you company and all" Harry said with a warm smile towards Hermione, who in turn blushed a bit.

Hermione sat down and started filling her plate with various foods before turning to Harry once again. She was just about to ask Harry what he has been up too all afternoon when the sight of Ron stuffing his face caught her attention.

"Ronald Weasley, show some table manners! It's bad enough that you chew with your mouth open, but must you eat with your hands too? The silverware is there for a reason." Hermione admonished.

And of course Ron responded in turn. "Why don't you keep out my business, I'm training to beat Harry in the next food eating contest. Why don't you just return you silly books and leave me alone" With that said Ron stood up and moved to the other end of the table where his other housemates were eating.

'Wow that was really harsh, wonder what brought that on' Harry thought before turning towards Hermione.

Hermione looked really upset at this, Harry could tell, her eyes dropped and he could of sworn tears started to form.

"Hermione-chan?" Harry said tentatively. "Hermione-chan, don't take anything he says seriously, he is hot headed sometimes."

Hermione sniffed and nodded her head slowly and looked up at Harry "Do… Do I really just butt into peoples business, I really only want to help"

"Of course not Hermione-chan, he's just mad because I eat faster than him" Harry said trying to make Hermione smile a bit.

Hermione didn't though, just kept looking sad and lonely, which really tugged on Harry's heart and to make matters even worse, he didn't know what to do, comforting girls isn't really his strong point. So he just went with his fall back, making them laugh.

"Now, come on Hermione-chan, don't give me that sad look, if you don't, I will change into a girl and have one of those girl sleepovers with you, where girls become all emotional and sit and watch movies with a tub of ice cream." Harry said quietly so nobody but Hermione could hear.

Harry had gotten that off of a movie he was forced to watch with the Tendo sisters. When they had found out he had never even heard of movies they literally dragged him off to the theater. They had ended up watching some drama where one of girls had one of these sleepovers. Overall the movie was all right, though Harry would have preferred a more action type but he was in the presence of the Tendo sisters and when they set their mind to something all you should do is smile and nod.

Apparently the line worked though, as Hermione gave a wide smile at the image of her and girl Harry in pink pajamas sitting on the couch, styling each others hair and painting each other's nails while watching a Romance movie with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

Actually the line worked so well that Hermione burst into a fit of giggles surprising Harry, until she explained what she was imagining, then Harry pouted and exclaimed that he wouldn't take it that far, but in the end ended up falling into laugher himself.

Harry smiled "Well why don't you finished up, then we can head back to the common room and practice my English a bit more?"

"Okay, you go ask the Headmaster to take the translation spell off while I finish this up, you don't need to speak much in Astronomy so I don't think you need to reapply it after we're done" Hermione said speeding up the pace of eating to finish faster.

"Okay, be right back" Harry bounded out of his seat and ran up to the head of the table, unaware of the small tear that leaked out of Hermione's eyes after he left.

"_Hurry, Faster, come on!"_ Harry yelled out in Japanese to Ron and Hermione as he ran down the hallway towards the headmaster's office. It was an early morning Saturday and Harry was scheduled to go to Diagon Alley with his friends and an escort to finally pick up his supplies.

Classes had been unbearable for him the last week. He didn't have any of the books or materials for his classes, so he could only do so much, and it absolutely frustrated him that he couldn't answer any of the questions the professors were asking to the class, particularly Potions class.

"_Come on, guys faster, I just can't wait to get my supplies"_ Harry called out in Japanese once again practically bouncing off the walls.

Hermione and Ron was walking at casual pace behind the human bouncy ball, albeit they were as far apart as humanly possible in the corridor, but even that couldn't wipe the amused look they had on their face at watching Harry bounce around. Harry was acting like 5-year-old child in a candy store, being told that he could have as much as he wanted or at least that's what they thought in their minds.

By the time Ron and Hermione reached the Gargoyle, Harry was already creating a small path in the stone from all his pacing, stopping every few feet to look and see if his two friends had arrived yet.

"_Yatta, lets go!"_ Harry said when he saw them and quickly said the password that the Headmaster gave them yesterday.

Climbing onto the spiraling staircase, Harry, Hermione, and Ron quietly ascended to the Headmaster's office and Harry gave a nice hard knock to the Headmasters door.

"Come in, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Gran…"

The voice of the Headmaster was cut off as the door splintered and fell from the force of Harry's knock.

Harry blushed deeply, _"Sorry Dumbledore-kyoju, guess I was a little excited" _

The Professor looked confused for a second at Harry's words before coming to a realization. Waving his wand in a complicated matter, Professor Dumbledore recast the translation charm on Harry.

"Ah, there we go, could you say that again Harry"

Harry was still blushing a bit but was about to repeat what said before and to the comment Ron gave a small snort and Hermione little out a small giggle.

"Quite alright my dear boy, I was actually meaning to get that door fixed anyways, it had this horrendous squeak that would make anybody cringe." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like there's no tomorrow, before drawing out his wand and with a quick flick of the wand and quiet word, the Professor had cleaned up the mess and a brand new, non-squeaking door attached to the doorframe once again.

"Well, I am assuming you are excited for your little trip" Professor Dumbledore commented teasing, "So let me introduced you to your escort, Hagrid, the grounds keeper and the keeper of the keys"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked to their left and noticed it was the same man that had escorted them from the train to Hogwarts. Though now that it was lighter, he looked a bit different. The main difference was it actual size. In broad daylight he looked huge!

"Great, I guess I really am short" Harry muttered as looked up and up some more at the large friendly looking man.

* * *

AN- Thoughts, Comments? What did you think? Next chapter out soon, probably in 2 to 3 days. Oh and I know the confrontation between Harry and Snape wasn't satisfying, but I need Snape for later, so he wins, for now.

(1) Professor Snapes's words come directly from the novel _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone._ I take no credit for it.


	11. Of Fashion and Wands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN- Here's the second part of chapter 9 as I promised. Oh and I looked over my story on yesterday and I just noticed that most of my separation hyphens are missing! For some odd reason doesn't accept hyphens as scene separators any clue to why? So now my seperators are going to "r--", just to warn you.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 10- Of Fashion and Wands

THUMP!

Harry watch as his two friends fell to the ground after the horrendous journey though the fireplace using Floo Powered.

Harry mused that Wizards made traveling uncomfortable on purpose to compensate for how fast it goes, because so far all forms of travel he has been exposed to has either resulted in falling straight onto your back, covered in soot or almost vomiting from the sensations.

Helping Hermione and Ron off the floor, Harry put a nice satisfied smile on because he and Hagrid were the only ones that didn't fall during the transaction. Of course this promptly rewarded him with a playful glare from Hermione and an attempted punch from Ron (which of course missed).

"A'right now ya three, when we get to ta alley, ya stick close now, ya hear?" Hagrid said looking at the three.

The three nodded and followed Hagrid though through an old fashion pub.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual?" A bright voice questioned.

"Sorry Tom, not today, escorting a couple of students to ta Alley" Hagrid explained and motioned to the kids he overshadowed.

"Good Lord, it's Harry Potter!" Tom the bar tendered exclaimed upon recognizing Harry. Immediately the pub went into an uproar.

The occupants of the place crowded in trying to see the famous Boy-Who-Live, and they weren't disappointed. He looked everything like the papers portrayed him to be, strong, confident, and cute as a puppy. This only fueled their desire to meet the boy.

Harry was startled to say the least. He hadn't expect the pub to go crazy when he arrived, if he had known he would have hightailed it out there before they even had the chance to see him. Harry watched nervously as the crowd got closer to him and his friends. It wasn't that he was scared of theof thepeople, it just unnerved him to be around so manysince he grew up with only two other people in his life.

Ever so slowly he started moving towards the back door, which he assumed that was where Hagrid was taking them. Unfortunately, the crowd acted first and closed in fast, pushing aside his friends roughly.

By the time he had his 10th handshake, he had enough, not to mention he was a bit peeved that the crowd pushed his friends. Harry quickly jumped into the air, flipped over the crowd and picked up his two friends from the floor, set them on their feet and dragged them to what looked like a dead end at the back of the pub.

"Ack, what was that!" Harry exclaimed after he stopped moving.

"Well, I did say you were famous" Hermione explained, dusting some dust from her skirt that she collected when she fell.

Ron just nodded with a stiff look in his eyes.

"They're crazy I tell you" Harry muttered as he waited for Hagrid to come out.

"Ah, there you are!" Hagrid bellowed when he found them. "Quite a show you put on back there, 'Arry, they are still talking about how fast you moved"

Harry just groaned "Can we just get to the alley now? I don't want the people crowding around me again"

Hagrid just smiled and started counting bricks above the trashcan against the wall. Harry was about to ask Hagrid what he was doing when he felt a small tingle, usually one that came when sensing ki. Opening up his senses he noticed that one of the bricks had a yellow glow to it and looked like it was trying to hide from Harry; this of course confused Harry because inanimate objects can't have colored ki; it has neither emotions nor any intent.

Assuming that the glow was magic, Harry started to ask what the colors of magic represented and how it reacts, butwhen Hagrid finally tapped the glowing brick with his umbrella andHarry saw what lay beyond, all questions flew right out of his mind.

"Wow" was all that Harry said before he took off towards the first store he saw.

r--

"Finally… you know… how… hard it is… to catch you Harry?" Hermione panted out, grabbing a hold of Harry so she wouldn't fall over from exhaustion and so he would stop moving.

"But… but… there's so much to see!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up and practically skipped to the next shopping window dragging Hermione along.

After Harry got bored with that window he started to go to another window when all of a sudden he lost footing and wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"Hold on there Harry, I told ya not to run off, and now look at what ya did. Ron, 'Ermione, and I just covered half the alley looking for you"

"This place is so awesome, I want to see more!" Harry exclaimed, totally brushing off Hagrid's chide. Harry easily broke Hagrid's hold on him by doing a funky little twist, which surprised the gentle giant, and ran off to the next window.

Hagrid, Hermione and Ron just sighed.

"Where in the world does he get the energy…" Ron muttered, trying to drag his feet to keep up with the happy go lucky boy.

"No idea, but what ever it is I wish he could give me some, it would be great for studying late at night" Hermione said thoughtfully holding her side since a stitch had form there.

Ron just snorted when he heard that. "Only you would think about something like that"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Hermione said tersely, stopping for a second to glare at the red head and secretly so she could catch her breath.

"For a know-it-all you sure don't understand much…" Ron countered matching her glare.

Hermione was about to retort, when Hagrid finally interrupted their small quarrel.

"A'right ya two, settle down, lets just grab 'Arry and get this over and done with"

The two kids made one last glare at each other then nodded their heads.

"Okay so where is he?" Hermione ask getting straight to business.

"Over there!" Ron pointing at a store called Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione and Hagrid instantly looked over, but it was Hermione that squealed out in delight, scaring the wits out of Ron and Hagrid.

"Harry has good taste!" Hermione yelled before running off towards Harry's direction.

When she got there, she grabbed Harry and practically shoved him inside, where mounds and mounds of books sat on rickety shelves that shouldn't be standing up.

"Hermio…. Whoa! Hang on there!" Harry exclaimed right as Hermione grabbed his arm and pretty much threw him inside the store.

"Books! Oh, there are a couple books I have been dieing to get a hold of. There is a new release on Hogwarts: A History and a Transfiguration book that Professor McGonagall just published. Oh I hope they have it here. Oh no! I don't think I have enough money!" Hermione rambled on at paces poor Harry couldn't keep up with.

By the time she was done, his mind was so jumbled that he didn't even noticed Hagrid waving his hand in front of his face for a couple seconds.

"A'right there Harry?" Hagrid asked, worried for Harry, as it looked like his brain overloaded with that jumble of words Hermione just said.

Harry shook his head a couple of times before responding. "What just happened? All I remember is a big blur of bushy brown hair and the sound of what seemed to be a hundred professors lecturing me"

Ron just laughed at him, "Mate I am so glad that was not me, crazy that one is, those books must have done something to her"

Harry looked at Ron for a bit, still wondering why he just insist on putting down Hermione. He watched Ron for a couple of seconds before Ron walked off heading to some different part of the store, deciding not to follow, Harry turned to Hagrid.

"Umm, Hagrid how am I going to pay for all this, I just realized that I don't have any wizard money."

"Not to worry Harry, you don't think your parents left you anything do you?" Hagrid chuckled out.

Harry looked down at the mention of his parents but he quickly covered the emotion up like he was taught.

"Really? Where at?" Harry asked after a couple of seconds.

"Why at the wizards bank, Gringrotts, of course, most likely the safest place in the world for any of your possessions 'cept maybe Hogwarts."

Harry just nodded. He thought about what was in the vault, it sounds like they keep more than just money at this bank. Maybe his parents left him something.

"Say Hagrid can we go there now, I want to start buying my supplies right away, especially my wand."

"Course, we just have to find Hermione, and Ron."

"Okay, be right back then."

Harry went around the shopped and started looking for Ron and Hermione. He found Ron quickly enough; Ron was right where he thought Ron would be. At the Quidditch section of the bookstore, after telling him the plan, Harry set off to find Hermione. Unfortunately, finding Hermione was going to be a bit harder. The bookstore was huge, though it didn't look like it was from the outside.

'Must be magic' Harry thought after he passed his 30th book self. 'Ah this is going to take forever.'

After passing the 40th shelf Harry decided to just find her by her aura. Quickly opening up his senses, he started 'feeling' different auras around him. Luckily auras are very distinct if you know what you are looking for. Harry quickly sorted out Hermione's aura and found her in the very back of the bookstore. Relaxing his senses, Harry made his way towards where he 'felt' Hermione's aura.

"There you are Hermione-chan! It's time to go, we'll come back later after we visit that Grin place."

"Grin place? Oh, you mean Gringrotts? Okay, a couple more minutes, I am just looking at some of these books." Hermione said

Harry nodded and stood back watching Hermione sort out though the books. After a couple minutes of waiting Harry got bored and asked Hermione if she was done again, but her response was just a few more minutes. This happened a couple more times until Harry finally had enough.

"Okay Hermione-chan that is it, it's time to go!" Harry said sternly.

"Harry, will you be just patient, I just need a couple of minutes" Hermione said annoyed.

"Couple of minutes, Hermione-chan it's been 20 minutes since you first said that to me!" Harry exclaimed, clearly agitated for waiting so long.

"Calm down Harry, I am almost done" Hermione said going back to the book she was holding.

Harry just sighed and decided to take a different approach. He should of known that he would never get Hermione out of a bookstore.

Quickly walking up to the unaware girl, he stood behind her then in one quick motion scooped her up into his arms.

Hermione gave out a small scream of surprise "HARRY!"

"It's time to go, Hermione-chan." Harry said nonchalantly, taking the book out of Hermione's hands and setting it back down on the shelf, then started the long trek back to the front of the store amidst Hermione's protest.

"Harry put my down this instant, I was almost done looking though the book" Hermione angrily said, pushing on Harry's chest trying to get him to put her down.

"No Hermione-chan, it's time to go" Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry! Please just let me go back, it was a very interesting book, it was about the physical benefits of being a wizard." Hermione said trying to persuade Harry to let her go back.

"And why would you be looking at that?" Harry asked curiously, trying to avoid looking down so he doesn't see Hermione's pleading eyes. He knew he would cave in instantly at that look coming from a girl. It was very effective. He used it all the time.

"Why to figure out how you can do all those crazy stunts you do, of course." Hermione said like it was obvious. "Now put me down and let me go back, I want to finish looking at that book"

"Nuh uh, No can do Hermione-chan, it's time to start shopping" Harry said with a stubborn smirk on his face.

"Harry, put me down!" Hermione started flailing around, catching a lot of attention, especially now that they were up at the front of the store.

"Hermione-chan, people are staring!" Harry said quietly as he looked at their audience nervously.

"Not until you put me down and let me get that book!"

"I am sorry but we have to go!"

"Fine then." Hermione pouted and finally settled down into Harry's arms.

"Ah there you are Harry." Hargid said, "And I see you caught a Hermione, she's a good looking one too" Hagrid joked, treating Hermione like some catch of the day.

Playing along with the corny joke Harry responded "Yep, put up quite a fight though. But even she couldn't stand up to my dashing looks and manly charm"

Hermione instantly blushed red, but she did give a 'humph' at Harry when he started talking about himself.

"The only thing dashing about you is how fast you are going to run when I get down." Hermione responded in a mock angry tone.

"Err, you know I was playing around right Hermione-chan" Harry asked a bit nervous, he knew what happened when girls start chasing a guy around in anger. He had seen it happen all the time to his brother. Brother insults girl, girl gets mad, girl smashes brother into LEO.

"Better watch you back Potter" Hermione said once again mocking anger at the fidgeting boy. Inwardly laughing at her sweet revenge at Harry.

"Err, I am going to put you down now"

Harry quickly set her down and practically ran out the door.

Ron and Hagrid we smiling though, they noticed that Hermione was only playing with Harry and it amused them that someone like Harry, who could leap dozens of feet into the air, carry unimaginable amount of weight and move so fast that it was hard to track, would be afraid of ickle Hermione Granger.

Ron and Hagrid shook their heads and walked out of the store with Hermione.

r--

"Yahoo! Faster, faster!" Harry screamed out at the top of his lungs.

The group had made it to Gringrotts eventually and went though all the procedures with the Goblins to access Harry's vault. Harry was still a bit unsure what to expect, especially money wise. Did his parents really leave him money? All his life he never had more than enough yen to survive to a couple of weeks at most. When he arrived at Nermia he had started working at Tofu-sensei's office, but with the paying for his stay at the Dojo (not to mention paying a bit extra for his bro and uncle), repairs that needed to be made and debts that his uncle had accumulated over the years, Harry was always in the red when dealing with money.

This left his mind, however, when he found out the means of transportation to the vault. A cart… going at really, really fast speeds, what could be better! When he first got in the cart, he was curious as to why they were in this, but when the cart shot forward into the depths of enormous tunnel, he had all the answers he needed.

"Weeeeeeee! Come on Griphook-san faster!" Harry screamed out once again after a fast drop. He would have stood up to make it more daring but Hermione was clinging to him as if her life was dependant on it, which it probably was.

The goblin, Griphook, looked back at Harry in surprised. As a goblin that works for a bank, Griphook had to know an absurd amount of languages and Japanese happened to be one of those languages. He knew that having a -san added to his name meant equality and it surprised him that he was considered on equal terms to the boy.

Goblins had always had a great dislike for humans, ever since they started waging war with each other. There were always exceptions, but only a few. Pureblooded wizards generally thought too highly of themselves to mingle with 'lowly' goblins, Muggle born wizards usually never trust goblins because of those fairytale stories of theirs. The few exceptions of those 'people' would be Albus Dumbledore, who Griphook thought was only polite to the goblins because he was a little loose in the head, and those four humans that used to come the Gringrotts, James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. As Griphook could recall, they were the only ones that actually showed kindness to them openly. He had even heard a rumor that the Lily human had started some organization that helped minority groups like the goblins and werewolves, of course that was totally overshadowed by the dark war going on.

'Should have guessed that the Potter's son would be out going and fair like his parents' Griphook thought to himself.

"Faster you say Mister Potter? Well here we go then" Griphook cranked up the speed to cart. One of the benefits of working as a goblin at Gringrotts was the roller costar ride the carts provided. Believe it or not, goblins absolutely loved riding them. This is the reason why they don't find another way to transport themselves to the vaults. Plus it is fun to see the 'pureblood' idiots turn pale at the speed and ask to slow down, usually most goblins responded to these comments by saying "One speed only" or something along those lines. But it never occurred to him or any other goblin that a human would want it to go faster. That cart itself was fast enough, at least going 200 kilometers an hour, after all any slower and it would take forever to reach any of the underground vaults and depending on how far the vault was, goblins could adjust the speed of the cart, of course they never told that to any human. Griphook was already starting to like the Potter boy.

Hermione whimpered at the prospect of going faster. "Oh, God I am going to die. Harry I am so going to kill you when we get off this absurd thing!"

Harry grinned even wider at Hermione's comment and told the goblin to go even faster, and the goblin happily obliged, also grinning.

By the end of the crazy ride Hermione was clinging to Harry so hard that he was sure that some of his ribs were definitely broken.

"Hermione-chan, dear… would you be… so kind to ease… up a bit, Harry needs to breath" Harry squeezed out, turning a lovely shade of blue.

Hermione looked up and noticed the blue face. "Sorry Harry, though you should wear blue more, it suits you"

Harry just rolled his eyes, that sounded like something Nibiki or Akane would say after Akane giving one of her vise grip hugs.

Harry stepped out of the cart first and then helped a slightly trembling Hermione out before she whacked him over the head with her hand. "That's what you get for encouraging Griphook to go faster! And for good measure here's another"

Harry just stuck out his tongue and ducked as Hermione tried to whack him over the head again.

"Boys…" Harry heard Hermione mutter.

Griphook grinned a bit. The two was amusing to say that least. He wondered if Harry Potter's parents acted the same way.

"Wow you guys arrived fast" Harry heard someone say and turned around to find Ron and a slightly green looking Hagrid.

"Yep, told Griphook-san here made the cart go faster, it was so fun!" Harry exclaimed jubilantly. Though Ron and Hagrid were looking confused at Harry. They had taken a different cart down to the vault as a cart could only hold two people and the goblin.

"I thought the carts only had one speed" Hagrid said still looking a bit green.

"For most wizards, yes they do." The goblin that brought the two down said, then he starting speaking with Griphook quietly, most likely asking why he went faster.

"I'm guessing you like the cart ride?" Ron asked Harry.

"It was so much fun! It goes faster then those Roller Coasters I have heard about in America" Harry happily said, still a bit giddy from the ride down.

"Key Please" A voice interrupted.

Harry turned and noticed that Griphook had his hand held out for his key.

"Here you go." Harry handed his key over and watched as the goblin went over to the gigantic door and inserted the key into the small hole.

"How come Harry couldn't do that?" Hermione, the ever-inquisitive one, asked, curious as to why the goblin had to be the one to open the vault.

The other goblin answered this time. "There are more than just tunnels and a big metal door guarding your possessions."

Harry thought the goblin looked a bit irritated and acted if he was talking to little kids.

Harry noticed that Hermione was about to ask another question when Griphook handed back his key.

"Here you are Mr. Potter" Griphook said before waving to door.

All at once the 4 visitors turned and looked at the contents of the vault. Harry, Hermione, and Ron's jaws dropped at the sight, though Hagrid just had a large amused grin on his face.

"Told ya, ya parents left you something" Hagrid commented.

Harry just nodded and absently commented, "You know, I don't think I should let Nabs see this, she might die of sheer happiness"

r--

"So where too first?" Harry asked eager to start shopping with a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and knuts. Twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, and seventeen sickles to a Galleon.

"Guess we should get the easy stuff over with first" Hermione commented, thinking things through.

"Okay, so I guess those weird bath robes you wear first?" Harry said strolling down the street.

"Okay, but they are not bath robes, they are wizarding robes" Ron responded following Harry.

"Alrighty then, off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" Hagrid said merrily and took up the lead.

r--

"Hi, there kiddos!" A bright young woman greeted. Harry bowed slightly and looked the young woman.

The woman looked like she just got of school, most likely 18 or so. She was also very enthusiastic about her job it seems. She had a genuine full smile on, which is hard to find within shopkeepers these days and she also had a bubbly attitude that just made you smile. Hermione thought that the attendant was just like Harry, always having a happy-go-lucky mood on.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" Harry said cheerfully, taking a slight bow once again to show respect, "How's it going?"

"Hi, I am Elizabeth, but just call me Liz and I am good, very good, in fact. So whatcha need?" The woman asked jubilantly then paused for a spilt second before starting up again. "Oh, silly me, Robes of course, why else would you be here! Alrighty then, who will it be?"

Harry was smiling widely now. The girl was just so full of life. Though everybody else was a bit surprised at the outgoing attendant.

"Wow, she sure can talk fast, all in one breath too" Hermione commented softly to Ron, which Ron thought was ironic coming from Hermione.

"Oh, Oh! Me Liz-san! Me!" Harry said jumping up and down.

"I think we should cut his suger intake" Ron muttered to Hermione. This time it being Hermione that thought the comment was a bit ironic.

"Huh? Liz-san? No, no, no you got it all wrong, it's Liz" Liz corrected, clearly not liking the Japanese formality.

"I said that… Liz-san" Harry said confused, Kasumi had said that is absolutely critical that you address a person with proper title unless a good friend or family.

"No, Harry just Liz, no Liz-san, just Liz, L-I-Z, Liz"

Harry looked skeptical. He hoped this didn't go against Kasumi's teachings. "Okay… Liz" Harry said uncomfortably, but a second later he was smiling again, reasoning that if she didn't mind then it can't be impolite.

Before Liz could say anything though Hagrid spoke up.

"'Arry as much as I want to continue watching this amusing conversation, Ron, 'Ermione and me are going ta pick up something at another shop, so can ya just stay here? We will pick up ya books too, 'Ermione here wanted to look around there again."

"Sure, but where are you going?" Harry said rolling his eyes when he heard the part about the bookstore.

"Oh, 'Ermione here just mention something that caught my interest, we'll be back soon enough, I have some of yer money for yer supplies too, so don't worry"

"Err, okay I'll see you later then" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione cried out as she left with Hagrid and Ron who were waving good-bye.

After they left Harry turned back to Liz and that was her cue to start talking again.

"Okay now that the name thing is finally fixed, follow me! I'll get you all nice a fitted and you'll be fighting off the girls with a stick, then again, maybe you are already doing that" Liz said cheekily looking at how fit Harry is.

Harry blushed a bit at the complement

"Not you too! I already get it enough from my family" Harry cried out thinking of all the teasing Akane, Nabiki and even Kasumi put him though when he is trying to hide from girls at his old school.

Liz giggled a bit, "Just stating a fact kiddo, Heartthrob of the little ankle biters"

"Ah! You even used the same jokes!" Harry cried out once again

Liz just giggled again and guided Harry to one of the workstations.

"Lets see, Hogwart's uniform right?"

Harry nodded, standing uncomfortably on the stool surrounded by 3 mirrors.

"Okay, lets get your measurements then."

The measurements only took a couple of minutes but it reminded Harry a lot of what McGonagall-Kyoju did to him earlier this week. Harry held in a small shudder as he remembered that incident.

"Here you go, try these on," Liz said handing the standard Hogwarts uniform to Harry and pushing him towards a changing room.

Harry came out later wearing a white button up shirt, along with gray sleeveless vest and tie, which was striped gray and white. He thought that once he got into school the colors would changed to accommodate for his house since he noticed all his housemates had all the same color coordination on their cloths and they couldn't have known what house they were going to be sorted in. The pants were simple black slacks along with a pair of black dress shoes. Covering this all was those bathrobes that all wizards seem to wear. The robe totally covered everything except the very bottom of his pants and shoes. He thought it was pretty redundant to have all the other parts of the uniform there when nobody would ever see it. (Think of a nightgown when thinking of robes)

Harry scratched in a couple places and decided that these uniforms just won't do.

"Uh, Liz" Harry paused here. It was weird trying to undo the teaching that Kasumi had pounded into him.

"I don't think this will work out. There is no way I can move around in this and its ITCHY!" Harry said proving his point when he tried to stretch and have the material go taut all the while scratching in a few places around his body.

Liz of course watched humorously as Harry bent in all directions like a piece of rubber while scratching all over the place, he seriously looked like a monkey and that brought a small fit of giggles Liz. She like this boy, he was something else.

"Well, that's a first. Okay! So no standard uniform, anything in particular you have in mind Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry right?" Liz said, obviously happy at a challenging customer.

"Err, how bout something like I wore here?" Harry said absentmindedly; concentrating more on relieving all the itchiness he was receiving.

"Hmm, something loose, easy to move in, comfortable, durable and looks good. I am shocked, for once in my life I found a wizard who actually has some taste in what to wear!" Liz exclaimed. "And here I thought all wizards like to be stiff as a board, what with always wearing fancy suits and heavy robes"

"Could you hurry a bit, this is getting frustrating" Harry pleaded out scratching all over his body with both hands. He even brought in his foot on a few occasions to the amusement of Liz.

"You know, you could just take off those clothes if they are bothering you that much" Liz commented, still watching Harry scratch himself, though she was silently impressed at how he could bend and reach certain places.

Harry looked at her weirdly for a second before slapping his forehead and running back into the changing room.

Liz shock her head, "I worry about kids these days" she whispered to her self.

Harry came out a bit later with his kung fu pants and a muscle shirt on his Chinese shirt hanging from his arms along with that retched uniform. Liz noticed that Harry was glowing red with all the scratching he had down, everything from his neck down was either red or had red lines running along the skin. Liz cracked up at the sight,

"Harry I think I just found the first actual redneck in the world " Liz laughed out.

"Yeah, yeah, do you have anything else that I could wear that isn't this horrible piece of clothing" Harry said grumpily while glaring at the offending garments though he was trying to figure out what a redneck was.

"You know, for you kiddo, I think I might have something for you, I've been working on something special. Trying to teach these wizards that there are more comfortable things than just robes" Liz gained a thoughtful look for a second then her bright smile came back again.

"Huh?"

"Well, as you can probably tell, I am a Muggle born, not to mention American and well I am simply appalled by wizards fashion sense, so I have a small project that I am working on to combine both Muggle and Wizard clothing, I was thinking of having you as my first tester. I like you, not many people as carefree as you"

Harry rubbed his neck at the complement but nodded his consent to try her project on.

Liz squealed happily and ran to a room at the back of the store. Minutes later she had with her what looked like an exact copy of the standard Hogwarts uniform.

Harry looked confused "Uh, isn't that the same thing I was wearing before" Glaring at the offending robes in his arms for a second.

"Of course not! This is my project, I call it illusionary-wear, it's only a prototype so it can only hold one illusion so far but it is still worth it."

Harry was lost and only managed to get out a small "Huh?"

Liz looked at Harry and giggled a bit, she guess she was a bit overzealous with her work that she forgot that Harry had no clue what she was talking about.

"Sorry, well this is what I call illusionary-wear. Basically, it's a form of clothing that can be set to look like something else. For example this piece of clothing is actually an Auror robe that has an illusion to look like the Hogwarts uniform see?" Liz said something quietly and the Hogwarts uniform she was holding shimmered and all of a sudden was the Auror robes Liz was talking about.

Harry stared in awe.

"You see, it takes all the properties of the original piece of work, in this case, it still holds the protective charms and material but it can be made to look and feel like a different set of cloths to others. So it solves your problem. You can keep wearing your normal cloths but to others it will look and feel like a Hogwarts uniform."

Harry could clearly see that Liz was really excited over this. He swore that she was just an inch away from jumping around in excitement.

"Does that mean I can just use my normal Chinese clothes?" Harry said happily at the prospect of not wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

"Yep! But it is going to take a while to make it. It uses really complicated charms to make the illusion look and feel right to everybody but you. So let me lend you a prototype one, while I take you other cloths. I think I have one you will like, though it maybe a bit strange."

"Okay, that would be great" Harry said

"Okay stay right here then I will get you your new clothes" Liz left quickly after that

'You know this can have some very good advantages, if Liz were ever to get the clothes to have more than one illusion I can have it set to turn into girl clothing when I transform' Harry thought to himself.

"Here we go" Liz said coming back into the room holding a pile of cloths.

Harry took a look at them and then looked at Liz strangely.

"What? I like anime, they are a some what copy of Trunks in that Japanese anime show Dragon Ball Z, but without the purple, wouldn't do good to berunning aroundin purple!"

Harry looked at her confused "What's wrong with purple?"

"You know… guys wearing purple means something…" Liz suggested, but Harry still looked on with a confused look "Oh, never mind I guess it is an American thing."

Harry just nodded, though you could tell that he had no clue what she meant, especially the American part. Though he did understand the choice of clothing, Ranma was particularly fond of that Dragon Ball Z too, but Harry thought it is more due to some of the interesting moves they show.

Harry examined the clothing, he was holding a pair of really dark gray, almost black, baggy pants made from a material similar to his Chinese kung fu pants. Also there was a thick belt that was hanging off it, filled with a bunch of pockets to hold small items. There was a pair of black boots that had metal strap clips instead of shoelaces, the same kind you would most likely find on roller blades or something. The outfit came with a tight white t-shirt, but it was very flexible, it could probably be stretched twice its size and still be comfortable and easy to move it. To cover the white shirt was a forest green jacketmuch like Trunk's jacket but not purple and lacking the capsule corp. insignia.

"Go on try them on!" Liz said shoving Harry into the changing room again.

When Harry came out, Liz catcalled "Looking good! I like that you tucked the bottom of the pants into the boots, just like the anime!"

Harry smiled "Yeah, I like that Dragon Ball Z too"

"Ha, you know anime too! That's great, but then again, I should have guessed with that Asian outfit you wore here. Okay, so to activate the illusion on the clothing just tap the clothing twice, like so" Liz tapped the shirt Harry was wearing "And then say change, it easiest thing I could think of, didn't want to use that complicated Latin stuff that we use for our magic."

Instantly the clothing changed to look exactly like the Hogwarts of uniform. Though to Harry it felt like he was still wearing the comfortable outfit he was wearing before.

"Oh and by the way, you have to keep the pieces of clothing together. They won't change separately, it's just some of the bugs I haven't been able to work out yet." Liz added on as an afterthought.

"Wow this is great! Thanks Liz" Harry excitedly and started testing out the clothes, jumping here and there, doing a short kata.

Liz giggled, "Harry, you are too much. I guess it was appropriate to give you anime character clothes"

"What can I say, I am gifted" Harry joked

"Get out of here you! All right, I will copy your outfit and send it to you at Hogwarts all right? I just need your full name"

"Harry Saotome Potter" Harry said absentmindedly still admiring his new attire clearly not understanding how in the world he can still move so easily in clothes that look so tight and heavy.

"Liz these are great, what do I owe you? Liz?" Harry had turned around to see if he owed anything to Liz but she had not responded to his first call. When he saw her she was just staring at him still as a statue, eyes glued to his forehead.

Harry waved a hand in front of her face "Liz. Hello, Liz! Liz are you there?" Harry was about to shake to see if that would snap her out of her trance but before he could she shrieked and Harry went sky high in surprise.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER, OH MY GOD, IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! WILL YOU SIGN… Harry?" Liz took a quick looked around, trying to find Harry, but he wasn't there and she couldn't figure out why. That is until she looked up. And low and behold, there was a Harry shaped hole in the ceiling of the store. (Is it me or is that the only way Harry knows how to exit a conversation)

r--

"Harry!"

Harry turned around at the call of his name and spotted Ron waving at him with Hermione and Hagrid behind him carrying an assortment of packages.

After the scare Harry went though, Liz had dragged him back inside to clean him up. She had apologized profusely for scaring him and even gave him the Dragon Ball Z clothes for no charge, which he was grateful, as he had given his money sack to Hagrid. He had been only sitting outside for a couple of minutes before Ron had called him.

"Took you long enough Harry. We came back to the store two times before this. What in Merlin name were you doing? And what are you wearing?" Ron questioned

"What's wrong with what I am wearing? I thought it looked nice, it's from the Anime show Dragon Ball Z" Harry said, lifting his arms up a little and examining his new cloths.

"They look… different. Ah well whatever suits you. So what took so long?"

"Well, Liz was just being a little crazy, especially when she found out my full name. She's really fun to be with though, even though she is a bit random"

Once again Ron started to laugh at the irony of the statement just like he did to Hermione's comment before.

Ron was about to comment when the other two finally caught up.

"Wow, nice outfit Harry! You look like someone right out of the Japanese mangaDragon Ball Z" Hermione complemented when she saw Harry's new clothes.

Harry shook his head, "I like them too, but I should have known that you had read Japanese manga, Hermione-chan"

"What? They are really fun to read" Hermione defended herself and her Anime.

"So 'Arry, got everything?" Hagrid interrupted when he saw that Harry was about to comment again.

"Yep, got everything, though Liz will send the rest of the uniforms to me at Hogwarts" Harry answered.

"Liz?" Hermione asked with one of her brows raised "But you have only known her for an hour or so"

"Huh? You were there Hermione remember? She said just to call her Liz, nothing else" Ron said confused.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just…" Hermione trailed off, she knew that in Japan, when people speak of others and leave out their proper titles, it means that the two people are very close, even closer then what Harry called her, the only closer endearments would be the shortening of the name (What Harry called Nibiki, Nabs) and a pet name with an added chan (Harry's pet name is Ry-chan from the 2nd chapter).

"She just told me to call her that and well I figured that since she isn't Japanese I will let it slide. The only reason why I continue with the titles is because of Kas-chan, she would have my hide if I stopped using proper titles, plus some people like the titles a lot" Harry explained.

"I still don't get it, why is it such a big deal that Harry calls Liz without the proper title?" Ron asked still confused.

Hermione ignored Ron and sighed. "Who is Kas-chan?"

"Oh she's my surrogate sister back in Japan"

Hermione nodded and started to walk down the ally "Come on we need to get your wand"

Harry looked towards Ron questioningly, but all Ron did was shrug his shoulders, mouthed 'girls' and started a casual pace towards the direction Hermione headed too.

Harry shook his head. 'I'll never understand girls, so glad I don't have Ranma's girl problems'

"Lets catch up with them Hagrid-san" Harry said and ran to catch up with Hermione.

Hagrid watched the three head off, thinking that those three are definitely not your average which and wizards.

r--

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked in a childish voice not unlike a child who had been cooped up in a car for a long time.

"For the third time Harry, no! Just a bit more, okay?" Hermione said frustrated.

"Okay" Harry said bored to tears. They have been walking for 15 minutes already and still haven't done anything.

"Oh hey look Ron-san, its Quality Quidditch" Harry said absentmindedly still sulking at having done nothing for the last 15 minutes.

But that all changed when, once again, Harry was all of a sudden dragged off his feet and rushed towards a store. This time the store was Quality Quidditch and it was Ron that was doing the dragging.

"Ron-san slow down! I am going to hit someth… URK!" Harry had tried to warn Ron that he was going to hit something, but he should learned after his first drag though a store that his pleas always fall to deaf ears.

Harry slowly peeled himself off of the wall that he had pleasure of getting acquainted with, and after saying a quick good-bye to the wall, he groggily made he way though the doorway that he had miss the first time when Ron dragged him through.

Finding Ron was easy enough thankfully, as Harry didn't think he was really up for searching for his friend with all the swirling that his vision was doing. Walking up to the Nimbus 2000 display Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him away from the display.

"Ron-san, why did you decide that it was okay to ram me into a wall?" Harry said after a couple of minutes to stop the swirling Ron's from moving.

"Oh, sorry Harry didn't mean to do that, Quidditch and all you know?" Ron said embarrassingly. He had just pulled a Hermione and that was embarrassing enough in his mind.

Shaking his head Harry sighed "Alright, Ron-san go ahead, I'll go find Hermione-chan and Hagrid-san now"

Ron smiled thankfully at Harry and ran off to that Nimbus 2000 display again while Harry went back outside to wave a confused Hagrid and Hermione over.

"'Ey, 'Arry, where did ya run off ta?" Hagrid asked

"Ron-san decided he needed to check something out and dragged me along just so I can keep his friend, the wall, company" Harry said annoyed, poking a few pressure points on his face so he didn't swell up.

Hermione giggled, obviously connecting Harry's comment and him poking at his red face. "So Harry, how was the visit with Mr. Wall?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Smashing…" Harry said tersely and walked back into the store to see what was taking Ron so long.

"Harry, Harry look! The new Numbus 2000, suppose to be the fastest broom out there." Ron said excitedly,

Harry, even though he was a bit annoyed with Ron for smashing him into a wall, was very interested in Quidditch. It had always been his dream to fly, especially since he learned The Saotome Branch of Anything Goes. His style of martial arts focused on mid air battle, and it would be a wish come true to be able to fly.

Taking a look at the broom Harry noticed it's long, sleek, deep mahogany body and its finely shaped bushels at the end. The handle looked comfortable, yet firm enough to grip securely. There were also the words Numbus 2000 engraved in fancy lettering upon the side of the broom. Over all it was quite impressive.

'Wow, who would of ever though a simple broom would look so nice' Harry thought

Shaking his head to clear thoughts, Harry turned to Ron "Come on Ron-san, we need to go, I want to get my wand now!" Harry said excitedly, his bad mood disappearing almost instantly.

"Hang on Harry, just a few more minutes" Ron responded absentmindedly.

'Oh, no not this again' Harry slapped a hand to his face.

"Lets go Ron-san" Harry said forcefully and then walked up to Ron and slung Ron over his shoulder. "It's time to go"

"What are you doing, Harry! Put me down" Ron complained.

"Time to go Ron-san, I want to get my wand" Harry said stubbornly and marched right out the door with everybody else in the shop producing sweat drops at the sight.

r--

Harry walked in amazement at the feeling he was picking up. I had to be the largest concentration of ki he had ever felt! And he wasn't even trying to sense it! He and his group had been heading towards Ollivander's which supposedly a place where he could get a wand. But when he had cross the property line of the building his ki senses had flared to unimaginable heights. It was almost impossible to comprehend how much ki was being emitted from the building. He was actually scared to turn on his aura reading senses just because he was afraid he might go blind.

"Uh, Harry you think you can put me down now, Hagrid and Hermione here are giving us strange looks?" Ron interrupted.

Harry turned his head and turned red a bit, "Sorry, Ron-san, I kind of forgot you were only my shoulder" Harry said easing Ron down from his position on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, how can you forget about something on your shoulder that weighs at least 100 lbs?" Hermione asked sweet dropping at the idea that Harry didn't notice and extra 100 lbs. added to his weight.

"Only a 100 lbs? Wow Ron-san where do you put all that food you eat?" Harry asked in amazement.

Harry's friends just gaped at him.

"Come on lets go in, I want to find out what is creating all this energy" Harry said excitedly.

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid looked at each other shrugged and followed Harry in.

Harry looked around, other than the huge power surround this place. It particularly wasn't very grand at all. It was dark and un-colorful, but it felt old, very old. The room itself was quite big and it was filled to the brim with shelves. The shelves themselves where filled completely with small rectangular boxes which Harry assume held wands. In the middle of the waiting area, where Harry and his friends were standing stood a rickety old stool and a cashier counter currently unoccupied.

"This place always gives me the creeps" Ron murmured "Plus Mr. Ollivander always surprises you, no matter how prepared you are to see him."

"Uh huh, the first time I met him, he scared me half to death, I was practically hyperventilating" Hermione said clearly remembering the incident when Harry saw a flicker of embarrassment flashed in her eyes.

"Yep, he likes ta do that ta ya, dunno why though" Hagrid quipped taking a seat on the rickety stool.

"That my friend is a secret" A creepy voice said out loud from behind them.

Instantly Ron, Hermione and Hagrid jumped, hands clutching their chest where the heart would be. Hagrid himself actually let out a startled yelp and almost flattened the stool he was resting upon.

Harry watched this with a smirk on his face. He had caught Mr. Ollivander right before he had spoken up. The man was very good at masking his signature, almost as good as Tofu-sensei. Luckily Harry was able to sense that Mr. Ollivander was behind them when he felt a shift in the immense blanket of power surrounding him. He would have warned the others but his little mischievous side decided not to. Guess it was probably from being surprised to many times in the last week, especially with his latest encounters with Ron and Liz.

"Anyways, welcome, welcome" Mr. Ollivander greeted, not batting an eye at the surprised customers, though he did show a bit of surprise when he saw that Harry noticed him. Very few, if any, ever notice Mr. Ollivander when he is sneaking up on somebody.

"Not very often I get such a large group after school has started." Mr. Ollivander said in what Harry considered a joyful monotone voice, of course that really didn't make any sense to him, but it described it perfectly.

"Hello, Ollivander-san, I am in need of a wand" Harry said with a bow "My friends, though, are just here to accompany me."

"Ah, Harry Potter, I was actually expecting you much sooner" Mr. Ollivander replied once again in the joyful monotone voice.

"Harry Saotome Potter" Harry corrected still smiling, not really noticing that Mr. Ollivander had known who Harry was without introduction.

Mr. Ollivander nodded then turned to his other guests, who had just finally calmed down from his scare, and motioned them to a couple of chairs they hadn't noticed before.

"You may want to take a seat, you might be here for a bit. I believe Mr. Potter here is going to be an interesting customer " Mr. Ollivander said with mirth.

Turning back to the raven-haired boy Mr. Ollivander pulled out a long measuring tape. "Now, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"Wand arm? What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"You're most prominent arm Mr. Potter, are you left handed or right handed?" Mr. Ollivander said patiently.

"Err, I am both" Harry said a bit uncertain.

"Is that so?" Mr. Ollivander said with obvious surprise "Rare to find a wizard that is ambidextrous"

"Why is that Ollivander-san? I am sure there is plenty of people who are ambidextrous"

"Of course there are, just they are not wizards. As for why, I am sure Ms. Granger here could answer that later. As I have heard she is a plethora of knowledge even if it's only been a week into the new term"

Harry turned and looked at Hermione in surprised and Hermione returned the gesture. 'How did he know Hermione-chan's name, plus that fact that she is very smart?' Harry thought to himself.

"Come now Mr. Potter, take a seat and lets find you a wand."

Taking a seat on the antique stool Harry sat a still as possible as Mr. Ollivander started taking his measurements.

Shoulder to fingertip. Shoulder to elbow. Elbow to pointer finger. Elbow to wrist. Harry watched on with curiosity. That is until he noticed that Mr. Ollivander was shifting around in the selves in front of him. 'Nani?' Harry thought, 'Then who is taking my measurements?' Looked at the measuring tape again and found to his surprise that it was doing it on its own!

But before Harry could say anything about this Mr. Ollivander finally spoke up.

(1)"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do" Mr. Ollivander said to the tape measure. "Try this one, Beachwood and… This continued for a quite a while. To the point where Ron and Hermione was practically sleeping on Hagrid shoulder.

"You Mr. Potter are a tricky customer, I haven't even gotten close, it's like these wands are just sticks. Well, lets try one more and see where it gets us. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"

This time it did do something but it wasn't what everybody expected. The minute the wand touched Harry's hand it started glowing but not the warm glow that almost all wands do when they meet their partner in life, I mean a deep red glow that was almost blinding. It even awoke Ron and Hermione who just stared when they cleared the fog from their eyes.

Before anybody could ask what was going on, another blinding light, this time deep blue, shone from the very back of the store. Everybody looked at the new source of light in confusion. Even Mr. Ollivander had a look of pure surprise on his face.

Quickly moving down the isle, Mr. Ollivander found the other wand that as glowing, and looked at it with surprise then walked back to Harry.

"Holly and… ice phoenix feather… eleven inches"

Harry looked at the wand in Mr. Ollivander's hands. Other than it glowing blue it was no different than the first wand. They both had a deep honey brown color with a darker brown handle that slightly glistened, most likely due to polish or wax. Both wands were smooth, flawless even and Harry was hard press not to just stare in awe at the craftsmanship of the wands.

Picking it up with his left hand a cold sensation ran through him, opposite to the warm sensation he got from the other one, though the cold sensation was anything but uncomfortable, it felt more like the cool embrace you feel when you jump into a pool on a hot summer day. When the two sensations mixed Harry was filled a feeling of completeness, like a part of him that he didn't know was missing came back.

Harry stared intently at the two wands as their glow dimmed to a barely noticeable light and looked up to Mr. Ollivander, "Does that… Does that always happen?" He whispered not specifying whether he meant the feelings he was receiving or the unusual light show the two wands produced.

Mr. Ollivander looked at him piercingly. "No, Mr. Potter, it isn't a normal occurrence, having two wands react to each other usually only happens when twins, who are almost perfectly identical, both in body and soul, get their first wands. The most recent pair of twins would be Fred and George Weasley. But I must say the nearly blinding light is a new one to me"

"What does that actually mean, Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ms. Granger, the most notable aspect would be the connection between the wands themselves. Unlike other wizards, the twins are able to use each other's wands without problems. They could even combine their spells to make a more powerful one." Mr. Ollivander explained.

Hermione looked confused. "Okay… but then how does this effect Harry?"

"That, my dear is a good question. Maybe the fact that he is ambidextrous has something to do with it or maybe it is something else. I don't know, nor do I know what does it mean for our young Mr. Potter here."

Hermione looked pointedly at Harry when Mr. Ollivander said "maybe it is something else" and Harry picked up that Hermione was thinking about his curse. Maybe it did mean something, he was sure that Hermione was going to look into this, he himself was curious about it.

"How very curious though" Mr. Ollivander

"What's curious?" Harry asked

"You see Mr. Potter, each and every one of these wands are hand made by either me or one of my ancestors. It just so happens that the Phoenix that gave the feather of your first wand also had a twin sister and that phoenix, an ice phoenix mind you, supplied the core for your second wand. What it means to have twin wands, I do not know however. It has never been seen before."

"An ice phoenix?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter an ice phoenix, which is considered extinct these days, the last one ever seen was when an ice phoenix donated that feather within the wand you are holding."

"Oh"

No one knew what to say, already there have been so many impossibilities so far, between Harry being ambidextrous to finding out that he was destine to hold dual wands, not to mention the two cores of the wands were twins.

"So how do I get the wand to stop glowing, I really don't need a night light…" Harry said offhandedly, trying to end the awkward silence of Mr. Ollivander's pondering to his group's bewilderment at the situation.

"Oh, my apologies, seems our little incident had distracted me from our original purpose. Lets see, ah yes, the glowing. Well just give each wand a flick, it should connect your wands it to your magic and cease the glowing.

Harry shrugged as everybody else tensed up in anticipation; even Mr. Ollivander wanted to see what would happen.

"Here goes nothing" Harry mumbled, and gave each wand a wave.

At first nothing happened but right when everybody was about to sigh in disappointment Harry exploded in power. He felt his ki reserves skyrocket, even past the power boost from his little burnout a couple week earlier. Harry finally understood where all the power in this little shop was coming from. It was coming from the wands themselves.

As if by instinct Harry raised the both wands and brought them both down pointed at the sidewall. The first wand let loose a huge ball of red light that created a huge explosion on impact taking away half the wall. It was quickly followed by the second wand, erupting a shower of blue sparks that sprinkled over the debris of the fallen wall, instantly the wall recreated it self, almost as if the destruction of the wall was played in rewind.

Each one of Harry's friends face faulted at the show of power by Harry's wands, Mr. Ollivander's eyes were twinkling madly in an uncanny resemblance to Albus Dumbledore.

"Bloody Hell…"

"Wow…"

"Blimey, 'Arry"

"Quite impressive"

Harry looked at in the eyes, then back to his wands, then to the wall where there used to be a hole.

In words of a true Hero, Harry exclaimed

"AWSOME! LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

(1) Mr.Ollivander's speech is taken straight out of the novel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone I take no credit in creating it. 

AN- Good? Bad? Anybody have guesses about the wands? Sorry for the lack of humor, just trying to get all this stuff out of the way. Glad people like the translations I put up, its going to be moved to the beginning of the story though so don't fret when it disappears.


	12. Difficult Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

AN- Okay, I know you are going to be a bit mad since the chapter is short, but I am sure you will like this chapter, its like one of Ranma's small adventures, kind of like a side episode. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but don't hope for much, I seem to have a problem with updating quickly. Sorry again for the lateness.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 11 Difficult Mornings

"Hey Ron, look at that"

"Huh?" Ron said groggily.

Ron looked over to Neville and saw him pointing to Harry's bed. It was Sunday morning; the day after Harry's crazy adventure through Diagon Alley and Ron was pooped to say the least. He had barely kept up with the energetic raven hair boy and now he was paying for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's bed?" Ron asked sleepily, knowing that Harry wouldn't be in it. Harry was never in his bed. He was always first up and doing something or another.

"Nothing's wrong with Harry's bed, its just that Harry is still sleeping in it" Neville said somewhat shocked to find Boy-Who-Lived, still sleeping, as it was now known that Harry always got up at an ungodly hour.

Ron looked up at that, sleep totally gone from his eyes then turned towards Harry's bed. Sure enough the boy was sleeping there peacefully, though Ron did have to laugh at how Harry slept.

Harry slept in basically his undergarments, boxers and a muscle shirt. Ron now somewhat understood why Harry could do some of those crazy feats he seems to do. Harry was fit as a fiddle. Every part of his body was lean and muscular. This sparked a bit of jealousy from Ron, but he squashed it down quickly, knowing that Harry really didn't flaunt it. Actually Harry was clueless to really anything he does socially.

The boy in question was currently sleeping soundly, though with the position he was sleeping in, Ron couldn't figure out how that was possible. Harry was sleeping on his back, upside down on his bed, meaning his head was where his feat was suppose to be and he feet was receiving the extra comfort of his pillow. To make it even more amusing, the upper half of his chest was dangling off the bed making his head turn a nice shade of red due to blood flow. To Ron's amazement though, was the fact that that only reason why Harry hadn't fallen yet was because he was actually holding onto the bedpost with one hand while the other just flapped around to his breathing. The blanket he was using was currently warped like a toga around him, tangling his legs, one of which was laid on top of the night stand where his new wands laid and the other laid comfortably onto of his pillow.

'Yesterday must have really worn him out' Ron thought still chuckling inwardly at Harry's sleeping position.

"Harry never does anything normal does he? He doesn't even sleep normally" Neville said in awe at how strange the Boy-Who-Lived was.

"You are definitely right about Harry not being normal." Ron agreeing with what Neville stated, "We better wake him up, I know he wouldn't like to miss breakfast."

Ron walked up to the slumbering boy and knelt down by his face, "Hey, Harry wake up, its almost time from breakfast." Ron said softly trying not to startle Harry.

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry didn't do much other than pull his body back onto the bed.

"Should of known Harry was a heavy sleeper with all the energy he uses during the day," Ron muttered.

"Come on Harry, it's time for breakfast and I am hungry" Ron said a bit louder this time.

"Mmm, Go Ranma, me sleep" Harry mumbled.

Ron rolled his eyes, while Neville laughed silently in the back.

"Well at least he is learning some English from Hermione. Then again, with how hard she is drilling him on the language, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry learned it before Halloween." Neville commented, still a bit of laughter within his words.

Ron only grunted and decided to shout his next try. "HARRY TIME TO WAKE UP. GET OUT OF BED NOW."

"Baka" Harry muttered out again still in dream world and kicked his foot at his pillow, resulting with Ron on the floor with Harry's pillow wedged in his face.

Neville was practically laughing on the ground at the sight.

But just as Ron was about to tell Neville off the door to their dorm opened up.

"Hey, Ron what's up? I heard you scream and then Neville's laughing" Seamus asked after walking in with Dean.

"Yeah, me and Seamus were wondering what all the ruckus was about." Dean supplied.

"Oh nothing really, just trying to wake Harry up. But that seems to be harder than it looks, as Ron just found out" Neville got out, before doubling over in laughter again. Seamus and Dean quickly followed suit when they realized what had happen to Ron.

"Oh shut up and help me wake Harry" Ron grumbled.

Ron grabbed his pillow from his own bed and walked straight to Harry. Dean, Seamus and Neville quickly followed suit, not wanting to miss out on a pillow fight.

Ron looked down at Harry and got gave a mischievous smile. 'Harry will never know what hit him' He snickered at the thought

Ron brought the pillow down hard and fast at Harry's head yelling out a battle cry to accompany the strike. But to everybody's amazement, Harry shifted away at the last second, almost as if he saw the strike coming.

"What in Merlin's name?" Ron said bewildered, "How can he do that when he is asleep"

"That's Harry for you" Dean answered.

Ron decided to try this again and brought the pillow down again, aiming for his stomach this time so it would be harder to dodge.

Once again Harry some how dodged the blow, but Harry didn't just stop there. He quickly grabbed the pillow and pulled causing Ron to almost fall on top of Harry and chucked the pillow that Ron dropped in order to regain his balance. The pillow struck dead center on Ron's forehead, once again causing him to fall back on his rear.

The three other boys roared in laughter at the sight. "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen" Seamus gasped out.

"Yeah, yeah" Ron once again grumbled out, getting up from his now common position.

"Lets try all attacking at once maybe that will work" Neville suggested once he calmed down from his laughter.

Receiving affirmatives from his companions, Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus all got into place on either side of Harry.

"On the count of the 3" Ron said, "1…2…3"

The four boys yelled out battle cries and brought their pillows straight down at the slumbering boy. But just when all the boys thought their little plan was going to work, Harry rolled back on to his head then quickly laid down again right on top of all the pillows as they hit the bed. This effectively stopped all the other boys from striking again. As the boys struggled to get their pillows free, Harry bounced on his back, causing the bed to sink suddenly. This caused all four boys to lose their loose grip on their 'weapons' and unfortunately for the four boys, the minute they let go though was when Harry went on the offensive. Harry's sleeping form quickly grabbed the pillows under him and chucked one at each boy. In the end, all the boys were on the floor with pillows in their faces and Harry was still asleep on his bed.

"Genma no baka" The four boys heard Harry whisper.

"Merlin, this is crazy" Dean said dizzily.

"You said it" Seamus responded.

"What in the world is going on here?" Asked a new voice.

All four boys looked towards the door and found Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her before standing up and tossing his pillow back onto the bed, figuring that pillows wouldn't do the trick. Ron turned back to Hermione and found her still in her pervious position.

"What are you doing up here, Hermione? This is the boys dormitory." Ron asked. Clearly grumpy from the beating he just took from Harry.

"If you must know, I heard a whole bunch of screaming from up here and figured there was something going on" Hermione answered.

Quickly Neville took over the conversation before the tension between the two could build.

"Morning Hermione, we were just trying to wake up Harry, but that seems to be impossible" Neville said rubbing his rear to indicate that Harry knocked them all down.

Hermione giggled as she made the connection.

"Ah, so that's why I couldn't find Harry this morning. So you can't wake him up huh? You just don't know how to do it" Hermione said with a smile, knowing one sure-fire way to get Harry to wake up.

"Well, why don't you show us then?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione looked at Ron closely when he said this "Fine" Hermione answered not liking Ron's tone at all.

Hermione strode confidently towards Harry and bent down to his ear to whisper something.

"Harry if you don't wake up now, there is some cold water here ready for you" Hermione said quietly into Harry's ear.

The effect was instant. Harry literally shot out of bed toward the corner of the room.

"_Cold water where? Where is it?"_ Harry said in Japanese really fast, looking around frantically. He in no means wanted to turn into a girl in the boy's dormitory, in boxers and a muscle shirt no less.

But Harry was quickly knocked out of his thoughts when he heard laughing, the four boys where laughing hysterically while Hermione was covering her mouth trying to cover up her own laughter.

Harry glared at them, "_Bakas lets see if they would laugh if they had a curse" _

Ron and the other boys looked at Harry in confused not understanding what he had said quietly, but Hermione had sobered up after hearing what he said.

"_Gomen Harry, I didn't mean any harm, I was just trying to wake you up" _Hermione apologized, once again confusing the others due to the Japanese language.

Harry just sighed _"It's alright, I guess, but why are you here Hermione-chan? Isn't this the boys dormitory, I really didn't figure you as pervert" _Harry said, pointing to his undergarments at the last part.

Hermione became angry when she heard Harry call her pervert, but then realized that she was indeed in the boys dorm and she was looking at an underdressed Harry.

Hermione blushed instantly _"Umm, I got to go now, see you down stairs Harry" _

Harry laughed softly as Hermione practically ran out the door after her quick goodbye. 'So much like Akane sometimes, blushing at anything that is close to improper, luckily Hermione doesn't have a big temper' Harry thought.

Shaking his head he looked over to the other four boys in the room and decided to see if any of Hermione's crazy English teachings paid off. "You try get me up too?"

Despite the bad grammar the other four boys answered by nodding though they were still a bit confused at what had just transpired between Harry and Hermione.

"So why up so early?" Harry asked struggling a bit with finding what words to say.

"Early Harry? You're the one that woke up late. Breakfast is almost over" Ron said grumpily clearly not liking the fact that he is missing breakfast.

"Breakfast almost over!" The other four boys nodded and was startled when Harry yelled out.

"Aye Ya!" Harry yelled out before dashing away towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Told you he wouldn't want to miss breakfast" Ron said watching Harry rush out.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell you guys, the heating charms on the taps were malfunctioning, so hot water isn't available in the castle right now." Dean said after a few seconds.

And as if answering his statement a loud soprano shriek echoed throughout the dorm.

"Is it me, or did that sound a bit, I don't know, feminine to you?" Seamus asked looking at the other guys.

"Yeah, it did sound a bit high for a boys yell. Oh well, lets get down to breakfast before we missed all of it." Ron said before walking out of the dorm for breakfast with the others following slightly. While back in the boy's showers, a petite redhead sat grumbling on the floor trying to put back on her, now to large cloths.

r—

"_Honestly, Jade, if you hadn't been in such a rush this wouldn't have happen"_ Hermione commented, walking down the corridor with an irate redhead beside her.

"Well I didn't want to miss breakfast, how was I suppose to know that the heating charms on the pipes were malfunctioning. Nobody said anything when I went to the bathroom" Harry-chan commented while braiding her red hair into a pigtail not unlike her brother wears his. "And do you have to call me Jade, I am a boy you know"

Hermione watched as Harry-chan expertly braid into a cute little pigtail and tied if off with a small tie. "Well if you want everybody to know who you are, then I don't mind calling you Harry"

Harry-chan grumbled and threw her braid back behind her, clearly not having a good morning "Alright, fine, call me Jade"

Hermione looked at Harry-chan and her sour mood, "You know Jade, it isn't really that bad, I mean from what I can tell, it could be much worst, what if you turned into a pig or a panda like your uncle"

Harry-chan's shoulders slumped and bowed her head

"I know, I know, I say that all the time to my brother since it is usually him that is complaining. It's just my life would be so much simpler if I didn't have this darn curse" Harry-chan said as she stopped walking and kicked the ground with her right foot.

"Ah cheer up Jade, why don't we go down to the hall grab something to eat and then we can have a girls day out. I'll show you what boys are missing in their lives" Hermione teased, trying to cheer up the depressed girl beside her.

Harry-chan smiled a bit "sure why not, I am after all a girl, why not take advantage of it"

"Okay, lets go!" Hermione happily said, grabbing Harry-chan's hand and sprinting off towards the Great Hall so she could spend the day with her 'girl' friend.

r—

"You know Jade, when I said get something to eat, I didn't mean the whole table" Hermione commented as she and Harry-chan walked outside towards the lake.

"Hey, as long as I am a girl I am going to take advantage of it" Harry-chan said taking a bite out of the many sweets she had in her arms.

"And why is it that you can only do this as a girl?" Hermione asked her companion.

"Well, uncle says it's unmanly for a man to eat sweets, so now that I am a girl I am going to eat all I can" Harry-chan explained then took another bite from one of her treats.

Hermione smiled in amusement, "Well alright, but don't go overboard, you don't want to lose the nice figure of yours, if you do, then you can't fit into that nice dress you have in your trunk"

"Hermione-chan!" Harry-chan yelled out loud "You know that I only keep it because McGonagall-kyoju makes me!"

"Right… because McGonagal-kyoju makes you" Hermione said in a disbelieving voice then broke up into giggles again.

Harry-chan glared at the girl in beside her, but then got a brilliant idea. Falling back a bit, Harry-chan got directly behind Hermione, and just when Hermione noticed that Harry-chan wasn't walking by her anymore, Harry-chan tossed one of her cream filled treats right at the back of Hermione's head "HAR… I MEAN JADE!"

"Ha, that's what you get for making fun of me" Harry-chan said then stuck out her tongue like a proper 11 year old and ran off towards the lake giggling the whole way.

'Harry even laughs like a girl' Hermione thought randomly before taking off to catch the redhead, also smiling and laughing the whole way.

Harry-chan and Hermione eventually collapsed together and laid by the lake enjoying the warm morning and gentle breeze.

"Won't be getting this kind of weather a lot. Winter is coming" Hermione commented sitting up and leaning against Harry-chan's back, who was sitting upright with her legs spread out in front of her and her hands holding her up.

"Mmmm"

Hermione looked back at Harry-chan and saw that the smaller girl was practically asleep in the warm late morning air. She could understand though, it was really relaxing just being out here and laying on the grass doing nothing. Looking up at the clear blue sky Hermione noticed a white speck in the sky that was seemingly heading her way. It took a few moments, though, for her to realize what it was.

"She's Here!" Hermone jumped up and exclaimed. Unfortunately for Harry-chan Hermione was also supporting her, so when Hermione jumped up, Harry-chan's head made a nice 'CLUNCK' on the hard ground.

"Huh" Harry-chan said groggily, waking up from her impromptu fall.

"Oh, sorry Ha… Jade, I didn't mean to do that" Hermione said quickly.

"S'ok" Harry-chan mumbled out.

Harry-chan rubbed her eyes a bit with the back of her hand before looking towards Hermione. Harry-chan cocked her head to the side though when she noticed Hermione wasn't paying attention to her but to something in the sky. Looking up she noticed a small white dot heading towards them.

"Hey, Hermione-chan what is that?" Harry-chan asked pointing at the white dot with one hand and shielding her eyes from the sun with the other.

"Just wait and see" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry-chan looked at Hermione strangely before turning back towards the object in the sky. As it got closer she noticed that it was a beautiful white owl. She had found out that wizards used owls as their post and as strangely as it sounds, Harry-chan thought it was an awesome idea. She had, on a couple occasions, sent mail by carrier pidgin and they were usually very reliable, but she was wondering why an owl was heading towards them.

'No way it could have been from Ranma or the Tendo's, they live half way across the world, how can an owl make a delivery like that, plus none of the people back home know anything about the wizarding world. Then again it could be for Hermione' Harry-chan thought to herself.

Looking up again Harry-chan noticed that the owl was slowly circling above her and Hermione.

'Wow that was fast' Harry-chan thought.

The mysterious owl made a small 'hoot' as if finally making a decision and swooped down and landed right on top of Harry-chan's head.

"Huh?"

Hermione giggled a bit at the picture. It looked so adorable with Harry-chan just standing there with that cute pigtail and her large green eyes raised up trying to get a look at beautiful white owl that was nestled in the redhead's hair.

Eventually Harry-chan tilted her head enough that the owl on her couldn't keep its balance, so the mentioned animal hopped off and settled itself on the shoulder of the curious redhead.

"Well hello there, where did you come from?" Harry-chan asked the bird after finally getting a good look.

The owl gave a little 'hoot' and nibbled on Harry-chan's ear in a way that Harry-chan considered affectionate.

"She's your new pet owl" Hermione said, smiling at the already forming bond between the two.

"My new pet owl? How?" Harry asked.

"Remember yesterday when we left you at the robes store?"

Harry nodded, still wondering what they had done.

"Well, I convinced Hagrid and Ron to let me buy you this owl. The shopkeeper said that the owl was a rare magical snowy owl, made to travel very long distances in a short amount of time. I thought that you would need a way to stay in contact with your family in Japan. Think of it as a late birthday present." Hermione explained

Harry-chan glanced lovingly towards her new pet, "So what's his name?"

"ITAI!" Harry-chan cried out when the bird clamped down on her ear.

Hermione giggled, "HER name is Hedwig"

"Hedwig hmm? That's a very nice name isn't it Hedwig" Harry-chan cooed towards the owl on her shoulder.

Hedwig hooted, nibbled on Harry-chan's ear again then started playing with Harry-chan's pigtail that was bobbing up and down with the movements of Harry-chan's head.

Harry-chan laughed, or to Hermione's ears, giggled, when Hedwig turned her head back towards Harry-chan with the red head's pigtail in her beak and a triumphant look in her big eyes.

"Wow, I don't know what to say Hermione-chan, this is the best present I have ever received" Harry-chan said as she stroked Hedwig's feathers.

"A simple thank you would be sufficient." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry-chan smiled. "Arigato, Hermione-chan. I am going to make sure you get the greatest gift in the world for your birthday… Eh, when is it again?"

"September 19, but you don't have to get me anything really, I just wanted to get something special for my best friend" Hermione said blushing but Harry-chan wasn't going to hear it, actually he wasn't hearing anything at all.

Harry-chan was currently going spar over the date of her birthday "September 19! But that's like one and a half weeks away" Harry-chan started pacing, and amazingly enough the white owl stayed perfectly balanced on the girls shoulder and still had the redhead's pigtail in her beak.

"There's not enough time! Maybe I can write home, surely Akane, Kasumi and Nibiki have an idea for a really good gift! Or maybe Ranma might know, but then again this is Ranma I'm talking about. Come on Hedwig, lets go find a gift for Hermione-chan"

Hedwig gave another small 'hoot' as if in agreement and Harry-chan headed towards Hogwarts with a determined glint in her eyes and Hedwig on her shoulder.

Hermione was about to call out to the girl and say it was all right, but gave it a second thought and decided to let the girl do what she wanted.

'Girls can be so stubborn sometimes' Hermione thought with a sigh, and then trekked back up towards Hogwarts to see if she had any work she could do.

* * *

AN- So what do you think? I absolutely love Hedwig I hope all of you share the same opinion. I know Hermione is spending a lot of time with Harry, but its all part of the plot, Ron will be spending a bit more time with Harry in the next chapter (quidditch time) 


	13. Hard Classes and Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Bold and Italics" Letter

AN- Sorry about the lateness, Graduation's coming up, lots of things to do with very little time. Hopefully summer will be more of a relief and have more writing. Hope you enjoy.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 12- Hard Magic and Cats

Hermione slowly walked into the Great Hall in the early morning the day after Harry's abrupt departure to find the perfect gift for her. She was quite flattered that Harry was making such a big deal of her birthday, but she was also a bit embarrassed by it too. She really never had a friend who obsessed so much over her birthday.

Looking around the Great Hall, Hermione searched for her raven-haired best friend. He hadn't been up practicing his martial arts like he usually does, and she was hoping to find Harry in the Great Hall.

Hermione spotted Harry quickly enough and made her way towards him.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted cheerfully, taking a seat by her friend.

"_Ohayo, Hermione-chan!" _Harry said happily before turning back towards Ron who was waving his arms around frantically trying to explain something.

"Oh, hello Ron"Hermione greeted politely when she noticed him.

"Morning" Ron said equally politely and turned back towards his conversation with Harry.

'Well that's a pleasant change, he's being civil' Hermione thought.

"So Harry where were you this morning?" Hermione asked when Ron took a break from his apparently long-winded rant about something to start eating his breakfast.

Harry looked at her for moment before responding. _"Oh! I was visiting Hedwig, I had her deliver a letter to Liz."_

Hermione looked at Harry oddly for a second when he spoke to her in Japanese before realizing that it was so early that none of the teachers were in the Great Hall yet.

"Say Harry, if you don't have the translation charm on yet, how is it you are talking with Ron?" Hermione asked confused 

Harry gave a toothy grin at that and Hermione giggled realizing that Ron had been pretty much talking to himself this whole time.

"_What has he been talking about?" Hermione asked getting over her giggles._

"_From what I could understand, he was talking about some wizarding sport called Quad Itch" _Harry said shrugging slightly, showing that he had no clue what the sport was

Hermione smiled at his mispronunciation of the sport _"It's Quidditch Harry"_

Harry nodded his head _"That's what I said, Quad Itch"_

Hermione shook her head before grabbing an apple that was provided on the table.

"So Harry, did you know that we're are going to be having flying lessons this Thursday? It was posted on the bulletin board in the common room." Ron commented

Harry nodded politely and Hermione had to stifle a laugh because she knew that Harry didn't really understand any of that.

"It's going to be great!" Ron continued "I have flown a couple of times on Charlie's old broom. He used to be seeker you know, he was really good. They said if he wasn't so much into dragons, he would have been playing professionally"

By this time Hermione couldn't hold in her giggles any more and started to giggle softly. Ron looked at her sourly as he watch her laugh.

"And what is so funny?" Ron asked indignantly.

Fortunately Hermione was saved in the form of the Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry good morning, I am guessing you will be needing that translation charm to be cast, wouldn't you?" The Headmaster said jubilantly, eyes twinkling madly as if he knew what was actually going on.

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully towards the Headmaster as he cast the translation charm.

"Thank you, Dumbledore-kyoju" Harry said giving a small bow with his head.

Unfortunately the Headmaster couldn't respond as Ron finally realized what had happen.

"Harry! You mean to tell I have been talking to you for the last hour and you haven't understood a word I have been saying!" Ron practically shouted.

"That's not true Ron-san" Harry said "I understood Quad Itch""

Ron groaned and put his head in his arms. "Quidditch Harry, Quidditch, this is what I get for waking up early"

The Headmaster and Hermione chuckled at this before the Headmaster spoke up.

"Ah, Harry before I forget, this arrived for you today. Fawkes seemed very happy for some reason, I believe he has taking a great liking to someone back over in Japan, not to mention he seemed rather fond of you. I had to practically command him not to deliver this letter to you."

The Headmaster handed Harry a very thick envelope, which Harry took excitedly, knowing it was from his family back home.

"Thank you very much Dumbledore-kyoju."

"Any time my dear boy. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask" The Headmaster responded merrily before taking his leave.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, just the response to my letter I sent a few days ago"

"Holy, Harry that letter is monstrous" Ron commented when he finally got a look at the letter

Harry chuckled, "Guess my family back home had a lot to say"

"A lot to say? You could probably kill some one with that thing"

Harry chuckled once again "Ron-san just put your head down and go to sleep."

Ron gave a snort but complied anyways and laid his head down on his arms.

But before he could doze off Hermione finally piped up "Say why exactly did you wake up so early Ron?"

Ron didn't pick his head up at the question, he just pointed an accusing finger at Harry and sighed.

"Harry woke me up at an un-Godly hour, saying he needed ideas for a gift or something and that he needed to visit an owl."

Hermione redden a bit and looked around the Great Hall avoiding both boys' eyes.

'Harry what am I going to do with you?' She thought to herself.

The Great Hall had filled up considerably from when she first entered, but it was almost time for classes, so that was understandable. There was also a bit of excitement in the air as the classes this week will more on the practical side now that all the introductions and warnings had been said. Hermione was excited herself. She had been practicing on and off since she had arrived at Hogwarts, of course following the safety rules set out for the students. After all it is scandalize to disobey a teacher.

Luckily Hermione's wondering thoughts finally settled her blush and she was able to turn around and finished her apple that she had been neglecting. But just as she was about to start on some toast, Hermione heard the dull rumble of dozens of wings.

"Owl Post!" someone shouted out.

Hermione looked up and watched as dozens of owls flew though the open windows in the rafters, but one caught her eye instantly; Harry's new snowy owl, Hedwig.

Hedwig immediately swooped down and landed right on top of Harry's head almost as if she already knew where her new owner was, then stuck out her foot where a small package was tied.

"My aren't you just popular today Harry?" Hermione commented then started nibbling on her toast.

"Hmm, guess so. Thanks Hedwig, do you want some of this bacon?" Harry put away his other letter in his pocket and picked up some bacon off the platter and held it above his head. As Hedwig enjoyed her new treat Harry took the time to untie the package from his familiar.

"Oh, it's from Liz!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the address on the package.

"Liz?" Hermione questioned.

"Yep!" Harry said excitedly as he opened the package.

"Oh, this must be her response to my letter I sent her" Harry commented when he found a letter inside.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hmm, one second let me read it aloud."

"**_Hiya Harry what's up!_**" Harry paused here for a second.

"What's up?" Harry repeated slowly before looking straight up.

"Well I would say the sky but I am not quite sure that's what it is" Harry said looking at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione shook her head "Harry I think she means how are you. You did mention she was American didn't you? Maybe its one of the slang terms"

"Why not just say 'how are you?' Oi Americans, what else will they come up with? They are so weird" Harry said rolling his eyes a bit

Hermione giggled a bit "Like you should be talking about weird" Hermione said referring to what she knew of Harry's life.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "What can I say, I'm special" Harry said with a wide smile.

"Yes, Harry, yes you are, but I am not sure if its in a good way or a bad way" Hermione retorted.

Harry nodded but stopped mid way. "Hey wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed.

"Anyways get back to the letter." Hermione said ignoring his exclamation though you could definitely see satisfied smile there.

Harry gave her a small playful glare, but complied to her request

"**_I got your letter. Quite in a bit of a pickle you got yourself into huh? But don't worry Liz is here to the rescue! I have the perfect idea what to get your…" _**Harry trailed off here and paused a couple of seconds.

"Liz! It's not like that!" Harry blurted out effectively waking Ron and catching the attention of a few other students.

"Huh? What went boom and where can I go to see it?" Ron asked groggily. A couple of the students near by laughed at the comment and Ron's disheveled look.

"Sorry Ron-san, didn't mean to wake you" Harry said.

"What was that about anyways?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed a bit, which caught the attention of Ron. "Oh nothing, just a little ribbing from Liz, anyways I think we should skip that part since it deals with your present Hermione-chan"

"Wait a minute! You woke me up at the crack of dawn just so you could ask what to get HERMIONE for her birthday? WHY!" Ron asked exasperated before slamming his head down on the table.

Harry and Hermione winced that couldn't have felt nice. "Umm, Ron-san, how does your head feel?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up" Ron said

Harry laughed, "Sorry Ron, Hermione-chan got me Hedwig here" Harry said petting the owl still resting on his head and seemingly listening to the conversation "So I wanted to get her something nice"

"Eh, whatever. So what you got there?" Ron asked pointing to the letter in Harry's hands.

"Oh just a letter from Liz, I was reading it to Hermione-chan, why don't we skip ahead a bit. Hmm, here we go."

"**_The package contains your new uniforms, take care of them all right? They took a while to make. They are shrunken at the moment, just wave your wand over them and say Finite Incantatum. Have fun with your new clothes! _**

_**Liz**_

_**PS Beautiful owl, I was just about to hug it to death when it flew in!"**_

Harry smiled at Liz's postscript. 'Just like Liz to be so bubbly'

"Oh, how cute" Hermione exclaimed holding up a doll size version of Harry's Chinese outfit "I didn't know you were into dolls Harry" Hermione teased and Ron actually chuckled a bit.

Harry scowled a bit and snatched away the miniature clothing as Hermione giggled. Harry took out one of his wands, the ice phoenix one, judging by the cold comforting sensation he felt and waved it over the clothing.

"Finite Incantatum" Harry said firmly.

But Harry, Hermione and Ron looked on in confusion when nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Harry asked, scratching the top of his head a bit.

"I don't know, try doing it again" Ron suggested.

Harry nodded and once again tied to perform the spell, unfortunately the results were the same.

"That's odd. Why don't you try Hermione-chan?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Okay"

Taking out her wand Hermione pointed it at the small article of clothing.

"Finite Incantatum" Hermione all but screamed.

Instantly the clothes in Harry's hand reverted to the their normal size. Harry examined the clothing critically before looking at Hermione with the same look, making Hermione fidget at little.

With a determine look in his eye Harry grab another one of his new outfits and pointed his wand at it.

Both Hermione and Ron stared a little when they saw Harry copy Hermione's movements and expressions exactly; it was a perfect copy, almost as if they were playing back a video. Only this time Harry was doing the actions.

But despite the exact replica of Hermione's performance the outfit remained exactly how started out as.

Harry looked dejected. He couldn't understand why it wouldn't work. Even Hermione and Ron were flabbergasted as to why Harry's spell didn't work.

"It's all right Harry, you just need to work on it, you can't expect to get everything on the first try" Hermione comforted while Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry still looked a bit dejected but a few moments later he was smiling again. "You're right I will just try harder next time"

Both Hermione and Ron just shook their heads once again 'Doesn't anything get this boy down' they both thought

"Say, umm when does classes start?" Harry questioned.

Instantly Hermione shot up like a blot and looked at her watch. "Oh no I'm going to be late" Hermione exclaimed before dashing off towards the exit, practically making a cloud of dust in her wake.

Ron and Harry followed suit, but both did send longing looks towards the food that they weren't able to eat.

r—

"So Harry, what do you think Professor Flitwick will teach us today?" Hermione asked excitedly in her seat beside Harry.

"I don't know, I hope it isn't too hard, I wasn't able to look at my new text books yet" Harry responded with some concern.

"Harry! You should have looked them over! You had all of yesterday," Hermione admonished.

"But… but… I had to find the right gift for you!" Harry tried to defend.

But before Hermione could answer, there was a 'hoot' of agreement after Harry's response, which caught the attention of both Harry and Hermione.

"Umm, Harry, did you know Hedwig is still on your head?" Hermione asked now realizing why everybody was staring at Harry a bit strangely.

"Huh, really? I didn't really notice. Hedwig you up there?" Harry asked as he reached up to see if the bird was actually there. Sure enough his had came in contact with the soft plumage of his snowy owl.

"Well, will you look at that? Guess you didn't want to leave my comfortable head, eh Hedwig?" Harry joked.

Hedwig gave an affirmative 'hoot' before nipping at his fingers that was stroking her.

"Umm, Harry, not to make fun of you or anything like that, but how could you not notice a bird sitting on your head. How could I miss that fact, actually?" Hermione asked surprised at her lack of observation skills.

"How could I not feel it? Oh, that's simple, nothing gets though this mess" Harry said pointing towards his unruly mop of raven black hair.

"My hair has always been weird. No matter what I do with it, it never changes. I don't think I even have had a haircut yet." Harry said pondering a bit on why his hair was like that.

"Hmm, that is strange, that could be the reason why you have long hair as a gir…"

"Shush!" Harry whispered frantically and covered Hermione's mouth when she was almost said girl. " I don't want everybody to know that I have a curse. It was such a hassle in my other school"

"Hedwig gave a indignant 'hoot' at the sudden movement and decided it was much safer on Harry's desk then Harry's head.

"Oh sorry Harry, I kind of forgot" Hermione apologized, blushing a bit at her, almost, slip up.

"It's alright Hermione-chan" Harry said with a sigh.

"Alright class, settle down, settle down" The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick announced.

"Today as promise, we will be doing a practical class. We will be attempting to do the simple version of the coloring charm we discussed about in our last session. The charm should cause small colored sparkles that will change the color of anything it hits. The spell should look at lot like the sparks the flew out of your wand when you first waved it in the store."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, obviously remembering the event that happened with Harry's wand. Harry also looked behind him, towards the back of the class where Ron was situated next to Seamus. Ron also was wearing the same look of remembrance. Hopefully nothing as spectacular will happen. Harry was already getting enough attention as it is.

"Alright class, does everybody remember the incantation and wand movements?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick" The class responded at the same time.

The professor gave a hearty chuckle "Then off to it, have some fun"

"Okay, Hermione-chan you ready?" Harry asked, his ice phoenix wand already in hand. He thought that if they were trying to re-enact what happened back at Olivander's then bringing out the fire phoenix wand probably wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"Yes, let me try first" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry watched as Hermione performed the simple wand movements and said the incantation. Instantly light blue sparkles erupted from her wand turning the desk they were sharing into said color.

"Bravo, bravo! Look here class; Ms. Granger has performed the charm splendidly. Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick announced.

Hermione gave a proud smile, very pleased to have performed the charm first in the class.

"Good job, Hermione-chan" Harry congratulated.

"Thank you Harry, now you try."

"Okay"

Following what the professor had instructed. Harry waved his wand and said the appropriate words. But, just like in the Great Hall, absolutely nothing happened other than making Harry more frustrated at this magic concept.

"Why can't I do this?" Harry said angrily, his frustration finally breaking through his self-control. A small glow of bright red light started to surround him as his temper flared. And before Hermione could clam her friend down, Harry waved his wand and instantly a huge barrage of red sparks flew through the air. When everything finally settled down, half the room was completely red.

Harry looked at the half red room in a bit of shock before he realized what he had down and bowed his head.

"Umm, sorry" He said meekly, looking at the red students that were staring at him in shock silence.

Even the professor was looking at him in a speculative look.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, the silence was broken by the loud squawk in the form of a flaming red Hedwig.

Hedwig, who was standing directly in front of Harry when he had lost his temper, was completely red and somehow had the facial expression to match.

Harry watched the angry bird nervously "Now, now Hedwig. Don't do anything rash…"

However Harry's pleas ran deft to Hedwig as she took off into the air and attempted to peck Harry on the head… repeatedly.

Harry, realizing the danger, immediately took appropriate action.

He ran from the room screaming for Hedwig to stop, while covering his head with his arms.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, everybody else had a stupefied look on the faces, looking from the door Harry just ran out of and the half red room Harry had created.

"Not a bad look, if I say so myself" Ron commented obliviously, referring to the half red room.

r--

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his reading glasses. Ever since the episode in the charms class he had been drilling himself in the magical arts. Reading texts and practicing spells or trying to practice spells as he has yet to perform even one spell intentionally.

But as much as he needed it, he wouldn't ask for help. What kind of martial artist would he be if he started asking for assistance? So instead, for the last couple of days he had taken to waking up even earlier so he could study a bit before heading out to practice his art.

Unfortunately it seemed fate didn't have the same idea.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up instantly and saw Hermione coming down the stairs to the common room.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Harry" Hermione said and started to turn away.

Harry looked at her strangely _"Hermione-chan?"_ He asked bewilderedly

Hermione spun around once again and took a closer look at the bi-spectacled boy, and realized this boy with absurdly think, round, black glasses was indeed her friend Harry.

"Harry? Why in heavens name are you wearing those glasses and where did you get them?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her blankly for a second before Hermione amended and said the same thing again, but this time in Japanese.

"_Oh, They're mine of course! I need them for reading, I am far-sighted after all" _Harry explained.

"_You're far-sighted and you wear glasses?"_ Hermione asked not believing that Harry actually wore glasses. It just didn't suit him what with all his physical stunts, you would think his body was in perfect condition, including his eyes.

"_Yep, but I only need them for reading, so anyways how do I look? Makes me look all intelligent and sophisticated doesn't it"_ Harry said, putting down his book and giving off, what he considered a smart pose.

Hermione giggled, _"Actually, you look totally like a dork but in a good way" _(Did they used word dork in England back then? Girls always call me that, but they say it's a good thing)

"_I can live with that, at least you didn't call me a know-it-all or geek"_ Harry said not noticing Hermione's winces and slight frown when he said know-it-all and geek.

"Right… As long as it is not know-it-all or geek" Hermione said quietly before continuing _"So Harry, what you doing, you're usually practicing your martial arts this early in the morning"_ Hermione said referring to the fact that it was around 7 in the morning.

Harry hesitated a bit _"Oh nothing…"_ Harry said unevenly. Clearly he had his brother's talent for lying _"Actually I was… umm… waiting for you! Since you seemed to, you know… umm… like watching me practice and all" _

"_I see, okay lets go then" _Hermione said slowly, noticing that Harry wasn't telling her the whole truth.

Harry sighed in relief and led the way out of the portrait

r--

Harry plopped down at Gryffindor table next to Ron tiredly; his practice today was totally grueling. He knew his brother must be loads better then him now, what with all the action he gets back home. Plus he had practice extra long this morning since he needed to follow through with his excuse of waiting for Hermione.

"Hey mate, what's wrong with you?" Ron greeted with a mouth full of eggs.

Harry looked at him confused before groaning then picking himself up from his seat and headed towards head table.

"Good morning Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione said as she finally made her entrance.

Ron grunted still chewing on his breakfast and pointed towards the head table where Hermione saw Harry slowly trudging back to his seat.

"Worked out a bit too hard, Harry?" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry just groaned again and started to pile his plate high the food he needed to sustain his energy.

"Hey Harry! Guess what! Today's the day we get to have flying lessons! It's right after Lunch." Ron commented excitedly when he took a breath from eating.

This statement along knocked the fatigue right out of Harry. Instantly Harry was bouncing up and down in his merrily.

"You're right! Today is flying lessons!" Harry said excitedly. He had been waiting forever for this day to come. It was the dream of any practitioner of the Saotome Branch of Anything Goes to be able to fly, since the style focused on mid air battle.

"How 'bout you Hermione-chan, aren't you excited?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Uh, yes terribly excited. Umm Harry I am going to head to transfiguration early okay? I'll see you there and don't be late!" Hermione said off handedly.

Harry looked at her a bit strangely "Okay… sure I'll see you then. Bye Hermione-chan"

"Bye Harry, bye Ron" Hermione said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Harry asked

"Don't know, maybe she doesn't like flying?" Ron suggested.

Harry shrugged before turning back to breakfast and performed his food disappearing act once again.

r--

The Transfiguration class all turned as one when the door to the classroom banged open.

"I told you it was left!" Ron exclaimed running into the room in a pant.

"What are you talking about Ron, I said left, you said it was right and I followed" Harry said, running in also however not winded at all.

Ron grumbled "Well how was I suppose to know that going left headed back to the Great Hall! I am surprise that the ghost don't get lost, even if they can just float right though the wall. Well, at least Professor McGonagall isn't here yet, I really don't want to lose points because I am late"

But Harry didn't respond, actually he was still by the door he had just closed upon entering the room. Harry was just staring at the cat that was sitting on the desk at the front of the room.

"Hey, mate you might want to sit down. Professor McGonagall might be here any minute" Ron said taking one of the only remaining seats left.

But once again, his comment fell deft to Harry's ears as he was still staring at the cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking back at this friend, wondering why he was just standing there.

"Ron was about to call his name again when Harry suddenly screamed out.

"C…CA…CA…CAT!" Harry yelled pointing to the tabby cat across the room. Harry turned instantly and launched forward, however he was stopped abruptly when his face had an unexpected visit from the hard wood of the door he just closed. He dropped like a rock.

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise. She stood up from her seat at the front of the class and started to make her way towards the boy. She had noticed the look of absolute terror in her best friend's face, which was strange enough, but the cause of the fear being a cat just made it plain weird.

The cat in question had also jumped down from the desk having a look of surprise on its face. Actually most of the students had a surprised look on their face, though a few of them did have a visible wince showing on their face when Harry ran head first into the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she got to the downed boy.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Harry said opening his eyes.

However before Hermione could respond the cat finally spoke up.

"Meow"

Before anybody could blink Harry was up on his feet again looking at the cat next to him in horror.

"C...CA…CAT!" Harry screamed once again and backed up, but the door held him in place. Though you could here the door splintering from the pressure.

"Harry that's not a cat that's…" Hermione's statement was never complete as the poor door finally caved in and Harry was launched like a bullet outside into the hallway.

The students winced again when they heard a loud 'thump' to what they assume was Harry running straight into the wall. After a split second however, they heard the tapping of Harry's fast moving footsteps and his terror stricken scream accompanying it.

"What in the world?" Hermione said.

r--

Harry ran as fast as he could down the hall. Anything to get away from that cat! Harry was still shaking from his encounter in the transfiguration classroom.

'C… ca…cat's why did it have to be c…ca…cats' Harry thought to himself. 'Stupid Uncle Genma.'

Harry looked around and noticed that he wasn't in any place he recognized. Now that the danger was passed, he finally realized he had just ran blindly in any direction and could be anywhere in the castle.

"Now where am I? WHOA! …" As Harry was talking with himself he had failed to notice the to bodies kneeling on the ground. Therefore had tripped over them in his passing.

"Ouch." Harry said picking up his body from the floor. He was hurting like no other, what with the beating he took trying to get away from that darn cat.

"Oi, what did you do that for?" A voiced asked.

"Weren't you looking where you were going?" Another voice said that sounded almost exactly the same as the first one.

Turning around Harry finally took notice to the two people he ran into.

"Fred-sempai? George-sempai?"

"Oi, Fred, look it's Harry" George said nudging his brother.

"Harry? Whatcha doing out of class?"

"Umm, uh…" Harry stuttered, not wanting to tell them that he ran out of Transfiguration class because was scared of a cat.

"Oh, I see!" Fred exclaimed when Harry didn't answer.

"Tut, tut Harry you shouldn't be skipping out of class in the second week of your first year." George continued

"Yeah, you do that in your second year!" Fred finished holding up his pointer finger in front of his face, as if he was teaching Harry a very important lesson.

Harry laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah, skipped class… So, umm, what are you doing skipping class?"

"Us? Well you see, earlier this morning" George started.

"Mrs. Norris, caught us wondering about the third corridor"

"You know that one Dumble said we weren't allowed by"

"So naturally, we went investigating!" Fred took a super hero posed when he said this, and Harry, who was turning his head back and forth between the two, took a moment to laugh.

"You, know for the good of the students"

"We must keep the Hogwart's tradition of exposing"

"Any secrets around!" This time both boys took a heroic pose and Harry let out another small chuckle.

"Anyways, as we said"

"Mrs. Norris, caught us"

"And she summoned Filch"

"Got a detention for that"

"I think we just broke the 200 detention mark!" Fred exclaimed excitedly to Harry shocked face.

"We're trying to break the Marauders' record"

"Unfortunately, that's quite a record. They have two whole file cabinets in Filch's office."

"Back to the question at hand"

"We are actually setting up a prank for Mrs. Norris"

"As pay back for preventing us"

"From finding what was in the corridor" Fred finished.

Harry, who's neck hurt a bit from going back and forth between the two, looked confused.

"Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't know who Mrs. Norris is?" Fred asked.

"Well, just wait a moment she should be coming down this corridor any second" George said and both turned to peep around the corner

Harry was about to ask how he knew that, but was interrupted as a somewhat old looking cat walked into view.

"This, is Mrs. Norris" George said, but when he turned around to face Harry again, Harry was frozen stiff.

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"CA…CA…CAT!" Harry screamed down and ran down towards the transfiguration corridor again leaving behind a cloud of dust in his wake.

"That was, strange" George commented

"Indeed it was, indeed it was" Fred said before turning back towards Mrs. Norris just in time to see Mrs. Norris run straight into a wall, chasing a mouse at the end of a stick that was floating above her.

r--

The class for the second time that day looked towards the back when they heard the door squeak.

Harry, who had ran back to the Transfiguration after his encounter with Mrs. Norris, poked his head through the crack of the door to see if that other cat was still there. After checking twice, Harry pulled back out and strolled casually back in, as if nothing just happened.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry briefly before continuing with her lesson on turning a match into needle.

"Harry, what was that about?" Hermione asked, who was sitting next to her.

Harry shrugged and turned back towards the professor, but Hermione wasn't finished.

"Harry, are you scared of cats?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Harry instantly turned towards Hermione when she said this.

"What are you talking about Hermione-chan, I'm not afraid of anything, especially ca...ca...cats" Harry said

Unfortunately this statement was ruined when one of the Slytherin's, namely Draco Malfoy made a mewling sound from the back of the room, causing Harry to jump and bang his legs on the desk.

"Mr. Potter! Will you please refrain from disturbing the class" Professor McGonagall chided.

The Slytherins in the back of the room only laughed harder at that. "And you Mr. Malfoy. 10 points from Slytherin for abusing Mr. Potter's fear of felines"

"I am not scared of ca…ca… those things!" Harry interpreted, taking serious offense at being called a scared.

The Professor looked at him with a bit of annoyance and sympathy in her eyes. "Mr. Potter will you step outside. I believe we need to speak about a few matters."

Harry bowed his head in shame and slowly walked down the isle to the door, amidst the quite laughter of the Slytherins.

Harry stood in the hall with his head down. Not only did he seriously disrespect a teacher, which will probably earn a harsh chiding from Kasumi, (Heavens forbid, Kasumi chiding someone is the end of the world) but now the whole school will know about his problem about cats.

"Mr. Potter"

Harry looked up to see that Professor McGonagall was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry, McGonagall-kyoju, I didn't mean to interrupt your class" Harry apologized and gave a bow at the waist.

"I believe it is I who should be apologizing, Mr. Potter" The professor said.

Harry gave her a confused look

"You see, I was the cat that had frightened you when you first came in" Professor McGonagall confessed.

"I'm not scared of ca… felines" Harry said quietly.

The Professor frowned. "Mr. Potter… Harry, it's all right to be scared of things. Everybody is afraid of something"

"It's more complicated than that" Harry said once again very softly and looked in to her eyes for a moment. After that he turned and slowly walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

Professor McGonagall's eyes followed the boy till he left her sight, wondering what has happened to the boy to be able to give her a look so painful as he just expressed.

* * *

AN Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I needed to cut off there. Hope you aren't mad, I already know you are angered enough because of how long I took to update. 

Questions? Comments?


	14. Flying Stunts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Bold and Italics" Letter

AN Hey guys! Long time eh? So I finally updated. Sorry about that. I seem to be making a habit of it. Actually the only reason why it came out now was because of my best friend Aurora, so give thanks to her. Oh, one more thing, I have received a few reviews stating that the story is moving along to slow. As such, I'll give you the guys the choice of me cutting back in dept stuff and get straight to the point or continue as I am. For those who want me to get to the point of the story, I warn you that, if I do that, there won't be as much blending of the two worlds as a lot of the small details will be left out.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 13 Flying Stunts

Hermione walked slowly towards the Gryffindor Common Room trying to figure out what she was going to say to Harry when she found him. Professor McGonagall, in a show of rare concern, had asked her to go looking for Harry when the Professor had came back from her talk with him. But she had no clue as to what to say about a fear of cats. It just wasn't a very common fear, especially his level of fear.

"Harry? Are you here?" Hermione called out, however no one replied. Hermione was about to go try checking the grounds as Harry loved the outdoors, when a loud crash sounded though the common room which sounded like it was coming from the boys dormitory.

"Harry?"

Walking quickly up the boy's staircase, Hermione opened the door and instantly had the hold the doorframe to keep her from falling over in giggles.

It seems the crash she had heard was a new trick step that decided to place itself in the boy's dormitory and Harry was its first victim. Harry, who usually was very coordinated and nimble, was head first in a small hole in the floor.

"Who's there?" Came the muffled voice of Harry.

Smiling widely Hermione answered, "It's me Harry"

"Hermione-chan?" Harry asked, "You think I could get some help?"

"Okay" Hermione said before pulling Harry out of his newest predicament.

When Harry was finally out dusted himself off and ran his hand though his black hair and reoriented himself.

"Thank you, Hermione-chan" Harry said taking a small bow. "But why exactly are you here? Isn't class still going on?"

"Yes, class is still in session, but Professor McGonagall asked me to come and check on you" Hermione responded, taking a seat on it seemed was Harry's bed judging by how neat it was and the abnormally large backpack next to it.

"Oh, I see" Harry said dejectedly taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Harry, what was that whole in Transfiguration about?" Hermione asked getting straight to the point.

"It was nothing…" Harry said, waving off Hermione's question.

"Harry you were scared of a simple cat, who I might remind you was actually Professor McGonagall.

"I was not scared! I'm not scared of anything!" Harry said vehemently, appalled at the idea of someone calling him a coward.

"Then what was that in the Transfiguration room" Hermione asked sternly.

Harry sighed before getting up and walking to the open window that looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. "That… was another difficultly in my life"

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned, it wasn't like Harry to be solemn.

Harry turned around quickly and put up a smile on his face "Come on Hermione-chan I think its time for lunch now" Harry said before running out of the dorm yelling 'food!' as he took the stairs three at a time.

Hermione watched Harry leave, her concerned look still plastered on her face. 'Take your time Harry, I'll be here to listen when you are ready' Hermione thought before following Harry's example and walked out to lunch.

-

"Hey mate" Ron greeted when Harry sat down next to him.

"Hello" Harry greeted before piling his plate full of food "Mmmm, lunch!"

Ron laughed "And you say I love eating"

"You do though, much more than me, I bet you even have dreams of eating food," Harry said.

"Shush! You're supposed to keep those things quite! Plus how did you know anyways?" Ron said quickly.

"You mean you do have dreams of just eating?" Harry asked incredulously then burst out laughing. "I was just kidding" Harry managed to get out between his laughter.

Ron pouted, "Oh, shut up"

"Okay now that your done laughing at me. Are you ready for flying lessons today?" Ron asked after a couple minutes of Harry laughing.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! It's right after lunch isn't it?" At Ron's nodded, Harry started bouncing excited in his seat.

"Hi Ron, hi Har…" Hermione trailed off when she saw Harry was bouncing in his seat like a monkey overdosed on sugar.

"Oh, don't mind him" Ron said glancing at Harry, "He's just excited about flying lessons."

"Ah, that explains it" Hermione nodded and took at seat by Harry.

"Oh, Hermione-chan didn't see you there" Harry said giddily, "We're flying today! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh, yeah. I bet flying will be… an interesting experience" Hermione answered with a bit of nervousness, which Harry picked up on instantly.

"Something the matter Hermione, you seem… kind of nervous?" Harry asked.

"Umm, it's nothing really, just not to fond of flying very much." Hermione admitted.

"Huh? You're scared of flying?" Harry asked confused.

"Wait, you're scared of flying!" Ron practically shouted.

"No, I am not scared of flying, just… not fond of it" Hermione said, trailing off at the end a bit.

"Yes! You are afraid of flying!" Ron said excitedly, finally finding something to use against Hermione.

"I am not afraid of flying! And I'll prove it to you!" Hermione yelled with a determined look in her eye before storming out of the Great Hall.

Ron had a smug look on his face and turned to look at Harry, who had a frown on his face.

"Yes! Finally some payback for all those lectures she has given me" Ron said. However Harry didn't look pleased at that.

"You know she only lectures you because she is trying to help" Harry said some what sternly.

Ron stared at Harry unbelievably, "Helping? You're kidding right? She just thinks she's better than everybody and likes to show off"

Harry shook his head at Ron before turning towards the other direction, finding Neville tinkering with something.

"Hey, Neville-san what you got there?"

"Oh, hey Harry, it's just a Remembrall, Granny sent it to me. If it turns red, then it means you forgot something." Neville said, looking at the glass ball filled with red smoke. "Thing is, I can't remember what I forgot…"

"That's interesting. Can I see" Harry asked peering at the ball curiously.

"Sure"

Harry looked at the ball in his hands totally enthralled by the magical object. Of course he has seen his fair share of strange objects, but this is the first time he had an explanation for the object.

"Hey, Potter what you got there?"

Draco Malfoy strode haughtily up to the Gryffindor table. Over the past two weeks Malfoy have been giving trouble to Harry, Ron and Hermione, seems that Malfoy had taken a direct dislike to them for some reason. However, it seemed only the Ron and Hermione had notice anything. Harry had remind totally oblivious towards the boy's contempt.

"Oh, hello Malfoy-san and its Saotome Potter." Harry said, dodging the grab, when Malfoy tried to snatch the Remembrall from Harry's hand.

"Huh?" Malfoy said intelligently, making another vain attempt to grab the trinket in Harry's hands.

"My surname, its Saotome Potter" Harry elaborated still playing with Neville's remembrall.

"What are you talking about Potter? All the Professors call you Potter" Malfoy sneered once again trying to grab the Remembrall.

"That's because they are a professor, it's not my place to contest them, plus it's not Mr. Potter isn't totally wrong, I just rather would be called Saotome." Harry explained, dodging another grab from Malfoy.

"Look Potter, I really don't care… AND WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME THE STUPID BALL!" Malfoy said, yelling out the last part thus gaining the attention of the teachers and other students.

"Sorry, Malfoy-san, this isn't mine, it belongs to Neville-san" Harry said totally unaffected by Malfoy's demand.

Malfoy looked absolutely furious and was about to throw at tantrum at Harry's behavior when Professor McGonagall approached them from behind.

"Nothing wrong here, I hope" Professor McGonagall commented. Looking at the Slytherins sternly.

"No, Professor. We were just… chatting a bit; actually we're done now. Good day to you Professor." Malfoy said, frustration clearly visible on his face. He motioned to his two goons and quickly headed off towards the Slytherin table.

"Hello, McGonagall-kyoju! Look what Neville-san got! A Remembrall" Harry said in childlike fascination, holding up the object to the head of his house, seemingly to already have forgotten his encounter with the Slytherin boy.

Professor McGonagall's eyes soften a bit at that, "Ah, good afternoon Mr. Potter. Hmm Remembrall you say? Quite a handy tool you got there, Mr. Longbottom, had one in my youth."

"Here you go, Neville-san! We better get going, lessons are going to start soon," Harry said to Neville

Harry stood and turned to the Professor and made a small bow "It was nice talking with you McGonagall-Kyoju" Harry said before, rushing out of the Great Hall with Neville stumbling after him.

Professor McGonagall gave a small smile at the two, especially at Harry before she, herself, walked out of the Great Hall to prepare for her next class.

-

"Hello class, I am Madam Hooch. I am the flying instructor here at Hogwarts" Madam Hooch announced to the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin gathered around her.

Harry and the others paid rapt attention to Madam Hooch, they all were excited to learn how to fly. Well most of them, Neville looked as if was about to have a nervous breakdown and Hermione was looking back and forth with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Today we'll be covering the basics of handling a broom while in the air. Now chop chop, everybody find a broom and stand next to it" Madam Hooch said pointing to brooms off to her side, all lined up in two rows.

Harry was easily the first person to a broom, he was practically about to explode in excitement. Ron, who looked just as excited, took position to Harry's left, while Hermione, who looked a bit pale, stood to his right.

"Good, now everybody, hold out your hand above your boom and say 'up'" Madam Hooch instructed, demonstrating, by calling her own broom to her hand.

And within seconds, the air was filled with cries of 'up' ranging from commanding tones to pleading tones. Harry, however, was having no problems at all. He himself was actually playing around with the broom. Harry was throwing the broom in different directions then shouting 'up' and laughing in glee as the broom went straight back to his hand.

"Isn't this fun, Hermione-chan?" Harry exclaimed throwing his broom for the 7th time, catching the eyes of many students and Madam Hooch herself.

However all Harry heard in response was Hermione screaming 'up' at her broom in a frustrated tone of voice. The broom, however, just stayed put, every once in a while twitching.

"No, no, no, no" Harry said shaking his head "Hermione-chan, you're doing it all wrong! Relax! You are here to fly with a broom and have fun!"

Hermione looked at him shrewdly before giving in and relaxing a bit.

"Good, now just think of how fun it be to be flying up in the sky like a bird then say 'up'" Harry instructed.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but decided to humor the boy. She closed her eyes and thought about how spectacular it would be a bird and fly around.

"Up" Hermione said softly and her eyes flew open when the broom gently flew to her hands.

Hermione turned towards Harry with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you Harry!" Hermione said before setting her broom down to try it again.

Harry smiled before turning to his red headed friend only to start laughing until tears in his eyes. The minute he had turned around, Harry caught Ron yelling 'up' to his broom forcefully, only for his broom to shoot up suddenly into his hand. The funny thing though was that he had said 'up' to forcefully and the broom had continued to go up, even when it was in Ron's hands. In result, Ron had smacked himself with his broom and then face planted when the broom started to lift him off the ground.

"Ron-san, are you all right" Harry said though his chuckles before giving him a hand up.

Ron grumbled a bit, before accepting Harry's hand. "Yeah, yeah, I am fine"

"Mr. Weasley"

Ron and Harry looked up and saw that Madam Hooch was standing right in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"May I ask where your broom is?" Madam Hooch questioned.

Ron looked around nervously before looking up and spotting his broom rising up slowly above their heads.

Madam Hooch followed his gaze, "Hmm, I see…"

However before Madam Hooch could finish, Harry interrupted "I'll get it!"

Madam Hooch opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short when Harry crouched a bit and jumped, shooting straight up. Harry grabbed the broom when he hit the apex of his jump.

When he had landed everybody was staring at him slacked jawed, except Hermione and Ron who knew he could things like that.

Gathering her wits Madam Hooch was finally able to speak correctly "You know, Mr. Potter, you could have just summoned it back"

Harry looked confused for a sec, before adorning a slight blush "Oops, kind of forgot"

Madam Hooch just shook her head and chalked it up to being one of the great boy-who-lives eccentricities.

"Alright class, now that everybody has a broom in their hand, lets start by mounting it. I'll be moving around to make sure everybody has the correct seating posture and grip."

For the next couple of minutes Madam Hooch went around correcting various grips and postures. Ron was absolutely gleeful when he heard her correcting Malfoy, who had been bragging about his flying abilities before the class had started.

"Okay, now everybody we are going to softly push off and hover in the air for a few seconds, try to keep your balance while up in the air, if you feel you are about to fall, push the hand downward slightly it will make the broom descend"

"On 3… 1… 2…"

However before Madam Hooch could finish, Neville had shot up early due to his extreme nervousness. The entire class, well the Gryffindors, watched growing concern as Neville started zooming around uncontrollably in the air. Neville was getting dangerously close to the school, he bounced off the wall a couple of time before he finally lost his grip and started to descend towards the ground. Most of the class closed their eyes, waiting for the impending 'thump' of his fall, however after a minute or so, no such 'thump' occurred.

When the students opened their eyes, they saw Harry Saotome Potter holding Neville in his arms. Apparently Harry had dash and caught Neville before he could fall and seriously hurt himself. Though by the way Neville was acting, it seemed he didn't come out unscathed.

"Thanks, Harry" Neville said as Harry laid him on the grass.

"No problem, Neville-san, it is, after all, a martial artist duty to protect others. Now are you alright?" Harry asked

"My wrist hurts" Neville said, wincing when Harry touched it.

Harry examined it, while Madam Hooch approached. "Mr. Potter, I believe I should take Mr. LongBottom to the hospital wing to check on that wrist"

"No worry, Sensei, he only has a sprained wrist, easily fixed" Harry said, pushing some of the pressure points that Tofu-sensei had taught him.

Instantly Neville relaxed. "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore!"

Harry smiled. "You should keep off it for a bit, I only stopped the swelling and pain"

Neville nodded, while Madam Hooch looked on impressed. "Mr. Longbottom, even though you feel alright, I feel you should pay a visit to the hospital wing anyways, just to make sure, think you can do that on your own?"

Neville look revived, "Yes Madam Hooch, I can make it to the hospital wing on my own."

Harry gave Neville a hand up and allowed him to set off for the hospital wing.

"Okay, class, that's the prime example of what will happen if you panic. So NO PANICING! Okay lets try this one more time. On the count of three, push off lightly"

More than a few of the students had fear in their eyes due to Neville's incident, but obediently mounted their brooms and got ready.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" In unison, the entire class rose shakily except for a select few including, Harry, Draco, some Slytherin girl and surprisingly Hermione.

Harry raised an eye brown when he saw Hermione easily balance on her broom as the whole class floated a few feet off the ground. However before Harry could ask Hermione anything, he noticed something at the corner of his eye.

Draco and a couple of Slytherins were throwing something between themselves and on closer inspection; Harry noticed it was Neville's Remembrall!

"Hey, Malfoy-san why do you have Neville's Remembrall?" Harry asked floating towards where the Slytherins were playing catch with Neville's trinket.

"Longbottom dropped this when he feel, so I decided I would relieve him of the burden of carrying it. Maybe I should leave it up in a tree or something" Malfoy laughed before raising up a bit more on his broom.

This time, Malfoy attitude made an impact on Harry, donning a serious look on his face Harry state quite firmly "Malfoy (lack of formality, the insulting way) give me that Remembrall"

"You know what Potter, oh sorry _Saotome Potter_" Malfoy said sarcastically "I think I'll leave this some place where Longbottom can find it, maybe up a tree or in the lake…"

Malfoy quickly took his broom up to a higher altitude trying to intimidate Harry. It also seemed that Malfoy wasn't totally lying when he had bragged he was a good flyer before the class was started.

Harry stared angrily at blonde haired boy and followed suit, in bring his broom up to level, which surprised Malfoy.

"I say this one more time Malfoy, give me that Remembrall or I'll take it" Harry commanded.

Malfoy looked a bit nervous. The two had been drifting away from the rest of the class and was actually quite close to the lake, away from the eyes of Madam Hooch.

"I would like to see you try to take it Potter" Malfoy said, mustering up some courage then taking off.

Harry growled and followed suit quickly, tailing Malfoy and gaining on him, even if they had the same broom.

-

"Madam Hooch look!" One of the first year Slytherins called out while she tried to correct another student's form.

When she turned around she saw the furious chase going on between Harry and Draco. The two were dodging around each other dangerously and it looked like they wanted to knock each other off their brooms. Privately Madam Hooch had to give them some praise, as they were good fliers.

The Malfoy kid seemed to have quite a bit of experience under his belt and was pulling off some of the standard quidditch maneuvers. But what really impressed her was the Potter boy. She knew that it was his first time on a broom, but he was flying like a pro perfect balance, control and speed.

Madam Hooch of knocked out of her thoughts though when one of the Gryffindor girls screamed. Looking up she saw that the Malfoy boy had thrown something towards the ground, but that wasn't what made the girl scream. The reason for the scream was the fact that Harry had went into an impossible steep dive to get it and flying at speeds she didn't think the school brooms had.

Madam Hooch immediately went into action. 'There was no way the Potter boy could pull this off. Not even Charlie Weasley could do pull that off.' However, she was too late to do anything, the boy was just moving too fast and was too far off.

However before Madam Hooch could tell one of the students to run for Madam Pomfrey, she witness an unbelievable move pulled by the diving boy.

Meters from the ground the boy caught whatever he was going for but it seemed he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull out of the dive, so instead he used his forward momentum to throw him and his broom down resulting in a quick front flip, ending with the broom facing upward. The move was enough for him to the stop in his tracks, inches from the ground, but Madam Hooch knew that the force from the stop must have been unimaginably high.

But that wasn't the end of it, it seemed that though the entire stunt, which had taken 10 seconds at most, no one had noticed Malfoy struggling to keep his balance after throwing the object. Right as Harry caught the Remembrall he had finally lost his balance and fell of his broom. Madam Hooch pulled out her wand out this time to cast a quick spell, but before she could do anything, Harry had shot off parallel to the ground in an intercept course with Draco, but it was going to be close. She saw Harry jump off his broom and catch Draco before landing in lake with a large splash.

Madam Hooch sighed in relief, thank Merlin for small miracles, but she was definitely going to see Minerva, that Potter boy definitely deserves to be in his house team.

-

Harry-chan sat down heavily on one of the staircases in the Hogwarts main entrance. That had been a thrilling experience, diving for the Remembrall and then catching Malfoy, but the experience was all ruined by the stupid lake! Harry-chan sighed then gathered her, now long red hair and started to squeeze the water out.

"Jade!" Harry-chan jumped when she heard Professor McGonagall call her other half's name.

"Oh! McGonagall-kyoju, you scared me" Harry-chan said.

Professor McGonagall looked at the wet girl in front of her and put on a suspicious look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, why are you all wet?" McGonagall tried.

Harry-chan being frustrated at her constant bad luck, thoughtlessly answered "Oh, accidentally fell into the lake."

But a second later Harry-chan's head shot and looked wide-eyed at McGonagall. "Uh… uh… I mean who is…" Harry-chan trailed off at the look the Professor.

"Please follow me _Jade_"

McGonagall lead the depressed girl towards her office where she was given a seat.

"So Mr. Potter, or at least I am assuming you're Mr. Potter, mind explaining?"

Harry-chan sighed in defeat "I am Harry Saotome Potter, sorry about all this" Harry-chan said bowing her head, as if in shame.

In the next hour or so, containing many disbelieving looks, Harry explained the curse and all its aspects to the Professor. In turn, Professor McGonagall was totally enthralled in the story, but also appalled by the few incidents that Harry did mention of his ten-year training trip with his brother and uncle. In the end, Harry showed her the curse and that solidified that this was not some joke.

"Harry, that's quite a story. And there are definitely a few things I need to speak with this panda of an uncle you have."

"Yeah, that's the usual response when I tell people about my curse" Harry-chan admitted. "Though I would rather not have anybody know of this. Hermione-chan already knows and has helped quite a bit. But I really don't think others would take it the same way"

"I cannot really say much about that, but your secret is safe with me, it would not be wise for others to find out you can change into a girl." Professor McGonagall responded.

Harry looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You see Harry, this curse you have even in magic terms is supposedly deemed impossible. You see, a living person is practically impossible to transfigure because of the energy output needed for it. Of course there are special skills like Metamorphmagus, or Animagus but even still those are limited. Even potions that take on the guise of someone else are severely limited, such as the Polyjuice Potion."

"Oh, so I guess that means there is no means of a cure is there?" Harry-chan said dejectedly. She had hoped that in the magical world there would be a cure for her curse. Even if she had no problems with the curse itself, it would definitely be one less problem to deal with.

"I'll look into it. There might be something on those curse springs you were talking about" Professor McGonagall offered.

Harry-chan looked gratefully at the Professor's offer "Thank you McGonagall-kyoju"

"You're quite welcome, Harry"

Harry-chan started playing with her hair again, twirling it around her fingered this time. But it was then when the Professor caught her off guard by laughing out loud. Harry-chan looked at her curiously.

Seeing the look Professor McGonagall explained, "Oh, sorry Harry, I just realized that it was you that I have been playing dress up with and giving feminine lessons too." McGonagall laughed a bit more as Harry-chan sweat dropped.

"But you were so cute!" McGonagall gushed then laughed out loud again when Harry-chan face faulted.

* * *

AN- Sorry for lack of substance, but I thought it was as good as any place to stop. I know you guys were hoping for some answers to some of the little riddles I have going but they will come soon don't worry. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed! I am still quite shocked that I get as many reviews as I do. I would say I love you guys, but I'm a guy and I don't do that stuff (Just Kidding) 


	15. Nekoken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form

"**_Bold and Italics_**" Letter

AN- Hi guys! I bet most of you are surprised that I updated so quickly (well quickly for me) The reason for this though was because of the new Harry Potter book that came out and it made me want to get this chapter out right away, I think its because I was a bit disappointed in it.

Anyways so what did you guys think of it? Personally I think the romance drama was a bit un-becoming, but it's not my series and I applaud Rowling for the outstanding book otherwise. The book obviously will effect my own series, as it will change much of character relationships (non romantic and romantic) which is a big thing considering that character relationships are a main priority in Ranma .5.

I definitely feel up for discussion on my story or on the new book, feel free to email or message me though AIM or MSN Messenger. My e-mail address isin my bio, just click "email", for some reason I can't post my linkhere so just go into my bio,youcan use that address from MSN Messenger also, and my AIM screen name is KaosZone01. I am open to all comments and views considering the book.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 14 Neko-ken

Harry looked around nervously from the dueling platform that he stood on. On the opposite side stood Draco Malfoy, who also had a nervous look on his face, though not as sever as Harry's, which definitely was causing some worry for the raven hair boy.

The two were in the Great Hall amidst the entire student population, getting ready for a duel. Of which Harry still didn't grasped how had happen, but he knew it had something to do with his pride and being called weak.

'Heh, who would have thought that I would pull a Ranma and get myself into trouble because of my ego' Harry thought to himself thinking back to the incident that led to this.

-

Harry walked back from Professor McGonagall's office silently and after a side trip to the bathroom for some hot water, he started heading back towards the Gryffindor common room. 'That's another person that knows my little curse now, guess I should have expected as much. I couldn't hide it forever'

"Potter!" Someone yelled down the corridor.

"Hmm…" Harry said absentmindedly, his thoughts still preoccupied by his predicament.

Harry looked down the hallway and absently noted a damp Malfoy standing at the end of the hallway with a sever expression on his face.

"Oh, hello Malfoy-san. How's it going?" Harry said tiredly walking up to the seething boy.

"How dare you…" Malfoy said quietly pointing his finger at Harry.

"Huh? How dare I what?" Harry asked totally confused at what was happening.

"THIS…" Malfoy screamed then tugged on his slightly wet robes.

"Hmm, you know Malfoy-san you should really let it dry before wearing it again, you might catch a cold" Harry said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with you Potter are you an idiot or something?" Malfoy yelled outraged.

"Uh, well I have been called it numerous times by my uncle. But then again he's also an idiot so I don't know" Harry said pondering a bit "But I did have pretty good marks in school before I came here"

"Arg!" Malfoy screamed

"Anyways, did you want something Malfoy-san" Harry said putting a finger in his ear and shaking it a bit to stop the ringing Malfoy caused when he screamed.

Malfoy glared at Harry before trying again "I was saying you got some nerve throwing me into the lake like that"

Harry at first didn't get what the problem was, but after Malfoy threw a bit more of a tantrum yelling about Harry being a coward, Harry finally realized that Malfoy was mad about Harry saving his life.

"Are you mad about me saving your life?" Harry asked quite perplexed at why Malfoy was complaining.

"No! I am mad because you are a coward and ran off after you knocked me into the lake"

"Now wait just a second, I am no coward and I knocked you into the lake to save your life!" Harry said, heating up because he was being called a coward.

At Harry's flare of anger, Draco visibly calmed down, eluding his usual confident and cool exterior.

"I was fully capable of saving my self Potter, and you are a _coward_ for running away after deliberately knocking me into the lake with ill intentions." Draco said emphasizing the word coward as it seemed to fluster Harry even more.

'The nerve of this guy and I save his life too!' Harry thought angry, totally in rage over the audacity of the boy. "How dare you call a Saotome a coward!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy smirked with a malicious look in his eye. "In my view you are a coward"

"This is coming from a guy who, just an hour and half ago, wasn't looking too confident trying to escape from me on a broom, and might I remind you, I have never ridden a broom" Harry retorted in anger.

"You're so full of your self Potter, I could take you any day in a duel" Malfoy drawled, luring Harry on.

"You challenge me to a duel, ha that's a laugh. A Saotome never loses" Harry said smirking confidently.

"In you're dreams, in fact lets see if you're not all hot air. I challenge you to a wizard's duel!" Malfoy declared.

"A Saotome never backs down. I Harry James Saotome Potter accept Draco Malfoy's challenge to a duel!" Harry said formally, making the duel official in his eyes.

Malfoy smirk "Okay Potter meet in the trophy room at…" However Malfoy was interrupted when both boys felt a wave spread out from them, not unlike what Harry sometimes felt when he surfed the staircases.

Both boys looked around confused, before a voice rang though the corridors "Will Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy report to Great Hall immediately"

Harry looked astounded, he didn't think a place like this had an intercom system. He and Malfoy gave each other a small glance before setting off towards the Great Hall.

When the two reached the Great Hall, it didn't look quite to promising. All the professors were lined up in front of the head table like and make matters worse there weren't any other students around.

'uh oh, what did I do now?' Harry thought, trying to think back to something he had done recently but came out blank.

When the two boys finally approached, the Headmaster stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I have been informed that a formal wizard's duel has been declared and accepted. And under the terms and regulations of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,k the wizard's duel shall take place after dinner in the this very hall, and refereed by a Professor." The Headmaster intoned. Both Harry and Draco acquiring dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"If you will, please follow me" With that, the Headmaster lead Harry, Draco and the rest of the professors to a room located to back of the great Hall (Triwizard room). The room itself was fairly comfortable, with all the necessities of a proper lounge for an office or in this case a castle.

Once in the room however the professionalism from before finally broke down and many of the Professors started objecting to the matter at hand.

"Headmaster, surely you can't allow this to occur! They are just first years, not to mention an official duel hasn't been declared on Hogwarts grounds for centuries!" Professor Snape argued.

"Headmaster, I must agree, they are simply to young to partake in this, isn't there something you can do?" Professor McGonagall intoned.

"Alas, my hands are tied. Hogwarts has declared it an official wizard's duel" The Headmaster said, though there was a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean Hogwarts has declared it and official wizard's duel?" Malfoy asked, still shocked at what was happening, apparently he didn't intend to actually have the duel.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts is a grand and mysterious place, even to day we do not fully understand what the founders had created. But to answer you question the castle, it seems, has declared your challenge to Mr. Potter as a official duel. Though, as mentioned before, this hasn't occurred in the last couple of centuries" The Headmaster explained.

"But that can't be right, are you telling us that there hasn't been one challenge issued in the last couple of centuries on Hogwarts grounds?" Harry asked bewildered, as his life was practically filled with challenges from all sorts of people.

"Of course not! There had been numerous challenges in the past, more then we could count. However, the school had never declared it as official duels and because this is an official duel, there is no choice but for you two to duel each other" Professor McGonagall said, sending Harry a small worried glance.

"Headmaster are you sure there is no way to avoid this?" Professor Snape asked.

"Afraid not" The Headmaster said to Professor Snape before turning back to a slightly pale Draco and a unsure Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, as I said the duel will occur after dinner in the Great Hall, the person who will be supervising the match will be Professor Flitwick" The Headmaster said, motioning towards the small charms professor.

"The rules will be stated before the duel is to occur, now I suggest you to go rest and prepare and Mr. Potter we would like a word with you"

Malfoy nodded once before quickly leaving the room without a word. Turning around Harry put his full attention once again to the Professors.

"Harry, it has come to my attention that there may be a few problems with the upcoming match. Your Professors has informed me that you have yet to get succeed in a controlled attempted at a spell. Is this true?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Harry spluttered a bit, he didn't think anybody had really noticed his inability to do controlled magic, however he should have known that the professors had been paying close attention to all the students.

"Yes Dumbledore-kyoju, I have yet to perform a real spell" Harry reluctantly agreed then put looked down, when he saw the smirk on Professor Snape's face.

"Ah, well we have a problem then Harry, you see Mr. Malfoy has challenge you to a wizard's duel, meaning you can only use your wand defend and attack. As you can see we might have a small problem" Dumbledore said

Harry shock his head "A Saotome never backs down from a challenge, nor do we lose, I'll figure out something" Harry said

"As arrogant as your father I see, it would be best if you would just forfeit Mr. Potter" Professor Snape sneered, earning a couple of disapproving looks from the other Professors.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that, if that is all I think I will go prepare for the match" Harry said making a small bow, then slowly left the room.

"Albus, what do you think will happen in the duel?" McGonagall asked, concerned still laced in her voice. She was still looking at the door that Harry had left out of.

"I really don't know Minerva, but I expect that it's going to be quite a show" Dumbledore answered truthfully.

"But Headmaster surely you don't think Potter has a chance at winning? His opponent is Lucius' son, he has to have some prior training. Plus Potter can't even cast a spell." Snape said incredulously, not believing that Harry had a chance at all.

"Ah, but you see you don't know Harry. I assure you there is more to that boy than even I expected" Dumbledore said mysteriously before he himself walked out of the room leaving behind many confused professors.

-

Harry once again shifted his gaze from Malfoy, who was standing opposite of him, to the rest of the people gather to watch his duel with Malfoy.

After he had returned to the Gryffindor Common room, he'd been assaulted by all of his housemates asking about why he was summoned, especially by way of intercom, as most students never even knew Hogwarts had one. It wasn't until Hermione had came tearing though the crowd scolding Harry for accepting a duel with Draco Malfoy did everybody scatter to inform the rest of the school of the new gossip.

Of course, Harry didn't know what was worse, receive a scolding from Hermione for accepting a wizard's duel or having the crowd cluster around him.

Harry watched Malfoy warily, he had come up with a few solutions to his magic problem, but they were definitely bending the rules a bit and that was really weighing on his honor. Harry was a bit nervous also, since he has never been in a wizards duel, so he didn't know what to expect.

"Alright you too, rules are simple, you may not resort to any means of muggle fighting, you may use only your wands. There are no dark curses allowed, but seeing as you are just first years we won't have to worry to much about that. There are also no fatal blows. First one to disarm your opponent, knock them unconscious, or have them concede wins." Professor Flitwick called out.

The Hall had instantly silence when the small professor started speaking but started up again when he had finished. Many of the younger students were very excited about the match, however the older years were a bit skeptical considering that it was first years dueling, after what can first years do two weeks into the school year.

"Are you two ready?" Professor Flitwick yelled once again.

Harry looked around once more and spotted Ron and Hermione to the right of the large round platform he was standing on. When he had first saw the dueling platform he was aghast that it was just a narrow straight pathway with no room for dodging at all. He had immediately asked for a larger platform, and luckily his wish was grated. Since he was the challenged he had certain privileges such as choosing what to fight on. As a result, all four house tables were placed on the walls by magic, making the rest of the student body stand as the professors watch from the head table.

Focusing more on his friends, Harry noticed the two of them cheering him on, which was a surprise because, for one, they weren't fighting, and second Hermione had been patronizing him just an hour ago for participating in this duel.

"Mr. Potter are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked

Shaking away his thoughts, Harry nodded and looked grimly at Malfoy.

"The duel will commence on the count of the 3.

"1"

Harry instantly got into one of his defensive stances bringing up his two wands. The crowd gasped as one when they saw Harry possessing two wands and Harry even heard Professor Snape argue to the Headmaster that two wands was cheating, however he was vetoed when the Headmaster, with his twinkling eyes in overdrive, stated that there was no rules against having two wands.

"2"

Draco also got into a stance however, Harry didn't recognize it, which is an accomplishment as Harry had studied countless martial art forms and stances. He guess that it was a wizard dueling stance, and given how comfortable Malfoy, Harry also assumed that Malfoy knew what he was doing. Harry rolled his shoulders a bit, to relieve some of the tension, thanking Kami-sama for his forethought in changing his school uniform back to his original green Chinese silk shirt along with kung-fu pants and shoes.

"3!"

Malfoy went straight into action, yelling out the leg lockers curse that Harry had read in his charms book. The spell blasted towards Harry at an alarming rate and Harry heard a couple of sighs of resignation from the crowd, but moved quickly to the side just barely dodging the curse.

'Whoa, that was fast! I barely could get away' Harry thought alarmingly, he didn't expect spells to move that quickly. However, Harry was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed that the entire hall was totally silent.

"Huh?" Harry said intelligibly and instantly mutterings started breaking out. Some students were turning to their neighbor and whispering frantically to them. But most of them were just staring, slack jawed, at Harry

"Did you see that! I thought Potter was done for sure!"

"How did he do that?"

"There's no way he's fast enough to dodge a spell like that, it has to be some kind of trick."

'It's like they have never seen a martial artist before…' Harry thought to himself then turned back towards Malfoy who was staring disbelievingly at him.

"Impossible!" Malfoy growled out "No matter, I am not losing this duel"

"Expelliarmus!" This spell was even faster than the pervious one, but luckily Harry was already prepared and had jumped straight up into the air, eliciting even more gasps from the crowd, including the teachers.

However, Harry was hard pressed once again when Malfoy started lobbing minor charms and jinxes at Harry in the air. Many of the crowd thought for sure that Harry was done for, and gaped at Harry when he started twisting his body in mid-air to dodge in the incoming spells.

After landing Harry let out his relieved breath, he had dodged most of the spells but some of the faster ones had nicked him. Luckily the worst was a weak laughing spell which only had Harry smiling insanely. Though the look did scare a few of the audience.

Malfoy was shaking his head in disbelief. Grudgingly he was impressed, after all, it's not everyday you see someone dodges spells like that. His dueling session with his father had already proven to him that dodging spells was quite a difficult task; involving the individual to anticipate his opponents movements and reacting to it. Knowing this his father had advised him to focus more on defensive spells when trying to protect yourself.

When both were ready to start again, it was Harry who initiated it this time. Harry charged forward instantly finding himself right in front of Malfoy. He distantly acknowledged Professor Flitwick warning him about the no muggle fighting rule, but that wasn't his plan at all. Blindingly fast Harry brought down one of his wands and lightly tapped a numbing pressure point on Malfoy's arm, forcing his ki though the wand to activate the pressure point. He quickly retreated and looked to Professor Flitwick to see the outcome of his little stunt, he wasn't to sure that his actions were in the boundaries of of the muggle fighting rule.

The rest of the crowd waited in stunned silence, Harry was proving quite a show to him moving around the platform like that. Most were sure that if they hadn't been paying close attention they would have missed Harry's movement.

Professor Flitwick, who had to consult with the Headmaster about the action Harry just took, returned and loudly announced his decision "The actions that Mr. Potter is declared legal due to the fact that he himself did not make bodily contact with Mr. Malfoy"

Harry smiled positively at that, he now had a way to fight back. Looking towards Malfoy who was flexing his newly restored arm (the pressure point was only temporary) Harry got ready for the next round in this duel.

Unfortunately, Harry's smile instantly faded as Malfoy spelled a very weak shielding charm on himself and Harry found himself in a predicament once again. He couldn't attack the shield physically due to rules and he didn't think shields had pressure points.

"Ha, Potter try to get past that one" Malfoy gloated realizing that Harry couldn't do any spells.

Malfoy went into action again, but Harry was proving difficult to hit. As unbelievable as it is, Harry was reading his moves so well that he was out of the spells path before Malfoy could finish the movements for the incantations.

"Grrr, Potter I'll get you one of these times" Malfoy sneered but was visibly weakening due to his constant barrage of spells.

Harry was thinking hard and fast as he dodged around the spells Malfoy was sending his way. Fortunately for him, he wasn't a student of the Saotome Branch of Anything Goes for nothing and had compensated for the speed of the spells by keeping his body out of the line of fire of Malfoy's wand.

'What can I do! I have to get passed Malfoy's shield, there has to be some way' Harry thought furiously 'Maybe I can focus my ki to the tips of the wand' but Harry looked a bit hesitant, as much control over his ki he had, he still had trouble focusing ki in other places than his main ki channels.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Harry started transferring his ki to the tips of his wands, all the while still dodging around Malfoy's spells. At the tips of both his wands a small ball of light blue ki popped into existence. Harry concentrated even more and sent more ki into the small balls of light using confidence as a catalyst.

'I only have two shots, I don't think I can charge another batch' Harry said warily, his massive storages of ki, draining quickly just to keep it focused at the tips of his wands.

Harry started looking for an opening to strike Malfoy with it, fortunately he really didn't have to look hard as Malfoy hadn't really move from the spot he had started from. Jumping over a spell from the blonde boy, Harry sent one of his small ki balls at Malfoy while in midair. Surprisingly enough though Malfoy dodged the small ki attack by launching himself to the ground , Harry guess that he took to long to charge his attack and Malfoy had been anticipating his release of his ki attack. The ki ball flew over Malfoy's body and everybody watch as it exploded at took a small chunk of the platform with it.

Harry quickly sent his remaining ball of ki towards the downed boy and this time it found its mark. The small explosion it created shattered Malfoy's shield like it was nothing and tossed him back a bit.

Harry landed and watched the boy carefully. He had made sure not to make the ki attack to strong, though inwardly he was a bit disappointed since it took so much effort just to create that small attack.

Around him all the crowd including the teachers were totally flabbergasted by the turn of events. First off was the crazy light show that Harry was giving off when he was dodging and gathering his ki for the his attack, but that light show turned out to be some devastating attack and none of them could figure out what Harry had just done. Harry hadn't said a single thing and there really was no pattern to the way he moved his wand. Some of the more experienced students figured it was a type of nonverbal magic but was doubtful because even nonverbal spells required specific wand movements.

Harry watched impassively as Malfoy got up slowly with pained filled eyes.

"Potter you tried to kill me!" Malfoy yelled out pointing his wand at Harry again.

"No I didn't, you are more injured from that clumsy dodge. all my attack did was shatter your shield and throw you back a bit." Harry said calmly ready for Malfoy to start up again.

Malfoy glared at him. "You'll regret that Potter"

Malfoy stood straight and gave a small whistle while Harry looked on in confusion. However he didn't have to wonder for very long, because a few seconds later a small black cat jumped on to the platform and headed towards Malfoy.

Harry froze in his place staring wide-eyed at the cat and watched with growing fear as the cat made its way towards Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked and picked up the small black cat and started stroking it. "What's the matter Potter? Where's your big talk now? Cat got your tongue?"

Harry didn't respond he was just staring, his eyes transfixed on the cat. Professor Flitwick made a move to put a stop to this, but Malfoy saw the movement and addressed the Professor.

"Sorry, Professor but this is perfectly legal, there is no rule that states that creatures can't be summoned in a duel" Malfoy said.

Professor Flitwick look towards the Headmaster and regrettably, the Headmaster agreed.

Malfoy set the cat back down and asked it to head towards Harry. "How would you like to meet my little friend eh Potter?"

Harry backed up to the edge of the platform as the cat drew nearer. He looked around frantically but he was trapped between the edge of the platform at the approaching cat.

The crowd was looking in confusion though, most didn't know that Harry was an Ailurophobe. Many were muttering to their neighbors in disbelief about how anybody could be afraid of cats.

"Looks like I win this little match Potter" Malfoy said confidently and was about to cast the disarming spell again when something unexpected happened.

Harry, who was cowering in fear because of the cat, went instantly ridged much to the surprise of the crowd. They were even more flabbergasted when Harry all of a sudden bent down and started moving around on all fours. They were even more surprised when Harry moved towards the other cat and bumped heads with it.

"What in Merlin's name?" Malfoy muttered.

The small black cat purred a bit and started playing with Neko-Harry, who also purred.

"Potter! What are you doing!" Malfoy yelled out pointing his wand at Neko-Harry.

Neko-Harry gave a 'mewl' at his name and looked towards and gave him a curious look. However when Malfoy started waving his wand a bit, Neko-Harry stared intently at it and got low to the ground.

Before anybody could react Neko-Harry pounced straight at Malfoy's extend wand arm.

Malfoy screamed when Neko-Harry batted at his extend hand and jumped back, looking frightened. In his eyes the raven haired boy was nothing more than a green and black blur when he had pounced and that was not a good thing for Malfoy.

Neko-Harry landed and tilted his head to the side as he sat down much like a cat, watching Malfoy curiously again.

Professor Flitwick once again made a move to stopped whatever was happening, but was once again interrupted by Malfoy, but this Malfoy did it by launching a jinx at Neko-Harry. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Neko-Harry seemed to have become even faster because he avoided the spell like it was nothing. However it did provoke an reaction from Neko-Harry.

Neko-Harry was staring at Mafloy again, not with the curious look he had before but more of a hostile one. Neko-Harry stood on all fours again, and the crowd took on a curious look when they took noticed to the deep red claws protruding from Neko-Harry's clenched hands. But when Neko-Harry took a warning swipe with his hand that ended up shredding the wooden platform by Malfoy's feet the students stood there with awe and a bit of fear.

"Did you see that! Potter shredded the platform without touching it!" Someone said.

Malfoy definitely looked frightened at this point and was holding his wand up with shaking hands. Mustering enough courage Malfoy shot another hex at Neko-Harry but Neko-Harry just avoided it. After Neko-Harry dodged though, he pounced straight for Malfoy with his ki claws extend in a lethal manner.

Malfoy screamed once more but right as Neko-Harry was about to connect, Hermione shouted out.

"HARRY!"

The effects were instant though. Neko-Harry's claws instantly disappeared and instead used Malfoy's body like a spring board and launched himself straight towards Hermione.

"Hermione look out!" Ron yelled.

All of the teachers scrambled to get towards Hermione in time but were having trouble getting though the crowd.

Hermione herself was frightened, she didn't know what was wrong with her friend but it scared her. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable tear of claws though her flesh but it never came, instead she felt herself being pushed back enough to knock her down then something rubbing against her side.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find Neko-Harry rubbing against her, purring contently. She also noticed most of the crowd gaping at the scene also.

Hermione turned back towards Neko-Harry when she felt him move though. He slowly made his way towards her lap and comfortably laid there curled up into a ball, purring almost constantly now.

"Umm" Hermione didn't know what to do with this cat like Harry. She look to the Professors who finally got though the crowd but didn't received any help from them, as they too didn't know what to do. Actually when Professor Snape attempted to get any closer to the two, Neko-Harry look towards him and hissed threateningly, which surprisingly caused the professor to back away slowly.

Having nothing else to do Hermione started to stroke Neko-Harry's hair like she would do to a kitten. Neko-Harry purred happily and leaned his head a bit more into Hermione's hand.

"Ms. Granger"

Hermione looked up from her stroking and saw the Headmaster in front of her.

"I believe we should relocate to my office, there is much to discuss about Harry, and seeing that he doesn't want to leave you" The Headmaster said motioning to the seemingly asleep Neko-Harry on Hermione lap. "I believe it would be wise if you were the one to bring him there."

Hermione nodded slowly and started to get up, hoping that Neko-Harry would get the hint.

When Hermione started moving Neko-Harry gave her a questioning mewl, but understood that she wanted to get up. Neko-Harry crawled off her lap and watched her stand and dust herself off.

Hermione looked around at the Professor then to Ron who was standing to the side looking at her with concerned.

"Shall we Ms. Granger?" The Headmaster asked "Minerva would you accompany us also seeing as you are the head of his house"

"Certainly" McGonagall said briskly.

"Severus would you be so kind to help the other Professors handle things here?" The Headmaster asked turning towards Professor Snape.

Professor Snape gave a curt nod before turning towards the rest of the staff to give out instructions.

"If you will Ms. Granger" The Headmaster said before walking forward heading towards his office.

Hermione nodded slowly and turned towards Neko-Harry who was looking up at her patiently. "Here kitty kitty, this way, follow me" Hermione cooed, hoping Neko-Harry wasn't to far off from the cats she had experienced in her neighborhood.

Neko-Harry mewled happily before bouncing after the departing Hermione.

-

"Ah, here we go, Minerva, Ms. Granger please have a seat" Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly as if a cat like Harry was a normal occurrence.

Hermione hesitantly took a seat still a bit nervous around the Great Albus Dumbledore. Almost immediately though her mind was preoccupied as Neko-Harry jumped into her lap once more and started purring again.

Dumbledore smiled a bit when he saw this "Now down to business, do you two know anything about Harry's… peculiar condition?"

Both McGonagall and Hermione shock their heads. "Though Harry did show an abnormal fear of cats in class." McGonagall added.

At Dumbledore's questioning look Professor McGonagall explained further. "Today, I did my usual pretend to be a cat routine as I do every year, however Harry here, who came in late had quite a… negative reaction. He actually broke down my door just to get away and considering his size I find that quite a feat"

"Hmm very interesting, do you have anything to add Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked after a bit of pondering.

"Umm, no, not really, though I did talk with him about it, he wouldn't really say anything but he did say it was another one of his difficulties in life." Hermione said unsure.

"Hmm" Was all Dumbledore said.

After a couple of moments though, Professor McGonagall interrupted the his silent contemplation. "Headmaster, I wanted to ask you something about the actions Harry did during the duel." At Dumbledore's nod she continued "I was wondering how he was performing all those feats, I mean he was moving so fast, and when he was in the air, it looked as if he was actually defying gravity. Yet I felt no magic about him"

"Ah" Dumbledore said looking fondly at the boy in Hermione's lap. "Yes, I myself am not quite sure of how he does these little feats of his"

Professor McGonagall gave the Headmaster a disbelieving look, "You… don't know?" McGonagall was totally floored at the thought, she was un-use to the Headmaster not having an answer or solution to her questions.

"Indeed, though I was aware of some of his abilities" Dumbledore said, chuckling about when he thought about his meeting the Harry Potter. "Though I didn't know they extended this far"

"And what about that spell he used? I have never seen anything like it before! He did it nonverbally and without specific movements either!" Professor McGonagall tried again, not all hiding her astonishment at Harry's actions.

"Ah, I believe I might have an answer to that, you see during my first meeting with Mr. Potter here, I had a very difficult time convincing him that magic was real."

"But isn't that normal considering he came from a muggle family?" McGonagall interrupted.

"Normally yes, however he didn't believe magic was real because he could mimic some of the spells I showed him, including the lumos spell, the levitating charm and summoning charm."

McGonagall gaped at him. "What do you mean mimic the spells? He didn't have wand back then right? How was he able to do magic?"

"Well, that's because he wasn't using magic" At McGongall's confused look he continued "He explained to me that he was using his ki, or in other words his life energy"

"Are you telling me that those spells Harry did the duel was actually his life energy?" McGonagall ask astonished.

Dumbledore nodded "However I did not know of these other abilities Mr. Potter has shown today"

The Headmaster looked towards Hermione whowas paying rapt attention to the conversation that was going on between the Headmaster and the head of her house. "Ms. Granger, were you aware of these abilities that Mr. Potter has"

"Uh, yes I did actually. He usually practices his martial arts early in the morning before anybody wakes up, I umm… sometimes watch" Hermione said embarrassed and started to stroke Neko-Harry's hair, causing him to let a quiet purr.

"Martial Arts? You mean what Harry was doing was that Muggle fighting art?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Umm, well no, I mean yes. Well, I really don't know, you see Harry's performing actions that are considered impossible. I mean he's actually out performing the Olympic athletes by a huge margin and well, I have never seen any other martial artist do what he does." Hermione said struggling to explain what Harry does is not normal in any standards.

"I see, thank you Ms. Granger I was unaware of him practicing in the mornings maybe I will watch sometime. It would be quite a treat. However, now is not the time, I believe it's time to pay a small visit to Nerima, Japan"

-

Kasumi Tendo yawn tiredly as she walked into the kitchen in the early morning of the quiet district of Nerima. As usual she had woke up at 6 sharp to prepare her families breakfast and get ready for the day.

Looking towards the stove Kasumi let out a small sigh as she was reminded her little surrogate brother and some times sister. Ever since Harry had left things had been getting hectic around here in Nerima. Without Harry, Ranma has been in some interesting situation and without Harry's level head, things have are beginning to gain momentum in the wrong direction. Though Kasumi had to admit that it was definitely more exciting now a days.

But the most disappointing effect of Harry's departure was the falling out of Ranma and her little sister, Akane. Apparently Harry was the one that kept Ranma from doing stupid stuff around Akane and also the person who prevented Akane's anger from getting away from her. As of right now, their fights are getting harsher and hasher and Ranma is spending more and more time in orbit.

Kasumi sighed once more, 'I wonder how my little Ry-chan is doing right now?'

Kasumi was so caught up her thoughts she didn't even notice a tall elderly man with a long white beard suddenly appear with his pet phoenix.

"_Ah, Ms. Tendo, Good Morning!"_ Dumbledore said pleasantly in Japanese, his translation charm already activated.

Kasumi let out a small scream that instantly woke up the rest of the household. Instantly Ranma was there in a defensive position ready to defend his 'family' from any danger. He was quickly followed by rest of household, though they were more or less asleep.

"_Ah, just the people I wanted to see"_ Dumbledore said, not at all disturbed by scream or the sudden appearance of the occupants of the house.

Ranma blinked a couple of times, before he saw what was resting on Dumbledore's shoulder _"Fawkes, how ya doing?" _Ranma exclaimed happily, he had taken quite a liking to the fiery bird, even after their interesting first encounter. But right as Ranma was about to reach out for Fawkes, the Phoenix jumped into the air and peck Ranma on the head.

"_Itai! What was that for!" _Ramna exclaimed, Fawkes answered by nodding his head in the direction of the Headmaster.

Akane shook her head at Ranma's antics and turned towards the Headmaster

"_Dumbledore-san? What are you doing here?" _Akane asked curiously.

But before he could answer Ranma finally gained back his wits _"There something wrong with Harry!"_ Ranma exclaimed, the overprotective brother mode coming out.

"_Ah, well you see there has been an incident." _Dumbledore stated.

Instantly the entire household was awake and alert. Professor Dumbledore was ushered out of the kitchen and settled down at the dining room table almost instantly. Fawkes, who had settled on Dumbledore's shoulder again, gave an indigent squawk at the sudden movement and settled himself on top of one of the cabinets in the dinning room.

Dumbledore look around dazed from the sudden movement. Around him the entire Tendo household watched him with various looks of fear, concern, worry, teary eyes (Soun) and annoyance (Genma)

"Please Dumbledore-san, is there something wrong with Ry-chan?" Nabiki asked in a rare show of emotion, pulling out the small gold coin that Harry had sent her and started twirling it around her fingers, a nervous act she picked up recently. 

"_Yes, well you see recently Mr. Potter had participated in a duel" _Dumbledore paused and watched the reactions of the household however there was no change, 'hmm, guess it fairly normal for Harry to be challenge to a duel'

"During this duel, Mr. Potter's opponent summoned a cat to him thinking…" But before Dumbledore could finish, the entire household gasped and then started rushing around the house gathering items and packing them in bags that seem to pop out of nowhere. 

Dumbledore gave a confused look and got the attention of Ranma when he zoomed by _"Mr. Saotome, could you explain to me what exactly is happening?"_

Ranma looked at the Professor and gave him a rushed out answer _"Well ya mentioned that a cat was introduced into Harry's match, right?" _At Dumbledore's nod Ranma continued _"I'm guessing that Harry started acting a bit off" _again Dumbledore nodded _"Then that's a problem, everything will be explained when we see him"_

"_See him?" _Dumbledore asked

Ranma looked a bit annoyed _"Yeah, see him, we need to sort this out quickly before something bad happens" _

Dumbledore took this very seriously, because something that would cause this family to act like this is definitely serious. From what he has gathered, this family faced dangers on a daily bases and if they are worried about Harry's state then there must be something terribly wrong.

Ranma ran off to get ready again, and in 5 minutes every single one of the Harry's 'family' was ready to leave.

"Please Hurry, Dumbledore-san, Harry could be wrecking havoc at this very moment" Soun Tendo said. 

"_Ah not to worry, Ms. Granger is with him and he seems quite content curled up in her lap" _Dumbledore said calmly.

The Tendo's and Saotome's looked at each other surprised _"You say he's just curled up in a ball on this girls lap?"_

At Dumbledore's nod the others look at each other again. _"May we leave now Dumbledore-san, I would very much like to see Harry?" _Kasumi asked.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Fawkes to come over. _"Hang on tight and off we go!"_

_

* * *

_

AN I know bad place to stop but I couldn't help it, I wanted to get the Nerima crew and Hermione's birthday all in one chapter. So bare with me okay? Also I apologize to the people who were looking for some laughs, only action this time sorry. Couldn't really fit in any humor.

Oh and those who asked about if Draco and the rest of the class found out about Harry's curse that answer is no. For those who have read or seen Ranma .5, think of the scene when Ranma accidentally jumps into the pool with Kuno following him. Its in the beginning. Anyways for those that haven't read it mange or seen the anime, I tried to hint that Draco and Harry had flown a bit a way from the class hence the reason why no one could do anything when Draco started to fall. They were far enough for Harry to escape and well Draco was a bit preoccupied to notice a change in Harry's size


	16. Nerima at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese  
"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.  
"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form  
"**_Bold and Italics_**" Letter

AN- Hello everybody, I'm getting pretty good at this updating business eh? That's three in this month! Almost 1 a week! I am proud. Anyways once again you should Thank Uncutetomboy. She demanded I get another chap out by Monday. Shakes my head Give them an inch and they walk all over you. Haha, just kidding. She knows I love her.

I would like to also call out to my new friends Danni and DJ Rodriguez because they were the only ones who took me up on my offer to talk or aim or email. Kudos for new friends! Enjoy the new chap!

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 15 Nerima at Hogwarts

"_I can see why Harry was complaining about wizarding travel before he left" _Akane said rubbing her sore butt after her and her groups sudden appearance in Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore gave a hearty chuckle _"If I had a knut every time a person said that…" _

"_So… this is Hogwarts…" _Nabiki asked looking around, taking in all crazy little trinkets and moving paintings. Genma himself was almost salivating at it all, probably thinking of how much this was all worth.

_"Ah, Ms. Tendo this is just a bit of what Hogwarts offers, I am sure Mr. Potter would be happy to show you around after we alleviate his little problem."_

"_We should probably see Harry now, I am sure Ranma…" _Akane trailed off here and looked around_ "Hey where is Ranma?" _Akane asked not spotting the familiar the red and black Chinese outfit anywhere in the office.

And as if answering her question, a loud scream permeated the quiet atmosphere of the office

"_Ahhhhhh!" _

THUMP!

Ranma landed face first at Akane's feet, his body still pointing towards the ceiling from where he fell from. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds before gravity took way and the rest of Ranma's body crumpled back to the ground.

"_Oh my! Are you all right Ranma-kun?" _Kasumi asked a hand covering her mouth from the shock of his entrance.

"_Oh, just perfectly fine" _Ranma mumbled out, his voice muffled by the carpet his face was still wedged into. _"Oi, Akane that bird is just like ya, perfectly nice one sec then all of a sudden wants to kill me"_

Akane glared at his still prone form _"I don't see anything wrong with that, I don't see why anybody would like a jerk like you anyways"_

"_Now, now Akane that's no way to talk to your fiancé" _Soun said as sternly as he could, while Ranma picked himself up.

"_Yes, the schools must be joined" _Genma added

And as usual, both Ranma and Akane gave a violent shout _"I am not marrying that un-cute tomboy/perverted jerk!"_

Both teens turned on each other and glared _"What did you call me?" _Both once again screamed at the same time.

Before long, shouts of 'Baka' and 'Sexless tomboy' and the likes were echoing around the Headmaster's office.

_"Indeed, but I believe we dawdled enough, there is a small child in the infirmary that needs a bit of your help"_ Dumbledore said eyes twinkling overtime in amusement.

The rest of the group look away from the quarrelling couple in surprised, they all had pretty much forgotten about the age old headmaster.

Giving a look of temporary cease fire to Akane, Ranma finally addressed the situation _"Right, so ya said the infirmary right? We should head over there, ya did say he was calm and relax in this girls lap right?_"

_"Yes, he is quite comfortable where he is. Follow me then"_ Professor Dumbledore said then walked out of his office heading towards the hospital wing.

All the while, Harry's 'family' looked on in amazement at the school that the boy was attending. Even with all the strange happenings they have experienced in Nerima, nothing could of prepared them for their introduction into the wizarding world.

_"Ah here we go, he's just inside"_ Dumbledore said pleasantly.

_"Okay, umm Ranma you don't mind staying outside for a bit, I want to actually see Harry on the lap of this girl."_ Akane said clearly curious about the strange event.

"_Yeah, this is definitely not an opportunity to miss, even though, I never get any pictures of him"_ Nabiki said the produced a camera out of nowhere.

_"What? It's true, I can never get Harry in photo, and I never understood how he does it either"_ Nabiki explained when she saw the looks the rest of the group were giving her.

Ranma shook his head "Yeah, okay, I'll let ya go in first, no telling what will happen when I enter"

Professor Dumbledore look confused _"What do you mean be that?"_

_"Oh, well Ranma here also has the same condition as Harry and well when the two get together you never know what will happen, but getting the two together is the only way to snap Harry out of Neko-ken"_ Akane explained to the Headmaster, however it didn't seem to lift his look of confusion.

_"Neko-ken?"_

_"Ah, well it would be better if Harry was here to explain it, he's the best at it."_ Kasumi said while the rest of the group gave heated glares at Genma.

_"Indeed…" _Dumbledore said, not quite understanding the glares.

_"Yeah, anyways ya guys should go in, I'll wait till ya get me"_ Ranma said wanting to see his little brother.

Akane nodded and walked into the hospital wing with everybody else. Harry's family instantly stopped though when they saw the sight. Neko-Harry was curled up into a ball on the lap of a bushy brown haired girl. The girl in question was sitting on one of the beds and stroking a purring Neko-Harry with a deep blush on her face.

However, Harry's family was knocked out of their surprise when they heard the distinct noise of a camera going off multiple times.

_"Oh my that's so cute"_ Kasumi gushed, Akane nodding in agreement.

_"Cute eh? Akane, weren't you and Ranma in the same position when he first turned Neko?"_ Nabiki smirked

Akane blanched then tried to stutter out response _"I… uh… that is…that was totally different"_ she responded weakly.

_"You're right! He kissed you didn't he? If you want I have a couple of pictures of that also, you can always put it on your night stand"_ Nabiki said to further her sister's embarrassment.

Akane didn't respond to that, she just kept her eyes locked on the two children that were now looking at her with curiosity, though Neko-Harry also had excitement in his eyes.

Upon seeing his family Neko-Harry bounded out of Hermione's lap and started circling the group in an excited manner, but he danced out of the way when anybody tried to get a hold him.

Soun sighed _"I guess he still doesn't quite trust us_" at Dumbledore's inquiring gaze he continued _"From what we have gathered, Harry doesn't trust very many people completely, though he does care for us and would do anything for us, his upbringing made him believe that family usually means suffering for him"_

Once again the entire group, excluding Dumbledore glared at Genma.

_"The exception to that is Ranma and well, that girl over there"_ Soun said motion to Hermione who was making her way to the group.

Neko-Harry sat down on the floor looking up at his family with a happy look on his face, even though he was still out of their reach.

Akane sighed _"We should let Ranma in, I am sure he is worried."_

_"Why didn't he didn't come in with you earlier?"_ Hermione asked, surprising the group for speaking and understanding Japanese

Getting over their surprise Akane responded _"Umm, because they both have the same… condition and, well, when one is in Neko and the other sees…well you'll see in a minute."_

Akane moved to the door and motion to Ranma outside. When Ranma came in, Hermione stared with a pink hue forming on her face. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

Hermione, however was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a mewl of excitement by her feet. Looking down she saw that Harry was bouncing slightly and looking straight at Ranma. However she looked up in shock when his mewl was answered.

Ranma, who Hermione had just been admiring, was in the same exact posed that Harry was in and also staring the smaller boy in excitement and before Hermione could question was going on, the two boys ran towards each other and started a playful dance off the walls around the infirmary.

_"Does this happen every single time the two get together?"_ Professor Dumbledore asked, his head turning back and forth at a fast rate trying to keep up with the two playful Nekos.

_"Only when they are in Neko. You see Ranma is like Harry's older brother and well they have a special bond"_ Kasumi answered

A loud crash however interrupted their conversation. It seems Neko-Ranma and Neko-Harry had landed on one of the infirmary curtains and it collapsed under their weight.

When Madam Pomfry came out to find out what the crash was, she found Neko-Harry mewling pitifully with a watery look on his face while Neko-Ranma was licking a small cut Neko-Harry had received when he had fallen.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfry asked

"Ah Poppy, Mr. Potter's family is just visiting" Dumbledore explained watching Neko-Ranma rub his head against Neko-Harry trying to cheer him up. "Nothing to worry about"

"If you say so Headmaster, I'll be going to bed now, this is just a bit to strange for me" Madam Pomfry said giving a side glace at the two boys before she left.

By the time she left the to boys where happy again and seemingly in a conversation if the quiet mewls between them were any indication. After a minute or two though, Neko-Harry stood up and grabbed Neko-Ranma's shirt with his mouth and started pulling Neko-Ranma towards Hermione. When Neko-Ranma got up Neko-Harry jumped behind him and started pushing him towards the girl using his head.

The others look at the two with amusement at Neko-Harry's antics. When Neko-Harry finally managed to get Neko-Ranma to Hermione, they started mewling at each other again, then Neko-Ranma started moving around the girl as if examining her. After a bit he started rubbing his body against her leg, which caused Hermione to blush so red that it could contend with Neko-Ranma's Chinese red shirt.. Neko-Harry gave a small jump in joy before the two started playing with each other again, this time rolling on the ground in a small wrestling match.

_"What just happened?"_ Hermione asked watching the two curiously not totally gone.

_"Oh, Harry was seeing if Ranma approved of you, Ranma did the same to me. Seems though, that Ranma approved"_ Akane explained.

_"As amusing as this is, would you be so kind to alleviate an old man's curiosity."_ Dumbledore asked pleasantly towards the group.

_"Well I guess. I was hoping that Harry would help explain but I guess he won't be coming out for a bit"_ Akane said as she watch Neko-Harry give a wide yawn.

Neko-Ranma seeing the yawn nudged Neko-Harry towards one of the hospital beds. Neko-Harry resisted for a few seconds but gave up when he yawned again. He bounded up towards the bed, circled around a spot a bit before settling down on his side, slightly curled up. Neko-Ranma quickly followed suit and curled around Neko-Harry as if to protect him from any harm. The two each gave a small mewl before they both fell asleep.

The others in the room smiled at the picture before quietly moving out of the infirmary.

-

"_Please, have a seat"_ Professor Dumbledore said after returning to his office. He himself took his own chair behind his desk.

The others including Hermione, looked around the room carefully and noted that there were only two other chairs in the room, the ones directly in front of the Headmasters desk. However before they could say anything another four chairs magically appeared out of no where. It also occurred to them, that this office was strange seeing as it was holding seven people yet it was perfectly comfortable.

Harry's family sat down in the offered chairs dazedly. With no Harry to worry about, the enormity of real magic was finally settling in.

_"Lemon Drop?"_ Professor Dumbledore asked politely, holding out a small tin container.

The others looked him strangely and each declined his offer, except Kasumi, who uncharacteristically gave a squeak of surprise and vigorously nodded her head for one.

Professor Dumbledore actually looked a bit surprised when Kasumi took one, but it was instantly replaced by a beaming smile. Kasumi herself just closed her eyes in a candy induced ecstasy.

_"Well, lets see, first off I believe introductions are in order."_ Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly, looking pointedly at Hermione _"I would like to you meet Hermione Granger"_

_"Hermione Granger? It's great to finally meet you! Harry's been going on and on about you in his letters. I'm Akane Tendo"_ Akane said excitedly bowing her head a bit in greeting.

_"Nice to meet you" _Hermione said politely _"Umm, not to be rude but how many letters have you received from Harry from what I know, he has only sent one?"_

_"Quite a few actually, I kind of feel bad for that snowy owl of his, but then again she seems to enjoy delivering it, I know Ranma absolutely loves the bird."_ Akane explained, though Hermione did hear Akane mutter something about a crazy pigtailed boy and his fetish with birds.

_"Anyways let me introduce the rest of the family."_ Akane began, then started telling Hermione about herself and her family.

When Akane introduced Mr. Saotome, Hermione looked calculatingly at him which didn't go unnoticed by any of Tendos, well except for Kasumi, as she was still in her candy induced state.

_"I'm assuming that Saotome-san is responsible for Harry's problem?"_ Hermione asked vehemently.

_"Ne, I am guessing you wanted to know what's going on?"_ Akane asked

_"How much of Harry's past do you actually know?"_ Nabiki asked, taking over for Akane.

Professor Dumbledore pondered the question a bit. _"Not much I'm afraid. I know that he was given to Mr. Saotome here right after I dropped Harry off at his uncle's house. That and Harry has been training in Martial Arts."_

_"I know that he has a hard past and has a few… complications in his life. He also seems a bit…undeveloped in almost everything except his Martial Arts and reading." _Hermione added.

_"Yeah, and we all know who's fault is that"_ Akane responded looking viciously towards Genma.

_"What? It was an accident that the boy got obsessed with reading! I didn't think having him holding training scrolls would cause him to like reading!"_ Genma said indignantly, totally misinterpreting the accusation.

_"GENMA NO BAKA!"_ Akane screamed and was about to pull out her mallet-sama when Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

_"Please Ms. Tendo settle down. Now can you tell me what that was all about?"_

Akane huffed a few times before getting control of her anger. _"As you know, Harry was given to Saotome-san here and trained in Martial Arts, specifically, Musabetsu Kaktou Saotome Ryuu. The thing is, this baka over here decided to take the two boys, Ranma and Harry, on a ten year training trip to accomplish said task"_

Akane glared once again at the fat baldheaded man.

_"On this trip, Saotome-san decided to teach a special technique to the boys_" Nabiki continued _"The technique was called Neko-ken"_

_"Cat Fist?"_ Professor Dumbledore inquired.

_"Yes, its suppose to be an undefeatable technique, making the you seven times stronger and faster"_ Soun added

Hermione gasped _"Seven times faster and stronger!_" Hermione just couldn't comprehend that, Harry was already impossibly fast and strong, the thought of him even slightly stronger and faster is just mind boggling.

_"Yes, however this increase comes at a price"_ Soun continued.

"_What sort of price?"_ Hermione asked fearfully, slowly putting together all the clues.

_"An intense fear of cats"_ Nabiki said blankly

_"I'm sorry, but you lost me, Ms. Tendo. How is Harry becoming seven times faster and stronger have any connection to an intense fear of cats?"_ Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

By this time, Kasumi finally revived from her blissful state and integrated herself in the conversation.

_"Because Dumbledore-san, to achieve this increase in power, one must be thrown into a pit of starving cats with fish sausages tied to himself"_ Kasumi answered pleasantly, though there was definitely a trace of a frown her face, which definitely isn't a good thing.

The group sat there for a moments pause, the soothing and calming way Kasumi had voiced it had delayed the impact of the information. But once it settled in reactions became explosive.

_"WHAT!"_ Hermione screamed out standing up instantly and glared intensely at Genma.

Genma in turn shrunk away from the gaze fearfully, he was used to glares, it was practically the only look he got from people now a days. But this girl's glare, made Kami's wrath seem like gentle teasing. He shivered at that.

Professor Dumbledore himself lost all twinkle in his eyes when the information settled in.

Looking piercingly at Mr. Saotome._ "And what pray tell, Mr. Saotome, lead you to perform such actions to two children"_

_"One must be ready to give anything for the sake of the art!"_ Mr. Saotome said valiantly, taking up a pose on top of his chair.

_"That and he didn't read the last page of the manual that stated only an idiot would try this training exercise_" Akane muttered angrily.

Hermione was seething, still glaring at the idiotic man in front of her. Her hands were in tight fists and she was shaking slightly in anger. 'How could this man do something like that!' Hermione thought furiously.

_"And what about how Harry is acting right now?"_ Hermione asked slowing, her anger still bubbling below the surface.

_"Well when his fear comes to a peak, his mind recedes and well… to put it simply, he becomes a cat to escape his fear"_ Akane explained

_"Well that explains his behavior, now how do we reverse the effects?"_ Professor Dumbledore asked, his usual twinkle in his eyes absent.

The Tendo's shifted uneasily _"Well, with Ranma it usually just takes something to jolt him out of it, such as a splash of cold water…"_ Akane said trailing off at the end.

_"but…"_ Hermione urged them.

_"Well Harry is complicated"_ Akane continued looking down to avoid Hermione's and Professor Dumbledore's eyes. _"We really don't know how to turn him back, it's usually just spontaneous, that's why Ranma is so important, because we need him to control Harry when Harry goes Neko"_

"But why?" Hermione asked confused as to why Harry would be different from Ranma.

_"Ano, we're not quite sure"_ Nabiki admitted, _"But we think its because Harry… because Harry learned the technique at the age of four" _Nabiki winced at the end knowing that the reactions were going to be extreme.

_"FOUR!"_ Professor Dumbledore and Hermione cried out before both of them instantly turned and faced Genma.

A wave of power swept though the room alarming all that occupied it, it took everybody a moment to realize that it was actually the Headmaster that was producing it._ "Mr. Saotome, I'm a firm believer of settling matters though discussion and compromise, however I believe I can make an exception for you"_

Genma paled instantly and moved back a bit as Professor Dumbledore stood up but before Professor Dumbledore couldn't get very far, Kasumi interrupted him.

_"Dumbledore-san?"_ The quiet voice interrupted.

Professor Dumbledore and everybody else turned and looked at a fidgeting Kasumi thinking that she was going to prevent him from doing anything rash.

_"Yes Ms. Tendo?"_ Professor Dumbledore said trying to calm himself so he could prevent himself from hurting the idiotic man when the girl ask him to stop.

_"Ano, before you beat up Saotome-san, could I have another one of those Lemon Drops?"_ Kasumi asked hopefully.

The occupants of the office gave a huge sweat drop and gaped.

_"Sure, Ms. Tendo go right ahead"_ Dumbledore said, trying but failing not to be dumbfounded by the random question.

Kasumi eagerly dove into the lemon drops but before she could zone out again she addressed the gaping group _"You can beat up Saotome-san now, thank you"_ Kasumi said pleasantly

-

BOOM!

The large explosion echoed throughout the castle waking most of its inhabitants up.

Akane, who had stayed the night with the rest of the family, woke up groggily.

_"Guess, Harry and Ranma are up and back to normal, and I was hoping to get some extra sleep too"_ Akane said to herself then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Looking around she noticed that the others were also getting up, well except Genma, the headmaster had done a number on him, the Tendo's still couldn't figure out what he was, but then again nothing usually could wake him. The lazy idiot.

_"Shall we see where our little Ry-chan is?"_ Asked a cheerful and fully awake Kasumi.

All the Tendo's nodded and threw something on to wear then followed the sound of the light explosions coming from the school grounds. When they finally reach the site, they noticed they weren't the only ones there. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hermione were also sitting on the side watching a couple of blurs move around the place.

_"Ohayo, Dumbledore-san, Hermione-chan"_ Akane greeted pleasantly.

Professor Dumbledore looked a bit confused for a second before he pulled out his wand and waved it over the Tendos.

"Ah, much better, good morning. Would you like to join us, we were just enjoying this fine display of talent and skill" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

The stern looking woman to his side look at the Headmaster in disbelief.

"Talent and Skill? Those to are moving at speeds I can barely see, and to add to that, they are trying to see who's head is harder by running it into each others fists!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Professor Dumbledore chucked "I would like you to meet Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall let me introduce you to Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun Tendo"

"Nice to meet you" The Tendo family responded at the same time, before their eyes widened and looked at each, "Did I just…" They said at the same time again,

"But that was English" once again the entire family spoke as one "But I said it in Japanese"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled once again "Ah, my apologizes, I cast a translation charm on you, I hope you don't mind. But there are very people in the castle that speak Japanese, myself included."

The Tendo's just nodded dumbly, their eyes as wide as saucers. Which Professor McGongall and Professor Dumbledore just smiled at. A large explosion however knocked them back to their senses.

"How long have they been at it?" Nabiki asked watching the red and green blurs move around the area.

"Oh for about twenty minutes now" Hermione answer absentmindedly, not taking her eyes away from the sparing match which had proceeded into the air now.

"Already? I am surprised, we weren't woken up earlier" Akane commented watching both Harry and Ranma pull off aerial feats that were supposedly against the laws of physics.

"Well they started out with only physical attacks, but after a while, it was obvious that Harry was being tossed around, so he said something about up the stakes and Ranma paled a bit, then explosions came" Hermione said, once again absentmindedly, her eyes riveted towards the two boys.

"Ah, that would explain it, Ranma has gotten much stronger lately, I would guess that Harry would start using his ki more." Soun commented.

Nibiki nodded "Yeah, ever since Harry went into that a coma, the insanity in Nerima has been increasing exponentially"

The Tendos nodded "Especially with the arrival of Cologne" Akane said with a bit of annoyance laced into her voice.

But before anybody could respond a scream penetrated the air.

"AHHHHHH… Oomph" A large dust cloud went up in the air when somebody landed right in front of Akane.

When the dust cleared everybody saw it was Harry laying on his back staring blankly at Akane.

"Moring, Ne-chan! Did I hear something about elder Cologne?" Harry asked Akane, still laying in the dirt.

Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore all were slacked jawed staring at the boy laying on the ground.

Harry got up and looked at them then chuckled a bit "It's like you never seen someone get kicked from twenty feet up in the air into the ground" Harry chuckled some more, but stopped when Hermione commented.

"No… we haven't"

"Oh" Harry said then paused "Well I guess you have now!" He said cheerfully which just caused the Professors and Hermione to sweat drop.

"Hey Ranma, come over here, everybody is awake!" Harry said waving to the pigtailed boy across the field from them.

Ranma nodded and ran over to the group.

"Morning!" Ranma said cheerfully looking a bit singed but perfectly fine.

"Man Ranma, what have you been taking? I haven't receive a beating like that since I first started sparing with you" Harry said jumping up and down, trying to get the feeling back into his body from the kick.

Ranma shrugged "Been a bit hectic back home"

"A bit?" Akane said raising an eyebrow

"Okay fine a lot" Ranma said.

"Wouldn't be a lot if you weren't such a pervert and getting yourself engaged Shampoo." Akane said angrily.

"Can't you ever listen, it wasn't my fault!" Ranma defended, swiping his hand though the air in front of him in anger.

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you ever come up with!" Akane accused, huffing and puffing.

Harry and the rest watched impassively as the two quarreled, before Harry nudged Hermione. "Reminds me a bit you and Ron-san, eh Hermione-chan?" Harry said playfully.

"Hmph, I don't know what your talking about, I don't act like that" Hermione said in a huff before turning her head away from Harry.

Harry shrugged before stepping forwards towards the fighting couple.

"Okay, that's enough!" Harry said sternly, surprising his professors and Hermione.

Ranma and Akane stopped and paled when they saw the seriousness in Harry's eyes.

"We're in the presence of my Headmaster and Professor behave accordingly" Harry said with a no non-sense voice. Kasumi was also nodding behind Harry, very pleased that Harry still remember their lessons together.

Ranma and Akane bowed their heads. "We're sorry" they said at the same time.

"You better be" Harry said, before turning to the rest of the group "Now how bout some breakfast I'm starved" Harry said happily, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

The two professors and one student sweat dropped at the change in moods but they quickly followed Harry as he pushed the ashamed couple ahead of him.

Hermione looked towards Nabiki for some answers. Nabiki in turned just pretended to snap a whip and Hermione had to let out a small giggle at the thought.

-

Harry's group filed into the Great Hall and seated themselves at the Gryffindor table while the professors went up towards the head table.

"Hey, mate who are they?" Ron asked when he seated himself next to Harry and started to gather his breakfast.

"Morning Ron-san, they are my family. The Tendo's" Harry responded.

Ron chocked on some of the orange juice he had been sipping.

"You okay Ron" Hermione asked.

"Cough… Cough… yeah just surprised" Ron said catching his breath again, before turning towards Akane and Ranma "Say you wouldn't happen to know a Jade Tendo by any chance?"

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened at that, they had totally forgotten about the fake name they came up with for Harry's girl side.

Ranma and Akane was about to voice her confusion when they saw Harry point to himself then at his glass of juice. Both Ranma's and Akane's eyes widen when they realized what was happening.

"Umm… umm… yeah, she's my little… sister." Ranma finished lamely. Harry and Hermione slapped their hands to their face.

"Oh does that mean she's here? I haven't seen her since the train ride, actually I don't think she was even sorted." Ron said in confusion.

"Uh… that's because… she was just visiting me!" Harry interrupted trying to derail this conversation before he gets into serious trouble.

"Oh, so I guess she's not here then?" Ron said disappointed.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere" Ranma said unwittingly trying to tease Harry.

Harry, Hermione and Akane smacked their hands to the face once again. Ranma was such an idiot sometimes.

"Oh really! That's good, maybe I'll see her around then" Ron said excitedly before diving into his food again.

"Baka" Akane said softly then turned away from Ranma.

"Ranma, you are an idiot" Harry said while Hermione nodded though she was still staring at Ranma with a bit of a cloudy look in her eyes.

"What?" Ranma said totally clueless.

Harry shock his head then turned away, not answering his question. Opting to watch the hall begin to fill up, instead of trying to explain why his 'brother' was an idiot.

Ranma nudged Harry "Umm, Harry why are all those girls staring at me like that?"

Harry looked at Ranma with confusion, before taking a closer look at the people in the hall. Harry instantly spotted the many of the fairer side of Hogwarts staring in Ranma direction with heart shaped eyes. A couple of them had drool sliding down the side of their mouth.

Harry snickered as heard a few of the "who's the cutie" comments and he almost laughed out loud when he heard the male counterparts mutter something about pretty boys and luck. "Ranma, looks like you already have a fan club"

Ranma groaned. "Great, more girls trying to get in my pants" Reliving some of his old school days.

Unfortunately for him Akane heard the him and took it the wrong way. Instantly a red aura pop out from her form scaring the many students around her.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed pulling out a huge mallet out of nowhere making those around her even more scared.

"Wait Akane, just hang on a second" Ranma stuttered out getting out of his seat and backing away a bit with his hands up in a surrendering position "It wasn't how it sounded" Ranma said extremely pale.

"Akane wait, we're inside a castle, the walls are made of…" Harry tried but stopped short as Akane took a swing with her mallet of doom.

Ranma, true to his luck, got smacked in the head and flew straight into the back wall of the Hall, flatter than a pancake.

"Stone" Harry finished lamely, watching a still seething Akane. "This is going to be a long day" He muttered

Across the table on the opposite end, the Weasley twins looked up at Ranma who was still plastered to the wall.

"I guess it was a good thing we never asked mom how to make pancakes" Fred said.

"Yeah, could have been deadly" George finished.

Everybody else just sweat dropped from the comment.

* * *

AN Well there we go! Tendo's at Hogwarts, going to have a bit of fun now eh? I tried to make it, so that the chaos between the Tendo's and Harry seem normal, so if you felt that the humor was a bit laid back and relaxed, its because it was intentional. Oh and once again, say thanks to Uncutetomboy if you can and her brother too, because he is just so cool! 


	17. Playful Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form

"**_Bold and Italics_**" Letter

AN- Hello everybody, sorry about the lateness but I am hard press for time since college has started up and I found myself a job. But I'll try to continue as much as I can. Anyways once again you should Thank Uncutetomboy. She wanted a new chap up so, I pulled my day off to get this chap out. Shakes my head Give them an inch and they walk all over you. Haha, just kidding. She knows I love her.

I would like to also call out to my new friends Danni and DJ Rodriguez because they rock!

On a side note, apparently I am not able to answer reviews anymore. Something about it being against the rules reached my ears and well I really don't want this story deleted. So if you really want some questions answered my inbox is open to anybody.

The breaks in this chapter represent a flashback, I tried to make it as obvious as possible, but just in case I'm warning you now.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 16- Playful Siblings

Ranma-chan bounded towards Hogwarts with Harry-chan on her back, both girls giggling happily. The two had just finished some early morning training, but they had opt for a light day, so they only had a playful sparring match which ended in large smiles. Even the inevitable dip in the lake, didn't seem to dampen their moods.

The pseudo girls were having a great week. The two were just happy to be in each other's company again, but they did cause a lot of pain and suffering for the rest of school as they seemed to attract a lot of chaos.

Harry-chan sighed happily and tightened her hold on Ranma-chan's neck, just glad to be around her brother/sister again. Ranma-chan smiled mischievously and started twirling around, causing Harry-chan to squeal and getting some curious looks from the other students. Harry-chan whacked Ranma-chan lightly over the head after her 'sisters' little stunt, but Harry-chan's giggling took away the effect.

When the Neko-ken business was sorted out, Harry had pleaded with the Headmaster, asking if his surrogate family could stay a week and eventually the Headmaster gave in (secretly due to the fact that Harry pulled the puppy dog look again). The Saotome's and Tendo's were allowed to stay for a week and check out the school that their little boy, and sometimes girl, was attending. Harry's family had thanked the Headmaster immensely, but Professor Dumbledore had said that it was common for parents to stay a day or two to make sure Hogwarts was suitable. (Muggles usually).

Harry-chan smiled when she thought about her family's stay. She was sure that the Headmaster was regretting his decision now. Luckily for the Headmaster, their stay was coming to an end. All the Headmaster had to do is get though today and Harry-chan's family will be heading back to Japan. Unfortunately for him, today was going to be an eventful day, given it was Hermione's birthday.

'I hope Hermione-chan likes my gift' Harry-chan thought slightly nervous. She had spent hours trying to figure out what to get Hermione. In the end she decided to follow Liz's advice and add a personal touch to it.

Harry-chan leaned her head down a whispered into Ranma-chan's ear _"Everything is ready for the surprise party for Hermione-chan right?" _

"_Yeah, we're going to set up the decorations while Akane keeps her busy." _Ranma-chan whispered back.

Harry-chan nodded then waved to a couple of boys passing by and giggled a bit when ran into a wall. She shook her head _"Bakas"_

Ranma-chan glance upward to see her little sister's face, while Ranma-chan, herself, was sporting a large smile.

"_You said it Jade" _Ranma-chan said expressing Harry-chan's other name.

The boys thing was a running joke between the two. Their female sides were well liked in the male population. Well, actually, Ranma-chan was being drooled over, while the younger ones harbored puppy love towards Harry-chan.

It was just like in Nermia, guys falling for the female halves and girls falling for their male halves. It was quite a nuisance, more towards Ranma-chan considering some of the recent happenings in Nermia, but the two chalked it up to being part of their lives. Even if it disgusted them a bit, the two took it into stride though and decided to see how many guys they could embarrassed. So far the count was up to 75 boys running into a wall.

Of course, Harry-chan still shuddered at the thought of guys liking her. Especially Draco Malfoy. He had taken a definite interest to her and it was driving her insane, Ranma-chan actually compared Draco to that Kuno boy from Furinkan High.

-

Harry-chan laughed, "We really have to stop getting wet like this" Harry-chan said, ringing out the water from her Chinese shirt after their impromptu encounter with a stray water balloon from Peeves the school poltergeist. Luckily no one had seen the transformation due to the commotion everyone was making because of the Poltergeist.

"Stupid Pop, why couldn't he read Chinese" Ranma-chan grumbled ringing out the water from his pigtail. "Only the first day here and already I've been splashed with water twice"

"Look on the bright side, at least no one noticed us" Harry-chan said, referring to the fact that no body had noticed the two new redheads in the school.

"Jade!" A blonde haired boy called out.

"I take that back, you're right, Uncle is an idiot" Harry-chan moaned out, burying her face into her hands when she noticed that it was Draco that was calling her.

Ranma-chan meanwhile was looking at Harry-chan oddly "Jade? You know you still haven't told me about that" She whispered.

"Later" Harry-chan replied just as quietly as the blonde idiot walked right up to her.

"Jade my sweet, this is for you" Draco said plucking a rose from nowhere and handing it to Harry-chan.

Harry-chan rose an eyebrow as she was handed the rose. "Umm, how did you know my name?" She asked curiously, clearly not remembering ever telling bleach boy her 'name'.

Draco smiled mysteriously, or at least he thought it was mysteriously. Personally Ranma-chan thought he looked constipated. "That is my little secret"

Ranma-chan gave a very un-ladylike snort "Your wasting your time Romeo, _Jade_ is not interested"

Draco turned towards his interrupter "Look, I don't care who…" Draco trailed off eyes wide as saucers when he got his first glimpse Ranma-chan.

"Pigtailed Goddess" He whispered in awe, ironically using the same name the Kuno guy choose for Ranma's girl side.

Ranma-chan groaned at this and slap a hand to her face "Not another Kuno"

Harry-chan laughed, or well tried too, it came out more as a giggle.

"This is not funny _Jade_!" Ranma-chan yelled leaning over the smaller girl with her arms straight and her hands curled in fists at her side.

Harry-chan only giggled more, but that stopped when Draco slowly lifted a hand poked Ranma-chan in the chest. "Idiot" Harry-chan muttered when she saw this.

When Ranma-chan noticed that the blonde rat was poking one of her breast, Ranma-chan let loose a high pitched squeal that caught the attention of the rest of the crowd.

"PERVERT!"

WACK!

All the males in the immediate vicinity wince violently when they saw the gorgeous redhead slap the first year who was sent careening into a wall. Many of the older ones were shaking their heads at the stupidity of the blonde boy.

Ranma-chan huffed "Everywhere I go…" she said, then started chanting quietly to herself 'I'm a guy, I'm a guy, I'm a guy'

Harry-chan covered her mouth trying to stifle the giggles but only managing it partially as she followed the fuming Ranma-chan out of the hall way.

-

Harry-chan giggled, remembering that particular episode with Malfoy. Actually, Malfoy still had the red hand mark on his face, a constant reminder on how not to treat a girl.

"_Whatcha laughing about?"_ Ranma-chan asked curiously, looking over her shoulder to see Harry-chan's face.

"Ah nothing really, these boys just reminded me of the Malfoy-san episode" Harry-chan said giggling a bit more while she pointed to the boys that ran into the wall.

Ranma-chan's made a face _"That pervert, if he ever tries something like that again…" _

Harry-chan just shook her head in amusement, in a lot of ways both Akane and Ranma are the same. They both have the same violent reaction towards perverts, though Akane seems to think Ranma was one, so it didn't do well with their relationship.

Actually, after the Malfoy incident a lot of perverts seem to be popping up all around school. It was kind of like Nerima. Harry-chan assumed it was do to the three Tendo sisters, since they were making quite a commotion with the male population. Harry-chan didn't really blame them, the girls are quite the eye catcher. Then adding Ranma-chan and Harry-chan, it just seemed too much for the male population.

Luckily Harry-chan and Ranma-chan didn't have to explain their curses to everyone. Professor McGonagall came to the rescue and provided an excuse to who the new girls were. Oddly enough, they found out that Professor McGonagall actually knew Ranma's mother.

-

"I can't believe the nerve of that pervert!" Ranma-chan ranted, pacing back and forth in room that the Headmaster gave the Tendo's.

"_I think you deserve it" _Akane commented watching the girl pace back and forth.

"_Ne-chan…" _Harry-chan said warningly.

Akane sighed and mumbled out a small apology before Ranma-chan could put her foot in her mouth again.

"_How bout we change back now Ranma?" _Harry-chan asked, looking towards the pacing girl.

"_Yeah, I don't want any more of those perverts touching me" _Ranma-chan gave a shudder.

But before they could get anywhere, someone knocked on their door.

"_Oh my, I wonder who that could be?" _Kasumi asked pleasantly before getting up and answering the door.

"Oh, Hello Professor McGonagall" Harry-chan greeted in English when he saw Professor McGonagall enter the room.

Professor McGonagall looked her and the Tendo's confused. "Hello Jade, I assume everybody knows about your little water problem?"

"Yes, this is family. This Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun Tendo" Harry-chan said pointing to each person respectively who in turn gave a polite 'hello'.

"Brother over there, name is Ranma, and thing over there is Uncle" Harry-chan continued pointing to the cute redhead and the deformed creature in the corner respectively.

Professor McGonagall just looked even more confused before. "Jade why are you talking like that and how is that girl your brother?"

Harry-chan struggled for a minute with a word. "No Tansla… transe… translate"

"Translation charm?" Supplied a smiling Professor.

Harry-chan nodded.

"Ah no worries, let me just cast one on myself." Professor McGonagall said waving her wand over her head. _"There we go"_

Harry-chan smiled with gratitude. _"Thank you McGonagall-kyoju, guess I still need to work on my English"_

"_It's pretty good for only three weeks of study" _McGonagall complemented _"Anyways, how is that girl your brother and that your uncle?" _McGongall asked pointing once again towards Ranma-chan and Genma.

"Ranma? Oh, he err… she has the same curse as I do" Harry-chan explained much to the surprised of everybody else. 

"_She knows about the curses? Oh and that reminds me, what's with the new name, Jade?" _Akane asked

"_Yeah she knows and Jade is my other half's name, Hermione-chan came up with it, though she won't tell me why" _Harry-chan said pouting at the last part.

Akane giggled _"I know why!" _she said in a sing song voice._ "But, I'm not going to tell"_

Harry-chan got really wide eyes_ "Ne-chan, tell me please? Please, pretty please!" _Harry-chan begged, even using the patented puppy dog look.

Akane giggled and walked up to the begging girl and tapped Harry-chan on the nose. _"You'll just have to find out for yourself."_

"_Even with a cherry on top?" _Harry-chan tired.

Akane giggled. _"Not even with a cherry on top"_

Harry-chan pouted _"Spoil sport"_

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, catching the attention of all the others.

"Sorry, kind of got side tracked. The thing over there is my Uncle Genma. The Headmaster got his hands on him. Still haven't figured out how to turn him back though…" Harry-chan said thoughtfully.  
Professor McGonagall rose an eyebrow when she heard that the Headmaster did this, but then she thought of some of the stories the boy, and sometimes girl, told her.  
"Ah, well let me take a look at that, I'll have him back to normal in a second" Professor McGonagall took out her wand again, and started waving it around in a multiple of complex patterns. 

The thing in the corner started changing shapes at a rapid pace; from toad to a sloth, a camel to a cockroach (This caused a few screams for the girls and for Kasumi to pull out her big can of bug spray), he even changed from a rumored big foot to its counter part, the yeti. Professor McGonagall actually had beads of sweat running down her face from the amount of counter transfiguration she had to do.

'Heavens Albus, you really did a number on this man. What in the world went on after I left?' McGonagall thought to herself while continuing to transfigure the thing in front of her back to normal.

Finally the transfiguration reached a panda and stopped there. Professor gave a sigh of frustration after a couple of minutes trying to transfigure this form but nothing happened.

"_I'm sorry but he seems to be stuck in this form, I am not sure what the Headmaster did, but it is quite resilient to magic."_ Professor McGonagall said, wiping her brow to rid herself of the sweat that accumulated there.

Harry-chan shook her head out of the daze she was in from the immense use of magic that just occurred in front of her. Harry-chan wasn't present when the Headmaster was performing all these transfigurations and so far Professor McGonagall's display of magic was the largest Harry-chan has ever seen. Harry-chan even noted that most of them were done without any incantations and to Harry-chan it was mind boggling, considering she couldn't even do the spell with the incantation.

'Wow, that was… a lot. I could actually feel a bit of her aura rising… wait that doesn't make sense. From what I gathered, her aura and magic are supposed to be separate, why would her aura flare from doing magic?' Harry-chan thought confused, but decided to come back to the question later as Professor McGonagall had tried to transfigure his Uncle, who was in panda form, back to normal.

"Professor McGonagall, you can stop trying to change him back now, he's just in his cursed form"

"_Cursed form? You mean he's like you, but turns into a panda instead?" _McGonagall asked.

Harry-chan nodded _"Yeah, just need to splash him with some warm water and he'll be good as new, though I don't know if that would be an improvement or not…"_

"_I see" _Professor McGonagall said a bit unsure how to respond to the statement Harry-chan made.

"Umm, McGonagall-kyoju? How come the Headmaster was able to transform my uncle in to various animals, I thought you said it was almost impossible for human transfiguration?"

Professor McGonagall look a bit surprised that Harry-chan actually remembered something like that but responded none the less _"Ah, well this is a different type of transfiguration. Where as your curse is a complete transformation, what the Headmaster did to your uncle wasn't. Your uncle just looked like the animal"_

"_Huh? Isn't that the same thing?" _Ranma-chan asked.

"No, you see, your uncle wouldn't have any of the benefits said animal would have. You would move like the animal but have the same limitations as your human body does." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Otherwise you would see people enhancing their body with human transfiguration. Your curse however is much different, if you were to change into an animal, you would take all benefits from it, the extra strength, speed, senses. Hence the reason why Animagi is highly regulated, as they can perform complete human transformations and gain the benefits from said animal."

"I get it!" Harry-chan explained "So, what you were saying about the energy output being to much doesn't apply since you're not really changing your body's composition, just the shape."

"_Exactly! But it does still take considerable amount of energy to perform such a task. I know for a fact that I, myself, couldn't perform as many human transfigurations as I found on your uncle without resting. Obviously the Headmaster has considerable power. _The Professor said._ "My Harry, you seem to have a good grasp on transfiguration, I believe you will be giving Ms. Granger a run for her money"_

Harry-chan blushed, which caused the girls of the group the gush at how cute Harry-chan looked.

"_Yes, well anyways, the reason why I came to visit you, is because I saw you and her, err him, running down the hallway earlier" _Professor McGonagall explained, pointing to Harry-chan then Ranma-chan

"_I know you want to keep this curse of your secret, but if you keep running around as a girl, the Headmaster will start inquiring about the new redheads in the school" _McGonagall concluded.

"_Uh oh, that's not good…how do we explain that?" _Ranma-chan asked, still looking a bit confused from all the technical talk from earlier.

"_I'm not sure… not only do we have to explain why there is two new redheads, but we also have to explain how they got here." _Harry-chan added.

"_Just pretend your part of the Tendo family" _Someone suggested from the corner.

Everybody looked towards the voice and found Genma fully human again, with a steaming kettle by him.

Professor McGonagall look at him weirdly _"Where did you get that kettle?" _Have no clue where the man had gotten it from.

Genma opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. He too looked perplexed _"Err, I don't know…"_

Everybody sweat dropped, but decided that it was better not to ask.

"_Anyways, what did you mean pretend to be Tendo's, pop?" _Ranma-chan asked.

"_Just as it sounds, introduce your cursed forms as part of the Tendo family" _Genma said simply.

"_Surprisingly, that is a very good idea" _Harry-chan said begrudgingly.

"_Of course it's a good idea boy! I always have good ideas!" _Genma said indignantly.

Everybody else looked at him as he was crazy.

"_Good ideas? What about taking a two children on a ten year training trip?" _Akane said angrily.

"How 'bout when you tied us to a train and had me run with it to increase my speed?" Ranma added.

"And stealing food from our plates saying it would increase our reaction time?" Harry commented

"Or, those morning surprise attacks?" Nabiki said.

"throwing rocks at them to toughen them up?" Soun offered getting into the 'stupid ideas that Genma had' game. Though, his suggestion did get him a shouted 'traitor' from the elder Saotome.

"_Having them run across a rope suspend over a gorge to increase balance"_

"_Not to mention Neko-ken"_

"Getting Ranma engaged to dozens of women for as little as a bowl of rice and two pickles?"

"_Taking them to China by making them swim across the Sea of Japan"_

"_Getting yourself and the two boys cursed"_

The group spent the next ten minutes listing the numerous bad ideas that the Saotome patriarch had committed. Actually it kind of became a game to the Tendo family and the two boys, seeing which would be the first to run out of events. All the while Professor McGonagall had a large vain growing with each accusation on her forehead.

In the end, the game ended with Nabiki running out of events and Professor McGonagall shooting a sprout of water from her wand at Genma resulting in him turning into a panda again.

"_In all my years…" _Professor McGonagall huffed.

"_Oh my, Saotome-san I guess you'll be needing some more hot water" _Kasumi said pleasantly pulling out a portable stove and kettle from… somewhere.

"_Saotome? You wouldn't happen to know a Nodoka by any chance, would you?" _Professor McGonagall asked the group.

Ranma-chan looked her in confusion _"Ya, she's my mom. Though pop said she died..." A sad look came up on _Ranma-chan's face before she looked down for a moment and Harry-chan and Akane walked over to comfort the boy turned girl.

"_Dead? Are you sure? I was sure I talked with her just a couple of months ago" _Professor McGonagall asked bewilderedly.

Instantly Ranma-chan turned towards his panda of a father _"POP! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" _The panda just paled, if that's possible, and shrunk back towards his corner.

-

In the end, it turned out Ranma's mom was indeed alive and was a close friend to Professor McGonagall. The only reason why Ranma's dad had hidden it from the two boys was because of the seppuku promise that Ranma didn't remember. Though once hearing about it, Harry had a vague recollection of it, which brought on a couple questions he couldn't answer, like how he could remember something he heard when he was only a year and a half old.

However it was agreed that given their little problem with water, the idea of them both being men among men in the eyes of Nodoka seemed very slim, but that didn't stop the boys from pounding the old man into the ground. Professor McGonagall fortunately turned a blind eye to the event, though she was secretly impressed at how well the two girls fought together.

Professor McGonagall also explained why she never made the connection between the Saotomes and Harry extend sur name. She embarrassingly admitted that she was a bit preoccupied with the famed name 'Harry Potter' to really notice Harry's quiet corrections. Which could explain why no one seemed to call Harry by his proper name, Harry Saotome Potter.

As for the explanation of Ranma's and Harry's other halves, they went with the story of the two new redheads being siblings and were the godchildren of Professor McGonagall, which isn't far off considering how close she was to Mrs. Saotome. Ranma-chan and Harry-chan were introduced as Ranko Tendo and Jade Tendo since Harry-chan had already encountered a couple of people. Luckily the real Tendo's weren't introduced yet, it was just a simple of act of adding two more names to the family.

(Disregard any ethnical differences between their looks. Harry and Ranma's girl sides could be twins if they were the same age. If it helps, try thinking of them as Anime characters, since all Anime characters look white)

For the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall said Ranko and Jade were a branch off of the main family line and when Harry's family were brought to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall invited the two girls to meet some of their relatives. The Headmaster took to their deception, though Harry-chan suspected that the Headmaster didn't quite believe them but took it into stride because it was Professor McGonagall.

Harry-chan smiled to herself, their introduction to the student body combined with the Tendo's introduction practically keeled over the males populist, while Ranma's male half cause the caretaker to have an extra nights worth of work to clean up the drool that emanated from the female portion of the student body.

Harry-chan shook her head slightly and the nonsense that has been going on since his family came to Hogwarts. It almost seemed like something out of one of the those humorous mangas that Nabiki always reads. What with the exaggerated reactions to Harry and co.

'Come on! Running into walls because some beautiful girls walk by? Randomly touching a girls chest? Overly exaggerated expressions like slack jaws and giant sweat dropps? I'm beginning to think I'm in one of those mangas.' Harry-chan thought but a second later chided herself at the absurdity of the thought.

"_I'm hungry!" _The two girls said randomly at the same time. All their thoughts coming to an instant stop at the proclamation.

"_Hey, Ranko, lets get the girls and have some breakfast I'm staved"_ Harry-chan said using the name they made up for Ranma's girl side.

"_Okay, but lets hurry, I want some of those pastries!" _Ranma-chan said excitedly.

Harry-chan giggled, _"I think you're hooked on those things. Anyways remember to avoid the twins if you see them, I heard they were planning something big for the 'imposters'" _

Ranma-chan giggled at the nickname the twins gave to their female sides. The twins had a declared a prank war on her and Harry-chan, calling it 'the battle of the redheads'. Everybody thought it was hilarious, even the teachers cracked smiles, especially Professor McGonagall, since the Professor knew that Ranma-chan and Harry-chan were performing the largest prank ever seen, being both genders at once.

"_How did we get into that mess again?" _Ranma-chan asked giggling a bit.

"_We accidentally turned one of their pranks on them I believe"_ Harry-chan said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! That was great, we better start coming up with something to give those two, we wouldn't want to fall behind in the 'war'"

-

"I thought the chicken was best, it was juicy and had the perfect amount of seasoning, I think it could give Kas-chan's cooking a run her money." Harry-chan said as she walked along side Ranma-chan playing with the pigtail she put her hair into.

The two had just come back from their introductory dinner. 'Jade' and the rest had introduced themselves to the school as request from the Headmaster and were welcomed with open arms. Though, the males were a bit overly friendly, offering the girls a seat at their respective tables.

"Nah, I have to say the desserts, never had any of those before in Japan" Ranma-chan said dreamily, thinking about all those tantalizing sweets.

"Oh yeah, the desserts… Mmmm. Those were good, never had them before though, first time I've ever eaten as a girl here" Harry-chan said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about the tantalizing sweets. She absentmindedly put the end of her pigtail up to her mouth and started nibbling it between her lips.

"Mmm" Both girls said at the same time, then giggled afterwards at their antics.

"Oh look it's the twins!" Harry-chan said pointing down towards the end of the hall way, throwing her pigtail back behind her.

"The twins?" Ranma-chan asked, looking at the two redheads crouched at the corner of the hallway ahead of them.

"Oh that's right, you've never met them! They're twins and the brothers of my friend Ron. They're suppose to be pranksters too, but I haven't seen them in action yet. Let me introduce you to them, they already know my girl side!" Harry-chan said excitedly before pulling Ranma-chan to meet the two pranksters.

"Fred-san, George-san!" Harry-chan called out. The two in questions jumped a bit and instantly turned around their bodies hiding whatever they were doing in the corner of the hallway.

"Jade! Why isn't it the little pseudo Weasley!" George said recognizing the little redhead girl.

"How are you this fine evening?" Fred asked.

"We're doing great" Harry-chan said for both her and Ranma-chan

Both boys turn towards the other girl when Harry-chan motion to her.

"Ah, umm… Ranko right?" Fred asked, trying to remember the name the Ranma-chan gave during the feast.

"Yep! Nice to meetcha" Ranma-chan said, giving a small wave and a smile.

Fred and George stared for a sec but shook their heads a second later, trying to clear their thoughts.

"Nice to meet you too" George said.

"This is my brother George" Fred said introducing his brother.

"And this is Fred" George said taking over where Fred left off.

"Say are you two sisters?" Fred asked.

"you look almost exactly alike" George said

"Even the hair style and type of clothes"

"The only thing different is your eyes."

"Yeah, Ranko's blue"

"And Jade's green"

Harry-chan and Ranma-chan giggled a bit at their switched talking.

"Yeah, we're sisters" Harry-chan said nudging the taller girl beside her with her shoulder, secretly glad she could actually call Ranma a sibling.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Ranma-chan asked, nodding towards the corner the twins were still trying to cover.

"Oh, nothing really special" Fred said.

"We were just… uh…" George said trying to come up with an excuse.

"You were trying to set up a prank weren't you?" Harry-chan asked.

"Noooo…" George said.

"What would ever make you think that we…" Fred said

"Would be setting up a prank?" George continued, moving a bit to block the two girl's view even more.

"We're being good students, we abide by the school…"

The two would have continued, but Ranma-chan dashed forward and tried to look over the two boy's shoulder "Oh a magical prank I wanna see!"

The two boy's went flush red, well past the color of their hair color and almost as red as Ranma-chan's and Harry-chan's hair. But that was understandable, it's not everyday you have a 16 year old, gorgeous redhead lean into you, her ample assets pressing heavily against your shoulder.

Harry-chan looked at the twins trying in vain to cover her giggles. The two looked about ready to sprout out with nosebleeds. 'Ranma, you really need to learn some female modesty, even I wouldn't do something like that'

Ranma-chan was oblivious to all of this, not understanding what her action of trying to look over the twins shoulder was doing to the two boys. "I wanna see!" She said bouncing up and down a bit.

The twins unconsciously took a step back, still trying to get over the fact that Ranma-chan was practically on top of them and bouncing.

However this proved to be their mistake because the minute they stepped back, they triggered the small device they were setting up. Ranma-chan was quick enough to avoid the smoke that came out of the object, but the twins weren't so lucky.

When the smoke finally dissipated, the twins had turned into a semi chicken. They had white feathers sporadically around their bodies, their nose was changed into a beak and their arms had been transfigured into chicken wings.

The two girls started giggling madly and continued even as the rest of the student body started showing up after they finished their dinner. By the time they stopped laughing almost the entire student body was there laughing at the twins.

Then to top it all off, all of a sudden, the music to the chicken dance started playing and the twins started the steps to a modified version of the chicken dance. To put it bluntly, almost everybody fell down in fits of laughter which continued until the teachers were finally able to reverse the effects.

-

Harry-chan laughed silently to her self. News that she and Ranma-chan had prank the twins spread quickly around the school. After that the twins started calling them 'the imposters' because they thought Harry-chan and Ranma-chan were trying to take their place as the redhead pranksters of Hogwarts.

Harry-chan, who was still on Ranma-chan's back, bounced a bit. "Hey Ranko, hurry up, I'm starving" and to prove her point Harry-chan's stomach rumbled.

Ranma-chan decided to tease her a bit and slowed down to a snail pace.

"Hey you! You're suppose to go faster not slower!" Harry-chan exclaimed.

Ranma-chan just giggled until Harry-chan shouted "Giddy up!" and give a slight kick, not unlike one would do to a horse to make it speed up.

Ranma-chan gave an unladylike grunt and turned her head to look at Harry-chan, "Hey!"

Harry-chan just gave a sweet innocent looked as if saying 'What? I didn't do anything, I'm just a cute innocent little girl'

Ranma-chan was about to retort to the look, but then got a sly look on her face "Giddy up huh?"

Harry-chan had a second to adopt a hesitant look her face before Ranma-chan took off like a rocket down the hallway.

A cry of 'Yee Ha!' was the last thing heard as the two disappeared down the hallway in a cloud of dust.

* * *

AN- there you go, a nice light chapter, hopefully it was a good balance between explanations and humorous scenes.

I deleted all my review responses because of the new rule, but I would still like to thank all who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I never expected to even get over 50 reviews, but here I am at almost 500, you guys make the happiest guy alive right now.


	18. Hermione's All That

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese  
"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.  
"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form  
"**_Bold and Italics_**" Letter

AN- Wow long time no see eh? My account is active again, so I can update. Sorry for all of those who had to wait. Being an adult and having responsibility is just hard! Ah well, what can I say.

Anyways lots of information about Nerima and what's happening in Ranma's part of the world, look out for some hidden jokes and references from the anime.

Oh and I've gotten a lot of questions about how slow the story is going and how there's not much of the HP story line going on. I was going to let the story line take a back seat and focus more on the integration of the two universes since everybody knows the story line for the first book. But if you guys want I can change that. The other books won't be the same story plot however, so don't fret over that one.

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One 

Chapter 17- Hermione's All That

Akane stood in front of the magical mirror, running her hand though her short, black almost blue, hair. She gave a little sigh because of it though, as it didn't used to be so short. She didn't lie when she told the Headmaster that her family's life was normally chaotic, why just a few weeks ago, just after Harry left, a new rival arrived in Nerima, Ryoga to be exact. Ryoga was the cause of her impromptu haircut; in his arriving battle with Ranma, he had thrown those ridiculously sharp headbands of his haphazardly into the crowd trying to catch Ranma off guard, inevitably his little weapon sliced her beautiful long hair clean off. But he was a nice guy… sometimes, though secretly Akane thought the guy needed to take some responsibility for his own actions, even she got tired of him blaming everything on Ranma.

'Ranma deserves it though, what with the way he picks on Ryoga' Akane thought half-heartedly.

Ranma, now there's a thought. Ever since Harry left, it seemed like her relationship with Ranma was falling apart. She's been hitting him more, and in return he's been insulting her more. She's just glad she could take this week off and spend it with her pseudo brother/sister; Harry. Plus it got her away from Ranma's new fiancé, Shampoo, now there was a bimbo if she ever saw one…

Akane quickly derailed her thought from said person, if not she would just get worked up again and inevitably hit Ranma over the head because of it. She grinned slightly a that thought, even though she knew it was a horrible thing to do, she found hitting Ranma was very therapeutic, getting rid of her anger faster than anything else. Turning away from the magical mirror, which had been annoyingly ranting off some random comments about her looks, she crossed the bedroom and started going though the clothes she had brought with her on this little expedition.

'Got to look good for Hermione's birthday, hmm wonder how I can distract her while the boy's set up the place?' Akane thought as she started dressing.

'Hmm, I wonder what she would do if I mentioned Harry being her boyfriend' Akane instantly got a sinister smile on her face. 'Actually, I wonder what Ry-chan would do if I said Hermione was his girlfriend' Akane giggled evilly before getting ready with new vigor.

Down a couple of levels, a little redheaded gave a slight shudder and a feeling of certain doom past though her.

-

Finally finishing her morning preparations, Akane left her personal room and headed towards the little common room the Headmaster designated for her family. Upon entry, Akane took instant notice to a small bushy haired girl with a book that practically was the size of the little girl's torso. Akane shook her head amused. The girl just loved to read, just as much as Harry, though Hermione was a bit more obvious about it, Akane would bet her entire allowance that Hermione didn't even suspect that Harry was the little bookworm. That's that weird thing about Harry, for some reason he just absolutely hates attention, clearly opposite to his pseudo brother Ranma.

"_Morning Hermione, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" _Akane asked in Japanese.

Hermione looked up from her book and bit her lip nervously _"Oh I just was waiting for Harry to come back, I would have watched him spar with Ranma, but I wanted to catch up on some light reading" _Hermione answered back.

"_Light reading?" _Akane giggle slightly _"You're just as bad as Harry"_

"_Just as bad as Harry?" _Hermione ask, confusing written all over her face _"I barely see Harry read at all, actually the only time I've seen him read was that one morning when he was wearing those ridiculous glasses of his."_

Akane laughed some more, _"Don't worry, not many people believe him to be the little bookworm. He hides it really well, plus his obliviousness kind of adds to the effect. Try waking up really, really early. He usually reads right before his morning practice and if you look closely enough he's really a brilliant kid."_

Hermione still looked skeptical, but gave Akane the benefit of the doubt.

"_Oh, by the way…"_ Akane paused making sure she had the girl's attention, then from out of nowhere pulls out a megaphone and says loudly _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _(that's for all you Ranma .5 out there, just thought I would include of the anime's gags.)

Hermione stared wide-eyed and bluish, black haired girl. _"H… hh… how did you know it was my birthday"_ Hermione stuttered out, still recovering from the girl knowing her birthday and seemingly pulling out a megaphone from thin air.

"Why Ry-chan of course! After all it wouldn't do good for him not to know his girlfriend's birthday!"

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Then you'll guys graduate, then get married and you'll be like my little sister, well besides Ry-chan, but he's only my little sister sometimes." Akane continued as if she didn't hear Hermione just yell.

"B.. bu… but"

"Then you'll have little ones and then I can be an aunty!"

"…"

Akane giggled madly when she noticed she put Hermione in a state of silence. Hermione was just gaping openly, wide-eyed.

"What? You don't like my Ry-chan that way?" Akane ask innocently.

Hermione, still a bit dazed, shook her head slowly.

"Really? But you two are practically attached at the hip! Are you sure you two aren't together?" Akane asked once again.

Hermione once again shook her head again, this time more pronounced, now that she finally recovered.

"That's a shame, must be that redheaded boy then. You seem to like to argue with him a lot and I heard that little girls always picked on the boys they liked. Though, you shouldn't argue with the boy you like, it probably just drive him away and cause a whole lot of problems for you two" (isn't that just so ironic)

This not only sent Hermione back into her daze state but it proved to be too much for the younger girl and she promptly slid off the couch she was sitting on, the overly large book making a dull thud and the carpeted floor.

"You know, now that I think of it, you do seem rather fond of redheads, obviously there's that redhead boy you like. Then their Ry-chan in his girl form, I also saw the way you were looking at Ranma." Akane said thoughtfully, going a bit serious at the end.

But that only lasted for a second before Akane joined the younger girl on the floor. The only difference was that Akane had a stitch in her side because she was laughing to hard.

-

Harry-chan slumped sagged her shoulders a bit, forcing Ranma-chan's head to bend a little.

"_Something the matter?" _Ranma-chan asked curiously, wondering why her little 'sister' was slumped down.

Harry-chan let out a small sigh, her shoulders sinking down just a little more.

"_It's just that you're leaving tomorrow and I don't want you to go yet, I'm not comfortable here, people keep staring at me. Not to mention my classes are horrible!" _

Ranma-chan nodded in understanding. She very well knew that Harry-chan hated attention, something that she had tried to fix, but for the life of the boy/girl, she just can't stand being in the spot light. Ranma-chan also knew of Harry-chan's predicament in her classes. Ranma-chan had heard that Harry-chan could barely perform the easiest of spells, and even that was over stating it, the only reason Harry-chan hasn't completely failed was because of her astounding paper work.

"_Don't worry, I'm sure Hermione will take care of ya, not only is she very good friends with ya already, she is also super smart for her age." _Ranma-chan offered with a smirk wiggling her eyebrows a bit, a movement Harry-chan caught despite being on the back of said girl.

Harry-chan groaned and promptly whacked Ranma-chan over the head "Shut up you" Harry-chan said with annoyance, "You know as well as I do that Hermione-chan and I are just friends" 

"_Yeah, yeah, I hear loud and clear, but did you have to hit me so hard, you know its not nice to hit people, especially you're **sister**" _Ranma-chan whined, letting go of her 'sister' so she could rub her head.

"_Yeah, well you deserve it" _Harry-chan said in a pout crossing her arms.

"_Well you know what, I'm going to tell Hermione, she'll set you straight" _Ranma-chan said quickly before throwing Harry-chan off her shoulders and ran down the corridor, laughing the entire way, it wasn't often Ranma-chan got the last word in.

Harrry-chan gracefully corrected herself in the air and landed softly before she realized what Ranma-chan had said

"_What! Wait! Ranma! No don't! She'll kill me!" _Harry-chan screamed and took chase after her older 'sister'.

_-_

Harry walked into the Great Hall grumpily while rubbing his head softly, wincing every few seconds. His companions were smiling amusedly as they followed him from behind. Harry had chased Ranma all the way to the room the Tendo's were using for their stay, unfortunately the room was located at the end of a long corridor which ended abruptly a few feet from the doorway. Lets just say that at the speed Harry was running at he didn't quite have the time to slow down and take a turn at the doorway.

"_Cheer up Harry it's not to bad, it's nothing like being punch by Ryoga or something" _Ranma said trying to placate the grumpy little boy.

"_Plus, you can actually say you left an impression in the school" _Hermione offered, before breaking into giggles along with the rest of the group. Despite feeling sorry for Harry, they just couldn't help find it hilarious. Harry seemed to like making friends with extremely hard surfaces.

Harry grumbled a bit, then sighed accepting the inevitable teasing from his family and friend, _"Come on Ranma, we need talk with the Headmaster to get our translating charm, since not all of us can speak English fluently" _Harry said sending a look towards the rest of the Tendo's and surprisingly Uncle Genma. Those receiving the look just smiled widely and waved a bit in a teasing fashion.

Akane giggled softly once the boys were out of hearing range. "It's so fun to tease Ry-chan like that"

Hermione giggled along with her "Yep, that's why I do it all the time."

"Hey you two, whatcha talking about so quietly over here" Nabiki greeted joining in the conversation.

"Oh you know just usual, ways to tease Ry-chan" Akane answered smiling widely.

"Oooo, he's so fun to tease!" Nabiki squealed giddily.

Akane giggled softly again, nobody back in Nerima would ever believe that ice queen Nibiki could squeal giddily. But then again Nabiki only acted like this when Harry was around, or when he was being talked about. But, Akane knew that once she got back to Nermia and away from Harry, she'll be back to her scheming self, conning Ranma into an even bigger debt.

"Oh did you see what Ry-chan got me?" Nabiki exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

Akane and Hermione looked at her curiously and shook their heads.

Nabiki instantly pulled out a gold galleon and showed it to the two girls "It's pure gold, but it's hard as a rock" to prove her point she bit on it "There must be some magic on it so the coin keeps it shape"

As Nabiki started stating random facts about the coin and how spectacular it was, Hermione turned to Akane, "Is she always like this, I haven't spent much time with Nibiki, but she seems a bit… obsessed with money…"

Akane laughed quietly into her hand and watch Nabiki become hypnotized by the coin she was staring at, not noticing anything that was going around her, "That's Nabiki for you, absolutely in love with money. Usually she charges a price for information, she must be really be happy about her present if she's ranting off about it without making us pay first"

"Is that why Harry gave a galleon to her?" Hermione asked curiously

"That and I believe Harry had a talk with Nibiki about some of the pictures she was taking of Ranma" Akane explained before giving a random nod at Nabiki to keep up the pretense that she was still listening.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well I guess you wouldn't really know considering how Harry keeps everything about his life to himself." Akane said more to herself than anything "Anyways, you probably might be able to tell, but Harry's really protective, especially about the people he calls family."

Hermione nodded, she knew quite well that Harry was very protective; she couldn't count the number of times Harry had stuck up for her since they first met and that was only a month ago.

"Well anyways Nabiki, I guess was taking some risqué photos of 'Ranko' and selling them to the boys at my school, well that was after she stopped taking photos of me" Akane explained, though she did show a bit of her famous temper at the end.

Hermione gasped softly so Nabiki wouldn't hear, "How could she do something like that?" Just the idea of selling those kinds of photos, not to mention ones of people that are practically family is just wrong.

"Well she says with all the damage Ranma creates, she has to pay it off some how, so why not try to exploit his curse. From what I can tell she got a lot of money, and I mean a lot; enough to cover practically all our expenses."

"How come nobody tried to stop her before now?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Well you don't really know Nibiki very well, she's nicknamed the 'Ice Queen of Furikan High' she has dirt on everybody and confronting her probably would put you in debt. As far as I can tell the only people she has no information on are Kasumi, Ry-chan, and Tofu-sensei. Kasumi, because it would be like defying the Kami's; Ry-chan and Tofu-sensei because she can never catch those two."

"What do you mean 'catch'?" Hermione questioned with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Just as it sounds like, such as taking a photo of them secretly or listening in on their conversation, or sending someone to follow them. Harry and Tofu-sensei are just to good at hiding and sensing others."

Hermione glanced at Nabiki and nodded in understanding, she had seen Harry do his martial arts, so it's obvious he must have ran across a few styles that associated itself with stealth.

"So what happened then? Why did Harry give Nibiki a galleon?"

"Not just a galleon, a whole bunch of them. Apparently Ry-chan found out about the pictures and cornered Nibiki about it, lets just say that Nibiki was slightly nervous. In the end Ry-chan got her to stop taking photos of Ranma. I guess Harry kind of felt sorry for her and decided to give her some money to tie her over until she can find another way to gain income, hence the galleons." Akane finished

"Hey, what ya all talking about?" Ranma asked as he sauntered up to their position.

"Oh nothing, just the usual girl stuff" Akane commented casually.

"Girl stuff? With a tomboy…" Ranma started.

"Ranma…" Harry said threateningly and he walked up to the trio. Akane was starting to simmer below the surface but was instantly mollified as Harry reprimanded Ranma.

"Sorry…" Ranma said with his head down, silently glad that Harry saved him from a mallet.

"Oh, hi Ry-chan! Didn't see you there! I was just telling Akane and Hermione about the coins you gave me!" Nabiki said happily, finally coming out of her money induced trance.

"Hello to you too Nabs" Harry responded with an amused smile on his face. "Shall we head to the tables now, I believe you've been standing here for the last 10 minutes"

The three girls looked around and sure enough the rest of their family was already seated at the Gryffindor table and waiting for them. Obviously Kasumi was stopping Genma from diving into the food otherwise they knew there would have been nothing left by now.

"Yeah lets go I'm starved" Ranma exclaimed rubbing his stomach in anticipation then practically appearing in the seat in front of his father.

Harry and the others laughed and sat down albeit at a slower pace.

"Hermione-chan! Sit over here" Harry called out, motioning for Hermione to sit with him.

Hermione looked at him oddly before consenting and taking a seat by the excited boy then gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday!" Harry said

Hermione blushed "Thanks, Harry" she answered shyly.

"But you know, I think everybody should wish you a happy birthday too. Right Ranma?" Harry said with a gleam in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes got wide at the implications but couldn't do anything as Harry looked over a Ranma who also had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Too right my little brother… I think we should tell everybody that it's Hermione's birthday" Ranma answered, Hermione's wide eyes turning to him when he responded.

The two boys instantly sprang up onto the table, which caught the attention of the entire hall, and before Hermione knew what was happening, the two boys started singing the Happy Birthday song… very, very loudly.

Surprisingly the two boys knew how to sing very well. They even had a well-coordinated dance that involved a few impossible bits of acrobatics.

The hall just looked at the two boys silently as the two of them danced and sang, the Gryffindor table, however took their cue and started to sing along with them and were soon followed by the staff and then the rest of the houses. By the time the song ended the entire Hall was smiling and laughing at the antics of the two 'brothers'.

The show ended with Harry standing on top of Ranma shoulders and both of them motioning to Hermione with their hands, much like a game show lady presenting the winner with their prize.

Hermione was beat red from embarrassment and tried to sink lower into her seat, away from the now applauding crowd.

"Oh my! How fun, you two never told us you could sing and dance!" Kasumi cried out as the two boys sat down.

The two shrugged "It's nothing special, the dance was actually a kata that Ranma and I made up for increasing our teamwork" Harry explained.

"Ya, and the singing… well not much else you could do on a birthday with just pop, Harry and me" Ranma added.

"Hmm… a singing and dancing Ranma…" Nabiki trailed off as she got into her thoughtful pose, but she quickly turned away and started fiddling with her food when she saw Harry looking at her intently.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Hermione-chan! If anybody deserves a great birthday its you!" Harry said excitedly to a still beat red Hermione.

"Harry you really didn't need to do that!" Hermione tried to protest, finally getting enough sense to respond to some of the things Harry was saying.

"You got me Hedwig for my birthday! You definitely deserve something!"

"Oh my, Harry don't you have class now?" Kasumi interrupted looking at the two as she cleaned up her family's part of the Gryffindor table.

"Huh? Classes? Oh that's right, schools about to start in like two minutes" Harry said calmly as he checked the time.

Hermione got wide-eyed and squeaked a bit when she noticed the time. She literally tore out of the room, dragging Harry along. Harry himself was just waving good-bye to his surrogate family.

Ranma chuckled "Looks familiar doesn't it"

Akane looked towards Ranma and giggled a bit. "Yeah, it's exactly like us, always late in the morning and rushing off to school"

"HERMIONE-CHAN THAT'S MY ARM SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO FAST I'M GOING TO HIT SOME… URK!"

Ranma and Akane wince a bit when they heard the thump and a second later a quiet moan and the words "Nevermind…"

"Yep, exactly like us…" Ranma commented, shaking his head, "Come on lets set up that party Harry wanted us to do" Ranma got up after quickly guzzling down the rest of his food and grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall much like Hermione did to Harry though at a much slower pace.

-

Harry excited the potion's classroom with his arms behind his head whistling a little tune. Beside him both Hermione and Ron were seething though he didn't know why, but it was a definite plus to see them agree with something, whatever that might be.

"Ah! Class was fun don't you think?" Harry said absently, but his comment just opened the floodgates for Ron and Hermione.

"FUN! You call that fun? Snape is a nightmare! How he ever became a Professor I'll never know" Ron growled out.

Hermione in turn looked disapprovingly at Ron for his disrespect for Snape but didn't totally disagree with him "As much as I would like to disagree with Ron here. Professor Snape is a bit vicious, especially towards us Gryffindors"

"Really? I haven't noticed" Harry said scratching his back of his head.

Both Hermione and Ron gave a sigh of resignation.

"What?" Harry asked seeing their reaction.

"Harry sometimes I wonder about you" Hermione stated simply, though it didn't alleviate any of Harry's confusion.

"If you say so… Anyways I just can't wait till tonight!" Harry said excitedly.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked interestedly. Usually when Harry is looking forward to something, it always ends up like some exciting adventure.

"Hermione-chan, you of all people should know! It's…" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron

"QUIDDITCH!" Ron screamed out, drawing the attention of some of the students as they walked by.

"No… I was talking about Herimone-chan's birth…" Harry tried to correct, but Ron interrupted again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… but the quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team is starting soon! We should head down to watch maybe they'll let us fly a bit!" Ron said excitedly, totally disregarding that Harry was trying to say it was Hermione's birthday.

"But Ron-san, it's Hermione-chan's birthday!" Harry finally got out.

"That can wait! Come on, hurry it should be starting soon!" Ron grabbed Harry's had and started dragging him towards the entrance hall.

Harry was looking to where his best friend stood and found her staring at him with an unreadable look in her eye. Instantly guilt filled Harry's body as he watch her.

"Don't worry Hermione-chan I'll be back! Promise! Then I'll give you the best birthday gift ever!" Harry yelled out before Ron was about to pull him out of view.

-

"YAHOO!"

Madam Hooch watched as the Potter kid literally jumped a dozen feet in the air with a pump of his fist. She had just told him it was all right for him to go flying while the older Gryffindor students tried out for the team.

'Plus, I wanted to see him fly more, he was spectacular during his lesson' Madam Hooch thought to herself, excitedly.

"Alright boys be careful now and don't interfere with the tryouts!"

Harry gave a small bow and Ron gave a mock solute then both sprinted off with the school brooms Madam Hooch provided.

"So much like his father" Madam Hooch muttered to herself. "Now, let's see if my plan works"

Quickly striding over to Oliver Wood, a tall, well-built boy with brown hair, who consequently was the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she gave a slight cough to gain his attention.

"Madam Hooch! Something you needed?" Oliver asked curiously, taking his eyes away from the potentials.

"I was just wondering why those two are over there" Madam Hooch said while pointing to the direction that Harry and Ron had just wondered off too.

Wood narrowed his eyes a bit "I don't know, I specifically said all potentials to get in line over there with the rest of the team"

Wood excused himself from her and strode quickly up to the two boys. Madam Hooch watched a bit amused, she knew that wood was kind of a slave driver when it came to Quidditch but this was excessive. He didn't even realize that the two boys were first years.

"That's a sly trick you just pulled" A voice called out, startling Madam Hooch.

Instantly turning around Madam Hooch found Professor McGonagall standing beside her

"Minerva! Umm… hehe?" Madam Hooch looked embarrassed being caught, she had planned for Wood to try and convince Minerva to let Potter on the team. She hadn't expected to be caught by the Head of Gryffindor herself.

"Mmmm" Was all the Professor said before walking away but before she even made 2 steps she looked over her shoulder back at the flying instructor "Nice choice by the way"

As the Professor walk away again, Madam Hooch was openly gaping at her. 'Did I just hear right? Minerva actually supporting having a first year on the team?' Madam Hooch turned around again and watched as Wood finally reached the two boys right as they were about to take off. 'Or maybe the Potter boy has gained favor with more people than just me'

She watched as Wood started chewing out the boys and by the looks of it wasn't allowing the two to speak. Hooch chuckled a bit when she saw Harry put a hand up to his head in confusion and open his mouth to say something but was interrupted as Wood snapped at him before he could say anything. When Hooch saw Harry bow, she inwardly yelled out in joy that her planned work, though McGonagall already knowing about it was a bit different, but apparently she was supporting Harry. Now all that was left to do is have Harry impress Wood.

-

Harry walked towards the other potentials with a confused look on his face. What was he doing again? He had no clue about this Quad Itch thing. Let along a seeker.

Harry looked over towards Oliver Wood but all he received was a glare back. 'How did Ron-san get out of this?' Harry asked himself as he spotted Ron in the stands watching him.

Harry stopped as he finally reached the line of potentials and look towards Wood again.

"Well what are you waiting for? GO!" ordered Wood.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted as Wood shouted GO once again. Harry dropped his head and slowly made his way towards the end of the line to wait his turn.

As he turn finally came up he look towards the person in front of him. If he wasn't mistaken she was Angelina Johnson a third year in the same class as Fred and George. By now Harry could tell she was very agitated, probably from doing the same thing over and over again for the last hour or so. So when he started to ask what he was suppose to do she had already started to answer the questions.

"Just try to catch as many golf balls as you can on your broom when I spell them in random directions." Angelina said in a bored fashion.

Harry nodded and was about to mount his broom when he saw that Angelina had already used her wand to send the small ball far in front of him.

Harry let out a small cry when he calculated that the ball would hit he ground before he was able to mount his broom and catch up too it. Thinking quickly he grab his broom like spear and threw it in the direction of the golf ball. Instantly after throwing it he channeled a large amount of ki into his legs and jumped as fast as he could towards his speeding broom.

He caught up to the broom quickly, being practically parallel to it with the way he had jumped. Before he missed his chance he quickly grabbed on to the handle with both his hands and pull his body the rest of the way it. The momentum of his jump increase the speed of the broom even more as he rapidly closed on the falling golf ball. Just as the ball was about to touch the ground Harry's blurred form passed by and he instantly grabbed it much to his relief.

Unfortunately the momentum he had added to the speed of the broom from the initial throw and his leap, exceeded the limitations of the broom, hence the charms that allowed to the rider to stop the broom wasn't strong enough. Harry realized this when he noticed that he was approaching the stadium wall at an insane speed and he knew he couldn't do anything about. Harry only had enough time to tuck his body in tighter right before he crashed straight into the stadium wall.

-

CRASH!

Everybody looked wide-eyed at what just occurred within the last 5 seconds. It was an impossibility just proved possible!

The crowd quickly took off towards the hole in the stadium wall that was created by the crash. When they finally reached it they stood stock still at the damage.

"Weeeee! Look mommy I caught the purple dotted flying toy boat! Told you I would!" a voice echoed out from somewhere within the hole. Many of the observers sweat dropped at the comment, but instantly understood when they saw Harry come out of the rubble.

Harry was swaying back in forth in a circular pattern with his eyes unfocused. His hand was held out in front of him with the golf ball sitting unscratched in his hand.

He went up to a white face Wood and gave the ball to him before speaking "Here you go mommy, but I think its time for a nappy. The yellow birds flying around my head is making me sleepy. Night night"

Harry collapsed right into the arms of Wood.

Oliver Wood could only stare wide-eyed at the boy in his arms. First off the boy had performed a catch deemed impossible from where he was positioned. Second of all the boy had just survived a head on collision with the stadium wall going at a speed that actually blurred the boy's figure. Lastly he just realized that the boy was a first year, the potter boy even!

"I have to get this boy on my team, that is if I'm still alive after this…" Wood said muttering the last part to himself when he saw the forms of Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch running towards him.

"What happened here!" McGonagall yelled out silencing the loud crowd.

But before anybody could answer her she saw Harry passed on in Wood's arms "Harry!"

She quickly took the boy into her arms amidst the surprise looks from her house. Professor McGonagall never showed this much concern to just one student. "What happened to him!"

"He… umm" Angelina stuttered out "It was my fault. I threw the golf ball before he was even on his broom and well he went after it. I'M SORRY! Nobody ever goes after the first ball, it's always impossible to get." Angelina broke down in tears, unable to continue you her story.

McGonagall looked towards Wood "Well then what?" She said sternly.

"Errr… Well I'm not really sure. Potter was moving extremely fast. But I think he threw his broom at the golf ball then proceeded to jump and actually land on the still moving broom. He caught the golf ball, but he ran straight into the wall afterwards" Wood explain, a tone of disbelief still in his voice.

McGonagall stared at the Quidditch captain before looking down at the boy in her arms.

"HARRY!" Everybody looked up from Harry and spotted Ron barreling down towards them.

"Is he alright I mean that catch was insane but that crash didn't look to good" Ron said quickly after he caught his breath from running the entire way from his spot in the Quidditch stands.

As if to answer his words Harry groaned a bit in McGonagall's arms. Wood and the rest of the students looked on with awed gazes, the boy just took a head on collision with a wall and is coming back to consciousness in a few minutes! What's this boy made of steel?

"McGonagall-kyoju?" Harry said groggily "I didn't know you had a twin"

McGonagall looked at Harry strangely "Potter snap out of it!" she said snapping her fingers in front of his face a couple times.

"Ugh, my head…" Harry groaned out as McGonagall set him down. "Why in the world did you tell me to catch that stupid ball?" Obviously that comment was directed towards the tearful girl next to Wood.

Angelina gave a little sniffle "It was the exercise for the seeker position on the Quidditch team"

Harry examined himself carefully to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries before responding "Again with this Quad Ditch thing… What in the world is it!" He yelled out, the collision might have not injured him that much but it hurt a lot!

The crowd face faulted at that. "Yo… you… you don't know what Quidditch is?"

Harry scratched his head a bit "Well Ron-san was talking about it earlier but I had no clue what he was talking about"

Wood smack himself in the forehead, "Not only are you just a first year, you also have no idea what Quidditch is, why did you even participate in the first place!"

"YOU MADE ME!" Harry exclaimed pointing his finger at Wood.

Wood look sheepishly at the ground "oh right…"

"Anyways are you alright Harry?" McGonagall asked, looking at the boys torn uniform and cuts on his face.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I'll be in perfect condition in a couple of hours…" Harry said absentmindedly, checking his clothes. Instantly one of his wands appeared out of nowhere. He tapped his wanted against his chest and said "change" instantly his torn clothes was replaced with the torn equivalent of his Chinese silk outfit.

"Darn still has the rips in it. Guess I'll just have to see Liz soon, she's going to be so mad" Harry said to himself. "Umm… Does anybody know the time?"

On of the shock students called out "It's about 5:30"

"Thanks" Harry said while dusting himself off but then stood up straight quickly "5:30! OH NO I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE"

Many of the muggle borns were reminded of the silly story Alice in Wonderland, given the fact that not only was Harry repeating "Oh no, I'm late!" over and over again he had also reverted to taking leaps to get to his destination. Which isn't to odd, except for the fact that every leap he took seemed like he disappeared for a second then reappear at least 10 meters from where he had been last seen. Maybe the author of Alice and Wonderland wasn't taking shrooms after all…

-

"COME ON HERMIONE-CHAN!" Harry shouted from down the hall jumping up and down wanting to get to the destination faster.

Hermione nodded but still kept to her casual pace since she didn't actually know where they were going.

When Hermione didn't speed up Harry pouted but stopped a bit of ways from Hermione to wait for her, rubbing the back of his head all the while. He had a rather large bump right there from the place Ranma had smacked him earlier because of his tardiness.

"Ranma-baka, he didn't have to hit me so hard" Harry said to himself. "I can't even count how many times he's been late"

"Harry, can you please tell me where we are going, now?" Hermione asked sternly when she finally caught up with him.

Harry struck a thoughtful pose, putting his hand up to his chin. "I suppose I can tell you, but you must promise to keep it a secret. It's super secret, Okay?"

"Okay…" Hermione said uncertain. "I promise I won't tell a soul"

Harry nodded before leaning close to Hermione's ear "You see I found a secret room here in the castle." Harry whisper excitedly.

"Secret room?" Hermione asked equally as soft as Harry.

"Yep, I call it the 'poof and it's there' room" Harry said proudly, happy at the great name he chose.

Hermione held in giggle at the name "The 'poof and it's there' room?"

"Uh huh, you see it's just like a wall on the outside, but if you pace three times in front of the wall while thinking of anything you want, a door will appear. When you go in, it will try to satisfy you wishes when you were pacing"

Hermione looked at him with a disbelieving gaze.

"It's true, I'll show you!" Harry defended himself. He quickly scooped up Hermione and took down the halls a full speed.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, clutching Harry's neck with all her might. She wasn't too surprised when he had picked her up; after all he's done it before. She was just scared at moving this fast while in his arms. She had of course rode in a car before and she knew, at least she thought she knew, that those were faster, but at least a car provided some kind of protection while moving at high speeds.

However before she could get out another syllable she was carefully place down facing bare wall on what looked like the 7th floor.

"Harry, are we on the 7th floor?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, which was understandable considering she and Harry were on the 4th floor before he had picked her up… a whole 10 seconds ago.

"Yep!" Harry said excitedly nodding his head in a very fast pace. "Now watch"

Harry looked towards both of ends of the hall with a suspicious look in his eyes making sure there was no one was in the vicinity. After he deemed it safe enough he took a thoughtful pose again and walked back and forth in front of the wall he and Hermione was standing in front of.

After the third time an ordinary looking door pop out of nowhere, almost as if it had always been there.

Hermione gaped a bit at the door. She really didn't believe Harry when he had told her about the room, after all a room that could give her anything to her hearts desire was a bit farfetched. But then again she should of known that Harry would never lie to her.

"Told you so" Harry said cheerfully.

"How… how, Harry?" Hermione questioned confused beyond belief. "How in the world can you discover a door that only appears after walking back and forth in front of it while wishing for something? The chances of it happening accidentally were astronomical. It would be something like one in a billion and considering that there's probably a maximum of 500 students in the castle each year it's practically impossible. What in the world made you think to pace in front of a blank wall three times?"

"I was playing hopscotch"

Hermione face faulted "Playing hope scotch?" she repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, right over there" Harry affirmed and pointed behind them.

Sure enough when Hermione looked back she saw the faded out classic chalk pattern for the playground game etched onto the aged stone floor.

"You know, Dumbledore-san is really good at that game" Harry added.

"You were playing with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned tiredly.

Harry nodded "Yep, he found me playing and decided to join in saying he hadn't played the game in years and he beat me too" Harry said scowling at the end.

Hermione could only nod; this was just too much oddity for her world.

"You can join us next time, I asked him for a rematch, there's no way I'm letting him get the better of me" Harry said as he moved to open the door. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded eager to find what was on the other side.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"EEEEEKKKKKK!"

Wham!

Thump!

"Ow…"

"You know Harry, it just isn't your day…" Ranma commented as he looked at the two bodies sprawled out on the castle floor.

When Harry had opened the door, Ranma and the rest of the Tendo's had jumped out to surprise the birthday girl. Unfortunately for Harry, who had moved behind her, Hermione had jumped back in fright knocking Harry right in the head with her elbow. The elbow to the head in turned caused Harry to trip over his own feet and to make matters worse Hermione had also tripped and landed promptly on Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

Harry held up his hand with a finger extended, while still under Hermione "I do believe this is going to be a very painful year"

-

Hermione sat on one of the benches at the picnic table engrossed with the scenery around her. Once she and Harry had straightened themselves out, they finally were able to start the surprise party that Harry had planned.

And Harry did plan indeed. Hermione had found out that Harry had planned this since before his family's arrival at Hogwarts and had asked for their help in setting up the party when they were going to stay. He had used his secret room to create a beautiful field where the party was going to be held and had Kasumi, Nabiki, Mr. Tendo and his uncle put up the decoration and make the food. While Harry, Akane and Ranma were supposed to keep her occupied until then.

Hermione looked around from where she sat. The little glade she was something she could only have dreamed of, one you would only find in fairy tales. The sky or ceiling, Hermione didn't know which, was painted in a myriad of breathtaking colors from reds to oranges to purples and below the unbelievable sky was what she would deem an enchanted forest. Other than the clearing she and the others were currently in, the rest of her surroundings was a beautiful forest that you could spend hours exploring or playing games in. She could even hear a waterfall somewhere around probably ideal for swimming and diving.

In the clearing itself, there was a huge picnic table almost as big as one of the house table in the Great Hall. On it, there were mounds and mounds of food that she couldn't even imagine someone finishing; then again, she was talking about Harry, Ranma and Genma. On one portion of the table there was a huge birthday cake that would put to shame even the most extravagant wedding cakes she had seen in magazine. Next to it was a pile of presents that looked to be from more than just the Harry and his family.

"So what do you think?"

Hermione turned her head and saw Harry looking at her expectantly. Hermione responded in the only way she could… she lunged at Harry and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"This is the most wonderful birthday gift I've ever had!" Hermione cried out into his shirt, the shear happiness of it causing some tears to shed from her eyes.

Harry cocked his head to the side when she pulled away. "Present? But I haven't given my present yet"

Hermione looked shocked "But Harry this is just to much already!"

Harry just waved her off "Nah… the fun's just begun! Let's party!"

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded her head in appreciation "okay"

-

"Blow out the candles Hermione-chan and make a wish!" Harry-chan screamed out excitedly, acting much like the excited little schoolgirl.

Hermione stared at the enormously large cake in front of her. When she had first seen the cake, she thought it was big already but being next to it, made her feel like she was standing next to Hagrid all over again!

Hermione thought to the last couple of hours and all that she did within that time. Surprisingly there was a somewhat big turnout for her birthday, though only Harry was the same age as her. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had paid them a visit about a third of the way though the games they had played and of course Hagrid had stopped by and given Hermione a sample of his _fine_ cooking. The Tendo's and the rest of the Saotome's were there too, but surprisingly Ron wasn't there. Hermione had thought of many reasons as to why Harry didn't invite him, but she guess it was because Harry had noticed how tense things were between the too.

But despite the lack of people her age it was the most fun she had in a long time. Plus, seeing people like Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall act like little kids, you just can't help but to laugh in joy. They had played games like Hide and Seek, which Harry always won considering his sensitivity towards people's auras. They had played tag, which had ended up in a final show down between Harry and Ranma tagging each other multiple of times within the span of a few seconds. They had even gone swimming by the near by waterfall once Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall and Hagrid left since they wanted to avoid having more people discovering the curses the Saotome family had. Of course the whole event was amusing to Hermione considering she had never expected Harry and Ranma to wear girl's bathing suits, oddly enough, though, they seemed rather comfortable in the clothing.

Hermione glanced over towards Harry-chan and Ranma-chan, who was watching her with giddy anticipation.

'They stayed girls just so they can eat the cake? They're such a goofs' Hermione thought to herself with a small smile. Though her smile only widened when she saw the panda lump next to them. Can you believe that he actually tried to stop them from staying in their girl forms and forbade them to eat any of the cake and deserts?

"Come on Hermione-chan, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Harry-chan yelled again, effectively knocking Hermione out of her reminiscing.

Hermione paused for a minute, 'make a wish? Hmm…' Hermione thought for a minute before getting up on the stool that Harry-chan had provided so she could reach the candles.

The rest of the guest cheered when she successfully blew out all the candles in one blow, and before she knew it they started cutting up the cake to distribute it to the rest.

"Good job Hermione-chan!" Harry congratulated walking up to her.

"Thanks Harry, this really means a lot to me." Hermione said sincerely.

"This is nothing Hermione-chan just wait till the presents! Then I'll take all the worshiping you have to offer" Harry-chan said poking her tongue out at Hermione.

Hermione giggled. "You wish, I think all this boy-who-lived, is making you a bit big in the head mister"

Harry-chan looked innocently at Hermione "Boy-who-lived? I see no boy, just a cute little redhead named Jade"

Hermione snorted "That my dear best friend, is abusing your curse"

Harry-chan pouted but was sidetracked when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "HEY RANMA, DON'T EAT ALL THE CAKE!"

Harry-chan ran off to head off her brother, currently sister, who was doing a very good impression of the vanishing act with the cake.

Hermione shook her head and ran off to help Harry-chan smiling the entire way.

-

"Oh, oh, oh, Hermione-chan open this one first it's from Dumbledore-kyoju!" Harry-chan exclaimed.

Hermione grabbed the gift and looked at the book shaped parcel. After eating all the cake and gone though the rest of the food. Harry-chan had quickly deposited her in a chair and ran off only to get a mountain of presents for her to open.

Quickly opening the present, Hermione was ecstatic to find a book called "Hogwarts: A History Headmasters Edition"

"OH MY GOSH! Harry look it's the Headmasters Edition! They only make one of these per headmaster, there's only like 50 original copies of these in the world!"

Harry-chan stared wide-eyed at the book. He knew that "Hogwarts: A History" was one of her favorite book, he even loved reading the book once he had borrowed a copy from the library. "Hey there's a card, see what it says!"

**Happy Birthday Hermione,**

**I thought you might appreciate this, but please take good care of it, after all it's an irreplaceable copy. **

**Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione squealed happily jumping out of her seat to do a quick little jig that had everybody amused. But she quickly settled down before more presents were shoved in her direction.

Hermione quickly tore though her presents and though she never did do another jig, the other presents were definitely up to par.

Professor McGonagall had given a copy of her new transfiguration book that Hermione was looking for when she had gone with Harry to Diagon Alley.

Hagrid of course gave her some of his cooking, which she had quickly put aside when she first bit into it. Surprisingly though, Ranma-chan was happily munching on it after she had eyed it for a couple of minutes.

From Ranma-chan she had gotten her own gi. "To practice with Harry" Ranma-chan had explained when she had presented it.

Even Genma had gotten her something. A book called "A beginners guide to Martial Arts" which was surprising given that it was actually a nice gift. Though he was staring at Harry-chan fearfully when he had presented the gift to her.

The Tendo's had pulled together getting her a diary, a photo album and a Polaroid camera. "To keep and treasure your memories" they had said.

The most surprising though was all the gifts she had gotten from her own family. It had ranged from cloths to book and back. She had gotten gifts from not only her parents but her distant relatives also. Harry-chan explained to her that she had written to her parents explaining her idea for the party and they in turn quickly contacted everybody they knew.

Hermione was speechless to say the least and practically tackled Harry-chan with tears in her eyes.

"Is that all the presents?" Akane asked looking around the area

"I think so…" Nabiki answered

"Oh my but what about Ry-chan's gift?" Kasumi questioned.

Everybody turned a looked towards Harry-chan who blushed a bit under their gaze.

"I was hoping to give it to her in private…" Harry-chan explained.

However this didn't satisfy anybody causing Harry-chan to sweat drop. "Okay okay I'll go get my present." Harry-chan relented before running off to somewhere.

Hermione looked into everybody's, but she only saw curiosity in all their eyes. 'Guess they don't know Harry's gift either.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Why do you think Harry wanted to give his present to Hermione in private" Ranma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's embarrassed about it?" Akane tried shrugging her shoulders.

"Could be, after all he's never done something like this before for anybody" Nabiki commented.

"Wait he's never done this for anybody else?" Hermione asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"He does make a big deal about birthdays but usually he only fusses heavily about his own present." Ranma added.

Genma nodded "While were training, he usually made us stop by a town just so he could find a gift for either me or Ranma here"

"Shush, here he comes" Kasumi said quietly.

Harry, who for some reason turned back into a boy, strode back towards the group carefully, his arms behind him presumably hiding the gift. He slowly walked up to Hermione and stood before her for a second before finally revealing her present.

A collective "Awwww…" rang out though the air.

Harry looked towards Hermione and noticed the beaming smile on her face. Clutched in her arms in a tight hug was a cute brown teddy bear. Hermione snuggled with the stuff toy a bit more before giving a big hug to Harry with the teddy bear still in her arms eliciting another long 'aww' from the crowd. A vain popped out from Harry's forehead, "Will you cut that out!" He exclaimed when they continued to make that annoying noise.

Pulling out of the hug Harry turned to Hermione. "Look more closely" He simply said.

The crowd gasped as they finally caught a glimpse of what Harry was talking about. Around the neck of the teddy bear was a beautiful gold necklace with an indescribable teardrop pendent.

The pendent itself was a light purplish color and looked to be made of a material not of this world. The pendent even gave a soft glow that was practically nonexistent unless you were actively looking at it. To make it even more interesting the pendent was in a perpetual swing, though the timing seemed a bit weird.

Hermione was lost for words "Harry where did you find something like this?" Hermione asked softly still staring intently at the necklace.

"YEAH BOY WHERE WERE YOU HIDING THAT THING!" Genma yelled out however he was silence when Harry sent him a look that promised eternal pain.

Turning back to Hermione he explained equally as soft as her, though everybody could hear him perfectly "Well, this is actually mine own personal belonging. You see when I was really young, a lady came up to me a gave it to me, saying that it was connected to me and that it belonged to me."

"You mean you had that necklace all though our travels?" Ranma asked astonished that he hadn't noticed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I had hid it from you guys by wearing it under my cloths or in a secret pocket in my pack. I knew uncle here would jump at the chance to sell it if I didn't hide it."

Everybody glared at Genma for a second before giving Harry their full attention again.

"I had tried to give it back to the lady but she had disappeared afterwards, however after a while I noticed a couple things about the pendant. Like the swing of the pendant is attuned to the beat of my heart."

Everybody stared wide eye at that. "Really? But how?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged "The lady did say it was connected to me."

Everybody just stared at Harry. "I can't take Harry, it belongs to you" Hermione finally said.

Harry shook his head "No you take it, I don't need its protection anymore, I can take care of myself. Plus it's my way of saying best friends forever." Harry said looking down.

Hermione quickly hugged him before unclasping the necklace. "Will you put it on for me?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry nodded taking the necklace in his heads. Hermione lifted her hair to Harry access and he quickly clasped the necklace around her neck. The pendent glowed brightly for a second before settling peacefully against Hermione's chest.

* * *

There you guys! Nice and long, and the conclusion of Hermione's present! Anyone want to guess where the gifts originated from? Give you a hint, they are classic anime shows.

Thanks to:  
Tombadgerlock  
AzureSky123  
FroBoy  
rankokunalpha1  
A-man  
Shadowed Rains  
Nymoue  
Wytil  
damon blade  
kashimoto  
Nutty AL  
Hattuteline  
Smittened By Marauders  
David M. Potter  
qtip6688  
Luna Moonlight Fawn  
Ptath  
sowhat321  
APS  
Dadaiiro  
Shade  
Rift120  
Unique Dark Rose  
Jellical Cat  
Sean Malloy-1  
HevenSentHellBroken  
Chiyo-Ange  
LCH8292  
Inexistence999  
Ugly Duckling  
Super-hero Fan  
knife cutter  
Vampyre Moon  
IzAzEL  
Virginia Riddle-Malfoy  
Daft Strangus  
Kin Pandun  
mrmistoffelees  
SlytherinSnake-Goddess

DJ Rodriguez- hey buddy sorry for the long wait, but her you go, I hope you like it!

Masau- err, you can bit torrent the manga I believe, just search for it on google.

Shinigami- Ryoga and Taro are 2 characters from Ranma .5, Ryoga is one of Ranma's rivals and Taro is a villain in a couple of the Ranma episodes.

Merle Elendil- I really don't know how to take your comment about a guy writing this…

Sadfru- hehe the wands thing is a little more complicated than that, after all he can use both wands as a boy.

MadnessLover- hmm well if he didn't change genders it probably wouldn't be a very good Ranma .5 crossover.


	19. A Day of Rememberance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form

"_**Bold and Italics**_" Letter

AN- Err… Hey aren't you so glad to see me! It's only been a year and a half… Okay so I'm sorry but I kind of fell out of fan fiction for a while. Anyways I never got to post this one so enjoy, it's more of an action chapter than and humor one so if you were looking for some laughs sorry to disappoint.

**  
Magic and Martial Arts: Year One**

Chapter 18 – A Day of Remembrance

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office for a minute as the entire staff of Hogwarts settled into an enlarged version of his office. It was the annual evaluation of this year's classes, where the teachers report their observations and opinions they gathered from their students. Things like magical maturity or even some surprising talent.

The beginning started casually enough: things here and there about the top students of each year, about the changes the 6th years experienced during their final stages of magical maturity, what the 7th years plan on going after graduation.

However, halfway though it, the Headmaster finally brought up the topic most the staff had been waiting for.

"And what of the incoming first years?" Professor Dumbedore inquired after the discussions of the 7th years were complete.

Most of the professors straightened in their chairs at this question, most noticeably the ones that actually interacted with the first years.

"The first years are showing quite some promise in their studies." McGonagall began.

Many Professors nodded at her assessment, many of them have noticed the aptitude the first years seem to have toward magic. Grasping the concepts faster then the other years did.

"Many are excelling splendidly, almost to the point where I have to modify some of my plans for the year. A few students like Ms. Granger are to the point where'd I've even suggest having them skip a grade. However, there are a few I am worrying about" McGonagall continued. "Particularly, Mr. Potter"

Many of the professors gave an owlish blink at the statement. Many would believe that if anybody; Harry Potter would have the most potential of the class.

"Would you mind elaborating a bit Minerva?" The Headmaster asked, voicing the question of the rest of the professors had in mind.

McGonagall looked baffled at this though, "I really don't know how to explain it, but until now the boy has yet to perform a spell properly."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her disbelievingly along with the rest of the staff.

"Not one? I remember you informing me of this during his brief duel with Mr. Malfoy but I had thought he would have performed something by now."

The Headmaster turned to the other professors, "Is that true in your classes too?"

All the professors that dealt with magic dealing with the wand solemnly nodded their heads.

"Maybe the boy's a squib" Someone sneered from the back. Many turned towards the voice, but everybody in the room already knew who had made the comment.

"That's ludicrous, you've felt those magical spikes, while he may not be able to perform spells, the raw power he has is unheard of for a first year." Flitwick exclaimed.

"Are you saying those magical bursts we've been feeling since the beginning of the school year have been from a first year?" someone asked incredulously.

Professor Snape sneered, "Still doesn't denote the fact that he cannot cast spells, despite being two months into school. Plus those spikes might be that strange energy he is always using."

"And what of your class Severus? How's Mr. Potter doing?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

The room literally dropped a few degrees as Snape glowered at Dumbledore.

"The boy is… average in my class, enough that he can actually brew the potion I've set for the day" Snape answered.

"That so? From what I've heard, he's almost top of his class on par with Ms. Granger" Dumbledore commented.

Snape just grumbled softly, while the others tried to hide their growing smiles.

"Well then, any speculation as to why Mr. Potter might be having trouble?" Dumbledore continued, sparing the bitter potion master from any more torment.

_-_

'_O Hollow's Eve'_ Harry thought to himself as he stared up at his four-poster bed. _'Last year this day was nothing more than another day to train, now it's so much more…'_

Harry rolled over in bed while he began recalling everything that had changed within the last few months. Everything from him and his brother arrival at the Tendo's place to him learning about his heritage and going to a school designated for educating witches and wizards.

Not only that but also learning about the reason for him being with his Uncle Genma and why he didn't have any parents.

'_I don't know what to think anymore… I wish that my parents were actually here with me, that they didn't die because of some idiot named Voldemort, but if they didn't die then I would have never met Ranma and the Tendo's'_

Harry sighed once more before throwing the covers off and quietly getting up. It was still quite early in the morning, somewhere around five o clock. Quickly putting on his regular Chinese silk attire he made his way out of the dorms and down to the common room.

The fire was still raging happily once he got down stairs, and he took a moment to bask in the peacefulness of it all. This was something that was rare when he was out on the training trip with his brother and uncle. Even at the Tendo's it never stayed peaceful enough to enjoy it.

Harry made his way out of the Gryffindor tower and headed down a few hallways before approaching the forbidden corridor that the Headmaster had warned the students about.

"_Here, D-chan! Come here boy!"_ Harry called out.

-

"Well, in reality I don't know why he can't perform any of the spells I've taught" McGonagall admitted, looking as confused as her words implied.

"He performs the motions perfectly, and when I say perfectly I do mean perfectly, there is absolutely no flaw in his wand movements. As for his pronunciation even though he has a slight Japanese accent, there is no mistake in that aspect either"

The Headmaster looked thoughtful after that admission, especially after the other professors agreed to McGonagall's assessment.

"So the boy doesn't have any control over his magic? Ha, that's just as bad as being a squib" Snape once again offered his opinion, and unfortunately this time some professors nodded their agreement.

"Oh shut your trap you over-greased monkey butt!"

Many of the Professors startled at the insult, a few even let out a small laugh, well except Snape who was turning bright red. But when they tried to find the culprit they were surprisingly unsuccessful.

"Hey dunderheads! Up here!" The voice roared again.

At once all the Professors looked up towards the far shelf and found the source of the commotions.

"The Sorting Hat?" Flitwick questioned disbelievingly.

"Right in one, I always knew you were smart, Filius" The Sorting Hat commented happily swaying back and forth as he talk, almost as if he was dancing to his words. "Now back onto the subject at hand, a one Mr. Harry James Potter and his magic. Oh excuse me, I mean a one Mr. Harry James Saotome Potter"

"What about the boy, you ridiculous hat?" Snape seethed ready to tear the hat for his previous comment.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth" The Hat commented seemingly bored by the fuming potions master.

Snape tried to retort, but apparently someone had cast a silencing spell on him because the room remained silent. He stood and started making angry motions at everything and everybody; especially after he found out he couldn't reverse the spell.

"Ah! Much better. Anyways, what I wanted to point out is that you are heading in the wrong direction with Mr. Potter's problem."

Everybody looked oddly at the tattered hat.

"Could you elaborate a bit more?" Dumbledore asked with a look of confusion on his face, much to the surprise of the others.

"Why of course Headmaster, simply put, Mr. Potter has too much control"

"Huh?" Everybody exclaimed at once.

-

_"Oh D-chan your such a funny dog"_ Harry said to himself as he made his way back to the common room for his English lesson with Hermione. 

Harry sighed _"Now what? Training with D-chan distracted me a bit from my thoughts but now they're back stronger than ever"_ Harry once again commented as he hopped onto the railing for a bit of surfing.

"Harry! There you are!" Someone yelled up ahead.

_"Oro? Hermione-chan what are you doing up so early?"_ Harry asked, hopping down from the railing and running down the hall towards Hermione.

"English, Harry, English, you're suppose to be practicing remember?" Hermione admonished.

Harry scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shoes "Sorry…"

"It's okay, as for your question, I'm not up early, you were late to your session before breakfast." Hermione stated, with a hint of annoyance.

Harry put on a confused face. "Late? What time is it?"

"Well it's about 7 right now" Hermione answered. "Something wrong, usually you're never late…Oh I know! It's Halloween I almost forgot! I read that Hogwarts has a great feast every year, where they put up decorations and all the likes to celebrate the day of the dead. You're probably too excited about that to remember our lesson." Hermione exclaimed, also showing her excitement towards the holiday.

"Yeah, Halloween…"

Hermione looked at Harry strangely, this wasn't his normal behavior. Harry was usually a reservoir of energy always bouncing around the place never letting anything get him down. If anything he should be even more hyper today, given the special occasion.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly to her friend.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up at her with lost eyes "Yeah, umm… I am fine, just a bit tired I guess. Sorry about missing our lesson I will make it up some other time, okay?"

With that Harry slowly walked away with Hermione watched him with concerned looked.

-

"Could you run that by me one more time?" Professor Dumbledore asked the sorting hat after the shock of hearing that Harry had too much control of his magic.

"Oh come on you old coot, you heard me right. The boy simply has to much control over his energies" The hat replied.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples with frustration, he knew that the Sorting Hat just gave a very big clue but he just couldn't put his finger on in. why did Harry have to be so complicated. "Could you explain how this is possible at least?"

The sorting hat just chuckled at the confused man "Now what would be the fun in that, here's another hint, why do we need incantations to cast spells we've never heard of before?"

With that the sorting hat became inanimate again, allowing the potions master to finally speak again, and leaving the rest of the professor in confusion.

The Headmaster felt like banging his head against his desk right now, what with all the mysteries surrounding the Potter boy. "Well then, anybody have a clue as to what the sorting hat was speaking of?"

"Well, we use incantations to help us focus our magic to perform the spell, which then leads to silent casting. But how would that connect to Mr. Potter?" Flitwick ask clearly baffled about this mystery.

"That... is the million gallon question" Dumbledore said, stroking his beard in contemplation before the new riddle that was Harry Potter.

-

Harry strode into the charms classroom in a much higher spirits than he was at the beginning of the day. It did help that Ron made a spectacle of lunch today, considering that the food especially delicious. That and Hermione did apologize for her comment about Halloween once remembering what the day signified for him.

Maybe luck would be on his side and he would be able to cast a spell this time, though he doubted it.

"Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick" Harry greeted with a bow.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Potter, I see Ms. Granger's tutoring in the English language is going quite well" The professor responded, though Harry did note that there seemed to be an inquisitive look to his face.

"She is a good teacher" Harry responded in kind.

"So Mr. Potter are you ready for today's class, as you know we're going to attempt to perform the levitating charm in class" Flitwick asked.

"I hope so, but I do not think I can do the spell" Harry admitted clearly, depressed about the subject.

"Why do you say that?" The professor inquired.

"Because I have not cast a spell yet, what makes this one different?" Harry said morosely, looking down.

"Well, Mr. Potter I'm sure we can figure out something." Flitwick offered hoping to cheer the boy up.

"I hope so…" Harry said before making his way to his seat.

The class started as usual, if not slightly more energetic given the holiday. However, this time the class jumped right in to the practical portion of the lesson as they had been studying a sustaining spell, the levitating charm, for quite some time. For the next half and hour or so multiple shouts of 'Wingardium Leviosa' we're heard all over the classroom.

Harry looked around the class and noted his classmates all attempting to float the feather in front of them. He had to admit that it kind of felt good to see so many people struggling with the spell. After all the grief he got for his inability to cast magic he felt they deserved it. Of course that didn't mean he could cast it, in fact he could hardly pronounce it.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA"

Harry shook his head as he turned to Ron on opposite side of the room. 'Doesn't look like he's having any luck at casting the spell either"

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled back.

Harry once again shook his head 'Ron will never learn…'

Harry watched as Hermione rolled up her sleeves and flicked her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Instantly the feather the two were working on floated four feet above their desk getting the attention the Professor and the rest of the class, not to mention angering Ron even further.

Harry sighed as he attempted to pronounce the incantation again but still felt it wasn't close enough to even attempt the spell.

Harry raised his hand in the air "Professor Flitwick do we need to say the spell for the spell to work?" Harry asked with frustration in his voice.

The professor took a second to ponder the question before answering "Well for beginners like yourself, yes we do. You see the incantation, even the wand movements are used to focus our magic to cast the spell. Eventually as your gain more control over your magic, you'll be able to perform these simple spells with just a flick of the wand."

"Oh…"

Harry just frowned and looked back to his feather, 'wait a minute, what controls the magic then…'

-

As Harry walked out of charms class he was still contemplating about the information he learned from Professor Flitwick. He knew the answer to his magic problem was there, he just had to figure it out.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts though when Ron finally caught up to him.

"I don't know how you stand her! She's so impossible! It's no wonder she has no friends" Ron spat out angrily.

It took Harry a second to figure out what the boy was talking about, but when he did he glared at the boy. However, before he could retort a brown blur knocked into him and ran off.

"Hermione-chan!" Harry called out, but either Hermione didn't hear or she chose to ignore it.

Harry instantly turned back towards Ron and gave the boy an icy look. "_What did she ever do to you?! She was only trying to help you in class! I can't believe you! All she has ever done to you is be civil. Can't you just give her a chance? So what if she's a bit bossy, deal with it, we put up with you and your faults!"_

Harry didn't even notice that he was speaking in Japanese and that Ron didn't understand him, Harry was just too angry.

So when Harry saw the clueless look on Ron's face he just snapped.

_"You are so impossible! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"_ Harry yelled out before stomping his foot in anger and bolting after Hermione, leaving Ron staring in fear at the small crater that was left from Harry's stomp.

-

Harry raced though the corridors trying to find his bushy haired friend. He knew she must be hurting, after all he wasn't that blind not to notice that the only person she really spoke with was him. He was the same after all; he could only really connect to a few people, especially with his past. People just didn't understand. It was like asking rich people to describe what if feels like to be poor, or asking a civilian what its like to be a soldier.

Harry spotted a flash of brown ahead of him and let loose a burst of speed to catch up to his best friend.

"Hermione-chan!" Harry called out once again.

This time though she did respond and came to a halt, but didn't turn around to face Harry.

Harry reached out a hand towards the girl but hesitated. He knew she was crying, but he was very bad with crying girls. He almost wished that he was a girl right now so he could do the same thing he did on the train to comfort the girl.

'What do I do?!' Harry thought frantically.

However he didn't need to worry because apparently Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. She turned around quickly and flung her arms around Harry, crying into his shoulder.

Instantly Harry's arms circled the distraught girl and started rubbing her back.

_"Hey now don't cry, you know that nothing he said was true. After all, you have me and Tendo's. That counts as friends right?"_

Hermione nodded slightly as she continued to cry on Harry.

_"You shouldn't let him rile you up like this, you know Ron-san is just jealous that you can do all this great magic and he can't, hey even I'm jealous of your talent in magic!"_ Harry tried again to no avail.

_"You should be proud of yourself no matter what others say. How would you be Hermione-chan if you didn't love learning and reading books? You'd be like Ron-san, and believe me when I say I don't need another Ron-san."_ Harry smiled and tightened his embrace as he felt Hermione snort at his small jab at Ron.

_"Do I have to turn into a girl and pull out my puppy dog look to stop your crying? I'll even let you play ... dress up with me"_ Harry said with a grimace. At this point he would have done anything to stop the crying.

Hermione let out a soft giggle at that and lifted her head to look at Harry. She was still crying but despite that she had a small smile on her face.

_"Arigato"_ Hermione said softly as she let go of Harry.

_"But I'll be taking you up on that offer of dress up"_ Hermione said cheekily.

_"Oro?!"_

-

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table staring at his plate of food. For once he wasn't terribly too hungry. He had a lot to think about especially about the only two friends he had right now. Well ex-friends he should say.

After that whole episode with Harry yelling in Japanese he was really shaken up. While he didn't understand what Harry said he got the gist of it; why did he act like that towards Hermione? Was he so shallow that he instantly thought badly of Hermione because she liked learning and was a bit bossy?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was true. After all, Hermione didn't really do anything bad to him, just tell him what he was doing wrong and try to correct it.

He didn't even know why he disliked her right off the bat. After all she isn't the only bossy person in his life. For example, his mom always tells him what to do, but he doesn't hate her.

'Why do I act like such a prat around her?' Ron thought furiously.

Ron was interrupted from his thoughts though when Harry suddenly appeared beside him.

"Harry" Ron stated cautiously as he watched the boy gather up some food on a couple of plates.

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned towards Ron with a blank stare.

Ron wilted a bit at the look "umm… you missed the Headmaster's speech"

Harry's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything; he just turned back to what he was doing and continued on like Ron hadn't said anything.

"Erm about Hermione…" Ron trailed off as Harry instantly whirled right back to Ron with that scary look again.

Ron gathered up his courage and plowed on though.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I don't really know why she gets on my nerves so much. She just rubs me the wrong way I guess." Ron said quickly trying to get it over as fast as possible.

Ron fidgeted as Harry just continued to stare at him. Almost as if he was trying to look though him and see if he was sincere, but just as Ron was about to say something Harry finally said something.

"Hermione-chan is the one you should be saying sorry to not me. And if she feels nice enough to forgive you then I will too." Harry said plainly.

Ron looked down sadly. He should have known that Harry wouldn't have forgiven him that easily. Ron knew that Harry had a fierce loyalty to his friends and obviously Ron would only continue to be in that category if he made amends with Hermione.

Ron nodded his head determined to make up for his behavior.

"Where is Hermione? I'll go apologize right now" Ron said and started to get up from his seat.

"She went to the washroom to clean up a bit. She was a mess when I found her. She'll be down soon." Harry explained.

Ron winced again but sat back down deciding that he would apologize when she came down for dinner. However just as he was about to sit down again the jolly atmosphere of the feast abruptly came to an end as Professor Quirrell ran into the hall screaming.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell screamed out before fainting in the middle of the Great Hall.

-

Harry looked towards his left towards Ron as they hid in an alcove. He was proud of the boy. Ron was actually thinking about someone other than himself.

After Professor Quirrell had announced the appearance of the troll, the Great Hall had immediately erupted in chaos. However, before it could get out of hand, the Headmaster took control of the situation and had all the Prefects guide the students back towards the dormitories.

It was at that moment that Harry really understood how much power his Headmaster actually had control over. The Headmaster had single handedly took control over hundreds of students all by projecting his magical aura out and subduing everybody else's.

Harry made a mental note to ask the Headmaster about his problem in magic maybe he could give some answers as to why he couldn't perform magic consciously.

But right now his only concern was Hermione. Almost immediately after Professor Quirrell had announced the appearance of the troll, his and Ron's thoughts instantly went towards their bushy haired friend and had started planning on how to get her to safety.

"Harry, why'd we stop?" Ron whispered quietly.

"Quiet, someone is coming" Harry answered looking down the hall towards the aura he detected.

After he said that the two boys saw Professor Snape run by their little alcove before disappearing around the corner.

After making sure no one else was heading their way Ron and Harry silently continued their way towards the girl's washroom.

"Hey Harry how come Snape was heading in that direction. Doesn't that way head to the third floor?" Ron asked as they got closer to Hermione's location.

Harry paused a second to consider the question. "I'm not sure; Professor Quirrell did say the Troll was in the dungeons. Oh well D-chan is there so there's nothing to worry about."

Ron looked like he was about to ask another question but trailed off as the girls lavatory came into view. However before they could make any more plans a loud high pitched scream rang though the air.

"HERMIONE!" Both boys shouted at once.

Harry quickly dashed forward and shoulder rammed the door.

In the middle of the room was a lumbering mass of flesh, large and clumsy, but just as deadly. The troll was about 11ft tall and reeked of something else, on top of that he carried a club the size of Ron and Harry combined and looked to weigh just as much. Harry knew that one solid hit from the troll would be enough to even take out him and Ranma.

And in the corner laid Hermione curled up in fear, staring up at the mountain troll.

"Hermione-chan!" Harry yelled out trying to get her attention. Unfortunately, while the yell did get Hermione's attention, the troll also took notice of the boy.

Harry quickly leapt to the side as the large club the troll was holding came crashing down the shook the floor. Harry quickly got into a defensive stance and watched carefully for the next attack. At the edge of his vision though, Harry spotted Ron by the doorway staring at the crater that the troll made.

"RON! GET HERIMIONE-CHAN OUT OF HERE!" Harry screamed out as he dodged another blow from the troll, this time rolling to the opposite side of the washroom so the troll wouldn't be able to see Ron and Hermione.

-

Harry's yell knocked Ron out of his stupor and he quickly ran towards Hermione as Harry distracted the troll.

"Hermione! Come on get up, I don't know how long Harry can hold out against that thing" Ron took a quick glance at Harry and saw Harry duck under a horizontal blow from the troll's club and give a solid punch at the troll's side. Unfortunately for all Harry's strength it seemed to only caused the troll to become angrier.

Hermione nodded and got up, before carefully heading towards the door with Ron.

"LOOK OUT"

Ron and Hermione looked back only to see the troll had turn around and refocused on them. They both saw in slow motion as the troll pick up his club and sent it crashing down their direction.

Suddenly Harry appeared in front of them and screamed out.

"HURRY, GET OUT!"

They both opened their eyes wide and watched as Harry, to their astonishment catch club above his head. But it seemed he didn't get away unscratched from his reckless move. They noticed that his knees considerably buckled and heard a horrible crack.

Harry cried out but turned his head around "Please, I can't fight him while worrying about you two!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she and Ron nodded and hurried out the door. They quickly rushed down the corridor, calling for help, hoping to find someone to help Harry. Luckily they didn't have to travel far as they ran into Professor McGonagall down the hall.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning of this, you're supposed to be in your dormitories." McGonagall scolded.

"Please Professor there is no time. Harry is fighting the troll as speak" Hermione cried out.

"WHAT!"

-

Harry gasped for breath as he jumped back from his opponent as he saw Ron and Hermione safely make it out the doors. He was glad that Hermione and Ron got away, but his little stunt catching the troll's club had cost him. He hadn't had time to brace for the impact and he knew that his arm was broken.

It looked bad for him but he had to stop this monster before it could hurt somebody else. He quickly focused some of his ki into his arm to accelerate the healing process and pressed a couple of pressure points to dull the pain.

Harry looked back towards the troll and step to side as another overhead blow came down on him. Quickly Harry hopped on to the weapon and ran up the length. If a punch to the torso didn't affect it then maybe a kick to the head will.

The troll stumbled to the side as Harry's kick connected with this side of its face but it quickly regained its balance and once again swung his club across towards Harry as the boy landed after his attack.

Harry quickly jumped over it, but was hit out of the air as the troll quickly swatted at him with his other hand. Harry slammed hard into the wall of the washroom bright lights flashing behind eyes, but he was able to get up slowly, wincing in pain as he did so.

'I won't lose!' Harry screamed into his head as he stared at the troll.

Getting into a more aggressive stance, Harry delved more deeply into his ki reserves. Instantly his aura burst to life revolving around him like a fire. He knew that he was physically out matched, he was just too small he didn't have the strength to pierce that armor like skin that the troll had. So he had to think of something else.

The troll paused a bit as he saw the Harry's aura but apparently it gained its wits about him and he sent another sweeping blow towards Harry, hoping to catch the boy off guard again with the same move from before.

Harry was ready for it this time though, after he jumped over the club he quickly twisted and flipped to avoid the second blow. Still upside down Harry braced himself as he landed on the ceiling and before gravity could take effect and pull him back to the floor, Harry fired a small ki blast straight at troll's eye.

The troll screamed and dropped his club to bring both his giant hands to his face. As Harry dropped back down he spent the time gathering a large amount of ki into his hands and right as the Troll recovered from the last attack Harry hurtled his large ball of ki straight at it.

The ki blast picked up the trolls body and flung it like a rag doll into the wall beside the door creating an explosion.

When the blast tapered off and the troll hit the floor, Harry ran and jumped towards the troll, all the while gathering the rest his ki for his final attack.

The troll roared as it tried to recover from the last blow, it was bleeding through multiple cuts all over its body and even seemed like it broke it's leg from the impact. The troll finally was able to stand up but before it could do anything, Harry had appeared right next to the troll's head and let loose a solid spin kick infused with the rest of his ki.

The resulting blow caused the troll's body to launch head first through the door and into the solid stone wall. A resounding crunch echoed though the hall followed by a large boom as body fell to the ground where the troll collapsed unmoving.

Harry stumbled out of the girl's lavatory to make sure the troll stayed down. It looked like he was on the verge of collapse, he was favoring his right leg and was cradling his right arm.. Harry smiled dazedly looked towards his right and saw Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Professors.

"I told you I never lose" Harry stated before finally passing out from his injuries.


	20. Nicky and Dchan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"_Italics"_ Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form

"_**Bold and Italics**_" Letter

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 19 Nicky and Quidditch

Hermione gave a soft sigh and silently tapped her finger on her desk as she waited impatiently for class to end. Normally she would be disappointed that class was ending so soon, but this was anything but normal. It has been a week since the troll incident and despite the time that has past, it was still fresh in her mind. The sole reason for this was because her best friend was in a coma in the hospital wing.

'Okay maybe not a coma, but some kind of trance' Hermione thought as she recalled the strange state Harry was in.

That was the worrying part of this whole mess, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, had said that Harry had received a broken arm, several cracked ribs, and a fracture to his left leg. Not to mention numerous lacerations and bruises all over his body. All in all Harry was in bad shape.

Now usually it would be all insignificant because, magically, it would take at most two days to heal. Potions and spells may not be able to bring back someone from the dead, but they definitely make it hard to reach that point.

Now the thing with Harry was that he was always a strange kid. The minute Hermione had met the boy her views on normalcy had been changing rapidly. It was almost like the rules of reality didn't apply to him, even more so than the physics of magic. And this case was no exception.

When Harry was rushed to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had immediately set out to stabilize his condition. However, any spell she tried to perform was, more or less, ineffective. Either the spell would not affect him at all, or it would stop almost immediately after it was cast. It had perplexed Madam Pomfrey immensely. She'd never seen someone with such a high natural defense against magic. If she didn't know better she would have suspected she was treating a full grown dragon, which was known for its resistance to magic.

On top of that, any potion she happened to give to Harry never had enough time to take effect. Harry's metabolism was inconceivably fast and because of that, it would flush the potion out within minutes.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione jumped slightly as she was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Err… yes?" She replied hoping she wasn't in to much trouble for her mind straying.

"You do know that class ended about five minutes ago?" The Professor informed her.

Hermione's eyes widened and quickly took a look around.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed before quickly packing up her items and ran out of the class room as fast as she could.

Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing and quickly went to Harry's bedside. Beside Harry's bedside she saw Ron was already there waiting.

"How is he?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Still the same" Ron responded glumly not taking his eyes off the prone boy.

It had been a taxing week for both of them, but if anything good came out of this it was the two finally set aside their differences and had become good friends. Being almost killed puts in prospective how ridiculous they're fighting and differences were.

Hermione sighed before setting herself down in a chair and took hold of Harry's hand.

She and Ron had been at Harry's side the entire week only leaving for classes and when the nurse had to kick them out. It was the least they could do considering that he saved them from being turned into a Ron and Hermione pancake.

"I see you two are back" Madam Pomfrey called out as she walked into the room. "Well I have good news; Mr. Potter should be waking up soon. I ran a diagnostics spell earlier this morning and found that the final fracture in his leg has finally healed."

Instantly Ron and Hermione's composure brightened as they smiled brightly at the good news.

Hermione thanked Madam Pomfrey and turned back towards Harry.

"You hear that Harry, you better wake up soon or you'll be answering to me. You've been out long enough, think of all the catching up you'll have to do!" Hermione exclaimed jokingly.

And almost as if that actually scared him, Harry let out a low groan.

Ron laughed out loud as he watched the unconscious boy's reaction "Leave it you, Hermione, to scare the bloke into consciousness"

Hermione giggled a bit, but both Ron and Hermione turned their attention towards Harry again as he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, it's about time you woke up" Hermione said quietly to the dazed boy.

Harry stared at her for a second in confusion "Wha…"

All of a sudden his eyes widened and he disappeared from his bed. Hermione squeaked as Harry appeared in front of her and started checking her for injuries.

"_Hermione-chan are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" _Harry aked worriedly as he continued to examine her, he even went so far as to pick her up and lay her down on the bed to make sure he didn't miss anything.

However before she could get a word out, he concluded his examination.

"_You seem to be fine… Oh! Ron-san you're here too!"_

Hermione continued to lie in Harry's bed for a few seconds in a daze before she realized Harry wasn't fussing over her anymore.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screamed as Harry appeared in front of him and started to examine him for injuries just as he did with Hermione.

"Ron! Watch your language" Hermione exclaimed as she propped herself on her elbows to watch Harry circle around Ron. Though you could tell she thought this was hilarious.

"Sorry, he just took me by… Hey! Do you mind Harry!" Ron exclaimed as Harry lifted him out of his chair to make sure Ron wasn't hiding any injuries.

Hermione giggled. "Harry you can stop now, we're perfectly fine"

"Oh…" Harry said with a blush as he set Ron back down, it was then Harry stopped and looked around. "Huh? Where are we?"

"We're in the Hospital Wing and I'm Madam Pomfrey the school nurse" Pomfrey said as she busted into the three's conversation. "And might I remind you that you're suppose to be in that bed, not Miss Granger"

Harry took a look at nurse's glare, gulped and followed it back to the bed where Hermione was laying in. He looked back and forth between the two for a few seconds before he paled and looked towards Hermione.

"_Hermione-chan, scoot over I'm getting in with you" _

-

Harry looked around the Headmaster's office with a curious glance. Other than his first encounter with the Headmaster he'd never been able to actually examine the place before. All the previous times he'd been here, there was always something more important to deal with.

Harry cast a small wary glance towards Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting to his left. She was a scary lady and took her job very seriously. She had even confined him to his bed for the entire day, muttering about something or another about malfunctioning spells and strange boys.

"Ah Poppy, Harry, good evening to you. Might I add that it's good to see you up and running again my dear boy." Dumbledore greeted as he strode into his office and took a seat behind his desk.

"Heh, sorry, that troll hits hard" Harry said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Indeed it does, however there's a few matter we must discuss." The Headmaster commented

"About what happened?" Harry looked curiously up at both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"But first let me cast a translating charm, I'm sure this will be hard for you to explain in English" Dumbledore waved his wand about and settled down again "there we go"

"_Now as for you question. Not quite, I've already received a recount of the incident from Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Quite a remarkable tale at that, however what I wanted to speak about was actually your recovery" _Dumbledore stated as he sat behind his desk and looked kind at Harry.

"_My recovery?" _Harry asked curiously, if anything Harry thought they should be asking why there was something that dangerous roaming around a castle full of students.

"_You see Harry, normally injuries like the ones you received during your little incident is easily fixed. Couple flicks of the wand and usually you're good as new."_ Madam Pomfrey explained in Japanese.

"_But you, young man, are a peculiar case. For some reason, while you were recovering you're body seemed almost immune to most of our healing techniques."_ Madam Pomfrey stated though she did seem a bit peeved at the idea.

"_Oh… that would be my fault. I did not realize that magic could fix my injuries that easily"_

A sweat dropped slowly formed on Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore's forehead at how ridicules that statement sounded. _"My boy, you do know you were unconscious the entire time."_

"_Mmm, well I guess Madam Pomfrey could explain this better than I, but when a body heals an injury it expends large amounts of energy to accelerate cellular growth right? It's the reason why we always feel tired when we are sick or wounded."_

Madam Pomfrey nodded _"Yes, in a basic kind of sense"_

"_Right, so what you saw is me in an advance version of that process. Instead of just using most of my energy to heal, I devoted all my energy to healing. Hence the reason why I was unconscious, had no energy to 'wake up' so to speak. Add in my reservoir of energy and how fast I regenerate it, well you see where this is going"_ Harry explained, but it seemed the two Hogwart's staff members weren't quite grasping the idea.

"_Alright, how bout I just show you" _

And before the Headmaster or the nurse could do anything, Harry had grabbed a small letter opener and slashed across his arm.

"_Harry!" _the two elders exclaimed at once.

"_Oh stop that, I just recovered from a run in with a troll do you really think a cut like this is something to really worry about? Just watch"_ Harry said exasperatedly.

The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey watched as Harry's arm glow a confident yellow and gasp slightly as they watch the wound slowly knit back together only leaving a small red cut, not unlike a small paper cut.

"_And the resistance to the spells?" _Madam Pomfrey asked in a stunned voice.

"_Mm… Probably just over powered by my healing aura, after all I'm emitting a lot of energy as I heal (think of it like what magic does to muggle electronics). Plus I haven't figured out what ki does to magic…" _Harry shrugged though he trailed off at the end as an idea popped in his head.

Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster shared a look before turning back towards the young boy again.

"_Well, straying a bit from the subject. I informed the Saotomes and Tendos of the situation unfortunately they were unable to visit due to some complications." _The Headmaster stated _"Mentioned an incident with a boy named Ukyo, though they did somewhat seem unconcerned that you got in a fight with a troll"_

Harry slapped his forehead hard and dragged it down. _"Oi… I tried to tell Ranma that Ukyo wasn't a boy, but would he listen, noooo. Of course not, after all he was older so he knew better… Baka" _

"_Oh well, at least I'm not in the thick of it. Anyways don't mind their lack of concern, this happens all the time."_

The Headmaster had no real response to that. Madam Pomfrey paled herself at the prospect of such a patient that thought fighting a troll was normal.

"_Oh, I was wondering, Ron-san mentioned that mountain trolls were really stupid and well, I was wondering how in Kami's name did it get into the school?" _Harry asked curiously.

Harry watched as the Headmaster closed his eyes and seem to age a bit in front of him _"I'm afraid I can't go into further detail about the incident"_

"_Does this have anything to do with D-chan?" _Harry inquired, thinking back to the potion master and his trek to the third corridor.

"_D-chan?" _Madam Pomfrey responded_._

"_Uh huh, the little puppy with three heads" _Harry nodded and smiled a little as he recalled his not so little friend.

"_Little puppy?" _Dumbledore shook his head_ "Mr. Potter, as I recalled the third corridor was off limits." _

Harry tapped his fore fingers together nervously _"Uh I accidentally stumbled there?"_

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey gave Harry an amused look at his sudden nervousness _"and D-chan?" _

"_Would you believe my hand slipped and opened the door, and I had to make friends with D-chan so he wouldn't eat me?" _Harry tried feebly.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit _"At least you tried, however I insist you refrain from visiting… D-chan"_

"_But why not! Does this have anything to do with that trap door D-chan is standing on?" _Harry exclaimed loudly jumping out of his seat.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes "_I can not say, this a matter between me and Nicholas Flamel."_

-

"Quidditch, Quidditch, I'm going to catch that snitch. Flying high, flying fast, don't you sigh, I won't be last. Up and down, never frown, for I wear, the Quidditch crown. Quidditch, Quidditch, I'm going to catch that snitch… " Harry sang out loud, dancing around the common room in a joyful glee.

It was the morning of Harry's Quidditch debut and the excited atmosphere was enough to put the boy wonder in a permanent state of a sugar high. After he'd been release from the Hospital Wing Wood had immediately pulled him aside and put Harry through a crash course on Quidditch. Apparently McGonnagal pulled some strings and allowed Harry to join the team due to his accidental performance during the tryouts.

A week after, he received a Nimbus 2000 in the mail and it hasn't left his side since. The sleek, shiny look and the amazing feel was enough to make Harry worship the household cleaning tool; even to the point where he had made a make shift sling for it so he could carry it with him everywhere.

Hermione had commented that he had looked like a chimney sweeper, trying to tease the boy. However, it seemed to only encouraged the boy more because the next time Hermione saw him, he had some how found a black chimney sweeper costume and had started dancing around with his broom singing Chim-Chim-Cher-ee from the Mary Poppins movie.

"Harry" Hermione called out as she stood by the portrait hole.

"Harry!" She called again when it failed to gain his attention.

"HARRY!!" She screamed to no avail.

"Just let him be, it's his first Quidditch match" Ron commented as he walked up to her and watched as the twins joined in Harry's little ditty.

Hermione sighed "I still don't see what you boys see in this silly sport"

Ron looked at Hermione aghast "Silly Sport! Quidditch is a way of life! Nothing is more important that Quidditch" Ron adopted a thoughtful look "Well maybe food… but its close!"

Hermione looked at her friend in amusement and shook her head "Speaking of food, breakfast will be starting soon, want to head down, I'm sure Harry can catch up"

Ron shrugged "Sure" He replied and held open the portrait for Hermione.

"Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be" Ron started singing after a couple minutes of silence.

"RON! I just got that out of my head! Now I'll be humming it the rest of the day!" Hermione cried out exasperatedly.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just a catchy song!" Ron defended holding his hands up in a warding fashion, though he did crack a smile when Hermione started unconsciously humming the after mentioned tune.

Noticing what she was doing, Hermione grumbled and started muttering about boy's and their stupid songs.

"Say Hermione" Ron said as they continued their trek to the Great Hall. "Have you found anything about this Nicolas Flemel person that Harry told us about?"

Hermione paused at the question and looked to Ron in a thoughtful pose "No, I haven't , but I know I've seen that name somewhere."

Ron sighed, they had already checked _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, and _Notable Magical Names of Our Time _and many other similar books; he also wasn't in _Important Modern Magical Discoveries _and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. They must have been though dozens of books already.

"How bout Harry? Have you talked with him about helping with the search?" Ron questioned.

When Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Nicholas Flemel the trio had been eager to solve the mystery. However, two days into their investigation, Harry seemed to have a change of heart. It did seem strange to Ron and Hermione, since he seemed so determined to find out all he could about the man. But they both contributed Harry's sudden lack of interest to his Quidditch training.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he still refuses to help with the search, I'll try again after the game and see if he'll help then"

"Hey Hermione, I've been meaning to ask" Ron started off "Why exactly are you so interested in this whole Nicholas Flemel business, after all it really doesn't involve us"

Hermione paused at the questioned and her face darkened "Just wanted to know the reason why Har… we almost got killed" Hermione said simply before stalking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron smiled to himself "Mental I tell you"

-

Harry let out a yawn in boredom as he floated around the pitch in lazy manner. The Quidditch game had turned out differently than he had expected. He had assumed that the game was fast and exhilarating, a never ending adrenaline rush that left you constantly out of breath. Well it was true, but only for that span of time when he went after the snitch. Before that, it consisted of him floating around in a circle trying to spot the snitch and preventing the other seeker from catching it first.

Which was precisely what he was doing at that moment, floating around in a circle looking for the snitch. The other part of his job, namely preventing the other seeker from catching the snitch, was minute. The boy hadn't even spotted the elusive snitch once, while Harry had seen it four times already. The only reason why the game hadn't ended yet was because the captain had ordered Harry to let the chasers score as much as possible and let them get some experience in.

"_Wonder how Hermione-chan and Ron-san doing…" _Harry said to himself as he made his way to the Gryffindor stands towards his friends.

"Hi Hermione-chan, Ron-san, you enjoying the game?" Harry asked when he finally reached the two.

Hermione and Ron could only stare blankly at the boy, which caused Harry to be a little self-conscious.

"What? Something the matter?" Harry asked checking himself to see if he had something on his face.

"Umm, Harry shouldn't you be paying attention to the game?" Hermione asked after a second pause.

Harry only shrugged nonchalantly. "The others said not to catch it too soon"

"But Harry the other seeker might catch the snitch while you're not looking" Ron countered looking towards the other seeker.

"He is no where near the ground by the right Gryffindor goal post." Harry said absently as he started tinkering with a loose thread on his Quidditch uniform.

Ron and Hermione, along with a few Gryffindors, blinked at Harry's comment but looked in that general direction and were actually surprised to see the snitch zipping around the ground.

"Harry I still don't think you should be talking to us. I think Wood is getting mad." Ron supplied, shrinking back a bit at the hard glare that the captain sent towards him and Hermione for distracting his player.

"But I'm bored, all I do is float around in circles until it's time to catch the snitch, it's almost as bad as standing…" Harry whining abruptly stopped as an idea popped into his head. "Wait I Know!"

And before either Ron or Hermione could say anything, Harry hopped on to his feet balancing delicately on his broom and surfed his way back to the field.

Harry amused himself as he glided along slowly picking up speed as he adjusted to the balance of the broom. Soon enough he was zipping around the field standing on his broom like surfboard humming a Beach Boy's song he'd heard on his travels with the Saotomes.

Despite the surprised looks he was receiving for his unorthodox way of riding his broom he was actually having fun zig zagging in between the other players, laughing outright when it caused the other team to lose their balance.

A sudden lurch of the broom however interrupted his fun and Harry had to quickly regain his balance. Harry looked the broom under his feet curiously, it had never done that before. However, before he could get a good look at it, it gave a sudden lurch again and his foot slipped from the broom.

-

"It's only a step up from his rail surfing." Hermione muttered trying to reassure herself that Harry was totally safe and he knew what he was doing.

"Still find it amazing that he can do that though" Ron said "Wish I could…"

"Oh Ron, you know he went though a lot to achieve that, you shouldn't wish that on your self" Hermione admonished.

"He hasn't said anything to me about how he can do that" Ron said bitterly "still would be cool though"

Hermione ignored her companion and lock her eyes on her other friend.

"RON LOOK!" Hermione exclaimed when she noticed Harry predicament.

Ron instantly looked up only to gasp as he saw Harry's foot slip from his broom. Luckily Harry was able to grab onto the broom with his hand, however the broom kept on bucking trying to get him off.

"Ron I think someone's trying to jinx Harry's broom!" Hermione cried out, recalling some her reading on jinxs and curses. "Quick look for someone staring straight at Harry that's not blinking and is muttering something"

Unfortunately it was easier said that done considering that Harry was drawing a lot of attention to himself.

"Do you see anybody?" Ron asked as he fruitlessly continued to search for their target.

"No… Wait! There!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed towards the faculty seats.

Ron followed her gazed and instantly noticed Snape staring intently at Harry while muttering something under his breath.

"It has to be him." Ron affirmed "We have to do something, I don't know how long Harry can last up there"

Both Hermione and Ron looked up towards their friend and noticed the twins had come to help the struggling teen, but every time they attempted to pull Harry on to one of their brooms the jinxed broom would only fly higher out of their reach.

"We have to break Snape's gaze, wait here I have a plan." Hermione made a move to quickly leave but before she could do anything a loud gasped ran through the crowd.

"HARRY!!"

-

Harry was quite annoyed at his broom right now. He'd treated it like royalty since he had first received it and now it was trying to buck him off. "Stupid magical object…" Harry muttered to himself, not understanding that someone was jinxing his broom.

"Harry! Try to climb onto one of our brooms!" One of the twins cried out.

"Huh? Oh okay" Harry said before he let go of his broom falling a couple feet and landed perfectly balanced on one of the twins brooms.

The broom dipped suddenly due to the weight but Fred quickly adjusted the broom to compensate for the weight.

"Whoa, careful now" Fred said trying to keep the broom steady.

Harry was about to thank Fred for the lift but was interrupted when he noticed that one of the Slytherin beaters had sent a bludger in their direction. Apparently Fred saw it too and tried to maneuver the broom out of the way.

"Oh! I just had a great idea!" Harry cried out and before Fred could finish his dodge, Harry leapt from the broom and landed in a seated position on the bludger!

Everybody gaped as Harry rode around the pitch on top of the bludger, controlling where it went much like he would a broom.

"WEEEEEEE! Faster! Faster!" Harry cried out as he barrel rolled though the air. He even did a couple loop de loops. By now the entire game had stop to watch the spectacle Harry was creating, after all it wasn't very often you see a person fly around the air on a 20 lbs. flying ball.

"Yahooo, this is so much fu… ugh" Harry suddenly grabbed his throat and started to choke on something. Eventually it caused him to tumble off of his improvised broom and tumble though the air. Fortunately he was close enough to the ground that he was able to right himself and land on his feet.

Once on the ground Harry bent forward and started coughing and hacking. One of his teammates quickly flew down and hit him squarely in the back hoping it would help. Luckily that did that trick, Harry gave one last cough and the Snitch popped out from his mouth into his waiting hands. Everybody stood flabbergasted at the abrupt end to the game and the obscure catch that caused. Even Harry was mystified.

"Does that count?" Harry asked curiously to the God smacked Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch nodded mutely before clearing her head "Gryffindore wins 220 to 40!" She announced in an uncertain voice.

"Aww, but I want to ride on the bludger more!"

-

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione yelled out before throwing her arms around Harry when the boy entered the room.

"Yeah mate, it was a great catch even if it was a bit weird" Ron commented, slapping the boy on the shoulder.

"I guess so, but they would not let me ride around the bludger after the game" Harry pouted, totally ignoring the fact that he should be happy about catching the snitch and not moping around because he can't ride on the bludger.

Hermione giggled, "Harry that wasn't the point of the game"

"I know, but it was so much more exciting, how great would it be if we played Quidditch flying on bludgers instead of brooms. It would be such a rush!" Harry said getting excited about his idea.

Ron shook his head "Mate, somehow I don't think anybody would be able to stay on the bludgers like you do"

Harry stuck out his tongue, "that just means I would be the best at the game"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"But you do know what this means don't you?" Ron asked the two.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Ron.

"What is that Ron-san?" Harry asked.

"PARTY!!"

Harry and Hermione both jumped when all of a sudden Gryffindores flooded into the common room carrying food and drinks while music reverberated around room from an unknown source.

Ron grinned at the two and motioned to the party with his head. "Let's have some fun!" He cried out before pulling out a party hat and went into full party mode.

His two friends just stared for a bit before laughing and dashed off with their friend.

-

The trio sat in a secluded corner in the common room, away from the rest of the party. It was some time close to midnight and the party didn't look like it was going to slow down anytime soon.

"Why can't we go back to the party?" Ron asked with a whine looking forlornly at the food table.

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "Ron we really need to tell Harry about Snape!"

"Snape-kyoju?" Harry questioned giving the two confused look.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Ron motioned for her to start.

"Well you know how your broom started bucking around trying to throw you off during the game?" Hermione started to explain.

Harry took a thoughtful pose for a second before snapping his fingers "Oh that's right! I'm punishing my broom for doing that right now. It's in the broom shed with the other school brooms. That should teach it never to try to throw me off again." Harry exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione sweat drop at the ridiculousness of Harry's statement.

"Uh, mate, your broom isn't alive…" Ron said slowly. "It was actually a jinx that was causing it to buck around the place"

"Oh, heh…" Harry let out, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Anyways, we think that Snape was trying to jinx your broom" Hermione said getting the conversation back on track.

"But why? I know he doesn't like me very much, but to try and kill me?" Harry questioned.

Both Ron and Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the 3rd floor and that Nicholas Flemel guy" Ron suggested.

"D-chan and Nicky?" Harry asked, only realizing what he said a second later.

"D-chan and Nicky" Herione said slowly looking pointedly at the boy.

"Uh…" Harry chuckled nervously "oops?"

Both of his friends crossed their arms "Harry…" Hermione said warningly.

"Okay okay, I was angry, I wanted to know why we almost got killed. So I looked into Nicholas Flemel a bit more and found out what was being held here." Harry said softly.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in alarm.

"WHAT! Where did you find the information? "

Harry sighed and from no where pulled out 2 large books that Hermione recognized instantly. In his hands were Hogwarts: A History and Hogwarts: A History: Headmasters Edition.

"Harry! How did you get those! Those are mine!" Hermione exclaimed with a somewhat betrayed voice.

Harry winced but did not hand the books back. "I know, you let me borrow the regular one but I took the other one"

Harry looked down in shame at the hurt look Hermione gave him.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked between the two amazingly. He never would have believe Harry and Hermione would have a fight. They just got along to well.

"Because of what was in it, I knew you would go looking for it. After all you are a very curious girl, always wanting to know everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said hotly glaring at the boy.

"You were going to go after this guy! Why would I want to help you do that?" Harry argued back, standing up and looking hard at his bushy haired friend.

"I thought you were my best friend! Friends help each other, not steal and lie from them" Hermione yelled, standing up also, catching attention of the on going party.

"I am your friend I just do not want you involved in this" Harry tried to explain.

"You could at least trust me enough to tell me" Hermione countered.

"I do trust you, but I know even then you would not stop till you figured out this" Harry responded.

"I deserve to know! That troll almost killed me!" Hermione screamed.

"EXACTLY! WHY WOULD I WANT SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Harry screamed bellowed silencing Hermione and making a couple people from the gathering crowd jump.

Hermione looked as if she was just slapped; after all she never thought that the reason Harry held out from her was because he didn't want to see her injured. However, before she could say anything in response Harry bounded away though the crowd of people and out the portrait.

-

Harry-chan sat out in the middle of the lake gazing up into the night sky. The sky was always some what of a comfort zone for her, it always gave her a sense of freedom; a place where nothing mattered. That was probably the reason why she always sought for high places. She would have preferred flying around on her broom but that was locked up in the broom shed.

"_Why doesn't she understand?" _Harry-chan asked no one _"Maybe I should get away for awhile, after this I doubt Hermione-chan would even talk to me"_

"Jade!" Someone screamed out from the bank of the lake.

Harry-chan somewhat dreaded that it was Hermione, but when she got a good look at the person she noticed it was actually Professor McGonagall.

"McGonagall-kyoju" Harry-chan greeted when she got back to shore.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she watched the little redhead walk across the water towards her "You're going to have to show me how you do that someday"

Harry-chan just gave a secretive smile to her Professor.

The professor chuckled slightly at the look but quickly schooled her face into a more serious expression "Jade you do know it's after hours right now, you're not supposed to be out here"

Harry-chan's shoulders sagged a bit at the inquiry but told the Professor nonetheless

"Hermione-chan and I got into a fight" She said simply.

Professor McGonagall gave a look of surprise to the girl "About what? May I ask?"

Instantly Harry-chan's face turned towards anger as she thought about the sole reason why Hermione was mad at her.

"Because of Nicky and his stupid stone" Harry-chan said angrily, kicking a stone that was by her foot.

Once again McGonagall looked shock at the revelation but Harry-chan could also detect a bit of fear in there.

"How do you know about that?"

Harry-chan didn't say anything, she just pulled out that books again and showed them to the Professor.

"Where were you keeping…" McGonagall shock her head before taking a good look at the titles of the two book Harry-chan had pulled from… somewhere.

"Oh I see and you kept them away from her?" McGonagall asked.

Harry-chan nodded "I knew she would try to find the reason why she was almost killed. I do not want her to get involved."

McGonagall looked at the redhead in sympathy "So you kept it from her and she reacted badly?"

Harry-chan nodded. The two sat in silence for a while; there really wasn't much they could do about the situation it al it was really up to Hermione where it would lead to.

McGongall opened her mouth to suggest something when Harry-chan said something that shocked her to the core.

"McGonagall-sama, I want to go home."

AN- Heh, hey guys… umm miss me? Well I got a good reason for not updating in a while, even though you probably won't believe it. I joined the Army back in august… yeah I know stupid of me, but hey it's actually kind of fun, plus I'm flying UAV's or remote controlled airplanes.

I came down with the flu this week. They usually put people who are ill in quarantine so not to infect anybody else, so I had a bit of time to update the story hoped you enjoyed it.

Oh and if anybody wants an in depth explanation about Harry's healing abilities go ahead and give me a pm with your questions. I'll be happy to explain, when I was writing it out I realized it was a bit to tedious for this story so I cut it down to the summarized version in this chap.


	21. Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything coming from Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"Italics" Japanese

"-chan" after Harry or Ranma means they are in female form.

"Neko-" In front of Harry or Ranma means they are in cat form

"Bold and Italics" Letter

Magic and Martial Arts: Year One

Chapter 20- Desire

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall the morning after her fight with Harry and scanned the length of the Gryffindor table for any hint of her raven haired friend.

"I don't see him Ron." Hermione said worriedly looking back to her other friend as he finally caught up to the distraught girl.

Ron sluggishly walked up to Hermione and bent at the waist trying desperately to catch his breath.

"How… are you… not tired?" Ron wheezed out painfully, clutching his side to ease the pain from the cramp.

"Do you see Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron's question all together and continued to look for Harry.

"Hang on a second, I think I'm dying here" Ron responded light-headedly leaning against the doorway.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, any reason why are you blocking the entrance to the Great Hall" Someone sneered behind the two.

Ron and Hermione jumped slightly and turned around only to find Professor Snape's glaring face.

"Professor… umm, we were looking for Harry" Hermione explained nervously, fidgeting under the professor's harsh glare.

Luckily for them it seemed Snape was in a good mood because he displayed a somewhat sinister smile to the two.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Snape drawled out "From what I was told, he's been sent back home due to unforeseen circumstances."

Ron and Hermione gasped slightly at the news, they're thoughts running a mile a minute trying to figure out why the boy would leave Hogwarts so suddenly.

Professor Snape gave a smirk at the two "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Ron and Hermione could only stare blankly at their Professor as he pushed pass them and took his seat with a somewhat disturbing smile adoring his features.

Ron's anger bubbled at the smile "That git, I bet he's all smiling because Harry's gone"

"You can't really be sent home, can you?" Hermione asked meekly, guilt washing over her.

Ron looked worriedly at Hermione.

-

Hermione gave a sad sigh as she glanced at the empty seat next to her. It was the Monday after Harry's and her little fight and she had yet to see her best friend. She had decided to put the encounter with the potions master behind believing that the man was just trying to scare her, but true to his statement Harry had not shown up for class today.

Absently she fiddled with the necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday, the pendent giving a calming vibe that soothed her much in the same way that Harry did. It was her most treasured possession along side the teddy bear that came along with it.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

Hermione looked up in surprise and took a glance around, apparently she was the only one left in the class room again. 'really got to stop doing this'

"Sorry professor, I'm just a bit preoccupied" Hermione answered truthfully and started packing up her belongings.

"You're worried about Harry aren't you?"

Hermione's head snapped up at the question and turned towards her professor again.

"Wh… what?"

"You're worried about Harry, I can tell, you keep fiddling with that necklace Harry gave you" Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione looked down but nodded her head anyways.

"Don't worry he should be back, he only went home to think over a few matters"

"It was because of me wasn't it?" Hermione asked meekly thinking back on their little spat, she so wanted to just smack herself right now.

However all she got for the comment was the professor chuckling softly.

"It's not funny! He's my best friend I don't want to lose him" Hermione said angrily.

That only caused the professor to chuckle harder "My dear child, I think you are misunderstanding this whole situation. Harry didn't leave because of you, he's practically worships the ground you walk on"

Hermione gave the professor a disbelieving look.

"What you don't believe me? I don't think someone would give you that beautiful necklace if they planned to let a small argument come between you two" Professor McGonagall said light heartedly.

Hermione looked down and held Harry's gift gently. She let it comfort her for a second before she gave a radiant smile to her professor.

"That's much better, now you better run along you don't want to be late for lunch, do you now?" Professor McGonagall said with a smile only for it to turn into a look of surprised as the bushy haired girl engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much professor" Hermione whispered into her chest.

"You're quite welcome child" Professor McGonagall said hugging the small girl back.

-

Hermione sat by the window in her dormitory watching the snow fall. It was a winter wonderland out there, something straight out of the story books. But despite that she couldn't enjoy it at all, not without Harry around at least. Even though the talk with Professor McGonagall had convinced her that it wasn't her fault, she had been without her best friend for weeks.

"Maybe I should write him" Hermione said to herself, "He did leave Hedwig here"

A few days after she had found out that Harry had left, Hedwig had flown though the window and took perch on her head. At first she had grown excited, figuring that Harry had written her but there was no letter attached. However, ever since then, Hedwig has stayed with her constantly except for classes and meals.

"Hello, Hedwig" Hermione greeted as she walked over to her bed where Hedwig was resting at.

Hedwig opened her eyes and gave a small hoot which Hermione guessed was a 'good morning' or 'good night' depending on who's schedule you were using.

"I think it's about time I write Harry don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Hedwig looked at her with a 'no duh' kind of look. Hermione let a small laugh out.

"okay, so I'm a little bit late" Hermione admitted as she set about writing a letter to her friend.

"Say, Hedwig why did you end up staying here while Harry went back home? Did he forget you?"

Hedwig gave an indignant muff which Hermione giggled at "How silly of me, Harry would never forget such a beautiful owl such as you"

Hedwig puffed out her chest a bit, looking as regal as a snowy owl should be and Hermione giggled once again. "So, your highness, why are you here? Harry tell you to stay?"

Hedwig nodded and flew to Hermione's shoulder. Once she settled she nuzzled with Hermione's hair a bit and gave her ear an affectionate nip.

"oh… he told you to look after me" Hermione figured. "I guess he really isn't that mad at me"

Hermione quickly finished up her letter and tied to it to Hedwig's leg "If you could please?"

Hedwig nipped her at fingers and took off though the window that Hermione opened for her. Hermione stared blankly at the window for a bit before turning around and headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione wondered around the halls lost in thought, she knew it was past curfew but she really didn't care at the moment. However, when she saw a light appear at the end of the hall ways she had second thoughts about this midnight excursion.

She turned around and quickly headed in the opposite direction only to see another light at the opposite end of the hall ways. Panicking slightly she scanned the hall way. Luckily there was a door ajar a few meters down, Hermione high tailed towards it.

Hermione held her breath as the light neared the door, fortunately the person ignored the opened door and continued on.

"P…p... professor Snape, w…what are y…you doing h…here"

Hermione went wide eyed as she recognized the voice 'why would Professor Quirell and Professor Snape be up at this hour'

"Don't pay coy with me. I know what you're doing. Have you figured out how to get past that beast?"

"I..I.. don't k… know what y…ou're t..ta.. talking about" Professor Quirell stuttered out.

"I'll take that as a no" Snape sneered "I'm watching you Quirell, you can't run away now"

Hermione watched as the corridor slowly darken and let out a sigh of relief, though her mind was going a mile a minute with the information she just overheard.

She definitely planned on telling Ron and if she could, Harry. Hermione took a look around the room that she had stumbled into, it was obviously and old classroom given the board and the raised platform, but what really stood out was the object in the middle of the room. Where every thing else was covered in dust, the object looked new.

Hermione walked up to it curiously, the object itself was covered in a large cloth and the thing itself was at least 7 feet tall. Hesitantly at first, Hermione raised her hand before slowly removing the cover revealing a beautiful full body mirror. It was obviously very old, and the gold frame was intricately designed. There was something written at the top but all that fell to the side as Hermione gazed into the mirror's depths.

-

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Hermione cried out softly as she tried to wake her friend.

After about the third time Ron finally jolted awake, "Who… What? Hermione?"

Seeing Hermione there Ron quickly pulled the covers up to his neck.

Hermione looked at him amusement "What are you doing Ron? You don't really have anything to cover up."

Ron sat up a little flush but ignored the question "What are you doing here Hermione, this is the boy's dormitory"

"I know, I know, but this is important, I need to show you something" Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded and followed Hermione out. His eyes widened as he saw her leave through the portrait hole. "Hermione it's after hours!"

"Yes it is"

Ron just watched in awe as the number 1 rule follower disregard the after hours rule so casually.

As Hermione retraced her steps Hermione started recounting the events, of how she came about the room, the conversation between Snape and Quirrel and finally the mirror.

Ron gazed at the mirror in astonishment and happiness.

Hermione looked at Ron's elated expression. "What do you see?"

"I see myself as Headboy, holding the Quidditch cup" Ron answered wistfully.

Hermione looked at the mirror analytically, "Seems it shows what our desires are"

"Hmm?" Ron responded absently still gazing into the mirror's depths

Hermione stared at Ron before pulling him away from the mirror. "It also seems to hypnotize you..."

Ron looked down sheepishly "Sorry"

"It's okay. So why do you think it's here?" Hermione asked out loud.

"I don't know, if it was moved recently maybe it has to do with the 3rd floor" Ron suggested.

"Maybe, what about the conversation between professor Snape and Professor Quirrell?"

"Seems to me that Snape is trying to scare Quirrell" Ron answered thinking back on the story Hermione told him.

"Makes sense, if someone or something is being hidden then there has to be a few protections guarding it. Who better to break these protections than the DADA professor"

Ron nodded "we should probably tell Harry. I'm sure that since we know this much he'll have to tell us the rest.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

-

Hermione sat in front of the mirror staring into it's depths with a melancholy smile on her face. It had been a week and Hedwig still hasn't returned. Without the snowy owl around to sooth her nerves Hermione had become increasingly lonely. So lonely in fact, that she had come to see the mirror almost every night since she had found it.

"I see you have found the pleasures of the mirror of Erised"

Hermione literally jumped into the air clutching her chest in the process. She quickly turned around only to see the Headmaster standing behind her also staring into the depths of the mirror.

"Headmaster!" Hermione exclaimed nervously "I… uh…"

"That's quite alright Ms. Granger, you're not in trouble" Dumbledore soothed causing Hermione to relax. She watched the Headmaster approach the mirror and examine it, no emotion playing on the elder's face. But even so she could tell he was seeing something, while the man showed no emotion, he gazed at the mirror with a startling intensity.

"Many have withered away at the whiles of the mirror. Desires can be such a powerful adversary at times." Dumbledore commented off handedly breaking his eyes away from the mirror and gazing at his student.

"Why don't you read the inscription at the top?"

Hermione stared at the Headmaster for a second trying to decode his cryptic messages before glancing up at the jumble of letters that she had missed earlier in her inspection.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire?" Hermione questioned glancing at the Headmaster again.

"Excellent Ms. Granger, I see Harry wasn't exaggerating about your brilliance."

Hermione flushed "About Harry…"

Dumbledore hummed "Ah yes, Mr. Potter, he did say you might ask about him. He seems to know you well. " He commented lightly.

Hermione nodded "He's my best friend" she said proudly

Dumbledore smiled "A very fine choice indeed, I doubt you'll ever find better. However, I do believe you wanted to know about Mr. Potter's current disposition?"

Hermione nodded quickly eager to know about her friend.

"Very well, however I've been meaning to inquire about that stunning necklace you have there" Dumbledore commented lightly gazing at the slightly glowing pendent around Hermione's neck.

Hermione looked down and grasped her treasure tightly, it had become something akin to comfort, something to look too when things got bad.

"Harry gave it to me for my birthday" Hermione finally said hesitantly, somewhat reluctant to share her treasure with her Headmaster.

"Ah I see, would it to be too bold to ask to see it?" The Headmaster asked lightly.

Hermione was torn, she really didn't want to anybody touch her necklace but it was the Headmaster and she really wanted to know about Harry.

"Okay, but I'm not taking it off" Hermione finally agreed.

"I didn't think you would" The Headmaster said happily as Hermione held out the pendant to him.

"...remarkable..." The Headmaster muttered "...never before..."

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the odd position she was standing in or because someone other than her or Harry was touching her necklace.

After what seemed like an eternity the Headmaster stepped away from Hermione "Ms. Granger you have been given a remarkable gift, keep it close to you. I think you'll never find something like this again."

Hermione nodded slowly slightly confused at what the Headmaster had seen.

"Now, about Mr. Potter, let me see if this addled mind can recall what exactly happened..."

-

"Well this is a surprise, what do I owe for such a visit so late at night" Professor Dumbledore commented lightly when Professor McGonagall and Harry walked into his office.

"Headmaster seems Mr. Potter here is requesting for a brief leave." McGonagall answered stiffly.

The Headmaster's eyes widen, but other than that showed no action.

"This is a turn of events... well my boy, take a seat and tell me what led you to this course of action." Professor Dumbledore stated in a slightly surprised tone, after all it's not often that you find young children wanting to leave the school who taught them magic.

"Headmaster I just got into a fight with Hermione-chan"

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked with surprise, he knew those two were practically attached at the hip.

"About Nicholas Flemel and his stone" Harry continued.

Dumbledore choked a bit on nothing, while Professor McGonagall gasped slightly by Harry's side.

"And how, pry tell, did you come about this information?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"You mentioned him the last time we spoke, so I just looked him up" Harry explained, pulling out two books that the Headmaster recognized as Hogwart's: History and it's Headmaster's edition counterpart.

"Very astute of you, but that doesn't warrant leaving the school"

"Hermione-chan is a very curious person, always wanting to learn. She wanted to know why she was almost killed on Halloween. It was dangerous so I kept the information away from her" Harry said quietly with his head down.

"I see and she found out about it. I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot let you go home for reason such as a disagreement between friends." Dumbledore reasoned, though he did feel for the boy's predicament, he wouldn't be able to pass the decision though the higher ups.

"Yes, Headmaster, it's not only that, I don't think I'm suited to be a wizard" Harry said solemnly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both gave the boy a perplexed look.

"Why do you say that, Harry"

"You should know! I can't cast spells! No matter how hard I try, how perfectly I copy the movements, how well I say the incantation, it doesn't matter!" Harry cried out, his control finally slipping.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked a bit uncomfortably at subject and that seemed to push the boy over.

"I am surprised that you are letting me stay in school" Harry finished as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Is there a reason why?" Harry asked after a second of scrutinizing his two teachers.

Dumbledore gave a soft sigh and wondered if he was slipping since an eleven year old seemed to be reading him like a book. "Yes Harry, there is a reason, however I cannot tell you at this moment."

Harry scowled but accepted it nonetheless "Yes, Headmaster"

"Now as for your magic problem, I'm sure there's some way we could help you get over that hurdle"

"Hey! Father Time you still haven't figured it out yet?"

Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall all jumped a bit at the sudden interruption. Though Dumbledore really had to wonder why the Hat was being so active since Harry came to the school.

"Figure out what?" Harry asked

"We had discussed your predicament earlier in the year and the shorting hat had said it wasn't about having no control of your magic but the exact opposite." McGonagall explained.

Harry looked perplexed and was about to say something when the hat flopped down over his eyes.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, or should I say Saotome Potter. I thought I told you to come visit me to discuss a few things" The Hat greeted out loud for everybody to hear.

"Sorry, Mr. Hat, it has been a bit crazy lately" Harry responded in kind.

"Mmm, yes you have been quite busy. You were even able to grasp the English language" The Hat commented "But if you'd come earlier I might have saved you some trouble"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm speaking of your magic problem. One of the things I saw in your mind was the amazing control you have over your energies" The Hat explained.

"Energies? I can only control my ki though" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but if you control your life energy, you control everything in you, hence energies"

Harry looked a bit confused for second "If what you say is true then I should have perfect control of my magic"

"Mmm, not quite. How would you explain all the others because able to perform magic then, they don't even have a fraction of the control you have" The Hat countered almost humorously.

Dumbledore watched as Harry took on a thoughtful pose, it was times like these he wish he knew what was going on in the minds of his students, especially one so oddly unique as Mr. Potter. He'd had prepared himself for the time when the boy would come to his school, he expected many personalities for the boy; angry, controlling, shy, meek, arrogant. He was even prepared to deal with a boy who was slightly insane since he didn't know exactly what the killing curse had done to the boy. But what had arrived at the school was just... perplexing. The was no other way for him to explain it.

Dumbledore was knocked out of his thoughts though when the subject of his thoughts finally spoke.

"Headmaster, could you cast a spell please?" Harry asked politely. The Headmaster noticing that the Sorting Hat had resumed it's place on top of his shelf.

Dumbledore nodded and cast the levitation spell wondering to himself what exactly was the boy planning.

He almost dropped his wand though when Harry's eyes seem to take on a depth to it then wasn't there before. Although nothing changed in Harry's appearance, Dumbledore felt as if Harry was seeing the world differently; in ways the aged Headmaster would never understand.

"Oh..."

The headmaster never before had heard such a word so filled with emotion; the sadness, grief and disappointment he could hear in just that one word made he want to just take the boy into his arms. In fact that is exactly what his deputy did.

"You alright Harry?" Dumbledore heard McGonagall whisper in the boy's ear, making him wonder how close the two were with each other.

After a couple of minutes listening to his deputy and Harry whisper to each other the Headmaster gathered their attention.

"I see there is more to this than it seems. If I may be so bold to assume that it has to deal with this other power you have?"

Both McGonagall and Harry nodded, which surprised the Headmaster a bit, maybe he should have listened a bit more carefully to their whispered conversation.

"Very well, I believe given the circumstances I can grant you leave to return home for an undetermined amount of time, pending that Professor McGonagall will vouch for you of course" The Headmaster stated finally.

McGonagall nodded and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, then I believe Harry you have some packing to do. Professor McGonagall and I will arrange for your departure while you're gone." Dumbledore concluded as he started pulling the paperwork up for Harry's leave.

"Thank you Headmaster" Harry responded and bowed before leaving though the door.

-

Hermione sat in silence with the headmaster for while contemplating the story she had just heard.

'I guess professor McGonagall was right, Harry didn't leave because of the fight we had' Hermione thought to herself and while she was upset at the reason why Harry left should couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that she wasn't the cause of his abrupt departure.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe it is time to 'hit the haystack' as muggles like to say" The Headmaster stated, startling Hermione out of her thoughts "And I believe it would be wise for you to also turn in. And please no more midnight escapades, I would hate for one of our upcoming prize pupils to get in trouble."

Hermione nodded quickly now reminded of her incursion of the rules.

"Oh and Ms. Granger, please do not go seeking this mirror again, it's temptation is simply to much for one to handle"


End file.
